


【授权翻译】How (thanks to Gabriel) Dean and Castiel (accidentally) raised each other (and Sam).

by mauvestingers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Weechesters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvestingers/pseuds/mauvestingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel插手了时间线，让Castiel提前成为了Dean的天使。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How (thanks to Gabriel) Dean and Castiel (accidentally) raised each other (and Sam).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540915) by [Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera). 



> 此文为授权翻译。  
> 原作者Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)。原文地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/540915/chapters/961503?view_adult=true

Castiel没有母亲。其实严格来讲，他也不算有父亲。上帝是超出性别的存在。而且，如果想要形容上帝在创造出Castiel后发生的事情，养育这个词儿也并不是那么精确。母亲和父亲都是人类的概念。

但这都不重要。天使需要的只是命令，而非关怀或引导。他是一名优秀的战士，有着无数的兄弟姐妹，而且那些天使们想的和他也差不了多少。世界形成得很缓慢，但正在上帝的关注下稳定成型，而他的人生也在单一的服从中徐徐展开。

有些时候，Castiel会独自沿着岸边缓缓飞行，一面注视着翻腾奔涌的大海。不像在天堂，这里没人与他并肩而行，但他也丝毫不觉得奇怪。在某一次的散步中，一位大人物出现了。它穿过了那束标志着Castiel存在的、窄窄的能力光线，微微地颤了几下。

“所以，你将要拿什么？”Gabriel问道。

“拿？”Castiel重复道，神情困惑不解。他一无所有，也毫无所求。天使不会去“拿”。

“我们会成为这世界小小的守护者。你将会照看什么呢？”

这问题让他既混乱又惊讶。世界遥遥在他脚下，仿若虚幻。

“你都选了什么？”这是他第一次开口寻求着引导，而且将不会是最后一次。

“那你想要什么？”Gabriel转移了话题，但仍不肯妥协。

Castiel从来也没有想要过任何东西。这种想法既新奇，又让他觉得艰难。他看向大海，心知他不能要求这浩瀚无边的水域。他十分渺小，又平凡无奇，如何能守护得了海洋呢？亦或这片厚实开阔的沙滩？无疑，他也衬不上那些或许于某一日在地面上升起的造物。而他的兄弟姐妹们则已然开始讨论那些已经形成的日子，以及接踵而至的、永恒不断的将来。

太阳从海平面上升起，橘黄色的光芒温暖了Castiel非实体化的身躯。Gabriel站在他身边静静地等待着，反射回了不可思议的亮光。

“我喜欢这个，”Castiel下定了决心。“我喜欢这第五日的黎明。”

“就只是黎明吗？”Gabriel看上去像是被逗乐了，一丝轻轻的笑声在沙滩上嗡嗡作响。“你这谦逊可爱的小家伙。不过咱们可以多拿一点，不是吗？你可以当所有第五日的天使。”

“我不知道——”

“而且这还不算多，”Gabriel跟他保证。“站近点，我来告诉你应该知道的一切。”

Castiel凑过去，他并不怎么经常和其他天使交谈。有史以来的第一次，他开始思忖这是否是件坏事、错事。他还从未犯过错。没有人犯过错。所有的事物都太过崭新，还没来得及沾染罪恶。

“Castiel，我来替上帝传达消息，”Gabriel吟诵道。紧接着，沙滩开始震颤摇动，隆隆作响，这世界上还从未听闻过那样的响声。

_有人说，在弥留之际，你的一生会闪现在眼前。这指的是人类。那些眼界短浅的凡人。他们拥有着微薄的感知力，却身处于浩瀚而未知的世界之中。而Gabriel则活了太久了，以至于在濒死之时，他根本没法重溯过去。于是他的意识飘向了前方，脑袋里那些像浸过盐水的绳结一样的秘密终于解了开来。_

_Winchester兄弟终会胜利。看见Lucifer和Michael一同坠入牢笼，Gabriel悲痛不已；一如当他们离开时，他高兴地唱起Kali女神的胜利之歌。女神目睹了一切，她站在老远的地方，一言不发，面色惨淡。而余下的诸神——那些还活着的神明们，则纷纷回到了世界各地。_

_他继续向前，跟随着一条燃烧得最为明亮的光线。他看见了新地狱之王的降临，以及Castiel那场必败的战争。他看见了失败的阴影和救赎的尝试，看见了Winchester兄弟，从里到外血流如注，正一点一点地走向死亡。他看见了Sam重返人世和Dean坠入炼狱。他还看见了Castiel；天使和他那可怕的、残忍的思想一直在他眼前挥散不去。_

_Gabriel看见了一切。他的血流到了冰冷的地板上，手指徘徊在一张DVD的边缘。时间啊，他心想，真是个可塑之物。而他所剩的荣光刚好还可以耍最后一个恶作剧，做最后一次伸张正义的尝试。他还有最后一个机会来让自己免于死在旅店地板上的命运——他死得滑稽可笑，像根竖起来的中指般毫无意义。_

_即使放在最好的时候，穿越时空也永远无法叫人感觉到愉快。然而他必须回到过去，几乎得回到最开始的时候。他将自己的意识推到极限，最后一丝飞逝的荣光碎片为他这项最后的使命燃烧殆尽。_

沙滩上突然出现了一个东西。是个带了点桃红、白色，又金红相见的奇怪玩意。

“这是什么？”Castiel问道，好奇心像是植物的卷须一样伸了出来。那东西发出的回应像个天使，但却痛苦而微弱。

“那是我，”Gabriel的声音听起来十分惊讶。“从许多年后而来。为什么你会来这儿？”

“请你，”那个被限制了形态的老年Gabriel喘着粗气说：“让我将祝福赠与Castiel。”

Castiel想象不出究竟为什么有人会为了这个而穿越时空，但他相信Gabriel的智慧，并且深知随着时间的推移，这位天使只会变得更加睿智。于是，他并没有等待现世的这位Gabriel提出反对。时间飞逝，那老年的Gabriel正散发出死亡的气息。

“这是我的荣幸。”Castiel一边说着，一边走上前去。

“我来替上帝传达消息，”年老的Gabriel说道。他的声音并不像个天使，而是仿佛被疲倦磨损成了一丝细线。不过，上帝一定仍是在透过他说话的，因为那声音的力量比起它第一次响起时丝毫不弱。“我认命Castiel将成为所有星期四、以及Dean Winchester的天使。”

然后，那个Gabriel曾经的形态倒塌在白色的沙滩之上，不再有声息了。

“Dean Winchester是什么？”Castiel向那个剩下了的Gabriel询问道。

“不知道，”Gabriel犹豫地来来回回绕着那具尸体，最终把它聚在一起，然后将它化为尘土撒在了沙滩上。“我们现在还没法谈论这个。让我先去打探下消息。”

Castiel表示了赞同。然而从此以后，他就再没听到Gabriel的消息了。漫长而又深不可测的两天（或者说是两纪）过去了，其中一天是人类的诞生，让人激动不已；而另一天则被用来好好休息。然后在第八日，那位最光辉、最高尚忠诚的天使对着天上万军举起了剑，战争就此开始了。他们都有更重要的事情去忙，而那位死在被遗忘的沙滩上的时间旅行者，便再也没人去想了。


	2. Grass Whistles 草地上的口哨

Castiel喜欢星期四。一有空，他就会去关注那个日子。不过，战士的职责常常占去了他大部分的时间。其他的天使们似乎都并不怎么关心他们在战前选定的事物。而极少数表现出了浓厚兴趣的天使则通常被认定为“古怪透顶”，进而值得怀疑。毕竟，Lucifer就曾表现得与众不同来着，瞧瞧他后来都发生了什么事。

所以Castiel也就不怎么谈论星期四的事儿。他只是数着日子，等数到第五天，他就去看看日出；如果看不成日出，那日落也是不错的选择。并没有人向他祷告。偶尔倒是会传来一两声呼唤Thor的叫喊（雷神曾后插了一脚，用自己的名字命名了星期四Thursday；于是Castiel就和他和平共处了——再说了，Casday听起来也比较可笑）。有时他会听到一些血腥的乞求，那些祈祷反射着模糊而昏暗的声响。但他统统忽视了它们。他有战争需要投入，有命令要去遵守，没时间去理会那些并非乞求于他的祷告者。

此时正值一场丑恶的战争中间。在一片将会被重新献祭的狭长的圣土上，恶魔和天使们正打得难解难分。这里曾经是座教堂，然而他们的战争却早已将它夷为平地。这些家伙摧毁了他们曾经誓要守护的东西，但无论哪一方似乎都没有感到丝毫的困扰。彩色的玻璃窗碎在了地上，但Castiel还是很喜欢它们的。他一边劈开恶魔的黑烟，一边欣赏着那片深绿色的碎玻璃折射出闪烁的日光。

_哦，天使啊，请守护我的儿子！_

突然回响在Castiel脑中的话语分散了他的注意力，让他差点挨了恶魔一口。一个女人正在呼唤他。或许她并不知道他的名字，但她的祷告确确实实朝向了他，就好比一支射向目标的利箭。

这么多年来的头一次，他记起了那具在沙滩上垂死挣扎的容器。他早就把那场对话归为毫无意义了。即使后来他发现那段对话中包含了一个西方人类给小孩起的名字，他也没有费心去追查它们确切的含义。他的首要职责是作为一名战士，而且对于其他事物颇感兴趣这件事，已经让他显得够古怪了。

“当心！”他的姐妹大叫了一声，于是他又重新投入战争中去了。

他第二次听见那个女人的声音时，对方却并没有说出什么字句。只有濒死前一声长长的、绝望的尖叫，和一句极度痛苦又悄无声息的乞求。那声音让他整个人都扭了过来，这一回，他没法再忽视它了。眼下，他没有别的事情要忙。军队里的其他人正在高层下达的暂时停火命令中安静地等待。

于是他只犹豫了一小下，然后便飞了下去。他追随着女人之死的丧钟鸣响越过海洋，飞向了那片他记得名叫美国的陆地。这只花了他一眨眼的功夫，然而就在这转瞬之间，尖叫声停止了。在他脚下有一座房子，正熊熊烈焰中燃烧。一个孩子出现在了门口，浑身被烟熏得脏兮兮的，正在痛苦地哭泣。

“没事的，Sammy。”那孩子茫然地说道，一边轻轻摇晃着抱在怀里的布兜。“我们，不会有事的。”

Castiel久久地看着他们。他没法移开视线。一个男人突然跌跌绊绊地闯出火海，一把将那孩子和他怀里的襁褓推到远处，但他却仍然无法转开眼睛。远处传来的警笛像是在大声恸哭，车灯闪烁个不停。

“孩子，你叫什么？”一个消防员问道。虽然Castiel离得老远，但仍能够辨认出那男孩的父亲已经从房子里逃了出来，现在正待在一辆救护车的后面。

“Dean。”那男孩的眼睛里充满了警惕。

Castiel没有感觉到血液瞬间变冷，皮肤突然刺痛，或者胃部凝结成块——因为他根本就没有那些东西。他所能感受到的只有一阵不同寻常的、高频的震颤，因这突然被揭露的事实而心生悲伤。这就是为什么那男孩母亲的祷告能够被他听见。那本来只是句寻常的祈祷，只因Castiel被标记在了这孩子的身上。然而他却已经辜负了他，让他非常、非常地失望了。

“那么这又是谁？”那消防员伸出手来，拉了拉襁褓。一张小小的脸蛋被裹在里面。那是一个更小的孩子。一个婴儿。

“是我弟弟。”Dean后退了一步。

“是你把他救出来的？真是太勇敢了！”消防员笑着对他说道。“医生想给你们俩做个快速的检查，确保你们没有被烟雾灼伤肺部。”

“我没事，”Dean弯腰环住襁褓，这样一来，显得他的身形更加瘦小了。

“只要一分钟……”

这儿没什么Castiel能做的事了，但他还是伸出手，将一个想法轻轻推进了那位消防员的脑袋。那男人皱了皱眉，紧接着便耸耸肩离开了，留下那男孩一个人沉浸在悲恸之中。最后，男孩的父亲终于从救护车里出来了，他伸手抚上男孩的后颈，将他带上了一辆黑色的汽车。

Castiel将那个男孩、男孩的弟弟、父亲以及他们那辆车都牢牢记在了脑袋里。他在他们身上做了标记，然后目送着那辆车徐徐开走。现在，无论他们去了哪里，他都能找到他们了。但眼下还有一点事情需要考虑。

“你看起来很不安。”几个小时后，Balthazar滑到了Castiel身边。这一天是星期四，他们正站在高耸的山顶，整个世界都被大雪包裹在一片银白之下。

“是的，”Castiel皱起了眉。“你是守护什么的天使？”

“什么也不是。”但Balthazar看起来也并没有不高兴。“他们在找到我之前就停止颁布那些个名头了。怎么了？”

“在成为战士之前，我们就被告知了应该去守护。你有没有想过，我们不该为了一个身份而舍弃另一个？如果我们想同时履行这两项职责呢？”

“战士就相当于某种守卫。”

“但我没法用剑来保护星期四。”

“可是你想用啥来保护一个日期？”Balthazar责备道。“那只是个傻透了的概念。”

“人类觉得我们不想守护他们。”

“这就是为什么他们在地球表面爬来爬去，就像条一文不值的虫子似的。我们渴求更好的东西。”

“但上帝爱他们。而且胜过爱我们。”Castiel提醒他道。“他可不会认为他们是虫子。”

“是吗？好吧，或许他压根都不知道自己创造了什么。”

这可是Castiel从天使口中听过的最不敬的话了。然而讽刺的是，正是为了反抗这种对神明的亵渎才使他不知不觉走上了反叛的道路。

“你错了，”他对Balthazar说：“天父所做的一切都是有理由的。”

这也就是说，一切都是事出有因的：Gabriel用死前的最后一丝力气从众多人类中选出了一位，并让Castiel成为那人的守护者；那男孩的母亲也在自己生命的最后一刻呼唤了他。这都是上帝计划中的一部分。而Castiel擅长遵循计划。

“怎么突然想起来问这个？”Balthazar随意地问道。

“我遭遇了一些利益上的冲突。不过现在已经全都解决了。”

人类的一生并不会很久，与天使那漫长的时光相比，他们的生命不过只是一线火花。Castiel只需要在那个人活着的时候尽到自己的守护责任就够了。这并不是多么艰难的事情，但他还是决定要多加小心。

现如今，许多天使都有了容器。不同于恶魔们会缓慢地在人类领域打下木桩，天使们只是将容器视为一件西装，粗手粗脚地往身上套。所以即使没有特别的指令，他也可以找个身体作为容器，这是再寻常不过的事了。

他发现了一个拥有容器血统的人，此时此刻，那人正在呼唤着救赎。他很年轻，只比Castiel想要的大了一两岁。那男孩正躺在一张白色的病床上，戴着呼吸机却喘不上来气，正紧紧地攥着他那有问题的心脏。

_“Jimmy？”隔壁病床上的少年坐了起来，胳膊上的点滴被扯了一下。“你还好吗，哥们？”_

_男孩的呼吸断断续续，一时间警铃声大作。然而却没人听到这声音，大部分的医务人员都堆在另一个房间里处理着另一场警报。_

_“挺住！”那个少年从床单里滑了下来，一把拽过自己的点滴。“你还有许多的事都没经历过，孩子。你不能就这样死掉。”_

_这次，医生注意到他了。他们稳定住了Jimmy。第二天，Jimmy接受了手术，杜绝了以后复发的可能。_

_“你真是个英雄，”Jimmy的母亲滔滔不绝地感谢着那个身材瘦长的少年。她一把将他紧紧地包入怀中，“你叫什么名字？”_

_“Chuck。”他咧开嘴笑了，微微低下头。“这没什么，夫人。”_

在Castiel找过来的时候，Jimmy隔壁的病床已经空了。Jimmy独自待在那里，神色敬畏，看着天使的荣光在眼前缓缓展开。

“我快死了，”他伸出了手，对Castiel说道。

“如果你接受我的话就永远不会死去，但你也并不是真正的活着了。”Castiel握住了他小小的手掌。“这不是桩小事，James Novak。你会沉睡在我意识的背后，甚至连梦境都或许变得混乱不安。”

“但我不想死，”Jimmy恳求道。“求你了。”

“那么，说yes。”

没人发现Jimmy溜出了医院，没人注意到他身上只穿了一件医院病袍，以及天使那一脸僵硬的表情。男孩的脸被印在各大报纸的头版上遍布三个大州，但Castiel早就打破了这具脆弱躯体的能力界限了。这个从来都没法跑跑跳跳的男孩，现在在飞。

Castiel第一次出现在Dean Winchester面前是在对方的梦里。谨慎地接近似乎是十分明智之举。男孩正梦到那场夺走了他母亲的大火，恐惧浸透了那虚幻房间的每一个角落。

“你好。”Castiel落在了Dean旁边。

“你是谁？”Dean问道。他看了看四周，“你不该出现这儿。”

“我的名字是Castiel。我是上帝的天使。”他坦白了身份。

“是吗？”Dean哼了一声。“可你看上去一点也不像个天使。”

“如果我在你面前显露真身，你的眼睛会被灼瞎。”

“哦，”Dean考虑了一下那个情景。“那你想要干什么？”

“照看你。”

“我不需要别人来照看我。我有我爸。”

“但他并不在这儿。”Castiel跑到梦外面去巡视了一圈。Dean正睡在一张宽大的床上，男孩的身子蜷缩着，怀里是他弟弟的襁褓，正被裹在毯子里。房间里再没有其他人了，那辆黑色的汽车也没有停在外面。

“他会回来的，”Dean硬声说道。“他不得不去找个人，但过一会就会回来的，好吗？”

“那我就待到他回来，”Castiel的语气很坚定。“我在房子外面等。”

“……好吧。”

他们一起走到了后院，梦里的屋外正值白天。仔细思索了一阵之后，Dean坐在了院子中间。

“如果你是个天使，为什么看起来却像是个小孩？”

“因为这是唯一一具能够为我而用的身体。”他在Dean身边坐了下来，然后又挪了两下。青草刺痛了他裸露在外的小腿肚子，这感觉既新奇又令人着迷。“你在做什么？”

Dean拔下了一片刀刃似的杂草，含在了唇间。他朝Castiel咧开嘴笑了下，然后撅起嘴唇吹了起来。一声尖尖的哨响从绿色的碎片间传了出来。

“酷不？”

“这是个梦。在梦里我们感觉不到温度。”Castiel指出。

“我不是在指那个cool。我是说，这是不是棒呆了？超级厉害？”Dean耸耸肩。“想学吗？”

说实话，Castiel并不怎么想。不过，在梦里他真的没有什么别的事儿可做了。他开始觉得自己从一开始就犯了个错。或许他不该透漏自己的真身的。或许他压根就不应该投入进这场冒险。

“像这样，”Dean又拽下另一根草递到Castiel手中，接着用手指甲在上面划了一条小缝。“现在你吹吧。”

Castiel吹了一口气。草叶在他手中颤了一下，传来一声响。声音倒是很大，但一点也谈不上好听。不过Dean却微笑了起来，拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。

“这样对吗？”

“对！真够响的。”

“你父亲回来了，”Castiel突然对他说道。“我要走了。”

“你还会回来吗？”Dean一边大嚷着站起身来，一边看向四周，仿佛父亲会突然出现在这里。此时，在梦外的世界，房间的门打开又关上了。随着Dean的渐渐醒来，梦境中的世界也开始逐渐崩塌。

“是的。我会经常来看你的。不过，如果你需要我的话，祈祷就好了。”

“要不我吹口哨怎么样？”Dean大笑道。然后他睁开眼睛，那片草地消失在了眼前。


	3. Nightmares and Lego 噩梦和乐高

Castiel第一次出现在Dean的梦境之外时，他并不是有意的。当时他正沿着Dean潜意识的边界行走，想要划清界限。尽管这种保护十分有限，但他还是很乐于提供，因为他发现Dean很需要它。

走进Dean的梦境就像潜入了深水。这世界和Castiel所处的完全不同，每每都让他惊讶不已。这里的颜色过于饱和，每一个愉快瞬间的边缘处都好像藏着什么东西。但Dean却从未提起过它们，也不怎么回头去看。然而，男孩双肩处绷紧的线条表明了他确实知晓它们的存在。

“那些都是什么？”终于，在一个寂静的夜晚，两人坐在河边时，Castiel开口问道。

“什么是什么？”Dean抬头看着他用一堆木棍和石块精心打造成的堡垒，那玩意并没有追随着物理定律倒塌下去。

“那些黑暗里的东西。”

“哦，”Dean耸耸肩。“是怪物。别管它们就是了。”

“怪物。”Castiel看向了一片漆黑中的树林，他觉得自己看见了一双黄色眼睛的闪光。

“别被吓到了，”Dean的语气里带着一半的安抚，和一半的嘲弄。“你不会孤身一人面对它们的。而且，我还知道要怎么对付那些玩意。”

Dean比划出举枪瞄准的样子，向着黑暗中开了一枪。那黄色眼睛落跑了，男孩转过头对Castiel笑了一下。天使也点了点头作为回应，但并没有放下心来。有那么多时候，Dean都是一个人待在梦中的荒野里。谁知道还有什么会找上他呢？

打那以后，Castiel就决定更加频繁地出现在Dean的梦里了。有时候他没时间多做停留，就只能沿着梦境的边缘巡逻一圈，将那些东西隔绝在壁垒之外。Dean安稳的睡眠是他最好的说服。只要Dean对他心存信仰，怪物就不敢挑战属于他的人或事物。

那天晚上也并没有什么不寻常之处。在梦中，Dean正沿着一条石板路飞快地奔跑，并不是有什么东西在追他，男孩只是在享受那份原始的快乐罢了。Castiel注视着他，一如他对自己借来穿的这副身体那般留意。他也沉浸在这美好的梦境中。

然而，世界却突然在他周围溶解了，Castiel一惊，立刻从Dean的意识中脱离了出来。他感知着四周，想要找出惊醒了Dean的东西。那个男孩正躺在一张松松垮垮的大号双人床里，床铺上满是烟味。Sam睡在他旁边，婴儿仍然十分瘦小，还不到离开婴儿床的年纪。

“没事的，Sammy。”Dean低声喃喃道。他醒了过来，又将弟弟搂紧了一点。

Sam发出了一声低低的呜咽，似乎正被什么噩梦所困扰。这就是Dean惊醒的原因。Castiel放下了守备，手从剑柄上拿了下来。

“这只是个梦，”他说。

“但他很害怕，”Dean固执地说道。紧接着，男孩僵住了，他转头死死地盯住了Castiel。“是你。”

“你好，Dean。”他不记得自己为何就这么现身了。这想法一直困扰着他，让他脑袋后面阵阵发痒。

“你只是个梦，”Dean眯紧了眼睛，硬声说道。

“我是真实的。”

“你要杀了我们吗？”

“不。”Castiel皱起了眉头——他以前见Dean这样做过，困惑是他模仿人类而学到的第一个面部表情。Dean经常皱着眉头，尽管他自己并不愿意显出内心的困惑。“我告诉过你，我是来守护你的。”

“因为你是上帝的天使。”Dean哼了一声。他小心翼翼地挪着身子，直到挡在了Castiel和Sam之间。

“对。”

“你还吓跑了那些怪物。”

Castiel没想过Dean居然知道。他想问问那男孩究竟是怎么发现的。

“是的。”他又开口说道。“它们不会再来烦你了。”

“那你能不能也把Sam的噩梦赶走？”十分应景地，Sam的呜咽声再一次响了起来，Dean赶紧伸手摸了摸Sam的额头。“它们让他早晨醒来时变得十分暴躁。”

“我没法同时出现在你们俩的梦里。”

“我不怕那些噩梦的，”Dean立刻说道。“我能收拾得了它们。但Sammy不能。”

“但我能这样做，”Castiel下定决心。“闭上眼睛。”

把他们俩人一起拽入同一个梦并不是什么难事。他让Dean更为熟悉的意识作为主体，而Sam则轻轻地走了进来，仿佛一早就知道路线。眼前的出现了一棵巨大的橡树，宽阔的枝条打横伸出，搭建成了一间有些古怪诡异的树屋。

一大堆乐高玩具散落在Dean身边。“就像这样，”他一边拿它们堆起一堵小小的城墙，一边给Sam演示怎么把两块玩具拼在一起。

“则样。”Sam重复着Dean的话，从他指间拿过那个塑料块，目不转睛地盯着它看。

“你想要堆什么？”Castiel转了回来，开口问道。

“咱们想堆什么就堆什么。反正是在梦里，对不？”Dean拍了拍身边的木板，“坐啊。”

Castiel坐了下来。他学着Dean盘起了腿，接过对方塞过来的一把塑料块。

一双明亮的眼睛看向了他的脸。“你好，Sam。”Castiel严肃地说道。

“Cas，”Sam回答得毫不迟疑。接着，小孩用手中的玩具砸着地板，一边哈哈地笑了起来。

“他知道我，”Castiel惊讶极了。他被这小小的不可思议吓了一跳。

“我跟他讲过你的事，”Dean耸了耸肩，又开始忙活起了第二道墙，他把它和第一道连在了一起。“他喜欢听故事，而那些梦就和故事似的，好吗？”

“Dean。”Sam露出了灿烂的微笑。“Daddy。Bobby。Cas。”

“真爱炫啊你，”Dean大笑了起来。“他可聪明了，嗯？”

“是的，”Castiel将两个玩具块拼在一起，按在Dean的城墙上。“他有个很好的老师。”

“乐高！”Sam欢呼了一声，抓起一把玩具朝天上扔去。

因为他们身在梦里，所以那些塑料块块并没有马上掉下来。它们漂浮在空中，好像一只只蝴蝶。

“我们能不能每天晚上都这样？”Dean笑着伸出手去拨动浮在空中的玩具。“行不，Cas？”

这意味着，如果他想要当Dean Winchester的天使，就也得做Sam Winchester的天使。Dean是不会同意另外的选择的。

“只要我有能力，每天晚上都行。”天使保证道。毕竟这只是他的次级职责，会有多难呢？


	4. A Button for Corduroy 小熊可杜罗的纽扣

“呃。”一个声音突然在Castiel脑袋里回响起来。是时他正在接收命令，天使专心致志地聆听着，直到被这个声音所打断。“Castiel，我是Dean。你说过的，要是我需要你了就去祷告对吧。呃，所以，现在我祷告了，好吗？”

“Castiel？”Uriel看了过来。

“我明白，”他严肃地回答道。“一切都会如他所愿的。”

“那就好。”然而，怀疑的神色并没有立刻从Uriel的脸上褪去。Castiel顶着他的瞪视面无表情地立在那里，直到对方终于变得不耐烦起来。“行了。那你快去吧。”

于是他展开翅膀飞走了。命令并不着急，但Dean的祷告或许却迫在眉睫。如何管理时间对他来说还是项全新的技术，不过Castiel觉得自己上手得还挺快。Winchester兄弟现在在科罗拉多，两人居住的公寓被埋在层层白雪之下。

“Dean。”Castiel轻轻地叫道，落了下来。两个男孩都坐在沙发上，正蜷在一张厚厚的毯子里。

“Cas！”Dean的眼睛猛地睁大了。“你来了。”

“我告诉过你我会的。”他慢慢地走上前去。“为什么突然叫我？”

“拿着，Sammy。”Dean把一只塑料手机塞给了自己的弟弟，让他玩起了拨号游戏。等Sam完全被转移了注意力后，Dean悄声说道：“是爸爸的事。他两天前就该回来了。”

“啊。”Castiel闭上眼睛开始搜索。在三个Winchester中，他对John的感知最弱。经过了之前的一两次近距离召唤后，Dean定下规定，不许Castiel让John知道他的存在。于是在缺乏更长时间的接触下，Castiel花了很大的功夫才勉强锁定了那个男人。“我知道他的位置了。”

“就是看看他是不是没事，行吗？”紧张从Dean的眼睛里露了出来，男孩的微笑比平时虚弱了许多。

“我很快就回来。”

他发现John在距离公寓数英里远的一件小屋里。男人一定是想去肃清什么野兽之类的东西，结果却被风暴困在了大雪里。Castiel站在床脚边，发现John正坐在床上，眉头紧锁，一本日记摊开在男人的膝上。

Castiel并没有现出身形，也没有说话。但他确实一直在观察这个男人，并且试图解开他身上的疑团。愤怒像一条毒蛇，紧紧缠绕在John Winchester的灵魂之上，又仿佛是一个肥胖丑陋的暴食之人，正在啃食男人美好的品德和意志。Castiel暗自揣测，自己能否像赶走恶魔那样驱走这股愤怒。或许他不能。而且就算他做到了，John大概也不会因此而感谢他。这男人需要这怒火，他以此为生。

“他被暴风雪困住了，”Castiel再一次出现在沙发前。“但并没有受伤。”

“谢了。”Dean缓缓地呼出一口气。

“不用谢。”

“嘿，Cas？”在天使离开前，Dean突然开口问道。

“怎么了？”

“为什么你一直都穿着那套病号服？”

“这个容器当时就穿着这些。”尽管Jimmy就一某种形态沉睡在这具躯体里，但Castiel并没有怎么想起过他。

“要是你想去逛商店或者干嘛怎么办？穿着病服可行不通。”

“我不需要去什么商店。”

“好吧，那万一我们在商店里的时候需要你过来呢？”Dean试探着说。“可能有人会以为你病了或者怎么的。”

显然，Dean非常在意这件事，不过Castiel并不知道原因何在。他想什么时候出现就可以什么时候出现不是么。

“那你觉得怎么穿更合适？”他问道。

“不知道。牛仔裤和t恤衫之类的吧。”Dean站起身来，开始在一个粗呢布包里面翻翻拣拣。“爸爸总是把我穿旧了的东西留下来，以后可以拿给Sammy穿。我敢打赌，你穿会合身的。”

“我不需要衣服，”Castiel坚定地拒绝道。

“所以呢？”Dean拽出一条牛仔裤、一件长袖黑色衬衫、还有一件白t恤，一把将它们塞到Castiel手上。这些衣服闻起来就像Dean一样：汽车机油混合着青草的气味。牛仔裤的膝盖处被撕开了道口子，但裤腰与Jimmy的腰围正合适，衬衫也服服帖帖地搭着他的肩膀。

“这样穿起来更好吗？”他并没有感觉到什么不同，但Dean似乎很开心的样子。

“不知道。不过你看上去穿的还是有点少。”

“我感觉不到寒冷。”

“可是别人不知道，”Dean有理有据地反驳道。男孩又一头扎进布包翻了半天，最后找出来一件带着兜帽的拉链运动衫。那运动衫原来大概是褐色的，但是多次的浆洗和时间的摩挲使它变成了一种浅浅的棕色。“给你。”

Castiel顺势穿上了。让天使想不通的是，他居然感觉到了一丝温暖。Dean拉着他坐进沙发，然后又飞快地把Sammy抱过来，直到这个咿呀学步的小孩安稳地坐在Castiel的大腿上，厚厚的毛毯盖住了他们三个。

“我刚才正打算给他读点东西，”Dean朝着Sam比划了一下，后者正心满意足地靠在Castiel怀里。Castiel强烈地感觉到，那孩子所有的骨骼和血管就包裹在皮肤的咫尺之下。他太清楚现在的Sam有多弱小，深知这一切有多么容易就会化成碎片。于是他踌躇着，试探地将一只胳膊环抱住了Sam，将孩子向自己挪了挪，让他远离沙发的边缘。“你能来吗？”

“来什么？”

Dean将一本磨损得不成样子的绘本推到Castiel手里。

“读。”他说道。尽管男孩看起来似乎并不十分确定这命令会生效。

“《灯绒裤》【1】。”天使看了看封面。“我不熟悉这部作品。”

“早猜到了。”Dean翻了下眼睛。“你读了之后就熟悉了。”

“熊熊。”Sam毫不犹豫地叫道。

“确实如此。”Castiel翻开书读道：“可杜罗是只小熊，它住在一家百货商店里。日子一天天过去，其他的小动物和洋娃娃都被人买走了，只剩下他待在柜台上，等待着有人能带他回家。Dean，如果他是只毛绒玩具熊，那么他是没法思考这些事情的。”

“这是假的，”Dean摇了摇头。“这就是个童话故事。”

Castiel皱眉低头看向书本，但还是从善如流地翻到了下一页。他被告知要高高举起书，不能让Sam够到，否则这小家伙就会抓着那些脆弱的纸张不肯放手。当那只小熊磕磕绊绊地穿过黑暗的商店柜台，寻找着自己丢失的纽扣时，天使发现自己已然沉浸在这个简单的故事里了。

“这个小女孩非常聪明，”读完后，他评论道。

但是，却没有人听到他的话。两个男孩都已经进入了梦乡。Sam的头靠在Castiel的胸前，而Dean则枕着他的大腿。Castiel有些任务必须去忙，但那些事可以再稍微等上几个小时。他一动不动，只是坐在那里，静静地想着那只小熊，还有那枚丢失纽扣。

 

【1】这本童话是Viking Juvenile所著的[Corduroy](http://book.douban.com/subject/2342906/)，是灯芯绒（裤）的意思。中文译本叫《小熊可杜罗》。讲的是一个玩具熊因为少了一枚纽扣而没人买，它在找纽扣的时候遇到了一个小女孩，女孩把它带回家并为它缝纽扣的温馨故事。


	5. Chapter 5

Dean病了。他抱着枕头，身体蜷缩得像个逗号。Castiel不安地站在床边。整个房子似乎都在摇摇晃晃，吱嘎作响。其中的某个房间里，John正和Bobby吵得不可开交。而Castiel则不打算引起他们的任何注意。

“他会好起来吗？”Sam轻轻地碰了碰天使的手。

“一切都会好起来的。”Castiel握住了Sam的手，一如他曾多次看见Dean所做的那样。Sam也没有推开他，男孩的小手安安稳稳地放在Castiel掌中。

“Bobby说，爸爸应该带他去看医生。”

楼下突然传来一记摔门声，震得墙壁直颤，争吵也因此而停止了。接着，门外那辆Impala的引擎隆隆地响了起来。Sam往Castiel的腿上靠了过去，眼睛低低地垂了下来。

“这只是场一过性的小病。”Castiel能看见病魔在Dean的身体里缓缓蔓延，注视着那些病毒正向无辜的地方扩张。他伸出手抚上Dean裸露在外的脚背，将对方身上最严重的病症拉出体外。他是可以一下子就把男孩全治好，但那样做肯定会引起一些问题。

“我得去楼下睡觉，”Sam神情凄惨地说道；显然他没注意到刚才那个小小的奇迹。“Bobby说我可能也会得病。”

“Bobby说得对。”

“但万一他需要我怎么办？”

“我会留在这儿守着他。”

“整晚都是吗？”Sam的语气里只有一半是在询问，剩下的都是满满的请求。

“对。去你该去的地方吧，省得Bobby又来找你。”

Sam伸手环过Castiel的腰，短短地抱了他一阵，然后便放下手来朝楼梯跑了下去。Castiel不放心，他听了会楼下的动静，发现男孩确实照着他的话去做了。几分钟后，Sam躺在沙发上进入了梦乡。

Castiel站在床脚边，看着Dean的高烧渐渐褪去。男孩紧绷的身体稍稍放松一些，也逐渐停止了颤抖。等到太阳升起来时，Dean的眼睛睁开了一条小缝。

“Cas？”他声音沙哑。

“Dean。”

“能给我点水吗？”

床头桌上的玻璃杯里装了半杯水，Castiel拿起杯子，递到Dean手中。男孩坐起来一点点，小口地抿了几下，然后还给了他。

“你病了多久？”

“不知道。”Dean又躺回了床上。“走到得梅因的时候我就开始睁不开眼了，一路上我都在睡觉。Sammy没事吧？”

“没事。Bobby怕他被传染，于是让他睡在楼下了。”

“那就好。我不想让他也得病。”Dean可怜地咳嗽了一声。

“我还能为你做些什么吗？”

有好一阵子Dean都没吭声，Castiel暗想他是不是又睡了过去。

“你能陪我坐一会吗？”最后，Dean开口问道。他的语气里含着一丝羞愧：“就一小会儿。”

“好的。”于是，天使坐在了床边，然后他想了想，又朝着Dean挪了一点，好让男孩能将头枕上自己的大腿。他们经常就是以这种姿势入睡的。

“过去，妈妈总是轻轻地摸我的头发。”Dean把毯子往上拽了一些。

“像这样吗？”Castiel小心翼翼地让手指游走在Dean的头顶。

“嗯。”Dean又咳嗽了一下，然后往天使身上靠了靠。Castiel能感觉，到从Dean皮肤上辐射出来的温度仍有一丝烫人。“Cas？”

“Dean。”

“很多人都有自己的天使吗？还是说，只有我们是这样？”

“我不知道。”Dean的头发抵着他的手掌，Castiel喜欢这种痒痒的感觉。“我们都服从着命令，很少会谈论命令之外的事情。”

“听起来很无聊。”

“我不会感到无聊。”

“但是，跟我和Sammy在一起更有意思，对吧？”Dean故意问道。

“此刻并不是。现在的你非常安静，一动都不动。”

“快闭嘴吧，”Dean生气地说道，但天使却能看见对方埋藏在下的微笑。

“去睡觉吧。睡一觉后，你就会感觉好多了。”

高烧褪去了不少，Dean也渐渐沉睡了过去。大约一个小时后，Bobby过来查看他的情况，而Castiel便出现在了客厅里。Sam已经醒了过来，一碗麦片粥正放在他的腿上。

“我得走了，”Castiel对他说道。

本来，天使一向都是说走就走的，但Dean却告诉他这样做很不礼貌。Sam的头发睡得乱蓬蓬得，Castiel走上前去，伸手帮他理了理。男孩的发丝要比Dean的更加柔软，也更浓密一些。Sam难为情地扭了一下，皱了皱鼻子。

“你头发打结了，”天使解释道。

“谢了，”Sam露出了微笑。“以后见，Cas。”

“再见。”

Castiel回来的时候，Zachariah正在发表着讲话，关于责任、忠诚还有战略等等。

那十分无聊。

结束了之后，Rachel把他拽过一边。这几天她找了一具容器，它有着整洁精致的外表，身上穿着一套干净平整西装。那容器和她非常相衬，而他也如实说出了看法。

“谢谢，”Rachel那借来的嘴角蜷了起来，然而，很难分辨她想表达的究竟是困惑还是微笑。“你注意到了你自己的那副在变化吗？”

“容器是不会变化的。”

“但你的在变。它长大了。”

天堂里有许多镜子——如果你知道该上哪儿找的话。Castiel来到一位中年妇人的卧室里，站在一面上了年头的橡木框镜子前。她的天堂景象永远地停留在了六月份，空气中挤满了昆虫吵吵嚷嚷的叫声。女人此时正待在屋外，在烛光之下给花园除着草。

他透过镜子看见了Jimmy Novak的身影。这具身体绝对长高了一点，几乎变得瘦长瘦长的。而Dean给他的那些衣服也随之变化了，裤腿变得更长，运动衫也更加贴合着他的肩膀。

“父亲。”Castiel茫然地喃喃道。他不知道这究竟是个祈祷，还是句疑问。或许都不是。又或许都是。


	6. Chapter 6

通常来讲，Castiel是不会在节假日时出现的。因为男孩们从没在节日时向他祷告过，而且John、Bobby或者牧师Jim一般都会陪着他们。再说了，反正天使们也不怎么庆祝节日。这一点，Dean已经在当年感恩节时和Sam草草地解释过了。

“他们连圣诞节也不过吗？”Sam皱起眉头。“可我们总是会把天使放在圣诞树顶上的啊。”

“Cas不行，”Dean低头瞥了他一眼。“我觉得他应该不喜欢那样。”

“站在松树尖儿上比较困难，不过我在观察上帝造物时，确实站过橡树或枫树。”Cas坦白道。“不过，不管怎么说，我并不清楚为什么人们会在这一天使用松树。其实换成橄榄树是更加正确的选择。我猜这和宗教征服日耳曼蛮族的那段历史【1】有关。”

“哦。”这番推论让Sam皱起了眉头。“这么说……天堂里没有圣诞节？”

“圣诞节是人类的节日，”Castiel对他保证道。“天使不过。但我们每一天都会赞美和庆祝天父的造物。”

“那你们会收到礼物吗？”Sam挑衅般地问。

“我们一无所求，”他轻轻地回答道。

这场关于神学的辩论似乎就这样终止了。平安夜那天，Castiel是在以色列和Balthazar一起度过的。然而他们并不是为了去举行什么庆祝。有什么东西在耶路撒冷的哭墙处袭击了几名考古学家，留下来的如尼文已经有数个世纪未曾见过了。两位天使一路追踪着那只行动迟缓的地狱野兽，最终将它杀死在死海的浅滩上。

“在这儿可没法游泳，”Balthazar告诉他，两个人正在用似油般滑腻的海水洗刷着自己的刀刃。“你一扎进去，就会像个软木塞子似的弹起来。这水里有老多的矿物质了。”

“我们的父亲造出了许多奇妙的事物。”

“确实如此。”Balthazar甩去了容器手上最后一点水渍。“不过有些时候，却让你不得不想问原因何在。”

Castiel想起了Dean和Sam曾在旅店的泳池里嬉戏，他们跳进池子里，水花四溅，两个男孩开心得不得了。而他则坐在池子边上，裤脚高高卷起，双腿耷拉着伸进水里。当Sam玩累了，男孩就会朝他游过来，像个猴子似的紧紧攀在Castiel的小腿上。天使就坐在那里，看着Dean一次又一次地扎进水里，一小片粉红和黑色隐隐约约浮动在水下。

“不，”Castiel收刀入鞘。“我想我能明白。”

圣诞节的清晨，天刷地一下就亮了。田纳西州的上空突然下起了一阵飘飘扬扬的小雪。Castiel探出去查看了一下男孩们的情况，发现他们正独自呆在家里，那辆Impala则远在千里之外，几乎快要感觉不到。带着些困惑，他出现在了男孩们面前。

“圣诞快乐！”Sam和他打了招呼。然而，男孩平日里的那番精神头却不见了踪影。

“Cas。”Dean正盘腿坐在一张床上，一阵令人目眩的力量从他的脖颈出折射了出来。

“Dean。”天使向男孩问了好，然后立刻走到了他身边。“这是什么？”

“Sammy给我的。”Dean伸出手来，握住了那个护身符。“圣诞礼物。”

“Dean给我却是女孩子玩的洋娃娃。”Sam也蹭了过来，男孩爬到了Dean的床上后，直接就靠在了对方身上，连在床垫上蹦都没蹦一下。

“别说了，”Dean责备道。但同时伸手环过了Sam的肩膀。

“你在哪儿得到这东西的？”

“Bobby给我的。”Sam耸了耸肩。

Bobby并不知道这东西的价值，不过，眼下它已经被挂在Castiel所能想到的最安全的地方了。或许有一天，它会在他们面前放出光芒。这是可以向其祈祷的圣物。

“我喜欢它，”Dean的语气里带了些防备。

“我也是。”犹豫半响，Castiel还是坐在了Dean的另一边。“是什么让你这么难过？”

Dean看向了Sam，而Sam则把目光垂向了地板。

“我读了爸爸的笔记，”Sam向他坦白了一切，痛苦和悲伤浸透了他身体的每一个角落。“我知道了狩猎和所有的事。包括那些怪物。”

“这是没法被永远瞒住的。”

有多少次，Castiel曾亲眼看着纯真无邪慢慢逝去，然而没有一次能让他的感受像现在这般真切。Dean和John是那么努力地想让Sam远离黑暗，即使自己被阴影所侵蚀蚕食，也希望男孩能够平安无事。

“但你并不是那些怪物。”Sam果断地说道，然而他的眼底还是有着一丝怀疑，以及一丝受伤。Castiel不知道该如何化解那份痛苦。它在他容器的肚子里扎根落下，引起了阵阵不安。

“对，”天使坚定地说道，“正如我一直告诉你的那样，我是上帝的天使。”Dean也跟着附和。

“好吧。”Sam像是重新认识了他一样地盯着天使看。

“我被要求保护你们，”天使一字一句地说道，希望表达得清晰无疑。“我会尽自己所能来守护你们的。”

“听见了吧？”Dean用手肘轻轻推了下Sam。“你和那些怪物之间隔着我、爸爸、还有一个天使呢。我们会保护你的。”

“我才不是害怕呢，”Sam翻了个白眼。“我只是想确认一下而已。”

他们在屋外稀稀疏疏的雪花中度过了余下的圣诞节。他们捏出雪球相互攻击，还堆了一个小小的雪人。Castiel看着兄弟俩在雪地里横冲直撞，洁白的雪花纷纷扬扬地飘落在了他的头上。

“你看起来滑稽极了。”Dean伸出手来，把天使那件浅棕色运动衫肩膀上落的积雪扫了下去。男孩的夹克在领口处敞开着，那枚小小的护身符正躺在他脖子的凹陷处，闪闪发光。Castiel抬起手按住了那个项坠，其中一个角戳着他的手心。

“你要保管好这个。”

“嗯，当然啦。”Dean心不在焉地说道。男孩正将指间的雪花轻轻掸落，一如Balthazar当时将手上的水滴甩入那片盐分过高的海域。

这一年，Dean的生日落在了星期四。当全家人都睡熟了之后，Castiel出现在了Dean床边。男孩的枕头底下放了把小刀，用来保持警惕；天使将一根黑色的羽毛放到了小刀旁边。他知道，Dean后来把那根羽毛保存在了那个粗呢布包里，因为打那以后，Dean所有的衣服闻起来都和Castiel一个味儿。这让天使感到很高兴。

“我过生日的时候也能得到一根吗？”有次，当Dean不在旁边的时候，Sam问他道。

“我并不怎么经常掉羽毛，”Castiel伸手搭上Sam的肩膀。“但我会给你其他一些合适的礼物的。”

毕竟，只剩下Sam没得到什么像样的圣诞礼物了。过去，Castiel可从来也没想过什么礼物的事儿。他也没考虑过他人的需求，亦或自己的渴望。不过，关于自己这两位负责对象可能想要些什么，或许他还是有点头绪的——虽然，天使对自己的需求仍然不怎么上心。

“你看，快看呐！”Sam一从枕头底下挖出礼物，就立刻爬到了Dean身上。

“这就是个笔记本，”Dean嘟囔道。“别吵我睡觉。”

“可是里面写了东西，”Sam纠正他道。“看啊。”

他翻开了本子，露出了里面的如尼文，以及Castiel标注在后的解释。

“这是什么？”Dean揉了揉眼睛。“拉丁文？”

“是以诺文，”Castiel突然出现在了床边，不过两兄弟似乎都没有被吓到。天使猜测，他们是不是能够感知到自己的存在。“这是天使的语言。你绝对不可以让别人看到。”

“爸爸也不行吗？”Sam把笔记本搂在胸前，脸上仍挂着微笑。

“不行。只要你能保守秘密，我就可以把这些文字的意思教给你。”

“那我就能说天使语了吗？”

“你的发声系统无法和这种语言相匹配，不过，读懂它仍然十分重要。”

“你确定这是个好主意吗？”Dean问道。男孩正死死盯着那个小本子，似乎那玩意会爆炸一样。

“不确定。”Castiel轻轻地笑了起来。“不过，反正我已经决定要这么做了。”

 

【1】“日耳曼蛮族征服了罗马帝国，而罗马帝国的基督教却征服了日耳曼民族。在大迁徙的过程中，日耳曼人的宗教有大的转变，他们逐渐放弃了他们原来的宗教信仰，而归信基督教。”——摘录自《骑士文学中的日耳曼民族文化根基》


	7. Chapter 7

当阿尔巴尼亚女巫找上Sam的时候，Dean碰巧在外面。Castiel按住了那怪物，注视着它迸出火花，炸成了碎片。

“那是什么东西？”Sam睡眼模糊地问道。

Castiel摸了摸他的额头。“去睡觉吧。”

“Layala tavcha。”Sam试图模仿以诺语说话，但听上去却有点像是个十五世纪的葡萄牙水手正在讲希伯来语。别的天使都没法听懂他在讲什么。

“晚安，”但Castiel却回应了他。之后，天使就一直站在Sam的床脚边，直到Dean回到了家里。

“Cas，”Dean皱起了眉头。“出什么事了？”

“来了个女巫，”他伸脚比划了一下那些残留的骨灰。“不过我已经处理好了。Sam没事。”

“见鬼。”Dean跑到床边，轻手轻脚地检查着弟弟，以免将其弄醒。“他真的没事吗？”

“是的。”Castiel伸手按上Dean的胳膊。“他安然无恙。”

“见鬼，你一定是世界上最好的保姆(babysitter)。”Dean郑重地宣布道。

“我并没有坐(sit)在他身上。”Castiel故意说道，因为这通常能让Dean露出笑容。

“我得过去告诉爸爸这玩意死了，他还在找它呢。”

Castiel为他出主意：“神圣的金属制品通常能够杀死她们。你可以这么告诉他。” 

“我的刀行吗？”

“行的。牧师Jim曾祝福于它，这就足够了。”

“好。抱歉，抢了你的功劳。”

“这没什么。你在游戏厅玩得开心吗？”

“没，”Dean伸手揉了揉眼睛。“就是想出去转转罢了。谢谢你能过来。我知道的，你有更重要的事情要去忙。”

Castiel伸着脚，他的运动鞋碾过那撮女巫的灰烬。

“不，”他语气坚定。“我没有。”


	8. Chapter 8

“这不公平！”Sam一脚踢向了地上的垃圾桶，那玩意砰地一声滚过了停车场。

Dean静静地站在几英尺之外，双臂环抱在胸前，眼神严肃。

“世界上就没有什么公平的事儿，好吗？”他的语气十分平静。

“我只是想过正常的生活！”

Sam的年纪还不是很大，然而在过去的两年间，John已经开始像对Dean一样来训练他了。如今，他已经比一般的十岁孩子要强壮许多了。男孩显然无意追逐那个滚远的垃圾桶，于是又开始提起了小石块。结果那块石头猛地飞了出去，要不是Castiel抓住了它、并将它轻轻扔到地上的话，那石块就要削到Dean的肩膀了。

“Cas，快去劝劝他。”Dean扔下这句话，然后就便一脸不高兴地走开了。

“好的，Dean。”天使摇了摇头，接着转向了Sam，他歪着脑袋，无声地表示了询问。

“我们又要搬家了。”Sam埋怨道，一边将手插进口袋里。那件外套不再适合他的身高了，袖口短了一截，细长的手腕裸露在外。“我讨厌这样。我才开始交到朋友！然后就——砰！又得重新开始。”

“这是你父亲的职业要求。”

“是啊，就说是啊！他，还有Dean！从来都没人问问我想要什么。”

“Dean经常为你着想的。他是没法改变你的父亲，可这并不是他的错。”Castiel迎上了Sam愤怒的目光。“但或许，我们可以找到一个折衷的办法。”

“什么办法？”

Castiel把想法跟Dean说了，一边注视着男孩脸上平静的表情。说实话，Dean看上去不再像个孩子了。他身上最后一丝婴儿肥已经褪去，只留下了线条硬朗的下颌，和结实宽阔的肩膀。和Sam一样，Dean的衣服也渐渐要遮不住他了。Castiel的容器也在长，然而他的衣服却也随之一同变化。这容器的身体要比Dean细长一些，皮肤下面是瘦弱的骨架，而非堆砌着健壮的肌肉。

终于，Dean开口说道：“所以说，这就像是……通勤。”

“对，”Sam轻声说道。“就像那样。”

“你给他当出租车没问题吗？”Dean皱眉。“那你忙的时候该怎么办？”

“这种事只要几秒钟就可以了，”Castiel耸耸肩。他曾经尝试过Sam那种整个身体都在投入的耸肩方式，也模仿过Dean那种几乎未动、只是稍稍比划了一下的随意姿态；但最后，他找到了一种介于与两者之间的、最适合自己的模式。“不过，这件事对你而言可能比较麻烦，你得瞒住你父亲。”

“这简单，”Dean哼了一声。“他从来也不检查Sam的作业什么的，连给我们俩去新学校注册都是我干的，爸爸只会在卷纸上签字……这办法可行。”

“那么，你同意了吗？”Sam睁大了眼睛，语气真诚得要命。Castiel默默地记下了这个表情。

“…好吧。”Dean叹了口气。“这主意烂透了，你真是个超级书呆子才会想这么做，但是……好吧。”

“你最好了！”Sam高兴地扑向了Dean，两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在了地上，打打闹闹着扭成了一团。他们滚到了Castiel脚边，紧接着，天使就被拽到，拖入了战斗中去。

又花了两周的时间，事情才终于走上了正轨。Sam之前的学校已经把他的退学申请书交了上去，于是没法撤销。经过一番讨论之后，大家（Dean）一致认为，选一所在城市里的学校能更好地让Sam隐姓埋名在普通人之中。而众人（Sam）又觉得，如果校区内能有只足球队才是真的好。最终，他们挑选了芝加哥郊区的一所中等规模的学校。十月的早晨，天刚刚亮，Castiel就在距离他们现住旅馆一条街的地方见到了Sam，男孩正背着一个双肩包。

“我准备好了，”Sam对他咧嘴笑了起来。

“如果你遇到了麻烦怎么办？”Dean发问道，面色十分阴沉。他自己的双肩包正晃晃悠悠地挂在一边的肩膀上。

“向Cas祈祷。”Sam不耐烦地翻了个白眼。“我才不会去惹麻烦呢。”

“那最迟四点钟，你一定要在那条小巷，知道了吗？”

“我老早就知道了！天呐！”Sam转向了Castiel，没有看到Dean一脸深受打击的表情。“我们能走了吗？”

Castiel瞪着他。

Sam瞪了回去。

Castiel赢了。天使不用眨眼，所以他总是能赢。

Sam只好转回身子，飞快地抱一下Dean。

“我会小心的。四点见，好吗？”

“就这样吧。”不过Dean看起来不再那么备受打击了，Castiel觉得这个程度可以接受。

他抬起手来，伸出两根手指按上Sam的前额。一转眼，他们就降落在Cas定位的小巷里，然后向三条街外的Maple小学走去。学校里的孩子们都在外面尽情地奔跑着，吵吵闹闹，笑个不停。Sam站在门口犹豫了一阵，回头看向Castiel。

“祈祷就行吗？”他有些羞怯地问道。

天使向他保证：“我马上就到。”

Castiel站在门口，看着Sam加入了那群儿童。一个扎着高高的马尾辫、穿着霓虹色袜子的小女孩跑了过去，大惊小怪地围着这个新来的小孩。老师走了出来，把孩子们聚拢到一起，和Sam简单地谈了几句。男孩朝着Castiel比划了一下，然后又朝他挥了挥手。

天使试探性地也挥了一下，然后他才辨认出了Sam在说什么。

“——我的哥哥，Cas。”

这套方案进行得非常成功。Winchester一家人不停地搬家，而Sam却一直跟着班里的同学从Maple小学升入了Conner初中。他交了朋友，加入了足球队，还带回了闪亮的成绩单。唯一的不足就是他没法把朋友带回家玩，不过Sam自有一套说法：

“其实都差不多…”他说，“我的意思是，我没法把人带回家是因为咱们总是住在汽车旅馆里，而且屋子里到处都是猎鬼用的工具。我就跟他们说，我爸工作的时间比较特殊，下午的时候他得在家睡觉。”

“不过等你开始约会了，事情就要变得麻烦了。”Dean指出。

“你不就是在外面约会嘛，”Sam耸耸肩。“不管怎么说，我还没准备好呢。”

“我十二岁的时候就有女朋友了。”

那个女孩叫Heather。每次亲吻过Dean的脸颊后，她那樱桃色的唇膏总会在他皮肤上留下印迹。Castiel一点也不喜欢她。她是个商店里的小偷，为Dean那来去自如的偷窃方式所深深折服。

“Enchu navim。”Sam一把抓起自己的数学书回房间了，还砰地一声甩上了房门。

“你是在用天使语骂我吗？”Dean耸了下鼻子。“Cas！你教他怎么骂人了是吗？”

“并不是，”Castiel咬住下唇憋着笑，“他说你是喜欢滥交的色柜。我猜他想说的是鬼，结果却没法把声音分成五度。”【1】

“是色鬼，Cas！我说他是色鬼！”Sam的喊声从隔壁传了过来。

“你这该死的小崽子！”Dean也朝着门吼了回去。

Castiel坐了下来。这场争吵可能会持续上一段时间，而且Sam的历史作业上还有几个错误需要更正。

过了许久，在几个来回的大吼大叫以及对十五世纪的彻底清洗后，Dean一下子落进沙发里，跌坐在Castiel身旁。

“你觉得我很蠢吗？”Dean盯着自己的鞋子。

“只有当你坚决要塞下三个芝士汉堡的时候——你明知道，两个汉堡是你能够消化而不引起胃痛的极限。”接着，Castiel皱起眉头。“Sam说你蠢了吗？”

“不是的。”Dean伸手抓了抓头发。“只是你从来都没教过我以诺语或者什么的。我知道Sammy的脑子是全家最聪明的——”

“打住。”Castiel坚决地打断了他。“我教Sam是因为他对那很感兴趣，而且他在语言上很有天赋。如果你也很喜欢语言的话，那我也会教你的。”

“真的？”

“只是除了你父亲外，你拒绝任何人来教你。我见过你是怎么为难你那些老师的，而我并不想步入他们的行列里去。”Castiel合上作业本。“你和Sam一样聪明。”

“他是个书虫，”Dean不屑地说。“跟我完全不是一类。他总是在脑袋里算算术，觉得看书乐趣非凡。我才不是那样。”

“是吗？”Castiel皱了皱眉。“那为什么你那个呢布包里有一整套冯内古特的书呢？”【2】

“……你为什么要看我的包？”Dean不安地挪了一下。

“因为它开着。如果你觉得自己低人一等，那你为什么还要坚持把书藏起来？”

“我要去弄点吃的了，”Dean走去了厨房，跺得地板直响。而Castiel也没有继续检查作业。

他听着Dean重重地开关着厨房里的抽屉和碗柜，紧接着，男孩挫败地砸了柜台一巴掌，然后回到了房间。

“反正这都不重要，”他轻轻地说道。“我会成为一个猎手的。所以我并不需要其他的东西了，对吗？我只需要会读几句拉丁文，会摆弄武器，再时刻保持警觉就可以了。”

“成为猎手并不意味着你要放弃其他的一切。你说的只是你父亲所选择的生活方式。世界上还有许多其他的猎手，他们过着完全不同的生活。比如，Bobby做了那么多的研究和调查，他可以轻而易举地拿到一个神学的博士学位。在以色列，猎人们有个小小的基布兹农场【3】，除了猎鬼以外，他们在那里的陶器生意异常兴隆。巴西的阿拉戈斯有一对夫妇甚至还在警队里任职。而在中国北京，那儿的猎手们组成了一张信息网，并已经划分好了区域，这样他们就可以一边做日常工作，一边狩猎了。”

“但在这里不行，”Dean皱眉道：“美国的猎人们并不能被那样组织起来。我们都是独狼。”

“不，就算是这儿也是一样。这里也有猎手们聚集在一起，彼此交换着信息。”

“还不够。我是说，我们得四处奔走作战，因为我们的人手还不够多。”

“也许这是可以被改变的。”

“不好说。”但Dean已经开考虑这件事了。Castiel又一次翻开了作业本。Sam在写关于加拿大和马麦酱的发明时犯了个大错。天使帮他在纸边上的空白处改了过来。

 

第八章完。

 

【1】原文里Sam想说的是“horndog”，结果说成了“horned toad”。  
【2】Kurt Vonnegut 库尔特.冯内古特，1922~2007，美国黑色幽默文学代表人物之一。  
【3】kibbutz 基布兹农场，以色列的一种类似集体农庄的社区。过去主要从事农业生产，现在也有工业和高科技产业。


	9. Chapter 9

可以这么说，Sam、Dean和Castiel都被性启蒙这个话题给搞出了心理阴影。

“好吧，Sammy。虽然你……呃，虽然你现在也就三尺来高，还喜欢听小甜甜布兰妮——显然还没有长大成人，但不管怎么说，你也差不多到岁数了。”Dean摩挲着下巴上最近刚长出来的胡茬，开口说道：“我的意思是，你也是个小大人了，这也就是说，嗯……”

“呃，”Sam看了看Dean，然后目光又转向了Castiel。“你们到底想说什么？”

“你的父亲派Dean来跟你谈谈，想确保你不会让班里的女孩意外怀孕，”Castiel及时地解释道，“或者染上什么性病。”

“什么？”Sam失态地尖叫了一声，声音高得堪比女高音重归了昔日的辉煌。

“那么，你知道怎么正确的上床吧？”Dean开门见山地问道。

“我六岁那年你就给我实情实景地解释过了，”Sam的脸颊骤然变红，明显正试图想和沙发垫子融为一体。“不就是男人的那部分放到女人的那部分里么，我知道的！”

“但你必须要有保险措施，”Dean不屈不挠地继续说道，一边抓过自己的夹克，从口袋里掏出一盒子避孕套扔了过去。那玩意砸到了Sam的头，然后跌落在他的腿上。三个人都低头盯着这个小盒子。“捏住顶端，然后往下卷。”

“好，”Sam又开始发出那种小小的尖叫了。“好的，嗯。”

“呃，还有，如果你每隔五分钟就想撸一管，其实是很正常的，”Dean看了下Castiel，然后脸红了起来，又将视线垂向咖啡桌。“另外，那个奇怪的地方还会长毛，我猜是为了盖住它吧。好了，还有什么问题吗？”

“呃，”Sam用手指戳了戳那个小盒子，仿佛那玩意会咬他一口似的。“有些时候，我会想到男人。这正常吗？”

Dean猛地发出了一种痛苦的、好像被噎住了的声音，有那么一会，Castiel还以为他真的正处于极度痛苦之中。

“正常。”因为Dean说不出来话，于是Castiel就替他回答了。“人类的性倾向远比你们所愿意承认的要灵活许多。据我所知，上帝并不会对此有任何评论。然而，社会舆论却可能持有不同的观点。”

“那么天使呢？”Sam显然不想直视Castiel的双眼，可是如果他选择埋头盯着大腿的话，他就只能和那盒子避孕套进行目光交流了。再或者，假如他打算抬头向前看，那么他就必须对上Dean那仍处于万分惊恐中的表情。最后，他决定死死瞪着天花板。

“天使们没有性别之分，”Castiel认真地回答道。“而且我们也不进行生殖活动。”

“但你的身体是个男的，”Sam脱口而出。

“是的。可我并不拥有这具身体。我真实的形态……是人类所无法想象的。”

“可当你穿着这具身体时，你就可以——”

“别说了，”Dean坚定地打断了他。“别再说了，Sam。”

“我没有介意。”Castiel也抬头瞅着天花板。上面有一条裂缝，霉菌隐隐有在此处聚集的迹象。“是的，如果我想，我可以用这具身体做爱。但迄今为止，我并没有这样做过，而且也没有这样的打算。”

“那就是说，我这也算是给你‘启蒙’了？”Dean又一次被噎住了。

“自从人类诞生起，我就开始观察他们了，”Castiel将双手插进外套口袋里，拇指揉搓过起毛的内衬。“对我来说，性行为没什么神秘之处。”

“好吧，”Dean伸手揉了揉额头。“你什么都懂，除了上周你试图剪开吸塑包装袋的时候，差点戳到自己之外。”

“我不明白为什么他们要这么包装剪刀——如果我能剪开它的话，我就不需要买剪刀了。”Castiel皱起眉头。“而且，我也不明白这件事情和我们正在讨论的性交有什么关系。”

有那么一瞬间，Dean想要开口说点什么，但最后还是放弃了。他举起一根手指指着Castiel，再度开口，然后又再一次闭上了嘴。接着他转向了Sam，后者还在专心致志地研究天花板。

“你知道么？”终于，他憋出一句话来。“去看黄片吧。那玩意会……会解释一切的。我要去……得出去走走。”

“我不是同性恋，”Sam静静地说，“我只是…你知道，就是，有时候会想起来。”

“没错。”Dean坚决地站起身来，“咱们换个时间再来讨论这个话题好了。等你的性取向真出了问题再说吧。”

“Dean。”Castiel盯着Dean，最终，后者挫败地呻吟了一声。

“好吧。”Dean看向Sam，飞快地说道：“不管怎样我都爱你，这很正常而我也不会就此说三道四的，好吗？”

“好。”Sam短促地尖声说道。

“好了。”说完，Dean就迅速地冲出了大门，仿佛他们会来追他似的。

“我不明白。通常来讲，Dean对性很坦率的。”

“只有当他自己参与其中时，他才会比较开放，”Sam把小盒子扔到咖啡桌上。“总之，或许和家人谈论这事儿感觉很怪吧，我不知道。也许你应该去看看他有没有崩溃掉什么的。”

“那你呢？”

“我需要一个人呆一会。”Sam脸上的红晕又浮了上来。

“……如你所愿。”Castiel并不怕麻烦。天使飞了过去，发现Dean正躺在一片洒满阳光的草地上，一副太阳镜正晃晃悠悠地挂在他的眼前。Castiel在他身边躺了下来，男孩并没有什么反应。

“上帝真的不会在意吗？”过了许久，Dean突然开口问道。

“关于那一位的事，我是不会对你说谎的。”

“可是爸爸会在意的。”Dean一动不动。

“但他爱你们。”Castiel越过草地，握住了Dean的手。

“别搞得这么多愁善感，”话虽如此，但Dean仍然回握住了他，他们的手紧紧地牵在一起。“我只是想让他为我感到骄傲，你懂么？”

“如果他不对你成长的样子而感到骄傲的话，那他就是个傻瓜。”Castiel的语气十分坚定。

Dean转过头看向了Castiel，太阳镜从他的脸上滑落。

“为什么你要一直和我们在一起？”

Castiel又把这个问题在脑子里过了一遍，试图理解这疑问究竟从何而来。

“那么，你希望我不这么做吗？”他试探性地问道。

“不！我不是——我只是在想你刚刚在那儿说的那番话，你说你比尘埃还古老，又见识过世间万物。就算你站在云上，或是被卷入什么战斗里，你也能轻而易举地同时守护着我们。所以，为什么你要一直一直地待在这里？”

“因为我想这样。”

天使并不应该想要任何事情。他们只能遵循命令。然而，Castiel想都没想就给出了这个答案。他想要躺在Dean身边，就在这不知名的、破破烂烂的旅馆边那一小块草地上，舒适地摊开四肢。再过一会，他还想坐在摇摇晃晃的餐桌前，跟Sam和Dean一起嚼着奶酪通心粉，一边辩论足球和篮球究竟孰优孰劣。他想要走进Dean的梦里，尽管男孩自己没有意识到，但那梦境中的世界仍旧多年未变。他还想每天清晨送Sam去上学，然后晚些时候再接他回家。

他想。而他也为此感到惧怕。

“Cas？”Dean放开了他的手。男孩撑起身子，挑眉看着他。

“但是天使不应该想要什么。”他转头看进Dean睁得大大的眼睛里。“我们不该有欲望。我是不是要堕天了？”

“哦，哥们，”Dean的表情从担忧化为了大大的微笑。“要是拥有一点人类的感情就会堕天的话，那你早就下来了。光是生气这项就够了。还有，别以为我不知道是谁偷了我的洋葱圈。”

“那是你不要了的，不能算偷。”

“这不是重点。你总是能感觉到人类的感情。反正自打我有记忆开始你就已经这样了。”

“但我们第一次见面的时候并非如此。”

“哦，绝对如此。你只是不肯说出来罢了，但我总是能看透你的。”

Dean又倒回草地上，这次，他躺得离天使近了一些。他们一同看着太阳慢慢落了下去，湛蓝的天空被明亮的橘黄色渐渐侵染。

“如果你堕天了，”低低的呢喃声在Castiel耳边响起，有那么一会，天使甚至不确定这究竟是Dean在说话，还是微微的风声在响，“你就直接来找我们。我们会照顾你的。”


	10. Chapter 10

John Winchester可不是傻瓜。他十分擅长于辨认并找出人们看不见的怪物。很早以前他就知道有什么东西在缠着他的孩子们了，可是直到最近他才能够确定。证据早就摆在那里，训练有素如他，本应及时发现，然而却因为所有的事情都向着好的一面发展了，使得他根本就没想过，这一切的背后可能有某种超自然力量在驱使。

这么多年过去了，这种似是而非的怀疑一直折磨着他，不停地骚扰着他的意志。直到一只手出现在了Dean的头顶，证据终于浮出水面。

当时他刚回到家里，尽管套着运动衫和一件厚厚的夹克，寒冷仍旧侵袭了进来。今年的冬天远比以往要严酷无情，而那头他一直追逐着的狼人也狡猾得超出了猎手的想象。或许那玩意根本就不是狼。他胳膊下夹了几本书卷，也许会提供一些答案。男人打开门走进了门厅，脑袋里在想着更多的可能。

客厅里的电视被调低了音量，两个男孩正靠在一起。自从Dean长到十六岁，又可以驾驶皮卡后，这场景已经很少见了。那辆Impala正等待着男孩年满十七，而且他必须还得保证那辆皮卡在今年里都完好无损。每每John回来的时候，两个男孩一般都不在家，只有餐桌上留下的一张字条，上面写着Dean歪歪扭扭的字体。他很高兴他们是一起走的，这样就可以相互照看背后了。

然而今晚，他们却待在自己的老地方：Sam坐在地板上，这个身材瘦长、略显笨拙的十三岁孩子正背靠着沙发，一旁的坐垫上放着台电风扇，男孩那从不肯让人碰的头发正被气流吹得四下飘扬。而Dean则四肢摊开地躺在沙发里，一本书摊开在他的肚子上。

而他的脑袋则枕在另一个男孩子的腿上。那个少年看上去十分普通，深色头发，皮肤苍白，一件过大的浅棕色运动衫挂在他瘦长的轮廓上。Dean正在和他说着什么，一边抬着手比比划划地画着圆圈，而Sam则仰头看着他们俩，笑容绽开在嘴角。

John僵在了门口。Dean以前也时不时地带过朋友回家，要么净是些吵吵闹闹的混小子，等Dean拿到了自己之前丢掉的东西后就会让他们滚蛋；要么就是漂亮姑娘，来去匆匆，只留下几丝香水的甜美。从没有人坐在那张沙发里，头依靠着沙发背，一只手轻轻抚摸着Dean的头发。

可这男孩看上去是那么地舒适自在。仿佛他就应该在那里似的。似乎光是Dean躺在沙发里、Sam坐在地板上还远远不够，似乎这画面里还少了一块，而现在这幅拼图终于圆满了。

Dean和Sam并没有听见他回来，但那个陌生的男孩却抬起了头，目光转向了John，紧接着他的头轻轻歪了一下，形成了一个奇怪的角度。John握上了腰间的匕首，然后眨了下眼。

可那男孩却突然消失了。Dean哈哈地笑着，脑袋枕着靠垫；Sam则皱了皱鼻子。每当John摔上房门、或是Dean开了什么他不赞成的玩笑时，男孩总是会露出这样的表情。

“John Winchester。”一个低沉的声音在他身后响起。

John猛地一转身，拔出了匕首。那个男孩正站在那里，头发有些乱糟糟的，但身上的其他地方都平整得不可思议。

“你是谁？”John低声咆哮。

“我的名字是Castiel，”门廊处的灯光闪了一下，John可以发誓，在这一瞬间，他绝对瞥见有一双巨大的翅膀在墙上投下了阴影。“我是上帝的天使。”

“天使。”John哼了一声。“好啊。你到底想找我的儿子们做什么？”

“我什么也不想做。我守护着他们。”

“胡说八道。”John把匕首直直插进了男孩的胸口，只剩下手柄留在外面。

Castiel抬起手将匕首拔了出来，然后又把它递还给John，手柄朝外。他穿了一件薄薄的黑色t恤衫，那上面没有伤口，没有血迹，甚至在胸前印着的褪了色的乐队logo上连道缝都没有。John茫然地接过了刀。

“我没有理由欺骗你。”Castiel穿了一条磨旧了的黑色牛仔裤，他将双手插进裤兜里。这动作放在他身上看起来怪怪的，十分僵硬。不过他肩膀微微佝起的样子倒是十足地像Dean，每当男孩迫切地渴望着什么东西、却又心知无力得到时，就会露出这幅样子。“我可以在你回来之前就离开的，我以前就这么做过许多次。但我认为，我们是时候该见一面了。”

“多久了？”男人逼问道：“你跟我儿子们在一起多久了？”

“十二年了。”

于是，一切都能对上号了。

Sam两岁的时候总是噩梦不断。John只得起来，留Dean一个人躺在床上，自己则把Sam包在毯子里来来回回地抱着摇晃，直到小孩重新入睡。男人会从童年记忆里搜肠刮肚地挖出摇篮曲，一边低声哼唱，一边在心里祈祷Mary可以守护他们。后来，他又向Mary祈祷过好多回。向任何愿意倾听他的人绝望地祷告。两个孩子都是那么地需要着他，可他却感到那样无助。

然而在某一天夜里，黑暗中没有传来一丝哭叫，也没有半点呜咽。Sam的梦魇就这样消失殆尽了，仿佛它们从来都没有存在过似的。直到几天过后，John才发现，每当他们睡下不久后，两个男孩会在同一时间进入快速眼动睡眠状态【1】。他监视了他们一周，看着他们熟睡之后，藏在薄薄眼睑下的眼球飞快地转个不停。又过了一段时间，最后，他只好将其归为兄弟之间奇怪的默契。

然后当Dean长到八岁时，男孩得了肺炎。一开始，John以为那只是场小病，就像两个男孩时不时就会得上的那种，过了一夜烧就会褪。于是他继续开车赶往下一个狩猎地点。当他停下来给车子加油的时候，Sam自己从后座里爬了出来，而Dean却没有托着弟弟的后背。

“你哥睡着了？”John一只手停在油箱门上，一边问他。

“不清楚，”Sam耸了耸肩。“他一直都在叨叨咕咕的。”

“给你，举着这个，”他把油泵交到Sam手里，教给他怎么按开关。而在汽车的后座——以往这块充满吵闹的游乐场里，现在却是一片不详的寂静。“Dean？”

“我不想…”Dean的声音里充满着委屈的叹息。几个小时前，John给他盖上了一件皮夹克，现在男孩正蜷缩在衣服底下。

“过来点，儿子，”John伸手摸上了男孩的额头，“见鬼！”

“爸？”Dean勉强睁开了眼睛，目光因为高热而变得呆滞。

“嘿，儿子，”他把Dean抱到腿上，将嘴唇贴上孩子的额头。他仍然记得，自己的母亲也是用这样轻柔的方式来检查孩子的体温。而Dean的温度仍然高得吓人。“计划改变了。我们这就去你Bobby叔叔家。”

“Sammy在哪儿？”Dean的头靠在John的胸前。自打男孩学会走步后，就再也没有这样做过了。

“他没事。”John伸手抚摸着Dean削瘦的脊背，用力抱住了他。“你该去睡一会。”

“该换我来挑音乐了，”Dean咕哝道，似乎已经开始陷入昏睡了。

“爸爸！”Sam的喊声传来。“机器响起来了！”

将Dean放在座位上后，他又安置好Sam，去后备箱的制冷器里接了几瓶水。John从后视镜里看着Sam将水瓶按在Dean的额头上，小孩子尽管困惑不解，但还是尽职尽责地照着做了。

尽管比预想时间少花了一个半钟头就赶到了Bobby那里，但Dean已经吐了两次，并且抖得厉害，牙齿都磕得直响。Sam在一英里之前就不再紧张担忧地发问了，男孩闭上了嘴巴，与此相替代的是他神色惊恐，紧紧地搂着他哥哥的肩膀。

“Bobby！”John从后座一把抱起了Dean。“你在家吗？”

Sam跑上台阶，用尽全身力气敲着门。

“你怎么了？”房门砰地一声弹开，Bobby就像救命天使一般出现了。

“是Dean。他发烧了。”

“让我看看。”Bobby伸出手来，John动作轻柔地将Dean抱了过去。“哦该死，John。”

John蹲下来，一只手环过Sam，眼睛紧紧地盯着Bobby。

“好吧。我们得让他躺下来。Sam，你还记得我把多余的被单收在哪里吗？”

“记得。”

“很好，给我拿一套过来，再带一个枕套。把它们拿到楼上那间绿色的房间里去。”

“好的。”Sam从John的怀抱里挣脱出来，跑进了房子。

“他烧得厉害，”John盯着Bobby。

“上帝啊，John。我又不是医生，你叫我怎么办？”Bobby捂着Dean的后脑勺。“我们得把他送到医院去。”

“我宁可给他喂几片抗生素，也不想把孩子送到那种地方去。”John向后退了一步。“听着，我只需要你照看下他和Sam几个小时，我出去给他搞些需要的药来。”

“你用不着诓骗别人来给生病的孩子买药吃。”Bobby转身走进房子，Sam那细幼的嗓音正从楼上传下来。“上帝啊，你究竟出了什么问题？”

John注视着Bobby退回房间里，Dean那惨白的脸蛋靠在后者的肩膀上。他是那么地想追上他，将自己的儿子夺回手中。他并不是到这儿来听别人教训的。他知道自己该做什么。Dean最不需要的就是被送进医院，因为那样的话，人们就会盘问起许多问题来，而John永远都不愿冒着被夺去儿子的风险。他们是他人生中所剩下的唯一珍贵的东西了。

于是他只得站在台阶上等待。Bobby回来了，然后他们俩大吵了一架。

“快从这儿滚出去，”最后，Bobby吼道。男人十分疲惫，看起来比平日里苍老了许多，“给你儿子找你觉得他需要的东西去吧。在你回来之前，我会保证他还有气的。”

John开车来到最近的医院，编了个故事让人将自己带到了药房附近，接下来就是行窃时间。然后他又直接找了一位儿科医生聊了聊，后者会以为他们正在讨论一起虚拟的病历。

“这简直见了鬼了，”Bobby一边摇着头，一边从John手中接过白色的医疗包。“我七点钟去查看的时候，这孩子病得像条狗。半夜再看，仍没有任何好转。结果今天早上你猜怎么着？烧退了，呼吸也顺畅了。虽然很蹊跷，但如果你问我怎么想，我会说这他妈就是个奇迹。不过我猜你并不这么觉得，和往常一样。”

Bobby话音未落，John就两步化作一步奔上了楼梯。那间小小的客房门半敞着，他蹑手蹑脚地走了进去，心脏撞击着胸膛，发出砰砰地闷响。

“嘿，爸。”Dean的眼睛睁了开来，尽管挂着两个黑眼圈，但男孩的目光总算不那么茫然了。

“嘿，儿子。”他走过房间，伸手摸了摸Dean的额头。很暖，但温度并不高的离谱。“你感觉怎么样？”

“我好了。”男孩坐起身来，动作十分缓慢，显然还承受着病痛的折磨。“我们可以出发了。我去收拾东西。”

“什么？不，你得好好休息一下，这样才能痊愈。”

“可是那些约翰尼斯堡的人——”

“不用担心他们，”John语气强硬，“你现在得好好歇着，早点好起来。这就是你的任务，听到了吗？”

“遵命，长官。”Dean皱起了眉头，“你该出发了。Bobby可以照顾我的，但那里的人们现在却孤立无援。”

John为自己的儿子感到骄傲，于是根本没来得及细想：为何Dean得了那般严重的病，但却好转得如此之快。

而从此以后，男孩也再也没怎么生病过了。John把这归功于健壮的体格。

后来，在Sam七岁的时候他们租了一个房子，房后的楼梯朽坏得厉害，而有一天Sam突然从上面摔了下去。John当时站在窗户边上，无所事事地向外看。Sam本来正追着Dean跑，男孩大声地笑着，根本没有留神脚下。两个人跑得飞快，Sam的眉毛扬得高高的，整个脸就像是个字母“o”，看起来有些滑稽。

“Sam！”John猛地冲出门去，身体的反应远远快于意识。而Dean已经飞奔到地面上，一边大声唤着自己的弟弟。

“我没事！”Sam喊道。

“Sammy！”Dean将男孩从楼梯下面拖了出来，John跪在地上，检查着他是否有骨折或者严重的划伤。然而，除了一些灰尘外，男孩的身上连半点痕迹都没有。

“儿子，这可真是幸运着陆啊，”John松了一口气，揉了揉Sam的头发。

“是啊，”Sam却看向了站在John身后的Dean。“真的很幸运。”

John来回看了看他们两个，但两个孩子都神色如常。他想摇晃着他们肩膀，要求解释。最近，Dean和Sam似乎发明了一种属于他们俩人的暗语，而且他越来越觉得，自己似乎永远也无法参透其中含义了。仿佛他就不应该涉足其间。孩子们正在长大，正与他渐行渐远。

最后，John轻轻地晃了下Sam。“以后小心点。”

“遵命，长官。”Sam避开了他的视线。

是Sam看穿了他。那孩子明白，在John内心中有一块小小的、病态的部分对兄弟两人的相处模式非常感激——他们的这种极端独立、却又强烈地依赖着彼此的个性。最近几年来，养育两人的负担变得愈发沉重。孩子们有着他无法满足的需要，而且他甚至都根本不清楚他们究竟想要什么，只能勉强猜测。两个人变得越发自立，同时也能够悉心照看彼此——而这恰恰是他所没能做到的。Sam看透了他的想法。怨怼埋进了那孩子心底的土壤之中，像是疯长的草，在这对父子之间钻出了越来越深的裂痕。

然而Dean目光里的忠诚却一直未变。

于是John望向了他的这名优秀士兵，却发现此时Dean的脸上也是一片冷淡的神情。这儿再没什么可看的了。John起身返回到屋里，房间里有瓶他开了口的威士忌。

转眼Dean到了十一岁，男孩开始自己去洗衣服了。以前他们都是等到John休息那天，三个人一起去自助洗衣店。Sam非常喜欢坐在烘干机上看书，一边享受着机器的轰鸣声震颤着皮肤；而Dean则注视着衣服在洗衣机里旋转，看着看着，男孩就睡着了。

“给，”Dean生日不久后，John把几枚二十五美分的硬币放在他手上。“把这几个包裹拿去洗衣房。然后剩下多少都归你，随你拿去买苏打水，好吗？”

“谢啦！”没等John再叮嘱些什么，Dean就收下钱，一溜烟地跑了。仿佛再多呆上一秒，这种优厚待遇就会被取消似的。

经过了一两次错误的开始，Dean的洗衣技术最终超过了John。男孩将每件衣服都叠得整整齐齐的，对于肥皂的用量也恰到好处，洗出来的衣服既不会让人穿着发痒，又不会过于僵硬。他甚至还买了一瓶子洗衣液，而不是用洗衣房里提供的那些玩意敷衍了事。如果不是衣物上持续泛出一种强烈的香味，John可能都不会察觉。

但是不管怎么说，他还是花了好几月才发现这些变化。毕竟，他又不能一直围在孩子们的身边闻来闻去吧。某天夜晚John回到家里，发现Dean正睡在电视机前，手上还紧紧攥着刀柄，他走到孩子近前，拿过了匕首——直到此时，他方才察觉到那阵气味。

“Dean？”John轻声叫道。但男孩没有什么反应。

时隔多年，John再一次抱起了Dean。男孩已经抱着很沉了，长长的四肢正尴尬地耷拉在外。John把他抱到床上，脱下了他的鞋子，将男孩安放在Sam的身边。突然，他又嗅到了那丝不同的气味。闻起来就像是烤面包的香气，或是床单被明媚的阳光烘干后留下的气息。干净，又十分强烈。

第二天早上，Dean闻起来仍和昨天夜里一模一样。第三天，John故意接近了他，发现那股气味仍在那里。John十分好奇地将自己的衣服翻了一遍，最近新洗过的衣服闻起来都是一股洗衣液的味儿，一定是那个包的问题。Sam的衣服闻起来也有那股味道，但John犹豫着贸然的调查是否能值得让自己挨上一记充满困惑的瞪视。

“你在自己的衣服上用了什么不同的东西吗？”过了些时候，John又将该洗的衣服聚在一起时，男人不经意地问了Dean。

“没有，长官。”Dean皱起了眉头。“我为啥要那么做？”

“不知道。没事了。”

“我能去吗？”Sam一下子蹦了起来。

Dean看向John，后者点了点头。

“当然可以，”Dean搂过Sam的肩膀。“你可以帮我给脏衣服分类。”

“Deeeean。”Sam抱怨道，但还是跟在哥哥身后走了。

当两个孩子消失在了视线外，John直接奔向了Dean的背包。包里所有东西都弥漫着那种被太阳漂洗过的味道。他小心翼翼地翻找着，不想留下丝毫翻动的证据。直到有什么柔软的东西轻轻扫过了他的手指。

“见鬼这究竟——”

那是一根几乎和John小臂一样长的羽毛，富有光泽，墨黑的颜色，在他的指间微微抖动。迟疑片刻，他嗅了一下。阳光的气息。

“爸，我们还需要些——”Dean僵在了门口。

“这是什么？”

“就是根羽毛而已。”Dean直直地盯着John的双眼，与男人教给他该如何说谎时一模一样。

“Dean，如果这东西含有某种魔法，那你必须告诉我实情。”

“这就是一根羽毛，”Dean皱起眉头。“一个朋友给我的，好吗？”

“朋友？”

“对。”

“好吧。”John慢慢地转了转羽毛，敏锐地意识到了Dean的不安。“你是不会对我说谎的，对吗？”

“永远不会。”Dean并没有伸手去夺过来。他一定忍得很辛苦，男孩身上的每一寸都绷得紧紧的。

“那就好。”John将羽毛卷起来放回包里。“要是这玩意回头咬我一口的话，我们就知道到底是谁的错了。”

“是的，长官。”Dean低头看着自己的脚。

“你是个乖孩子，”John放柔了声音。Dean抬眼看着父亲的面容，目光里充满着惊讶。“你刚说还需要什么？”

“还需要几个硬币。”

John把钱放进Dean伸出的手里，然后抱了他一下。这个拥抱很用力，却转瞬即逝，但终究解除了男孩的防备。然后Dean跑向了门口，大声喊着Sam等他一下。在余下的这天里，那阳光的气息一直沾在John的腿上。

再后来，Sam十二岁了。一家人在数月之中搬了三次家。随着每一次的搬迁，Sam变得越来越闷闷不乐。父子之间的裂痕变成了一道深深的峡沟。

“学校不会教那些你真正需要了解的东西的，”John告诉Sam道，一边忙着收拾好武器。“我们得去保护人们。”

“但我想学那些知识！”Sam吼了回去，男孩那酷似Mary的脸庞因愤怒而染得通红。“我只是想每次都能好好待在一个地方，通过测试，学完一整本书而已！”

“别这样，Sammy，”Dean在一旁低声说道。

“不！”Sam大声吼道。“我不想再这样下去了！我恨这样！这不公平，我不想当猎手！”

“Sam！”John和Dean异口同声地喊道。

“就是这样！”Sam却似乎十分享受这一刻。“你听见我的话了。我、不、想、猎、鬼！”

“Dean，”John静静地开口道。“马上让他从我的视线里离开。”

“遵命，长官。”

Dean并没有去拽Sam的后领子，只是将男孩带离了房间。待两人的身影都消失后，John仿佛失去了骨头一般滑坐在了地上。

“Mary。”他咬住了自己的拳头，这声低低的呼唤埋在其间。她的名字在他口中化作阵阵苦涩。

Sam一连生气了好些天。男孩不肯道歉，对自己说出去的话也只字不提，那些愤怒的话语就这样腐烂在了空气里。

紧接着，这件事忽地就结束了，一如它突如其来的开始。

“我来拿这个吧，长官。”Sam拾起了John的包，一边吹着口哨，一边将它拖进了旅店。

然而，John却清楚事情并没有好转。Sam对他微笑的样子、还有对待他的方式带了和Dean一样的尊敬。那孩子很像Mary，实在太像了。如果Sam做出这种样子，那就说明这孩子已经找出什么办法来对付John了。Sam会如此慷慨地对待John，是因为他已经胜券在握。

在之后的这六个月里，Sam那转变了的态度变成了一种永远的固定模式。但是这种虚假的服从比起先前毫不掩饰的愤怒好不了多少，而John也感到了阵阵失落。不过现在，他终于知道了原因。他面前正站着一名打败了他的敌人，一位传说之物，一个他无法杀死的怪物。那东西夺走了两个孩子对John的忠诚，享受了他妈的整整十二年。

那天使等着John回过神来。他没有动，亦没有呼吸或眨眼。他很有耐心。

John伸手揉了揉下巴，“你正在把Sam从我身边夺走。”

“我从未想过要使你和他分离，”Castiel坚定地回答道。“还有Dean也是。他们是你的儿子。我并非他们的父亲。”

“对啊，你是个天使，”John冷笑了一声。“是个守卫。那究竟为什么他们的母亲会死掉？”

“你不用回答这个。”

是Dean开口了。男孩的双臂正紧紧地环抱在前胸。而Sam则徘徊在他们身后，眼睛明亮，嘴唇抿成一条细缝。

“这问题你一定想问我很久了，”Castiel抬头看向了Dean。“这很公平。那个时候，我并没有在看护着你们。在那晚之前，我甚至都不知道你的存在。等我听见她的尖叫后赶到时，一切都已经结束了。”

“你倒是省事儿了，”John从喉咙里挤出一声咆哮。

“不。”Castiel轻轻地说道。“事实上，我一点也没感觉到轻松。他们的痛苦亦是我的悲恸，John Winchester。我和你们一样，为她而感到哀伤。”

“Cas，”Dean的声音哽咽了。

“我不能永远对他隐瞒存在。随着时间的流逝，这只会变得越发复杂。”Castiel沉重的目光再次落回John的脸上。“我不会将他们从你身边夺走。但如果你想要留住他们，就必须努力去争取了。”

“我不知道该怎样做。”John终于坦白了，话语卡在了他的喉咙里。他想要告诉孩子们快堵上耳朵，转过身去。这样一来，他们就看不见他的懦弱和恐惧了。

“那么你应该多问问他们。我发现他们总是能给出我所不知道的答案。”

“别说了，Cas。”Dean走过去，站在了两人之间，一如那时他曾挡在Sam和John中间那样。“真的，没事了。”

“如你所愿。”但Castiel却仍望着John的眼睛。“以后我不会再躲藏了。如果我在这儿，你会知道的。”

“说得好像我还有别的选择一样。”

“Sam，”Castiel轻轻叫了一声。“还记得当你想驱走一个天使时，应该怎么做吗？”

“不。”Sam抗议道。

“告诉他吧。”

“好吧。”Sam从笔记本上撕下一页纸，飞快地画了个图案上去。“你用血把这个画在墙上，然后将手按在中间。它会把他们扔到很远的地方去。”

“这是什么？”John盯着那个图案。

“以诺文。”Sam伸手挠了挠头发。“是天使的语言。Cas教我的。”

“他是四百年来第一个从第一手资源处学习它的人类，”那个见鬼的天使听起来十分骄傲。“而且很快就精通了。有了这个咒文，你可以让我从你的房子里消失很长一段时间。”

“我还是不能相信你。”

“我们都有着自己的路要走，”Castiel认真地看着他。“你选择了一条危险重重的路，John Winchester，而且它还会威胁到你身边的一切。如果你想要我也站到你身边的话，那么你也必须赢得我的信任。”

“那你会照看我的儿子们吗？”男人本想厉声责问，但听起来却十分轻柔，甚至带了一丝请求。

“一直都是。”Castiel轻轻拍了拍Dean的肩膀，苍白的手指完全张开，显示出了占有的意味。Dean则倾身靠了过去，男孩的动作十分微小，甚至可能都没意识到自己在做些什么。

“他是我们的朋友，”Dean的声音十分沙哑。“是我所有过的最好的朋友。就像我哥哥。”

“对，”Sam上前一步，站到Dean身边。“就像个哥哥。”

John退了一步。他感受到了他们联合起来的力量。

“所以，就这样了吗？”

“是的，长官。”Dean的声音像是哽住了。“就是这样。”

在其后的数年间，John都在与他作着斗争。Castiel像是带来了某种奇怪的影响，这天使的想法将他的儿子们变成了他不认识的人。有些时候他会大吼大叫，有些时候他还会伸手按上那个咒符、将天使扔到某个未知的地方去，还有时，他选择无视了对方，就好像那家伙会自己消失一样。

但不管怎么说，他在这么多年里，第一次看到Dean叉着双臂、目带挑衅的样子。“就是这样，”那男孩说道。而事情也确实就这样了。

后来有一次，John问Castiel：“怨恨天使是种罪恶吗？”当时天色已晚，只有他们两个还没睡。

“如果是为了爱你的孩子，那就不是。”Castiel淡淡地笑道。“你跟我，我们两人并不是在比赛。”

“可是Dean选择了你，而不是我。”

“他有吗？”Castiel皱起了眉。“还是说，你根本没真正地问过他究竟会选谁？不管怎么说，他很可能会选择你的。”

“我只是他老爸，但你是他的……算了。”John努力不去深入探究这两个男孩对彼此来说到底意味着什么。

“你是他的父亲。我十分清楚，这个才是首要之事。”

“话说回来，你那位游手好闲的老爸去哪儿了？”

Castiel态度温和地回答道：“他在狩猎的途中。”

“真好笑。”John干了一杯威士忌，然后又倒了一杯，把杯子滑向了天使。“这玩意会给你增添些男子气概。”

“谢谢。”Castiel喝完后把杯子还给了他。

“Dean教你喝酒了？”

“他好像提到过。”

“不愧是我儿子。”

“没错。”

 

第十章完。

 

【1】REM，Rapid Eye Movement，即快速眼动睡眠，它是人睡眠的一个阶滴，因在这一阶滴中人的眼球会不停的左右摆动，故得此名，其也称异相睡眠或快波睡眠。


	11. Chapter 11

Zachariah说这个会议很重要。非常、非常的重要。过去六个月里他对召开的每一场会议都说这么说的。

 _嘿，Cas。_ 当讲话进行到第二个小高潮时，Sam的祷告传进了他的脑海里。Balthazar已经填完了第二个数独游戏，而Rachel则在默不出声地背诵着《利未记》，天使那微微颤动的嘴唇出卖了她。 _我想要你早点来接我，行吗？我在校医务室。_

Castiel试探着后退了一步，没人注意到他，大家的目光都集中在了Zachariah那飞舞得越来越激烈的手势上。于是天使慢慢地退到了人群后面。当确定完全不会被人注意到后，他展开了翅膀。

他们平时碰头的小巷子里充斥着一股尿骚味。Castiel走上人行道，飞快地穿过街道向高中走去。Sam一个月前才升上这里，Castiel对这些在外面游荡的学生还认不太熟。于是他只能边路过边朝他们点点头，却发现这些孩子们看向自己的眼神带着强烈的警惕，其程度远远超出了普通中学生应有的水平。这些日子以来，Jimmy的身体已经长大，看起来就像是个青年，但还远远不到能自动被人尊敬的成人年纪。

“我叫Castiel Winchester，”他对保安说道，“我是来医务室接我弟弟Sam的。”

门卫吹了声口哨。

“那孩子打架可够狠的。你教他的？”

“不。”Castiel皱起眉头。“他打伤了什么人吗？”

“那也是对方活该，”门卫指了指门廊里面。“所有人都知道，那些个混蛋从第一天起就开始找他麻烦了。”

“并非所有人都知道，”Castiel强迫自己以缓慢的人类步速走进了大厅。

医务室的门开着，里面是Sam正颓然地坐在一张小小的塑料椅子上，男孩的一只眼圈泛着乌青。桌子前坐着一个方下巴的年轻护士，额头上横着道口子。Castiel进门后，那男护士起头来。

“你是来找Sam的？”男人问道。

“是的，我是Castiel Winchester。”Dean曾经告诉过他几次，说天使在做自我介绍的时候不用把姓氏也说出来。但每次Castiel这么做的时候，Dean看起来都非常高兴。于是天使也就一直坚持加上姓氏，尽管眼下Dean并不在场。“他还好吗？”

“我没事，”Sam埋怨了一声，往椅子里缩了缩。“就是个黑眼圈而已。”

“外加上一堆严重的擦伤，以及右胳膊上的一条口子。哦，还有他的指关节也磨破了。”那护士瞪了Sam一眼，后者立刻安分了下来。“在你们回家之前，校长想跟你们谈谈。你父亲能来吗？”

“我告诉你了他在工作，”Sam抱怨道。“他有笔大生意要谈。”

“我恐怕他已经不在国内了，”Castiel耸耸肩。“在他回来之前，我是Sam的监护人。”

“可你比他也大不了多少，”护士的目光变得柔和了一些。“家里就你们两个人吗？”

“不，Dean也在家。”

“哦，”护士眨了眨眼睛。“哦！是你家长？”

“是我的另一个哥哥，”Sam插嘴道，一边甩给Castiel一个被逗乐了的表情。

“我明白了，”那护士看上去有些失望。“好吧，Sam，你拿着那个冰袋走吧。校长的办公室就在走廊的里面。我给她打个电话，她会在那儿等你们。”

Sam站起身来，举起冰袋捂在眼睛上。这个夏天他长了不少个子，现在都差不多和Castiel一边高了。当然了，Castiel发现Dean也长高了一些，但后者的体格总是要比瘦弱的Jimmy结实一点。在Castiel的印象中，Sam一直都是小小的一团。男孩突然间在身高上的持续增长让天使感到有点难受。

“发生什么事了？”医务室的门一在背后关上，Castiel向Sam问道。

“没什么，”Sam回答得十分迅速。但男孩还是在Castiel的凝视中萎了下去。“我都处理好了。”

“你变得暴力了。”

“拜托，”现在轮到Sam怒气冲冲地瞪着他看了，尽管由于有一只眼睛被冰袋挡住了，使得这记瞪视被减弱了威力。“别跟我来那套‘暴力不是答案’的鬼话好吗。你也好、Dean也好，还有爸爸，你们做得事儿用暴力还少吗？你是个战士啊。”

“所以我才知道暴力不可能总是解决得了问题。”Castiel眉头紧锁，“但是，没错。有些时候暴力确实是一种行之有效的权宜之计。我们会和校长谈谈，看看她想说什么。”

“好吧，”Sam加快了步伐，似乎觉得他们走快一点，就能够把这段痛苦的经历甩到身后一般。

校长是一位身材高挑、穿着时髦的女性，她正坐在办公桌后，用带了审视的目光打量着他们。女人轻轻点了点桌上的文件，Sam的名字印在标签上，里面只夹了薄薄几页纸。

“你打折了Jeremy的鼻子。”让人惊讶的是，她的嗓音十分轻柔。

“对，”Sam把手在牛仔裤上蹭来蹭去。“我非常抱歉。”

“我也是，”女人叹了口气。“Sam，所有老师都说你是个好学生，为人善良，又十分安静，成绩也特别优秀。那么，你究竟为何会认为‘狠揍Jeremy一顿并打断他的鼻梁骨’才是解决问题的答案呢？”

“因为他恐吓了James，”Sam停下了不停蹭着裤子的手，坐直了身子。“我不介意他对我说了什么，也不在乎其他的人…我自己能够处理好。但James却被他们吓得厉害。那些家伙就是不肯放过他。我叫他们走开，但却让事情变得更糟了。”

接着男孩犹豫了一阵，双手紧握成拳，仿佛那些回忆又让他想要打人了。“今天，他们骂他是个死基佬，还将他绊倒在大堂里，而所有人却都只是站在一边大声嘲笑。我以为James会哭，然而他却只是那么趴在地上，这简直…..这简直糟透了，好吗？不能更糟了。于是我冲过去揍了Jeremy，并且把Tim的胳膊扭到背后，直到那家伙也趴在了地上，就倒在James的身边。也许我做的不对，但我不在乎。我还会这么做的。”

“我明白了，”校长往后坐了坐，继续套Sam的话。“后来呢？”

“当我弯下腰去扶James的时候，Jeremy扑了上来。然后Brooks先生就来了，分开了我们。”Sam哼了一声，“你知道最差劲的是什么吗？所有人仍然袖手旁观，像是在看戏。”

“付诸行动是需要很大的勇气的，”女校长摇了摇头。“为什么你不告诉别人James在挨欺负呢？或者和什么人谈谈那些学生是怎么对待你的？”

“因为这样的话，那些家伙就会知道我害怕了，”Sam轻描淡写地说道。“那样只会更糟。”

“但或许我们可以在事情发展到如此地步之前就制止他们。”

“怎么制止？”

“我们有一些措施来应对这种情况。”

“你是指和校心理医师的谈话以及留堂吗？是啊，我能想象到Jeremy和Tim接受过咨询后来感激我的画面。”

“Sam。”Castiel静静地警告了他一声。

女校长转向了Castiel。“你是他的哥哥吗？”

“对。”

“Sam告诉过你这些事吗？”

“没有，”Castiel皱眉说道：“这是我第一次听说。Sam通常喜欢自己解决自己的问题。”

“那么假设你知道的话，你会给他什么建议？”

这是场测试，但Castiel并不在乎自己通过与否。他只希望Sam能听到他的话。

“我会建议他尝试一些外交手段。如果那不管用，那么我会叫他下次要换个好一点的时间。这场打斗发生在了公众面前，所以Jeremy和Tim会觉得失了面子，并且极有可能打算加以报复。如果你问过我或者Dean的话，我们会告诉你，一场更加私人对决会更为有效。”Castiel耸耸肩接着道，“另外，我还可以教James如何保护自己。那帮人之所以欺负他，是认定了这孩子太弱而不敢反抗。他们绝不会料到James也会突然反击的。”

“说得好，”Sam微微地咧嘴笑了一下。

“你们的父亲会宽恕这种暴力行为吗？”校长的问话意有所指。

“爸爸教会了我如何打架，”Sam把一缕头发从脸上撩开，眯起了双眼。“但他也告诉我，不到万不得已不应该和人动手。他没打过我，Dean没打过我，Castiel也没打过我。我们家没有家庭暴力的问题。”

“我并没有问这件事。”

“对，但是你在暗示这个。”男孩耸耸肩，“是的，我们家是有许多问题，但我敢说，我们的生活要比Jeremy的幸福很多。”

“确实。”女校长把目光转回了Castiel身上。“你知道吧，根据校方条例，任何参与暴力事件的学生都得停课三天。”

“是的，手册里面写了。”Castiel十分仔细地读过那本给家长的手册，然后又交给了Dean；而后者却将它们变成了一架又一架滑翔的纸飞机，或许这种新形态让纸张们有了更大的用处。“不过，它上面还说你们有一套非常严格的反欺凌政策，并一直在进行宣传教育来预防欺凌现象发生。Sam入学的时候甚至还得签下一份承诺书，保证他会友善地对待自己和他人。虽然承诺书里有几处语法错误，但终归想法不错。”

“这个，对，”校长咳嗽了一声。“据Sam这次的特殊情况来看，我认为可以将其调整为留校停课。老师们会给他布置作业的，这样他就不会落下课程了。”

“我认为这很公平，”Castiel站了起来。“多谢您，打扰了。”

“我还没说完呢，Winchester先生，”女人伸手按上了文件。“我得通知您，这件事情会被记录在Sam的档案上，可能会危害到他上好大学的机会。”

“我又不准备上——”Sam张开嘴。

“恰恰相反，”Castiel截住了他的话，说道：“如何处理好道德难题正是成长的一部分。我相信，从这段经历中Sam可以写出一篇颇具价值的高考论文。一篇关于某些机构以恶意循环模式鼓励暴力事件的讨论，或许可以吸引招生部门对最近欺凌现象所产生的结果加以更多关注。”

“我们并不鼓励校园欺凌，”女人硬声说道。

“没错，我相信你们不鼓励。所以我坚信，Jeremy和Tim也将接受家长手册里提到的那些的托管课程。我还相信，这两个人将被禁止继续他们的恐吓行为，因为这栋建筑里面的每一个成年人都将知晓他们的所作所为。人们将不会等到孩子们克服了被报复的恐惧后，再来告诉他们，这座校园里有欺凌霸市的捕食者存在。”Castiel轻轻地把Sam从座位上拉了起来，“Sam的眼睛快要消肿了，我要带他回家了。再见，女士。”

在那个女人再次开口之前，他拉着Sam走出办公室，离开了走廊。

“见鬼，”现在换成了Sam紧追慢赶地跟着Cas了。“你刚才怎么了？”

“我带你来这儿，是因为这里能给你提供一个安全的学习环境，”Cas的语气里透着怒意。“如果我知道，自己每天早上都把你扔在一个让你如此焦虑疲惫、而且还让你朋友受到了不公正的待遇的地方，我最初就不该这样做。”

Sam耸耸肩，“这只是高中生活的一部分罢了。”

“我不相信被残酷对待是教育的一部分。这简直错的离谱。而且你一丁点也没对我或Dean说，这叫我很难过。”

“我自己能行，”Sam小声咕哝了一句。

“我并非在置疑你对此事的决断，Sam。你得理解我，我只是希望你能够告诉我，这样我就可以帮你分担压力。”天使走进了巷子。“你并不是非得默默地处理这些事。我可以帮助你，Dean也是。独自背负痛苦是毫无意义的。”

“哦，”Sam盯着他。“但要是我说了，Dean大概就会赶过来，然后替我把那堆家伙狂揍一顿。然后他又会嫌弃我无法自己处理自己的事儿，他会叫我娘炮。”

“也许吧。但你从来都没告诉过他，所以你又怎么可能知道会发生什么呢？”Castiel抬起手，伸出两根手指搭上Sam的前额。“你应该对他更加信任一些。”

他们消失在巷子里，一眨眼便轻轻地降落在了宾馆门前的平台上。这里就是Winchester一家现下的住所。

“你会告诉他吗？”Sam问。

“我想他肯定会注意到你的眼睛。我不想对他说谎。”Castiel的语气十分坚决。

“那……让我来说吧，好吗？”

“听你的。”

当他们走进门时，Dean正四肢摊开地躺其中一张大号双人床上。一本汽车杂志正横在少年的腿上，他一定是几分钟前刚醒过来，因为左边的头发被睡得翘了起来。

“上帝啊，Sammy，”他立刻站起身来走过房间，手掌悬停在Sam眼周的伤口上方。“这他妈怎么回事？”

Sam一口气告诉了Dean整件事。Castiel注视着Dean，后者的脸色正随着故事的展开而不停变化，从一开始的难以置信，再到怒不可遏，最后归于平静。

“然后Cas完全用言语干翻了她，”Sam的语速缓了下来。“你真应该听听！他用的正是他们那堆反对欺凌的废话来反驳她，直到那女的哑口无言，只能傻呆呆地坐在那里。”

“是吗？”Dean瞥了Cas一眼，笑容一闪而过。“真希望我能在场听到啊。”

“超棒的，”Sam一边绕着Dean滔滔不绝，一边弯腰脱下鞋子，最后放下了书包。

“Sam不确定如果在他处理好这件事之前就先告诉了我们的话，那我们会作何反应，”Castiel静静地说。

“不确定？”Dean生气地哼了一声。“伙计，我会去把那些死孩子的脑袋拧下来。”

“然后骂我是个娘炮！我就知道！”Sam翻了个白眼。

“为啥我要那样叫你？”Dean摇了摇头，“又不是你上赶着去找人欺负的，再说了，那两个家伙的块头可能有你两倍大。”

“但你就可以把他们揍翻。你刚上高一的时候就做到了。”

“是啊，因为我根本不在乎。”Dean踢了下Sam的小腿，力道并不重，只是为了显示自己有些不快。Castiel已经学会分辨两者之间的区别了。“我并不在乎老师都教了啥，就算被揪着耳朵赶出教室我也不会有丝毫留念的。但你不一样。”

“是啊，”Sam朝Dean眨了眨眼。“对，算是吧。”

“我向上帝发誓，你一定是世界上最傻头傻脑的天才了。”Dean揉乱了Sam的头发。“卡车的急救箱里有个冰袋，赶快拿去敷吧，省得这黑眼圈扩张到你整个脸上。”

当Sam消失在门后，Dean颤抖着呼出一口气。

“我那么说对吗？”他问道，但却没有看向Castiel。

“你不需要问我。你知道你说的对。”天使朝着厨房走了过去。毫无疑问，这两兄弟都需要往嘴里塞点东西，以止住进一步的讨论。Castiel并不会做饭，但通常来讲，只要他尝试着做出烹饪的举动——哪怕只是表现出了一点点意向，就会立刻引来Dean，后者会将他推出厨房并自己动手煮饭，避免让天使去加热任何东西。

“听上去你真的跟校长吵了一架。”

“她的行为与自己所声称的授权向违背。在内心深处，她想要为Sam鼓掌叫好，但却被所谓的政策困住了脚步。”Castiel拿起了一袋微波爆米花。“官僚主义让人类和天使变得弱小。”

“把那玩意给我，”Dean把纸包从Castiel手里抢了过去。

“Dean，”Castiel看着Dean，后者正在极其认真地对付那袋爆米花，但毕竟那玩意只是个提供消遣的小吃罢了，稍后男孩们又会一头埋进某些无可救药的外卖堆里。

“Cas。”他按下微波炉上的数字，看着灯光亮了起来。

“我有个礼物要给你，但不知道你喜不喜欢。”

Castiel在几个星期前就接到那个包裹了。但他真的无法确定，Dean究竟喜不喜欢他要拿出来的东西。不过，考虑到今天他们俩已经一起化解了一个危机，那么或许Dean可以接受他的建议。

“嗯，好啊。是什么？”

Castiel从夹克衫里掏出一份信件，递到Dean手上。Dean皱着眉打开了那个厚厚的信封，展开了里面的内容。他飞快地扫读了信头，然后脸色沉了下来。前面微波炉里的爆米花正噼啪作响，隔着薄薄的一层纸罩炸个不停。

“这是封录取通知书，”终于，Dean开口了。

“是的。”

“大学录取通知书。”他澄清了一遍，语气就像是以为会从Castiel那里得到反驳一样。

“而且还是寄给我的。为什么会寄给我？”

“我擅自帮你填写了入学申请。我跳过了所要求的论文，而是呈上了你最近翻译的几条驱魔咒符，还附带了几段你写的关于神话中罕见野兽的文章。”

“你用我的狩猎笔记来申请大学？”Dean的手有些颤抖，那页信纸也跟着摇晃了起来。“而且他们还接受了？”

“是的。这是个不错的大学项目，而且是国内唯一一个提供电子授课的学校，其中四分之三的学分都可以通过论文和网络教学完成。古典学学院还提供给你全额奖学金，你的文章里对戈耳工做了深入的研究，给他们留下了十分深刻的印象。”

“Cas，你不能就这样——”Dean停了下来，他咽下了原本想说的，重新换了句话：“我不想去。”

“那你就不必去，”Cas将双手插进衣兜里。“这只个替代选项罢了，并不会影响你人生的正轨。进入大学虽然很有挑战性，但并非不可能。”

“根本不可能好吗！”Dean朝他挥舞着那张录取通知。“我只有个GED学位【1】，还有一堆不良记录跟在后面穷追不舍。你到底是怎么跟他们解释的？”

“我并没有解释。我只是递上了你的作品，靠实力说话罢了。我以前就说过了，你十分聪明。”

“是啊，你还说过我是个没法被人教的刺头呢。”

“什么东西烧糊了？”Sam在门口处探出头来，冰袋捂在眼睛上。

“该死！”Dean放下通知书，赶忙去拽微波炉里冒烟的纸包，结果却烧到了手，他又骂了一句。等他彻底搞好了之后，才发现Sam正在阅读那封信。“嘿！”

“哇哦，Dean！这简直棒极了！”Sam飞快地翻着那几页纸，“我看到过这个项目。”

“什么时候看到的？”Dean沉着脸从弟弟指间一把抽走了通知书。

“就是，你懂的，随便看到的。”Sam一屁股坐了下来，“我是说，现在我对学习语言很在行，所以我在考虑...…算了，没事。”

“你在考虑念大学？”Dean在Sam和Castiel之间来来回回地看着。“这是你俩筹划好的什么阴谋吗？给我找个大学念，这样一来等Sam申请的时候，我就不会大惊小怪了？”

“不，”Castiel抢救下了那张已经被揉得皱皱巴巴的薄纸。“我并不知道Sam也想申请大学，虽然对此我并不惊讶，就像听到你的拒绝我也毫不吃惊一样。但我确实认为，你们两个都去读书是最好的选择。然而，最终做出决定的并不是我。”

“我不是读大学的那块料，”Dean硬声说道。“我自己知道。大学是很好，但我是个猎手。天生就是如此。”

“没有人一辈子只能受缚于一件事，”Castiel回答道，天使的语气同样坚定无比。“正如Sam今天指出的那样，我是名战士，但我亦是位兄长和朋友。我不会为了一个角色而放弃另一个的。你可以当一个大学生，同时履行猎人的职责。”

“但爸不会这么想的，”Dean的双臂环在胸前。

“就算是我的父亲，也不会认为我陪在你身边的日子可以与住在天堂里的时光形成互补，但这的确就是事实。而且即便是他也会犯错，Dean。你的父亲也是一样。”

“……我会再考虑看看，”Dean小声咕哝着，一边把那袋烧糊了爆米花扔进了垃圾桶。

“我可以帮你学习！”Sam插了一句。男孩看起来无比雀跃，眼周的淤青变得像幅抽象的水彩画。“就当报偿你以前帮我补习数学和别的科目了！”

“书呆子。”Dean骂了一句，但他的语气里却充满了喜爱。“可能会去吧，我是说。给我点时间考虑一下，好吗？”

“好的，行。”Sam朝着他咧开嘴笑了。男孩的牙齿上还残留着一些干了的血迹。“还有，你能得到全奖的录取真是太棒了！即使你不打算去。”

“是啊，”Dean对Castiel露出了一个浅浅的微笑。那笑容让Castiel感到一阵温暖，尽管连天使自己也不清楚到底是怎么回事。“棒极了。”

 

第十一章完。

 

【1】GED，美国高中同等学历测验。


	12. Chapter 12

“停！”Dean嚎了一嗓子，双手死死捂住了脸。

“我的时速才三公里！”Sam抗议着，一边踩下了那辆旧本田的刹车。“说真的，你要是再这么一直抓狂下去，我就要换Bobby来教我开车了。”

“我才没有抓狂好吗！你都还没学会怎么刹车，就一门心思想着加速了，这他妈还不够严重吗？”

Cas开口问：“我可以——”

“不！”Sam和Dean异口同声地吼道。

“那个，你就别了，”Dean颤巍巍地呼出一口气。“哥们，你跟开车这事儿不搭。你会把我的宝贝儿弄哭的。好了，Sammy，只是挂上档就行。这回可千万记住了，你不是马里奥•安德烈蒂【1】，好么？”

“好吧，随你怎么说，”Sam挂上了档，从Dean依旧平静的神色上来看，这次他做的还不算太糟。

Bobby的修车厂周围生长着茂密的草丛，高耸的植物们正被烘烤在一片热浪之中。Bobby和John待在屋子里，两人正挤在屋内唯一的一架空调前，轮流递着一瓶已经空了一半的威士忌，十几本书摊开摆在前方。Sam搞了张伪驾照，这张虚假的学车许可证快要在他的口袋里烧出个洞来，于是男孩把Dean骗了出来，许以对方冰淇淋为报酬来教自己开车，并保证这会让他摆脱无聊。

“好了，现在挂倒档，”Dean命令道，然后摆出了个向后看的正确姿势让Sam模仿。回过头的时候，他朝着Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“倒车的时候要慢一点，记住了？”

“那万一有怪物正在追我怎么办？”Sam开起了玩笑，一边漫不经心地伸手搭上Dean的座椅后背，仿佛曾经历过上述演习。男孩慢慢地将车后倒，碎石子在轮胎下嘎吱作响。

“如果狩猎时轮到了你来驾驶，那绝对是因为我要不行了，”Dean低声咆哮了一句。“而你最好别掉链子，懂了吗？”

“懂了。”不过Sam的笑容并没有消失，即使Dean让他练了一遍又一遍平行泊车，男孩的脸上也依旧挂着微笑。

太阳开始沉下天空，John敲了敲副驾驶位的车窗，男人扬起了一边眉毛。

“有个活儿，往西边开三个小时就到了。”他对摇下了车窗的Dean说道：“你们几个能搞定吧？”

Dean立刻坐直了，“靠我们自己吗？”

“我想你该带上那个傻羽毛跟着你，但没错，就靠你们自己。”

“你怎么想，Sammy？”Dean转向了弟弟，脸上露出了一个大大的笑容。

“好啊，没问题，”Sam无所谓地耸了耸肩，但男孩脸上的笑容依旧没有完全褪去。“咱们去吧。”

当然了，这回开车的Dean。Impala可不能交付于Sam那不堪一击的新技能，亦或是Castiel那令人怀疑的驾驶能力。Sam坐在副驾驶上，腿上放着一本书，而天使则按照数小时前Dean给他的命令，一直待在后座。汽车猛冲进夜色之中，唯一的亮着的光点来自于Sam的手电筒。

“你在看书吗？”他们行驶在一片漆黑的玉米地中，在听了整整两个小时的史密斯飞船后，Castiel开口问道。

“是《蝇王》，”Sam举起封面给他看了看。“这故事挺惨烈的。有点像《幸存者》，但是最糟糕的一季。”

“我讨厌谋杀那一幕，”Dean伸出手来调低了音乐音量。Sam和Castiel惊讶地望向他，但他似乎却没有觉察。“我是说，他们还只是孩子，但却杀死了自己中的一员。我总觉得人们不会在那么短的时间内就变得那样坏。”

“呃，但是，他们确实会的。”Sam率先回过神来，“我的意思是，你把越多的人放在一起，他们就会变得越愚蠢。我们都有从众的天性。扔进去一丝暴力，你就能得到一场暴乱。一直都是这样。”

“因为恐惧，”Castiel赞同道。“恐惧会转化成愤怒，并且会让你渴望被某些强者所指引。这是普世原则。”

“但并非所有人都屈服了，对吧？”Dean看向了后视镜，Castiel开始尝试着挖掘这个问题下的深意。这并非是第一次了，天使希望Dean能多透露点他到底想要问些什么。

“西蒙和猪崽仔都反抗了，”Sam在Castiel想出答案前回答道。“呃，猪崽仔倒没什么几率成功；但是西蒙不一样，即便是在他开始发疯之后，他也依旧能搞清楚事情的真相到底是什么。”

“总有希望能够克服困难，”Castiel补上一句。Dean用力地点了点头。

“对，这就是我想说的。精神高于物质，思考战胜洗脑。”接着，他又靠了回去，调响了音乐。

“刚才他是怎么了？”Sam朝着Castiel做着口型，而天使则只能以耸肩作为回应。

又开过了几英里，Sam手电筒里发出的微弱光芒慢慢地熄灭了，他的头歪靠着一侧车窗，眼睛已然阖上。当男孩的呼吸变得平缓后，Dean向前探过身去，彻底关掉了音响。

“Oft him anhaga，”Dean静静地念道，嗓音十分轻柔，“are gebideð, metudes miltse。”

Castiel翻译了出来，“独身之人常常能从仁慈的主那里获得慈悲。”

“孤独之人常常历经怜悯，是造物主慈悲，”Dean又一次看向后视镜，对上了Castiel的目光。“我更喜欢这个版本的翻译。”【2】

“为什么你要念这个？”

“因为古英语听起来比莎士比亚要酷，”Dean耸了耸肩。“而且我还需要挣学分。”

“什么学分？”Castiel靠上前去，他的嘴唇和裹住Dean肩膀曲线的皮革之间只隔了几英尺的距离。

“我的副学位，”Dean看着窄窄的黄色光线打在他们身上，“我知道，这并不是你之前……好吧，我妥协了，好吗？是Sam说服了我。我觉得自己还是能混个乱七八糟的两年学位的。”

“接受你的妥协。那你已经开始念了吗？”

“几个月前开始的。那时候我们刚有了台笔记本电脑，你在Sam生日那天把电脑变得能够无限联网。当上网变得那么轻松方便，继续反对读大学这事儿就更是难上加难了。”Dean的嘴唇抿成了一条细线，“这回高兴了？”

“欣喜若狂，”Castiel干巴巴地回答道。“再给我背几行诗吧。”

“不，”Dean翻了翻眼睛。“你还能再娘一点吗？”

“背诵诗篇曾经被认为是项骄人的技艺。”

“是啊，因为那时候没人有电视可看，”Dean哼了一声，但过了一会又开口诵道：“… ne sceal næfre his torn to rycene, beorn of his breostum acyþan, nemþe he ær þa bote cunne, eorl mid elne gefremman。”

“你直接跳到结尾去了。”

“是啊，我就是喜欢作弊怎么了？”

“一个男人不该轻易显露出心中的悲伤，除非他已经找到了用刚毅和坚韧写成的治愈之法。”天使顺势翻译了出来。

“你翻得对，但仍不够好，”Dean伸手摩挲着胡茬。“这个怎么样：一名战士永远不该谈论悲伤，除非他心知，勇气是唯一的治愈之法。”

“这个翻译非常随性。”

“那又怎么样？我觉得挺不错的。而且你真得夸夸这些家伙，他们知道怎么才能翻得‘爷们一点’。”

“或许你可以就这个写篇论文。”

“我才不要写什么论文呢，”Dean翻了个白眼。“省省吧，这只是个准文科学士位罢了。”

“好吧，我懂了。”Castiel翻了翻眼睛。

“快闭嘴吧，”Sam嘟嘟囔囔地说道，一边伸出手背擦了擦嘴。“要是你们俩还想调情，赶快去找个我听不到的地方再说。”

Dean反驳道：“又没吵醒你。”

“吵醒了，”Sam否认道，紧接着又轻轻地吐出一口气，手落在了大腿上。

“你是在跟我调情吗？”天使开口问道。

“不。”Dean狠狠地踩了脚油门。“我会跟每一个我认识的人背诗。”

“你背诗是为了分散我的注意力。因为你做了我所希望的事情，但却没有告诉我。”

“好吧，呃，或许有一点是吧。但你并没有气疯掉，所以这招还是挺有用的。”

“我又没想跟你生气，”天使叹了口气。“你是个成年人了，你可以自己做决定而不必通知我。”

“是啊，但是你老是用那种伤心的眼神看着我。”

“我并没有那样做。”

“你现在就在那么做。”

“你甚至都没看我的眼睛。天这么黑，而且你还得看着路。”

“我恨你俩。”Sam呻吟了一声，又往车门那边窜了窜，伸手拉上了运动衫的帽子。

“就算我是在跟你调情，”过了好长一段时间后，Dean说道：“你又不会感兴趣的。所以，无所谓了。”

Castiel半眯起了眼睛。汽车的震动，Sam的鼾声，还有Dean吐息间微弱的声响统统环绕着他。天使的真身是一束带着力量的光芒，远远大于他所穿着的这具容器，是他把这光芒折叠成了非常小的一块，才得以塞进这个用皮肤和末梢神经折成的信封里面。他曾驻守在要塞之后观察着人类，而现在则生活在其中一具躯体里，他所感受到的截然不同。

Dean先于他从男孩长成为男人。他曾好奇地看着那瘦长的身体拉伸起来，线条变得更加硬朗，也曾目睹Dean谈过无数的情人复又抛弃，一如随手扔掉那些穿过的汗衫。但天使所做的却远远不只站在一边、默默地记下所有事情。当Dean第一次驾驶Impala的时候，他就坐在他的身边。第一次狩猎，他陪他并肩穿梭在盘根错节的野外森林。他帮他驱走病魔，为他守护梦境。

而作为回报，Dean听他讲述着护卫队里面的种种政治斗争，给他提了各种糟糕的建议，教会他怎么骂人，怎么大笑，怎么找乐子，怎么享受这血肉之躯中最简单质朴的快乐：吃吃喝喝，大声欢唱，尽情奔跑。

“天使爱上帝。这是我们最原始的意志。”Castiel的嘴唇和Dean的耳朵挨得很近，他对着这一小块空隙坦白道，“我们所做的一切，都源自于这种奉献之心。然而，我却认为我们都没能理解它。我们只爱上帝，而且我们就是为此而生的。天使不会坠入爱河，我们信仰不会摇摆不定，亦不会慢慢加深。它四季如常，恒古不变。”

“所以你到底想说什么？”Dean粗声粗气地问道，男人的手指在方向盘上骤然收紧了。

“我想说的是，当我发觉自己有了渴望时，我曾感到了恐惧，害怕自己会堕天。”天使叹了口气。“但当我发现自己可以去爱的时候，我却不再心生畏惧了。如果我因太过爱你和Sam而堕天，那我将欣然接受此种命运。我是为了爱而被创造出来的。或许当上帝创造我的时候，他并没有预料到我会变成这样，但我还是认为，自己是在完成他的意愿。”

“我是在说调情那件事，”Dean轻声说，“那只是个玩笑。”

“我爱你，Dean。”Castiel向前靠了一英寸，天使的嘴唇刚好擦过了Dean脖颈处柔软的皮肤。“我并没有期待你回应我的爱意，但我生而忠诚，且富有耐心。如果你决定要与我在一起，我便会接受你。但请你一定要明确内心，清楚那是你所想要的。另外，我接受调情。”

当天使说话的时候，Dean的呼吸紊乱了。车子慢了下来，从那种似乎要把人脖子折断的高速飞驰，降至了缓慢的爬行。

“你不该突然就说出这些玩意的，”Dean的声音听起来十分痛苦，“尤其是在我开车的时候。”

“恰恰相反，此时此刻再理想不过了。你不用看着我的眼睛，而且还有其他的事情得去操心。否则，换个情形下，你是不会让我把话说完的。”

“你和Sam一直都牵着我的链子，耍的我团团转，”Dean不安地挪了一下。

“但我们也只能牵你到你所允许的那个距离，”Castiel指出。“这并不会改变任何事情的，Dean，我们还是和最初一样。”

“是吗？”Dean哼了一声，“才不是这么回事呢。你不能告诉人们你爱他们，然后又对他们说什么也不会变。确实是会改变的。”

Castiel皱起了眉头，“为什么？”

“因为……就是会变的，好吗？你突然就改变了规则，可我甚至都不知道我们在玩这场游戏。”

“这并不是场游戏。这里也没有什么规则。只有你跟我。”天使耸了耸肩。“还有一辆车。”

“还有Sam。”Sam说道。

“上帝啊！”Dean从座位上跳了起来，肩膀撞到了Castiel的下巴。

“你一会能停下车吗？”Sam伸手抓了抓头发，“我想上个厕所。”

Impala猛地漂移向路边，刹车踏板被人以某种非同寻常的残暴举动踩了下去。当车一停止移动，Dean就冲出门外，跺着脚走进了路边的田野。

“我说，刚才那可真是场烂得要命的勾搭，”Sam转过去冲Castiel摇了摇头。

“那并不是勾搭。”

“好吧，就当你是在表白你那永恒不变的、无私的大爱好了。”男孩伸出手去，轻轻拍了下Castiel的后脑勺。

“是他先开始的。”Castiel争辩道，但随后便因为自己的抱怨而皱了皱鼻子。

“成熟点好么，”Sam翻了个白眼。“不过，好吧，你说得也没错。还有哥们，我只是想帮你一把。”

“你当时装睡装得很像，”天使眯起了眼睛。“为什么你能做到那么逼真？”

“哦，别来这套，就算你开始往我身上扯也没法转移话题。”Sam伸出一根手指指着他，“你知道的，如果你逼他太狠，他就会变得很奇怪。”

“我只是想要他知道事情的真相。”

“那个，他现在已经知道了。而且我猜这没什么用。”Sam一把将自己那边的车门推开。“但你最好能守住自己的诺言，确保一切都和之前没有两样。因为从现在起，他就要开始挑错了。”

“一切都不会改变的。”Castiel对着Sam离去的背影保证道。

然而自从那一夜开始，所有的事情再也不一样了。虽然到了最后，一切与Castiel和Dean的对话并没有什么关系。

清晨的时候，他们赶到了其中一处墓地。一接近墓地边缘，三个人就纷纷警惕地举起了武器和燃油。Dean一遍遍地弹开打火机调试着火焰大小，直到Sam一把将那玩意夺了过来，塞进了自己的口袋里。

“爸说了，埋在柳树下面的那个才是，”Sam嘟囔了一句，费力地跨过排列整齐墓碑，向更深处的墓地进发。

一切都发生得太快了。Castiel本来可以反应得更迅速一些，但他却将注意力全部放在了Dean肩上扛着的铁锹上，天使一直目不转睛地观察着，看那铁锹是否摇摇晃晃，想知道自己是否给Dean那已经负重累累的肩膀上施加了更多的压力，使得其上的肌肉疲累成结。

是Sam的怒吼将他的注意力猛地扯回其应在的地方。男孩已经来到了柳树旁，铲子的前端也正插在泥土中。它保持着这个姿势，而使用者却被扔出去了好几尺远，那个狂暴的幽灵正在男孩周围忽闪忽现。

“Sammy！”Dean大喊了一声，扔下铁锹抄起了装着盐弹的来福枪。第一枪打偏了，鬼魂朝着他飘了过来。Castiel开始吟唱起驱魔的咒文。

然而，他们脚下的大地却突然震颤了起来。

“这里还有更多！”Castiel停下了念诵拉丁文，大声警告道：“这一定是个大型墓葬之类的地方！”

“真是多谢提醒！”Dean被一团烈火围困，正企图冲到Sam身边。“我们得跑到汽车那儿，赶紧离开这鬼地方！”

“我去找Sam！”Castiel像道闪电般飞快地冲了过去。那边的情况比之前更加严重，鬼魂将它的墓碑猛挥向了Sam，将男孩卡在了大树的树干上。“别乱动，我来救你了。”

但是就在那个“你”字出口之前，幽灵之手突然抓住了他，将天使拖了回去。通常对他来说，一个鬼魂可能只是个恼人的小麻烦罢了，但此刻出现在眼前的却是一支真正的幽灵大军。这些狂怒的鬼魂们拖拽着他的衣服，并且撕扯着他的血肉。天使愤怒地一挥手，驱散了其中几只，但立刻便有更多的幽灵填补上了空缺。远处，Dean发出了一声痛苦的吼叫，紧接着便归于了沉寂。

Castiel更加拼命地驱散着幽灵，但它们却仿佛无穷无尽般地涌过来，将他扑倒在地，挡住了他的视线。天使开始打算要脱离容器了，但他必须确保Sam和Dean有好好地遮住眼睛。就在他这么想着的时候，Sam突然念起了以诺文，男孩那有些古怪的口音划破空气响了起来。

每一个附在Castiel四肢上的鬼魂都忽地颤抖了起来，在咒语的攻击下消失掉了。这段咒文听起来并不熟悉，似乎像是几句短语的胡拼乱凑，想法尚未成型。Castiel曾经听说过一些临场创造出来的咒语，但他从来也没有见它们有作用过。而Sam的这个咒文却十分强大。它把鬼魂们纷纷埋进了地里。Castiel仍可以感觉到它们就在土壤下面，仍然躁动不已，狂暴难安，但却没有了半点声息。

“哇哦，这招起作用了，”Sam朝Castiel伸出了手。

“它本不该成功的，但我很感激它奏效了。”Castiel握上了Sam的手，但紧接着却猛地抽了回来，似乎有某种电流在他们之间不详地嘶嘶作响。

“怎么了？”Sam眨了眨眼。

这时，Dean一瘸一拐地朝他们走了过来。“Sam？Cas？”

“你是怎么从那块碑石底下逃出来的？”Castiel问道。天使的语气比他打算的严厉了许多。

“我……”Sam支吾了一声，然后转头看向柳树。那块墓碑碎成了三块，就像是被一个巨人掀翻了一般。“我不知道。当时我在试图推开它，后来我听到了Dean的叫喊，然后我就…它就掉了下去。”

“你没事吧，Sammy？”Dean伸手摸过Sam的皮肤，搜寻着男孩身上的伤口和骨折。而他自己的额头上有一条细细的血流淌了下来，流过了他的鼻翼。“Cas你呢？”

“我没事。”Castiel走向了那块碎裂的石碑，蹲下身来摸了上去。石头表面也被刻上了和Sam手掌上感觉相同的电流。

“多亏Sam救了咱俩，哈？”一双磨旧的靴子走进了Castiel的视线里。“你把天使那套玩意教给他真是太好了。”

“Dean，不管我接下来要告诉你什么，你都得保持冷静。”

“呃……晚上的时候你已经跟我打过一记曲线球了，就不能等等吗？”

“不行，”说着，Castiel站起身来。他望了望Sam，男孩正站在远处，咬着下唇。“Sam有了和恶魔一样的力量。”

“和恶魔一样，”Dean不可置信地重复道。“你是说恶魔。”

“是的。”

“我弟弟突然间就有了恶魔的力量。”

“不，”Castiel将双手插进了衣兜里。这正是Dean局促不安时常做的姿势之一，许多年前Castiel就已经学会并形成了习惯，尽管天使本人并没有意识到。“我怀疑这份能力已经在他身上沉睡多年了。我观察得不够深入，因此迟迟未能发觉。”

观察得不深入是因为他不想去看，但这理由似乎不可言说，叫人难以理解。天使们不能否认。对于作为一种被上帝深深灌输了真理的存在来说，天使们不可以有这种心理上的自欺欺人。无论是这件事也好，还是以后发生的许多许多事情也好，无疑，Castiel已经不再像一个天使了。

“但他是我弟弟，”Dean不断地重复着这句话，仿佛它是个护身符。

“也是我的。”Castiel坚定地说道：“我会查出造成此事的原因的，我保证。”

“我不是恶魔，”Sam走了过来，眼睛睁得大大的，忧虑重重。“我是吗？”

“不。这点我是不会看漏的。”

“但是我……被污染了。变坏了。”

“不！”Dean按上了Sam的肩膀，“我们会解决这件事的，好吗？或许这只是什么愚蠢透顶的超自然现象。”

“不管这是什么，都不是你造成的。”Castiel又低头看了看那块墓碑。“我会带着答案回来的。”

无论那天晚上Dean和Sam之间说了什么——无论那些话是出于恐惧亦或相互安慰，Castiel都不会知道了。他只知道，当自己回来的时候，两兄弟之间已经重新建立起了平静融洽的气氛。天使到家时天色已晚，在一片黑暗中，他像个小偷似的溜进了屋子里。他们正住在Bobby家里，于是他悄无声息地进入了Dean那间小小的卧室。兄弟俩正睡在同一张床上，他们已经好多年都没这么做过了，Sam蜷缩在Dean身边，男孩看上去像是想把自己已经长高长大的身躯塞进那个曾经能够轻易包裹住他的胸膛里。Castiel在床尾站定，他们一同醒了过来。

“你看起来糟透了，”Dean用一边手肘撑起了身子。

“多谢，”Castiel一屁股坐在他们叠在一起的脚边。“我确实感觉不怎么样。”

“所以说，不是好消息了？”Dean伸出手揉了揉脸。“好吧，是时候来毁掉我们的生活了。说吧。”

“你们两人注定要开启天启，并结束它。”

“好的。”Dean眨了下眼睛，“什么？”

“是世界末日。Zachariah已经提了好几年了。最伟大的一战即将来临，经此一役，所有的战事都会被终结。那时候我们都没怎么认真听，觉得这件事情太过遥远。”他双手落在腿上，紧紧握在了一起。“当时他提到了两个人。我哪里知道他说的就是你们？他说你们被繁育下来是有目的的。”

“繁育？”Sam哽住了，“就像饲养家畜一样吗？”

“更像是容器。”天使轻轻地叹了口气，声音仿佛一触即碎。“听我说，我会将一切都告诉你们。”

虽然在Winchester两兄弟眼里只是过了短短几日，但对天使来说，却已经度过了数月的时光。他很明智地穿越了回去，而现在，疲倦紧紧地捆绑在他吐出的每一个字上。每次当兄弟两人缺少睡眠时，Dean的眼睛总是低低地垂着，而San说话也变得磕磕绊绊；有史以来的第一次，天使也明白了这种感觉。经过了一刻沉重又痛苦的停顿后，他将故事告诉给了两人。

“我没法接受。”天使讲完之后是一片沉寂，终于被Dean开口打破：“我们…我们不能那样。见鬼，Sammy还是个孩子！”

“你也是。”Castiel伸手抚上了Dean的手腕，将那易碎的骨头握在手中。“事情还没有完全开展。这场战争也不是眼下就要开打。双方目前仍在形成势力，召集军队，而Sam也不会立刻上场，得等他到了二十多岁才行。”

“那么，我们还有时间。”Sam搂住膝盖，蜷身坐着，但男孩并没有被现实打倒。“我们可以改变这一切。Dean不做那个会送他进地狱的交易就成了。这很简单。”

“这是命运，”Castiel坚持道。“是早已被书写好的事情了。”

“一派胡言。”Dean扬起脸来，“你想叫我们按照这个写好了剧本来？没门。”

“上帝造人时是带着自由的意志的，”Sam的眼睛眯了起来，每次他遇到棘手的问题时，男孩都会露出这种表情。“或许天使和恶魔有他们的角色去扮演，但我们却是随机而生的，对吧？”

“我……我不知道。”Castiel又一次闭上了眼睛，阻隔了他们真挚的凝视。“我不知道自己该在这场战争中扮演什么角色。上级并没有下达过什么命令给我。”

“可他们确实给过你命令，不是吗？我是说，他们叫你去做Dean的天使。”Sam说，“有人认为你应该陪在我们身边，好把这些独家消息透露给我们，就像是上帝的透光孔之类的。”

“不是上帝，”Castiel又坐直了身子，眼睛突然睁了开来。“并不是上帝将我指派给你们的。”

“呃…我还以为守护天使什么的都是这么来的呢，”Dean盯着他。

“上帝从不直接对我讲话，”Castiel握紧了Dean的手腕，并没有弄痛他，只是为了想强调自己的话。“是Gabriel派我来的。”

“他不是个大天使吗？”Sam皱了皱鼻子。“他为什么会关心这个？”

“因为他并不是来自于这条时间线。他找到我的时候正穿着一具容器，而且损坏得非常厉害。是他指派我来负责Dean，后来这份责任又扩大到涵盖了你，Sam。”天使试图解释清楚，“他想要制止这一切，不管怎样，他一定是这样想的。”

“那你就去问他啊。搞清楚这到底是怎么回事。”说着，Dean转了下胳膊。一开始，Castiel还以为对方要抽回手去，于是天使握得更紧了，但紧接着便发现，Dean将手指穿过了他的手，直到两人十指相扣。“放松点。”

“在Lucifer堕天之前，Gabriel就从天堂里消失了，从此就再也没人见过他了。大家都猜他已经死了。”Castiel的拇指轻轻摩挲着Dean的手背，但却几乎没意识到自己在这么做。“不过大天使是十分强大的存在。他极有可能还活着。”

“好吧，所以 **制止世界末日计划** 的第一步是找到Gabriel，”Sam从他们紧握的手上方越过去，够到了地板上的笔记本和笔。“第二步：找到那个黄眼恶魔，杀掉他。”

“爸会搞定那部分的。”看着Sam画了个表格并开始涂涂写写，Dean翻了翻眼睛。

“那么他就需要一个强力武器。”

“为什么不能让Sam再编一个驱魔咒语出来？”

“我没想到这个，”Castiel眨了下眼，“你能吗？”

“呃，我能试试吗？”Sam皱起了眉头，“我是说，被鬼魂围攻那会儿有点类似于在压力的刺激下。我得先读一些标准的驱魔咒，才能接着来。”

“那就把这个也加进计划步骤里。”

太阳在地平线上露出了头，Sam写完了表格的最后几行。Castiel早在一个小时前就开始哈欠连连了，天使弄出的声响把三个人都吓了一跳。现在，他困得几乎连眼睛都睁不开了。

“你还好吗，Cas？”Dean伸手搭上了天使的额头，似乎在测量温度。

“不好。”他又打了个哈欠。

“躺下来吧，”Sam伸手去拽Castiel的胳膊肘，“你该去睡一会。”

“我不用睡觉，”天使咕哝了一句，头跌落在了枕头上。枕头比看上去要柔软许多，并且闻起来廉价的香波味，就是他们一起用的那种。

“那就让你的眼睛休息一会，”Dean抓过一条毯子，将三个人都裹在这张小床上。“这一次，换Sammy和我来放哨。”

“没这个必要，”天使试图坐起来，但那条毯子似乎不可思议地沉重。“应该由我来守护你们的。”

“我们守护着彼此，”Dean坚定地说着，一边伸手环上Castiel的腰。他身上传来的温暖叫人无法抵挡，天使又往他怀里窜了窜。“事情就应该是这样的，好吗？我们是一起的。我们紧紧相依，别让恐慌使我们乱了阵脚，要时刻保持头脑清醒。”

“思考战胜洗脑，”Castiel模模糊糊地咕哝道。

Dean没有回话，他只是将手搭上了天使的腰。Sam蜷起身子坐在Castiel的背后，笔尖滑过大理石花纹的笔记本，其上写着关于对付天启的各种计划，旁边夹杂着几条西班牙语课的笔记，以及一张关于美国历史的作业要求。

在男孩们正计划着终结一切的时候，天使第一次进入了梦乡。他梦到了Jimmy，男孩正躺在那张病院的床上，手里握着蜡笔，画下了一个鲜花盛开的美丽花园。

 

第十二章完。

 

【1】Mario Andretti 马里奥•安德烈蒂，意大利-美国赛车手，是有史以来最成功的赛车手之一。  
【2】这首诗（包括后文提到的诗句）都出自于Exrter Book，即《埃克塞特诗集》。它是现存最大的一部古英语诗集，约抄于975年。由于年代久远，且是用盎格鲁-撒克逊语写成，大部分的作者已经不可考。而文中节选的诗歌名为The Wanderer，《流浪者》，是其中一首抒情诗，或通称挽歌的诗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：本章的时间线为Sam16岁，Dean20岁。另，本章有一些关于文学作品的讨论。其中包括威廉.戈尔丁的《蝇王》，讲述了一群儿童被困荒岛，因为对“野兽”的恐惧，从和睦相处沦落为互相残杀。Sam所提到的故事人物西蒙扮演着智者和先知的形象，他意识到了“野兽”的真实形象，但却无力说服众人，最后被残忍杀害。


	13. 三次Castiel做饭给Sam，以及Sam第一次为天使下了厨

“炒鸡蛋。”

五岁的时候，Sam就已经表现出十分顽固、倔强的一面了，而这份固执也成为了他性格中至关重要一部分，并延续在其之后的人生当中。然而不同的是，在他五岁的时候，小孩子那扬起下巴、眉头紧锁的样子可爱至极，而并不会叫人感到沮丧。Castiel并没有意识到，这种可爱的固执其实是种对优先次序的严重破坏，结果在很早以前，天使就已经养成了纵容他的坏习惯。

“我不确定自己会不会做炒蛋。”尽管话说得模棱两可，但天使还是朝着冰箱里的纸盒子走了过去。Dean还在隔壁房间里呼呼大睡，昨天他看恐怖电影看到很晚，现在正在补眠。天使原以为Sam只会像平常一样想喝麦片粥，于是才接下了做早餐的工作。

“我可以帮忙！”Sam拽了把椅子到角落里，然后爬到上面。他使劲地从一个高架子上拖出了平底煎锅，但那玩意太重，他拿不住，最后还是Castiel一把接了过去。

“当心，”天使喃喃道。他打开了那盒鸡蛋，指尖轻轻划过薄薄的蛋壳。画面从他眼前一闪而过：挤挤挨挨的鸡笼里，母鸡正在孵蛋；布满老茧的双手将一枚枚蛋装进了泡沫纸盒。

“你得打碎它们，”Sam发出了指示。

于是Castiel动手将鸡蛋砸在了煎锅边缘——他曾见Dean这么做过好几次，而鸡蛋也确实裂开了。其实，用“碎开”这个词来形容更加准确。蛋液四散，有几滴飞溅到了天使的鼻尖上，流理台上一片狼藉。

“你太用力了，”Sam将碎蛋壳从锅里捡了出来。

“看来确实如此。”Castiel拿起另一枚蛋，准备轻点敲。这次，鸡蛋没那么碎了，差不多都进了锅里。“放多少？”

“两个给我，还有两个给Dean。”Sam又郑重其事地递给了他一枚蛋。

打到第四个的时候，Castiel觉得自己摸索到了窍门。最后这颗蛋完好无损地滑进了煎锅。

“现在做什么？”

“煎蛋啊，”Sam打开抽屉，找了把叉子出来。“你戳破它们，然后使劲搅，直到它们都变成同一个颜色。”

五分钟后，他们两人身上的蛋液明显比锅里剩的多了许多。

“我可是个上帝的天使啊，”Castiel叹了一声，语调里带着一丝凄凉。

“剩下的还够吃，”Sam拍了拍他的胳膊。“放到火上去吧。”

他俩都没想到要先把炉子顶上擦干净，也完全不记得要给煎锅上涂层油。结果，Dean一醒来就闻到一股煎糊了的鸡蛋味。

“出什么事儿了？”他睡眼朦胧地问。

“鸡蛋！”Sam递给他一盘子黑乎乎的东西，附带了一杯橘子汁。

Dean皱了皱鼻子，“你对它们做什么了？”

“是Cas煎的！”Sam立刻瞪圆了那双狗狗眼。

“Cas？”Dean的视线从盘子转到了天使身上。“是你……你头发上沾的那玩意是鸡蛋吗？”

“我不想讨论这个。”

)*(

Sam的十一岁生日在没什么人关注的情况下过去了。但这也可以理解，因为John已经在名为圣母怜悯的医院里待了四天了，而且男人才刚刚显示出一丝恢复的迹象。Dean抓住每一分钟探望时间陪在父亲床头，而Sam通常则是待在一旁写写画画，有个善良负责的老师每天放学都会布置些作业给他。

“生日快乐，Sammy。”一天早上，Dean一边对他说着，一边递给他一个背包，里面全是崭新的袜子和内衣裤。

这个生日就算过完了。Castiel站在一旁，应Dean的要求而没有现身。天使决定，Sam应该得到更多的奖励，因为男孩即使对着这份微薄的礼物也心怀感激，而且悄然理解了Dean眼下艰难的处境。

Castiel知道，庆祝生日应该有蛋糕。天使自知能力有限，于是决定去买一盒混合好的蛋糕粉。他找了家杂货店，那些装着蛋糕粉的盒子十分显眼地摆在货架上。天使挨个读着盒子背后的说明，直到找到了一个最简单方便的：只需要往里加水和少许油就行。

“烤蛋糕的年轻人吗？”一个上了年纪的妇人推着购物车停在他身边，露出了满脸笑容，“这可真是少见。”

他承认道：“这将是我的第一次尝试。”

“哦！那么，别忘了买一罐糖霜。糖霜能掩盖不少失误呢！”

“多谢。”他拿起一罐糖霜，上面印了一只胖墩墩的小精灵，正兴高采烈地调整着自己头上的厨师帽。那玩意看起来有点像只恶魔，不过男孩们喜欢的麦片上印着的爱尔兰小矮妖也是一副邪恶的样子。而且Dean早就跟他保证过，这些东西只是广告而已。

直到他把买到的东西全部装进塑料袋后，天使才发觉，烤制蛋糕需要有个烤箱。这把他难倒了。Winchester一家人现在所居住的地方并没有厨房。于是他用感知力探寻了出去。就是那儿。几个街区外有家倒闭了的餐厅。他们的煤气阀门还没有关，但眼下并没人在那里。

幸运的是，那家餐厅就在大路上。他混合好了材料，倒进了模具，也正确地预热好了烤箱，然而紧接着却被其他事占去了注意力——Rachel突然开始对其他的守卫们侃侃而谈，不停地说着自己发现了一条不同寻常的鱼。于是，Castiel与其他天使们联系的电波频道不再像往常般寂静，大家都因为好奇和觉得有趣而吵闹了起来。

火警的声音让他回过神来，提醒他蛋糕稍微有些烤过头了。天使立刻举起烤盘，从一片狼藉中脱身出来。那蛋糕看着比一块煤球好不了多少。他皱起眉，低头看着它；而蛋糕在他的凝视下颤抖了起来。这比他通常花费的精力要多了一些，但不管怎么说，他总算是把它变回了能食用的状态，虽然还是糊着的。

然后他把糖霜都用了。现在，那蛋糕看起来几乎正常了。餐厅的屋顶坍了下来，大路上传来了救火车的警报声。接下来，天使瞬移到了John的病房外。

“嘿，Cas。”Sam就坐在门边，男孩的身子蜷成了小小的一团，让开了路。他刚刚在读书，但书本很快就被扔在了一旁。“爸爸醒了。大家说他正在好转。他已经开始和Dean讨论怎么才能早点离开这儿了。”

“我觉得他待在这里能好得更快。”

“看来咱俩想的一样，”Sam耸了耸肩。“你拿的什么？”

Castiel挨着他坐在了地上。一个护士路过，给了他们一个小小的微笑。Castiel瞬间瞥到了她的心思，女人对这两个安安静静的小男孩十分欣赏，但这份模糊的感情里同时混合着对她自己孩子们的愁绪，她的儿女们都已长大成人，离开了她的身边。

“Cas？”Sam催促道。

“是个蛋糕，”Castiel把烤盘递给了Sam，“为了庆祝你过生日。”

“你烤了蛋糕给我？”Sam低头看向那层厚厚的香草糖霜，白色的涂层上散落着五颜六色的巧克力彩针。

“是的。它有点……烤糊了。”

“糊了也没事，”Sam用肩膀撞了一下Castiel。“谢谢。”

经过一番四处讨要，Sam终于搞到了两只塑料叉勺。他在烤盘里叉了一大块出来，咬了一口，脸色变了变，但还是嚼了几口咽了下去。

“盒子上说这是香草味的，”Castiel说道。紧接着两人一同看向了盘子中蛋糕那深褐色的内里。

“糖霜真的挺好吃的，”Sam一边宣布道，一边用叉勺刮走了糖霜。

“哦嘿！是蛋糕！”Dean从John的病房里走出来，并且在Sam开口之前挖走了一大块。“见鬼，你从哪儿搞来的？”

“Cas烤的，”Sam轻轻地回答道。“很棒是吧？”

Dean僵住了，显然在吐出来和咽下去之间挣扎不定。

“我明白自己的这次尝试并不成功，”天使叹了口气。“你可以吐掉的。”

“哦感谢上帝，”Dean把那团焦黑的蛋糕吐在手上，然后扔进了John房间的垃圾箱里。

“不管怎么说，谢谢你，Cas。”Sam刮走了最后一点糖霜。“你的想法很棒。”

“为什么你就不能变一个出来或者买一个呢？”Dean重重地靠在了门口。男孩的眼皮沉甸甸地阖了起来，其下纤薄的皮肤上挂着浓重的黑眼圈。

“因为那样的话就这么有意义了，”天使轻轻地回答道。然而他本人在此刻之前却从未意识到这点。

他并不清楚那意义到底是什么。

)*(

“你把那本健康教育书扔给他之后就自己跑了？”Dean低低咆哮了一声，看向Sam。“我不是告诉过你别让他接近那些玩意吗？”

“我还在这儿呢，”Castiel温和地提醒了一句，同时伸手翻过书页。

“他已经有一百万岁了，Dean，”Sam翻了个白眼。“一本十年级的课本是不会吓得他六神无主的。”

“根据书中描绘的这个金字塔图，你们俩的饮食习惯都非常不健康。”金字塔型的饮食结构图清晰明了，Winchester兄弟所卖的大部分食物都被归为了“垃圾食品”，应该被“极少”食用。

“可我在救人们的命！如果我想吃披萨和巧克力蛋糕卷过活，我就可以那么做！”Dean从毫无防备的天使手中一把夺走了课本。

“我倒是不介意吃点卷心菜什么的，”等Dean离开房间后，Sam才对天使坦白道。男孩一边说着，一边打算把书藏起来，不过Castiel已经记住了里面的内容。“但是鉴于我们这种旅行方式，这很难做到。”

看来，最合情合理的解决办法就是用微波炉了。天使已经研究这种家用电器很长时间了，发现它的操作确实十分简单。等到Winchester一家又租了间房子住下来的时候，他等到大家都出门后，往微波炉里放了一袋子冷冻豌豆。John偶尔会买冻豌豆给他们，当做冰袋的替代品，因此天使很容易就拿到了一袋。

“加热三到五分钟，”他读着包装后面的说明，然后打开袋子，将里面的东西倒进了一个快餐盒里——这个用旧了的中餐外卖盒已经成为了Winchester一家的特百惠。实验性地戳了几次之后，他终于成功地按照自己的计划设置好了微波炉。

他按下了开始键。突然出现了一道耀眼的白光，紧接着空气中飘满了烧焦的豆子的气味。他困惑不解地打开了冒着烟的餐盒，放在边上的豌豆还没解冻，但中间的几颗已经烧黑了。

“见鬼，这是什么味？”几秒钟后，Dean的声音响了起来。男孩回来得比Castiel预想中的早了许多。

“是微波炉制造出的雷暴，”天使看着餐盒里面。

“伙计，”Dean找了块抹布裹在手上，小心翼翼地将一把勺子从餐盒里取了出来；Castiel之前就是用它把豌豆从包装袋里盛到餐盒中的。“微波炉里不能放金属制品。”

“我懂了。”

“话说，为什么你要热豆子？”

“想给你和Sam吃，”天使叹了口气。“你俩的饮食习惯正在缩短你们那本来就不怎么长的生命。”

“哦。”Dean从Castiel手中接过了餐盒，将它整个扔进了垃圾桶。“其实，那不会发生的。再者说你知道吗，我更可能是死于狩猎中。所以，还是让我尽情享受能吃上芝士汉堡和派的时间吧。”

“我希望你不要再说这种话了，”天使将手插进了牛仔裤口袋。

“但现实就是这么一回事，”Dean别过脸去。“好了，咱们趁着爸到家前再去搞一台微波炉回来吧。还有，我们还得解释清楚你是怎么谋杀了这台的。”

当讲述Castiel制造的灾难时，Dean一直笑个不停。Sam也哈哈大笑，笑得头都仰了过去，胸膛一起一伏。Castiel并不在意，这并不是他们见到他第一次犯错了，也绝对不会是最后一次。如果他的错误能给他们提供娱乐，那这样也不错。他猜想这事儿就这么结束了，并且接受了Dean的禁令——男孩严禁天使再次靠近任何厨房电器。

然而令他惊讶的是，当天晚上，夜色已深时他正坐在餐桌旁边，却看见Sam蹑手蹑脚地走了进来。小孩子给自己倒了杯水，然后坐在了天使对面。

“你该去睡觉的，”Castiel轻轻斥责道。“你明天有考试。”

“我很抱歉，我们不能永生不死，”Sam开口说道，仿佛这话有什么重大意义一般。“我是说，我很抱歉，其实我并不想永远活着？我知道，总有一天你会变成独自一人的。或许就在不久的将来。而那一定很糟糕。”

“我还有我的兄弟姐妹们。”然而这回答中却充满着虚弱和痛苦。

“我知道，”Sam伸出胳膊，越过桌子握住了Castiel的手。“但我仍然感到抱歉。”

“我也是。”

“没搞错吧？”这时候，Dean迷迷糊糊地走进了房间，他拍了下Sam的脑袋，走向了咖啡机。“等什么时候你们两个小姑娘来完例假了，要不要玩扑克？”

尽管两个人都哈欠连天，但那天晚上，Sam和Dean都没有回到床上睡觉。他们一直玩着纸牌，直到太阳摇摇晃晃地惊醒过来，从地平线上升上了空。

)*(

这本是美丽迷人的景色。这本是美好灿烂的一天。有一位大天使曾经在这片山谷中隐居数日，以重塑自身；而现在，这地方四处绽放着大得异常的美丽鲜花，空气中飘散着烤面包般清新明快的香气。在这片小小的山谷中，那位天使拆散了它和天使之间的一切联系，使其身影连自己的兄弟们都无法辨认。它曾轻轻哭泣，而大地则长出富饶的植被，将这些泪水铭记在心。

Castiel闭上眼睛，将那朵朵怒放的娇艳花朵隔绝在视线之外，然后做了最后一次绝望的尝试。他试着飞翔。

但一点用都没有。在他急匆匆地赶往这里时，他的力量就已经一天天地削弱下来，最终离他而去了。他又脏又累，饥肠辘辘。他已经堕天了。

_“如果你堕天了，”低低的呢喃声在Castiel耳边响起，有那么一会，天使甚至不确定这究竟是Dean在说话，还是微微的风声在响，“你就直接来找我们。我们会照顾你的。”_

可是Castiel远在千里之外。他与他们之间横跨着海洋，隔着无法逾越的山峰。他抬头望向寂静的天堂，开始祈祷。

“Balthazar，掌管武器机密之天使，请聆听我的祈祷。我需要你再帮我最后一个忙，我的兄弟。”他伸手按上了双唇。他的嘴唇在流血，铜锈的味道淹没过了一切。

“Castiel，他们都对你做了什么？”Balthazar出现在他身边，天使的一只手已经环上了Castiel的肩膀。“你都对自己做了什么？”

“没事的，”他粗声说道，试图站起来时身子一沉。“我一直等着这一天。”

“这就是一连好几个月有都没人见到你的原因吗？”Balthazar的双手轻轻落在Castiel身上，但紧接着便惊恐地抽了回去，像蝴蝶一样转瞬飞走。“你的荣光……几乎完全消失了。”

“我知道，”他的声音绷得紧紧的，“在你转身背弃我之前，我还需要你帮我最后一个忙。”

“我永远也不会转过身的。你怎么会——”

“他们会逼你那么做的。我已堕天。你不能再和我扯到一块了。”

“这怎么可能？”

“我只是按命令行事罢了。”Castiel冷笑了一下。“我遵循了一个命令，而危害到了另外一个。但我并不后悔。你能把我带到美国去吗？最好能去伊利诺伊州，不过别的地方也行。”

“所以你想叫我把你一个人留在那儿吗？”Balthazar摇晃着他，“你疯了吗？”

“我很正常。”他抓住了Balthazar的前臂，但心知自己已经没有足够的力气将对方推开了。“我有计划。所以你并不是把我扔到了狼群里。”

“你为什么要做那些事？”Balthazar又问了一遍。天使的声音里充满了惊恐，但隐隐饱含着一丝希望的意味。Castiel不清楚原因何在。

“因为爱，”Castiel闭上了眼睛，这样一来他就不必看见对方的反应了。“还有信仰。我还想要拯救这个世界。”

“可它并不需要被拯救。”

“它会的。”他紧紧地握着Balthazar的手臂，对方那似雪花石膏般光滑的皮肤大概就是他能触摸到的最后一件天使之物了吧。“拜托了。带我回家吧。”

他们降落在了芝加哥城郊。Dean以前总是抱怨被天使带着飞行会有种恶心的反胃感，这回，Castiel终于也感觉到了。他虽然没有跪倒在地上，但是也差不多了。Balthazar突然紧紧地拉住了他，带着与其通常性格不相符的温情，他在Castiel的太阳穴上落下一吻。

“我祝福你，Castiel。”天使说着，放开了他。

“放弃我吧，”Castiel对他说，“告诉其他人也与我断绝关系吧。我不想让你们因为我做的错事而受到责罚。”

“我或许会去说说看的，但我的心永远不会那样想。”Balthazar露出了一个坏笑，但眼睛里却充满了悲伤。“再见了，我的兄弟。”

“再见。”

Castiel站在双车道公路的一侧，他从口袋里掏出了Dean给他的手机，按下了1号联系人。

“Cas？”Dean立刻接起了电话，他那边的背景音是一片隆隆声。

“我需要人来接一下，”Castiel注视着身边车来车往。

“该死。你在哪里？”

“在杜安和马梅特街角。我不知道这个小镇，但我可以看见芝加哥城。”他拉上了运动衫的拉链，往衣服里缩了缩。“这儿很冷。”

“好的，我知道了。Sam能过去接你，学校现在差不多放学了。你……你能找到什么室内的地方待着吗？”

“我觉得这里应该是郊区，”他开始向城里走去，一幢幢高耸的建筑抵着钢铁般灰色的天空。“但或许附近能有个加油站。”

“Cas……”Dean艰难地吞咽了一下。“我很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错。”

“我知道。但我还是……这糟透了。”

一辆车呼啸而过，泥泞的雨水溅了Castiel一身。

“是的，糟透了。”他抹去了脸上的污渍。“我得到了信息。”

“你找到Gabriel了？”

“不。但我知道为什么自己无法定位他了。”他先看了看左右两边，然后才穿过马路，正如Dean曾告诫年幼的Sam那样。“我之前在我们的肋骨上刻下咒语，他也做了类似的事情。”

“他是主动藏起自己的，不让其他天使发现吗？”

“是的。他并没有撕扯下自己的荣光，而是找到了一种不同的方式来疏导它。这需要极其强大的力量，并使得他隐去了身影。他已经完全伪装起来好多年了。”

“好吧，那我们怎么才能识破他伪装成了什么呢？”

“一定是某种力量强大的东西。我猜大天使应该不会想一直伪装成人类。”他将衣服上的帽子戴了起来，为了那一点点温暖而舍弃了更远的视野。“但他肯定留下了什么证据。现在，我已经有了个更棒的主意来搜寻下落了。”

“很好。”然而Dean听起来却没有半分高兴的意味。“这值得吗？”

“永远都是值得的。”他攥紧了手机，那些塑料的接缝嵌进他的皮肤里。“人类是值得拯救的。”

他花了四十五分钟才找到了一家甜甜圈店，终于可以坐在店里等着Sam来接了。Dean则一直保持着与他通话，直到天使的手机开始哔哔作响，于是他们决定还是留点电，以防万一。隆隆的引擎声在店门前响起，那辆本田车一定是Sam之前偷来的。从通话结束后一直到Sam赶来的这段时间，成了Castiel漫长生命中最难熬的一段时光。

“Cas！”Sam屏住呼吸叫了他一声。Castiel走出去坐进了副驾驶位，顿时感觉轻松了许多。“你还好吗？”

“不好。”他侧着头，靠在玻璃窗上。冰冷的车窗抵着他的皮肤。

“那么，都结束了？你现在……和我们一样了？”

“我永远都是一名天使。”他能感觉到自己的荣光上正在慢慢削弱的火花，它们被埋藏在很深地地方，静静地睡在Jimmy那仍处于萌芽之中的意识身旁。“但是没错，总之对于你们来说，我是人类了。”

“你一定饿坏了。”有许多许多的话语卡在他的喉咙里吵杂作响，但Sam终究没有说出来。“走吧，我们回家。”

之前，在Winchester一家居住的公寓里爆发了许多让人不快的争吵。先是Sam还有几个月就要高中毕业了，不管天启与否，他都决意要念完书。Castiel早就没法带他去上下学了，在那段时间里，天使把自己日渐衰落的力量都用在了追踪Gabriel上。而John则被一股重新燃起的复仇之火鼓舞起来，附带着要拯救世界的决心，男人一心想启程上路。最后，Sam和Dean留了下来，放任自己的父亲去将怒火洒在每一个他能找到的恶魔身上。为了恢复和平，Sam象征性地做出了些努力，他用磕磕绊绊的以诺文给父亲发了一条又一条的咒语，帮他寻找那颗带有魔力的、能杀死恶魔的子弹。还有少数几条咒语能够快速、有效地驱走恶灵。然而到目前为止，它们都没什么作用。

“走，”公寓楼后几条街外有个废弃的停车场，Sam把车停在了那里。“咱们进去吧。”

Castiel跟着Sam走了进去。他感到双脚疼得厉害，而且随着日影西斜，这里变得越来越冷了。没有电梯，三层楼的高度对他的肌肉来说是个艰巨的考验。当爬到顶端的时候，他只想能蜷缩在沙发上好好睡一觉。他的肚子还在咕咕作响。

“你得吃点东西，”Sam坚定地说道，“你去洗澡，我来做些吃的。无意冒犯，但你闻起来有点糟糕。”

“没事。”他用手搓了下脸，刚长出的胡茬让他感到有些痒。

浴室里的瓷砖地冰冷得要命。他脱下衣服，将水温尽可能地调到最高。在等着水温升高时，他看向了镜子中的自己。这个令人备受挫折的下午深深显示在了他乱成一团的头发上，也重塑了他的下颚线。Jimmy已然长成为一个还算有几分吸引力的男人了，尽管他的肩膀仍有些圆润，而且肚子也比较柔软，不像猎手那样布满肌肉。这并不是一具战士的躯体，Castiel敏锐地察觉到了这部分已经从自己身上遗失了。

水蒸气蒙住了镜面，他迈进了淋浴底下，水温滚烫到了残忍的地步。他十分熟悉清洗的步骤，开始将这仪式用在了自己身上。肥皂。香波。护发素。他用的是Dean那瓶廉价又好用的，熟悉的香气渗进了他皮肤和头皮上的每一丝缝隙里。

当皮肤变得又红又痛时，他离开了淋浴喷头。Sam已经在门里放了一堆衣服给他，Castiel不情愿地将它们拾了起来。一直以来，除了Dean一开始给他的那套衣服以外，他从来都没穿过别的。不过手上这些衣物也很眼熟。灰色的睡裤系带上打了好几个绳结，黑色的t恤衫胸前印着The Who乐队那褪了色的logo，它们使他感到了些许的安心。还有一条干净的四角短裤，原本印在其上的红色爱心已经因为多次漂洗而变成了浅粉。他将衣服换上身，再一次在水蒸气的环绕中感受到了温暖，然后试着走了出去。

“你看上去累坏了，”Sam从炉子边转过身来打量着他，“快坐下吧。”

Castiel乐于遵从这个简简单单的指令，于是他在桌边坐了下来。最后摆在他面前的，是一盘松松软软的炒蛋，和两片烤成金黄色的面包。天使抬头看了看Sam，后者咧着嘴笑了一下。

“那个，上一回你没吃到来着。”

“谢谢你。”他拿起了一片烤面包，试探性地咬了一口。Dean经常把咬过了一口的食物塞给他，所以这并不是天使第一次咀嚼食品。但这感觉仍有不同。黄油的香气在他的舌尖上炸开来，他全身都止不住渴望，叫他赶紧全部塞进嘴里。

“慢点吃，”Sam给他倒了一杯橘子汁。“你不会想突然反胃的或者不舒服的。”

第一勺鸡蛋送进嘴里后，他脑袋里想的绝对不是什么长着老茧的手，或者堆叠成排的母鸡那轻柔的咯咯声。它尝起来就像是盐、香薄荷和人造黄油涂满了煎锅。它将温暖送进他的喉咙，一路延伸至胃里。这种满足感十分低劣，只是动物一般的生理需求，但他却觉得很好。

“这个做得不错，”他对Sam说道，后者笑了起来，又递给了他一片面包。

当他吃完最后一片的时候，Dean回来了。男人径直走向了Castiel，一把将他搂住；这种拥抱就是在经历了生死关头后，他通常给Sam的那种。经过了一阵僵硬和踌躇后，天使也回抱住了他，然后又将头靠在了Dean的肩膀上。紧紧靠着他的时候，Castiel感到眼睛和鼻子上一阵灼烧。对于人类来说，悲伤真是种让人痛苦的感觉，天使想。

“你还好吗？”最后，Dean开口问道。男人放开了天使，满载担忧的目光在Castiel的脸庞上游走。

“我累了。”

“对，当然了，你一定累坏了。”

“我把你床上的被单洗好了。”Sam把盘子收拾好，放进了水池里。“我是戴了手套才敢换掉旧床单的。你真得时常洗洗东西了。”

“Bitch。”Dean将Castiel领进他的卧室，Sam那声低低的“Jerk”也跟了进来。“去吧，躺在床上。”

“你会在这陪着我吗？”天使问道，但眼睛一直盯着地板。当荣光一天天衰弱的时候，他的睡眠时间也变得规律了起来。每一次，都有Dean——或者更多时候是Sam——陪在他身边入睡。他想起自己曾经是如何厉害地在梦境中保护着他们，而现在，却轮到他们来守护他的休憩了。这念头简直要将他撕成碎片。

“好的，让我先去找点东西来看，好吗？”

Castiel爬上了床，脸埋在干净的枕套里，将床单拽过了肩膀。昏昏沉沉了一会，突然床垫一沉，是Dean躺了上来。男人拿着一本薄薄的平装书，鼻子上架着他读书时戴的眼镜。当初，兄弟俩就戴不戴眼镜的事情争论了好一番，最后还是以好几天的冷战告结。尽管这场战争中，Castiel站在了Sam一边，但不管怎么说，Dean仍然会和天使说话。这就是他们的相处模式。

“闭上眼睛才更容易睡着，傻瓜。”Dean的手落在Castiel的脖子上，拇指轻轻地抚摸着那片紧绷的肌肉。Castiel顺从地阖上双眼，伴着Dean手指温柔的摩挲，陷入了睡梦中去。

到了早上，Sam做了华夫饼，并浇了层厚厚的糖浆，而Castiel则发觉自己有些牙痛。

“还记得你跟我说过那些其他地方的猎手吗？”Dean问道。那堆食物根本就是在盘子上黏成一坨。“你说他们有时会有自己的主业？”

“记得。我们的每一次谈话我都记得。”天使忽略了Sam翻的白眼。“怎么了？”

“我突然有了个主意，”Dean微微地笑了一下。“关于你的工作，世界末日，还有Sam去上大学。”


	14. Thursday’s Child 星期四的孩子

“我有衣服穿。”当Sam再一次试图哄Castiel去逛塔吉特百货时，天使这样反抗道。

“但你不能一直穿Dean的东西啊，伙计，”Sam伸手摩挲着额头，好像要头痛发作似的。“你也是个独立的人。去买点自己喜欢的东西吧。”

“可我喜欢我这件衣服。”他咕哝了一句，但还是出门了。在Sam和Dean看来，总是穿着Dean的衣服大概明显不是个可以被接受的选项，于是天使只有妥协。

“如果你想的话，我们可以给你买点类似的东西。”Sam伸出胳膊，友善地环过了他的肩膀，但Castiel却不吃这套，他揣测对方这么做是否只是为了防止他突然逃走。“不过，或许你还会喜欢点别的风格呢。”

对着塔吉特百货商店的排排货架，他犹豫不决。Sam推了辆购物车，整个高大的身躯都俯在车上。两人一路挤过童装和女装区，来到了男装的柜台。Castiel看向货架，耸起了肩膀。

“好吧，”Sam瞥了他一眼。“那么，你喜欢什么颜色？”

“我没——”他开了个头，然后停住了。他当然有偏爱的颜色。事到如今，隐瞒这一点又有什么意义呢？“深绿色。蓝色。棕色。”

“自然的色调，很好，这就简单了。”

“我比较喜欢温暖的衣服，”他打量着货架，感觉更自信了一点。“还要柔软一些。”

“温暖，质地柔软，自然点的颜色，”Sam咧嘴笑了起来。“你真的是个Winchester。”

“我的驾照上也是这么写的。”

这天早上，Dean做了个写有假ID的伪造驾照（附带警告他不许用来开真车），以及几张信用卡。男人指示Sam去“给那家伙搞几件自己的衣服，然后到我告诉你的那个地址去”。显然，等到今天下午，Dean的伟大计划就会被揭晓了。此前男人一直都小心翼翼地避免透露信息，每每被问及，也都只是回以一个不自然的笑容，并保证到最后时一切都会有意义的。

“给你，”Sam把一件毛衣递到Castiel手上。衣服是暗蓝色的，柔软得就像是崭新的运动衫的里衬。“试试看。你可以直接套在t恤衫外面，他们不会介意的。”

天使不情不愿地把毛衣套了上去。领口呈v字型，织物很好地贴合着他的皮肤。袖子有些长，轻轻一拉就能盖住指关节。

“我喜欢这件，”他下定决心。于是Sam又拿了两件不同颜色的放进了购物车里。他们买的T恤衫样式简约，颜色各异，都是v字领，但上面没有任何图案花纹。Sam拿了件格子纹的让Castiel穿上，结果却看着天使发出了一阵大笑。Castiel亦觉得这种纹路太花哨了，他吃不消。

“好了，该挑裤子了。”Sam转到了牛仔裤和休闲裤的专区。“我不知道你的尺码。咱们就随便抓几条试试，看哪个尺寸能合身，行吗？”

“如果必须要这样的话，那好吧。”

试衣间简直是噩梦一般的经历。门会时不时地被突然敲响，镜子也歪歪扭扭的，狭小的房间让Castiel心砰砰直跳。他超级感激能逃出那里、给Sam展示了一件又一件合适的裤子，直到终于试出了自己的真实尺码。

“你比我们两个都瘦，”Sam心不在焉的评论从那道窄窄的试衣间门处透了过来。“你知道吗？我总是觉得你非常高大。”

“不知道。”Castiel重新将Dean的牛仔裤拽上身。在试过了更合适的裤子后，现在他终于发现Dean的衣服穿在身上有多么地不合身了。那条牛仔裤腰部太松，有些地方还磨得破破烂烂的，布料的纤维几乎都遮不住他的皮肤。

“好吧，那就别管这个了。我们给你买几条新牛仔裤吧。”

“我还想要几条卡其色的。”

“行。又花不了多少钱。”

挑选内裤的时候，他们的某些讨论显然让Sam有点不太舒服。最后，四角短裤获得了胜利。几包内裤被仍进了购物车，旁边还躺着几双白色的袜子，以及一双新运动鞋。本来这就应该完事了，然而在去往收银台的路上，有样东西突然抓住了天使的视线。

“Cas？”Sam迷惑地跟在他后面。

这些手表的做工并不特别精致，但机械跳动时那轻柔的嘀嗒声让人着迷。他总是能强烈地感觉到时间在自己身上流逝。Dean有一个闹钟，每次当Castiel醒来，它那一成不变的红色指针总是能极大地让他感觉到安心。但他显然没法整天都带着它走动。

“你想要一只吗？”Sam轻轻地问道。“如果你想要，我们可以买一只。”

“是的。”他的双手攥紧了。“拜托了。”

“没问题。你想要什么都行。”

他的选择似乎让Sam有些惊讶。厚实的皮革表带和银色的带扣遮住了他的手腕，让人心安。秒针走过表盘，每一步都伴随着轻轻的嘀嗒声。如果将它贴近耳边，那轻响便会让他想起Dean熟睡时那有规律的心跳声。他们一走出商店后，天使就把手表戴在了手腕上。

“要不要先回趟家把东西放下？”Sam将购物袋放进了后备箱。“这样你就可以换衣服了。”

“我现在已经穿着一套了。”

“我敢打赌，你那些新衣服会更舒服的。”

“我又不是小孩子。”他系上安全带，心里清楚，不这么做的后果不再仅仅会吸引别人的注意，而是会成为真正的隐患。

“事实上，你也差不多。”Sam坐进了驾驶位，轻轻一拧钥匙，发动了Impala。“我的意思是，虽然你比尘埃还要古老，但这些东西总是新鲜的。要是你觉得我这是在显摆什么的，你可以打我。

经过了一阵深思熟虑，Castiel倾身上前，一巴掌拍在了Sam额头正中，发出了一声令人满意的脆响。

“这是为了最后那几分钟，”他解释道。

“太无情了，哥们，你真是太无情了。”但Sam大笑了起来，“不管怎么说，难道你不想叫Dean见识下你的新装扮吗？”

“怎样都行，我无所谓。”他意识到这是个谎言，但却已经说出了口。一股可怕的感觉涌了上来，他脸颊有些发烫，皮肤紧绷。

“呃，”Sam眨了眨眼。“你脸红了吗？”

“不。”Castiel缩进座位里。“你应该看着路的。”

“对，看着路，你说得对。”Sam清了清嗓子。“那么，先回公寓？”

“好。”

“你应该穿那件蓝色的毛衣。它很衬你的眼睛。”

“Sam？”

“嗯？”

Castiel使劲拍了下对方的胳膊。

“嗷！”

回到公寓，Castiel勤劳地将衣服折叠好，放进了柜子最下层的抽屉里。他刚来这里的时候那是个空柜子，于是Dean便占走了。Castiel伸手摸着那件浅棕色的毛衣，在过去的二十年里，它曾经是他的一部分，就像Jimmy的血肉之躯。他不情愿地将它也放回了抽屉里。天使采取了Sam的建议，穿了件灰色的t恤，并将那件蓝色的毛衣套在外面。卡其色的休闲裤上仍带着崭新的折痕。他望向镜子，里面的自己看上去很普通。他就像任何一个二十岁左右的男性。想了很久之后，他伸手捋过头发，直到它们变得有些凌乱，一如他曾见过许多男人会顶着的造型那样。

他在镜中的身影对他皱起了眉头，额头上的线变得更深了。

“我快等了一个世纪了！”Sam的喊声从门外传来。

当他出现在门口后，Sam只是草草地瞥了他一眼，然后便急急忙忙地将他拽进了车。不过，男人还是花时间接了瓶水塞进Castiel手里。天使仍旧分不太清饥饿和干渴的感觉，于是Sam和Dean只能按照固定的时间间隔喂水给他，仿佛他是一盆来自异域的植物。

“帮我看下这个，”Sam将两页画着方向的纸一把塞进Castiel手里。他们俩一起在迷宫般的街巷中寻找着方向。

当到达目的地时，两个人一下子都没了声音，只能目瞪口呆地望着眼前的建筑。这家店面已经有些年头了，整栋建筑都微微倾斜向隔壁的一家干洗店。招牌曾经一度被镀金，但后来又被漂白成一种浮夸的黄色。上面印着几个大字——“ _深呼吸：能满足一切愿望的魔法商店_ ”。窗户上还挂着另一个牌子，黑色的记号笔写着“塔罗牌揭秘10元，手相大全11元，占星图30元。”

停在他们身后的车正嘟嘟地按着喇叭。Sam被吓了一跳，然后挂上档，将车停进了所能找到的第一个空车位里。随后，他们俩并肩走上了那条破旧的人行道。商店的前门上钉着更多自吹自擂的牌子，其中一个是“歇业”，还有一个写着“偷窃是会遭报应的”。

Sam试着拽了下门把手，门轻易地就被打开了，同时，一阵刺耳的风铃声响了起来，宣布着他们的到来。灰尘的气味，焚香，洒出的葡萄酒混合着鼠尾草，一股脑地飘到了大街上。Sam一脸不情愿地走了进去，Castiel跟在他身后。这家商店其实是间小小的、敞开着的房间，里面坐落着一排高度及腰的书架，上面堆满了被腐蚀成不同程度的书籍。书架的顶部摆着好几个柳条编织的篮子，里面塞的全是些结晶矿石、成捆的草药、巫术护身符、如尼文写成的手稿、以及塑料盒包装的塔罗牌。一个长长的柜台几乎和店面一样宽，其后有一个玻璃的展示柜，里面陈列着更大而且更加精美的结晶体，旁边摆放着货真价实的珠宝，还有几颗萎缩的头颅。柜子上面是一台年代久远的收银机，而Dean就坐在它的后面。一个大大的笑容横跨在男人脸上。

“这到底怎么回事？”Sam伸出一根手指擦过其中一个书架的顶端，收回来的时候，指头上沾了厚厚一层灰。“这是什么地方？”

“这是我们的地方！”Dean抬起一条木板，走进了主厅。“你们觉得怎么样？”

“呃……这儿难道不是个塞满赝品的垃圾场吗？”

“不！好吧，这里是。但这地方就是我们的新总部了。”Dean十分喜爱地拍着柜台的顶部，仿佛手下是Impala的引擎盖一样。“这是阻止天气计划的地面零点！”

“地面零点一般可不是什么好事【1】，”Sam心不在焉地说道。男孩的注意力正流连在各种书架上。“等等，这是本塔希尼咒语大全的复刻真迹。世界上仅存有五本这种副本。”

“而这本抹大拉的玛丽亚则是伪造的，我从没见过这个版式。”那卷文献被夹在另外两本书中间，左边的叫《猫咪有没有味儿》，右边一本则是关于转世重生；Castiel把它抽了出来。“这一版本显然对玛丽亚加了许多评论。”

“超酷的，对吧？”Dean走到了Castiel身后，伸手握住了天使的手肘。“手表不错。”

“谢谢。”他努力把注意力集中在手里的书上。但Dean的指尖又开始滑过那件毛衣的织料了。“这是什么地方？”

“别急，先听我把话说完。这地方原本是属于一个灵媒的，几个月前我们搬过来时，我遇见了她。”

“你自己去见她的吗？”Sam叉起了胳膊。“你只身一人去追踪女巫？”

“并且偷走了她的财产？”Castiel连忙放下了书。

“哇哦！我说了，先听我说完！”Dean大笑道：“她并不是女巫！她是个有真本事的家伙，还会读心术——什么都会！她知道我会找上门来，于是一早就准备好了茶和点心。但我没吃，所以Sam你别再用那种眼神看我了。我跟那女人谈了谈，她说她也注意到周边发生了许多怪事，但都和她没关系。于是我继续调查，揪出了个喜欢捉弄人的喧闹鬼【2】，然后撒上盐烧了那混蛋。我本以为这就是完事了，可是那个灵媒非常感激我。”

“于是……她就把自己的店送给了你？”Sam不敢置信地问。

“嗯，她说了一大堆关于宿命还有改变命运之类的话。不过主要还是因为她想搬到弗罗里达的妹妹那里养老。而且，在这里也没什么人可以接手她的生意，大家都不知道该怎么处理她卖的东西。”Dean伸手从后屁股兜里掏出了厚厚的一沓纸。“我甚至还找了个律师看过一遍文件呢，所以Sammy，别那么紧张兮兮的。这就是桩直截了当的买卖，不用出卖灵魂，也没有什么可疑之处用小字写在合同上。”

Sam从Dean手里接过了合约，退回到柜台里面，皱眉研究了起来。

Castiel冒险地问了一句：“我不明白这跟你的计划有什么关系。”

“这远不止一个计划的开始，”透过睫毛，Dean若有所思地凝视着天使，继续说道，“平日里，你会想去找点事情做；而且，如果我们希望获得更多资源，也需要一个地方来召集人群，来和他们见面。或许Bobby的确可以帮上些忙，但这终归是我们的活儿，对吗？我们不能一直依靠他做每件事。再说，我也想象不出还有谁能比你更适合组织人手、搜集情报了。当然了，关于经营商店这件事，我和Sam会一起帮忙的。此外，Sammy还可以去上本地的大学，周末出来继续猎鬼，你还可以教他那些稀奇古怪的额外课程，他则会帮你收银……”

“我不能——”

“我从来也没想过送你一件礼物。”Dean在天使说完之前就打断了他，“一次都没有。你总是给我们各种各样的东西，但你自己却不过节，也没有生日。所以，你懂的。这就相当于是个巨型的礼物了。”

Castiel瞬间就意识到了，他所指的并不是这家商店。在这么多年来，天使一直都向他表达着自己的心意，而Dean送给他的礼物正是在决定要报以些回应。这是Dean可以回家的地方，这是当Sam想过自己的生活、却又不肯离开哥哥时的解决之法。这是Castiel可以等待他的地方，家中炉火不熄，温暖又明亮。

“Dean，”天使的声音十分轻柔。

“闭嘴，Cas。”Dean终于松开了Castiel的胳膊。

Castiel伸手搭上那具磨损严重的书架，注视着其上一道雕刻繁复的纹路。那是一道用几千年前的如尼文写成的咒语，深深织入了强大的保护力。他用拇指扫过它们，无论那个灵媒是何许人，她绝对知道该怎么使用这些深奥的魔法。区区一个鬼魂是无法给她造成麻烦的。

“这家店的主人叫什么？”他问道，一边追踪着这道如尼文，刻痕翻转扭曲过整个书架，爬上了其侧部边框，一路延伸至地板上。

“布瑞吉特。”

“布瑞吉特。”Castiel轻轻念了一遍这名字。“源自圣徒或女神【3】，我猜。”

“什么？”Dean也弯下腰，顺着天使的视线看向那行如尼文。“这是什么玩意？”

“保护咒。十分古老，而且已经被磨损了。”Castiel发现，埋藏在咒语之下，有个字符上被划了一道奇怪的弧线，似乎它被故意扭曲了过来，以适应更现代的含义。那道划痕很新，是最近才被画上去的。“这里。她新添加了一些东西来增加保护。她写的是：Winchester之名的人啊，都有着钢铁般的意志。他们会挺身挡在我们和即将降临的黑暗之间。”

“棒极了，”连Castiel都能感觉到Dean骤然而起的焦虑。“你是说，我把咱们又往这坨烂事儿里推了一把是么？”

这时，Sam将那叠文件塞到了他俩面前。“我发现律师漏掉了点东西。”

Dean嘟囔着抱怨了一句，“我真应该去把那笔见鬼的钱讨回来。”

“律师根本不会想到要检查这个的，”Sam小心地翻到最后一页，指着Dean的签名。他的字迹就挨在布瑞吉特的签名旁边，两个人的字都乱糟糟得缠成一团。阳光从污渍斑驳的窗户中照进来，纸上的水印清晰地浮现了出来。“这是以诺文。”

“所以现在呢，我们该把灵魂交给她了吗？”

“不。”微笑这个动作对于Castiel的嘴唇来说已经有些陌生了，但天使仍努力地做出了尝试，并发现这感觉和他身上穿着的毛衣一样让人舒服。“你做得很好，Dean。”

“哦，”Dean眨了下眼，然后也笑了起来。“太棒了。那它说的是什么意思？”

“不要悲伤，星期四的孩子，”天使翻译道，这些字句让他的喉咙发紧。“天堂和人间里仍有许多力量站在你这一边。你要耐心等待，记得照顾好我的书。我永远会为你祝福祈祷。”

“谁是星期四的孩子？”Sam把纸张拿了过去，捧起来对着阳光看了半天，确定上面没有隐藏着别的信息。

“那是首古老的儿歌【4】，”Dean捻起一页纸，瞥了一下。“妈妈教过我。星期一的孩子长得漂亮——说的就是你。可惜他们错得太离谱了，哈？”

“去你的。”Sam骂道，不过言语里并没有饱含恶意。

“知足吧，还有更糟的呢。星期三的孩子充满哀伤——这是在说我。”Dean看了Castiel一眼。“而星期四的孩子行路十分漫长。”

“她指的是我，Sam。”Castiel又低头继续研究那些防护用的如尼文。“我曾经是星期四的天使。”

“哦，对，我记起来了。我们曾有一次在一本天使学的书里查到过你。”Sam打了个指响。“我一直觉得，去守护一周的某一天有些怪怪的。”

“我认为她是故意用了这个词，有些讽刺的意味。我曾经是星期四们的守卫，但现在我却变成了这个形态，就像个孩子一般，而它们则必须来守护我了。”

“好吧，现在这事儿变得越来越诡异了。一个日期怎么可能守护人呢？”Dean的眉毛高高地扬了起来。

“这是种隐喻，”Sam哼了一声。“被守护者应该去保护那些曾经守护过他们的人。我认为她指的是我们。”

“这不是重点，”Castiel在兄弟俩凝视的重量之下不安地挪动了一下。“余下的文字里透露出了一些信息，地球上有一些天使是站在我们这边的——对此我并不怀疑；但她说天堂里也有人不希望天启发生……这是非常好的消息。”

三个人都一起安静了下来，陷入了沉思。突然，Dean得意地傻笑了一下——

“知道吗，星期四的孩子可以用来作一个超棒的乐队名。不过既然我们没有乐队……”

他们并没有真的画块牌子出来，而是找了一条便宜的横幅盖在了那块褪色的“ _深呼吸_ ”店牌上，用黑色的粗体字写着“ _星期四的孩子：书籍、铃铛和蜡烛_ ”。他们摘下了那块算命标价的牌子，换了一块禁止偷窃的标语。Dean还在旁边画了一幅漫画——一个呆头呆脑的窃贼正企图偷书，结果落得了悲惨的收场。

“你瞧，咱们现在就差星期二的孩子了。”几个月后，Sam这般评论道。

是时，他和Castiel正坐在商店的后屋里。这片曾经为人预言命运的地方，如今变成了一处中央情报站。墙上的电话设置了好几个快速拨号键：Bobby，Roadhouse酒吧，一家位于亚利桑那的旅馆——名叫Mab’s、看起来快要倒闭了，一位品味不同寻常的人类学教授（他们通常叫她博士），以及John Winchester本人。店里堆放着许多书籍，几乎快要淹没了房间正中的那件大桌子。而桌子上则凌乱地散落着卷轴和笔记本，上面写满了Sam歪歪斜斜的笔迹，或是Castiel那结构严谨而又优雅华丽的字体。Dean的书写则更为随意，他四处乱涂乱画，基本都是落在了餐巾纸或者收据背面。

“星期二？”Castiel睡意朦胧地问道。天使正在到处寻找自己的咖啡，当发现只剩了半杯冷冰冰的液体后，他失望地发出了一记轻声叹息。

“是啊。我是星期一，Dean是星期三，而你是星期四。爸是周五，我猜。所以除了星期二外，我们就凑齐一周了。”

“这意味着什么吗？”Castiel心不在焉地捏着自己的鼻梁。

“没。我就是想起来了而已。我猜我太累了，再也不想研究事情的各种意义了。我只是刚刚在看那首儿歌，你知道的……星期二的孩子优雅高尚。或许这就是我们在天堂里的那位援手，你说呢？”

就在这时，Sam的手机突然响了起来。两个人一同担心地盯着那个小小的设备。

“喂？”Sam接起了电话。“哇哦…好的，慢点说…你在哪儿？嗯…嗯，好的。我们能过去——Dean。Dean！我又没法阻止他……好吧。行。没问题。别做任何傻事。我马上就过去。”

“怎么了？”Sam一挂断电话，Castiel就立刻问道。

“这回的事情有些怪。他说镇子上的每个人都唱歌唱个不停。他尚不清楚是怎么回事，但肯定需要些援手。”Sam拿起了他的大衣套在身上，向门口走去。

“我跟你一起去。”

“不。你别去。”Sam咧嘴笑了一下。“你不许去。Dean说的。”

“去他的，”Castiel慢慢品味着这句咒骂，而Sam则大笑了起来。

天使走出去，将门口的牌子翻转至“歇业”，手指在牌子的边缘处徘徊了一小会。他锁紧门，激活了布瑞吉特的守护咒。然后他转过身去，跟着Sam走上了人行道。

 

第十四章完。

 

【1】Ground zero 地面零点，一般指导弹、原子弹等爆炸的正下方地点，即炸弹的目标。而9.11事件后，通常被用来指被恐怖分子袭击后的世贸大楼遗址。故Sam说这个词“不吉利”。  
【2】poltergeist 喧闹鬼，出自S109，躲在小女孩衣柜里的幽灵，很淘气，并且喜欢制造麻烦和噪音。  
【3】Brigit 布瑞吉特，爱尔兰女神。她被描绘为司职锻冶，手执火钵的形象，同时，她也是在冬季驱逐魔物，呼唤春天到来的女神。基督教传入爱尔兰后，传教士将她融入基督教体系，成为圣布瑞吉特，因而Castiel才会说她是一名“圣徒”。  
【4】这是首童谣，作者是Steve Roud。详见文末note。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到的那首童谣：  
> Monday’s Child is fair of face,  
> Tuesday’s Child is full of grace,  
> Wednesday’s Child is full of woe,  
> Thursday’s Child has far to go,  
> Friday’s Child is loving and giving,  
> Saturday’s Child works hard for a living,  
> And the Child that is born on Sunday,  
> Is healthy and bright, and happy all day!
> 
> 我自己给翻译了一下(ﾉ*･ω･)ﾉ，不太会翻译带韵脚的东西，所以原诗里每两句押一个韵脚（多好啊TvT），让我给搞成通篇就一个韵脚了_(:3 )∠)_……
> 
> 星期一的孩子长得漂亮，  
> 星期二的孩子优雅高尚，  
> 星期三的孩子充满了哀伤，  
> 星期四的孩子行路十分漫长，  
> 星期五的孩子懂得爱和给予，  
> 星期六的孩子操劳又繁忙，  
> 而出生于星期日的孩子  
> 健康又聪慧，  
> 每一天都快乐、开朗！


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章情节紧承上一章末尾。即Sam目前19岁，Dean是23岁。  
> 另，因为大部分的歌我都没找到官方翻译，于是我就自己翻了。

耐心，密苏里州就像是公路旁边的一大块斑点。在灰色的广袤天空之下，几家商店挤挤挨挨地堆在一起，而人类的聚居地则汇聚成了许多小小的圆点。他们来到一家名为露珠的旅店【1】，把车停进了脏兮兮的停车场，身后一阵尘土飞扬。Dean正等在那里，斜靠在Impala的后备箱上。

男人没打招呼，而是对刚从车上下来的Sam说：“这么久才来。”

“在洲际公路上遇到起车祸。我试着给你打过电话的。”

“这里的接待台烂得没救，”Dean用掌根擦了下前额。“我搞不清到底是什么造成了这一切。Bobby和爸说他们还在想，但什么也没研究出来。”

“你提到这里的人都在唱歌。”Cas从车里走了出来，一边提醒他。肌肉抽筋让他疼得厉害——天使还是记不住这具身体需要时不时地变换下姿势。对现在的他而言，人类的那些小动作有着更重要的意义了。“是自发性的吗？”

“见鬼，这怎么回事，Sam？”Dean转头看着他弟弟吼道，“我告诉过你别带他来！”

“他又不是件行李，Dean！如果他想来，那他就能来！”Sam也喊了回去。“他有权利！”

“我来把包拿进去。”Castiel把Sam和他自己的背包从后备箱里取了出来，又从Dean夹克口袋里拿到了房间钥匙，而那两兄弟还在继续拌嘴。

甚至在关上门后，天使还是能听到那两个人的争吵声起起伏伏。而眼前的这件房间——就算是按照Winchester一家的低要求来讲——也远远无法用“糟糕”来形容。两张床上的垫子十分老旧、松散下垂，地毯闻上去一股霉味，一张桌子挤在墙角，旁边放着一把摇摇晃晃的椅子；除此之外，房间里几乎就不剩什么空地方了。Dean的床还没有铺好。Castiel把Sam的包放到另一张床上，并将自己的塞进桌子底下。他抽出了一本书，然后在那把椅子和Dean的床之间选择了后者——因为它发出的声音更小。

至少床单还是挺干净的。天使蜷起腿，把书架在膝盖上。这是一本凯尔特神话合集，内容的深浅介于学术研究和休闲阅读之间。他发现，随着深入了解布瑞吉特的那栋老房子，自己也渐渐喜欢上了这位女神。他开始试着追寻她的转化，研究她是如何从女神变为圣徒，如何能轻易适应由神祗降为凡人、后又重返乐土。他对一切都好奇不已。

他在亚瑟王传说中发现了一段逸闻，上面说阿瓦隆【2】才是布瑞吉特的真正故乡。突然床垫一沉，有人坐在了他旁边。但天使仍继续看着书。

“Cas。”Dean坐在Castiel的脚边。他看上去就像是个特守纪律的小孩那样，低着头，死死地盯着塌了一块的地毯。“很抱歉我……你瞧，我只是很担心你。”

“我能保护好自己。”

“我并不——但你不是——”Dean十分挫败地低吼了一声。“事情可能会变得很棘手，而你又没受过训练，不知道该怎样对付这些东西。万一你受伤了呢？”

“但我最终会痊愈。我又不是玻璃做的。”最终，他放弃了，将书本放在一旁。“我知道自己堕天了。显然我也不如你或Sam强壮——或许我永远都比不上你俩。我没法控制这个，但我也没法干坐在一旁等着你，就像珀涅罗珀那样，一直纺纱度日，翘首以盼。【3】”

“我可没有四十年才回一次家，”Dean反驳道。不过男人肩膀的动作表明，他已经理解了天使的意思。“而且你也不是我妻子。”

“确实不是。”Castiel干巴巴地赞同道，然后伸手环住膝盖，将身体缩紧了一些。“跟我讲讲这个案子。”

“我——”

“案子。”Castiel打断了他。“除非你还想再吵一架。我以为你已经把今天的份吵完了。”

“靠。好吧。”Dean往后缩了下，好像被人打了一巴掌；但Castiel并不觉得抱歉。这片地方似乎有某种魔力，给他增添了莽撞的勇气和许多急躁。“是这样的，一切开始于发生在这里的两起命案。第一起是在一年前，是个年轻女性，名叫黛娜.威尔森。她被人刺死在小镇边上。那女孩奋力反抗了，但最终还是倒了下去。她身上有十七处刀伤，还有十多处因防御而留下的伤口。奇怪的是，法医推断她的死亡时间是星期六傍晚的日落时分。所以说，应该有许多目击者，至少肯定会有人听到她的呼救。然而没有一个人站出来。这地方只有一千七百多人，却找不到任何嫌疑犯。”

“很不幸的遭遇。但并非难以置信。”

“是的，但紧接着第二起死亡发生了。这小镇的生活全靠一个造纸厂维系，基本上每个人都在那儿工作。一个叫特伦特.芬奇的人是这工厂的老板。那家伙很招人烦，特别喜欢趾高气扬地走来走去，四处威胁人们，说自己哪天就会关掉厂子，然后出国享受去。所以，有人记恨他也不出意料了。”Dean伸手从被扔到一边的被单里翻出了一个文件夹。“但你瞧瞧这个。”

那是几张犯罪现场的照片。刺眼的腥红色呈现在文件夹里。受害者原本是个高大的男人，有着宽阔的肩膀和壮硕的肌肉。然而，有人却成功地将他塞进了一件小巧的芭蕾舞裙里，并将尸体摆成了以足尖站立的姿势，立在了镇中心的雕塑前。鲜血浸透了那双粉色的芭蕾舞鞋，流向了大理石台面，一直滴落在人行道上。男人的脸扭曲成尖叫的模样。

“这确实……不同寻常。”

“想知道最神的是什么吗？”Dean点了点特伦特那张僵硬的脸。“法医说，他是跳舞跳死的。时间还是星期六晚，和黛娜一样，这家伙就站在街道顶端一直转啊转个不停。目击者声称当时受害者在大声求救，但是没人能靠到近前。显然他旋转起来的力量就像台糟糕透顶的重力战机，直接把自己从内部就分解了。”

“是复仇恶灵做的？”Castiel低头盯着照片。“它到底是怎么让他死后还一直保持足尖站立的？”

“不知道。当时是三个人合力才将他放倒送上救护车的。”

“跟他讲讲唱歌的事儿，”这时，Sam从前门走了进来。男孩手里端着三大杯咖啡——这是个握手言和的象征。

“这就是这件事的不同之处。不再是撒盐烧掉那么简单，而是要开始研究地狱了。”Dean感激地接过了自己的杯子。“我来到这里后，找到了镇上唯一一家餐馆，想吃点东西，或许再顺便打听打听。我刚坐下才十分钟，女服务员就突然大声唱道‘我要彻彻底底忘记那个男人’【4】。紧接着，整个厨房里的人都开始跟着合唱起来。而当一曲唱完，所有人提都没提这件事。他们只是坐回位子上继续吃饭，全部红着脸。”

“我还以为这是当地的某种传统习俗，但打那以后，它又发生了几次。往往人们正在做自己的事情，突然间就跳起了精心安排的舞步，像陪着孩子参加活动的家长那样大声唱起歌来。”Dean掏出手机上下翻看着，找到了几张模模糊糊的照片，上面像是个合唱团。“而事情结束之后却又没人提起。”

“这么说，我们遇到了自发性音乐爱好的临床表现。”Castiel从Dean手里接过手机，翻看着那些图片。“这些事件有无共同特征？”

“这个…没人歌唱洗衣服或者干活之类的，那些歌全是关于感情倾诉的。我记得其中有个妻子好像是在坦白婚外情来着？不过没人肯跟我透露，我像是在玩‘听歌猜名’的真人秀。”

“可能是个幽灵搞的鬼。”Sam将一包苹果片递给了Castiel，比起水果，这玩意嚼起来更像是塑料。但天使还是把它们吃掉了。“喧闹鬼吗？”

Dean嗤笑了一声，“这么大规模？别闹了。”

“我只是想说，咱们应该放宽思路。”

“我们应该去趟镇里，”Castiel直起身来，“去吃点午餐。”

“我可不敢保证那些跳舞的家伙都在，他们都逃跑了也说不定，”Dean抬手揉了把脸。“再说了，也没人会开口。所以这真的不是个好理——”

“我饿了。”天使猛地起身，结果那本来就重心不稳的床垫大幅度地摇晃了下，Dean往前一扑，才稳住了自己。

Ben’s酒吧烤肉店曾经有过一段辉煌岁月。店里的吧台和餐桌都是一副七十年代的风格，墙上装饰的动物标本已经有了被虫蛀的痕迹。尽管此时正值繁忙的午餐时段，然而空气中还是沉甸甸地笼罩着一层令人不安的寂静。

一个没精打采、神色疲惫的女服务员将他们带到餐桌旁坐下。Castiel暗自揣测，她会不会就是Dean第一天见到的那个唱歌的人。天使无法想象她神采奕奕的模样，猜不透她是怎么把一首过时的老歌唱成了轻浮小调。她扔在他们面前的菜单有点粘手，Castiel茫然地低头盯着它，沉浸在餐馆这股异样的安静之中。在他膝盖边，Dean的腿上上下下地抖着，一刻不停。天使不得不咬咬牙，差点就要冒出什么尖刻的话语来命令对方停下了。

他不知道自己为什么对Dean这么生气。他们日常同步的生活轨迹为两个人提供了足够的空间，让他们能够喘口气，好好思考一番；这平衡从未被打破过。自从几年前坦白了自己的心意后，天使就一直小心翼翼，从不将对方逼得太紧，也再没有提起过那个话题。他们分享着空间、食物，相互交谈，伴着那种简简单单的友情，一切都一如往常。

或许这是Castiel自己的错，是他自己的欲望变换了模样：人类对于触碰和信赖的渴求渐渐升起，代替了天使们惯有的冷漠无情。这过程极其缓慢，即使现在仍在继续叠加；他不能因此来指责Dean，亦无法把这归为对方的责任。然而又是为什么，他现在感觉如此愤怒、委屈、痛苦，仿佛有上百只恶毒的蜜蜂塞进了脑袋，嗡嗡声响个不停？

“Cas，”Dean用胳膊肘戳了下他的腰，打断了天使的思绪。“你想要点些什么？”

“嗯？”他眨了眨眼，女服务员正望过来，脸上带着掩饰不住的不耐烦。

Dean又问了他一遍：“你想要什么？”

突然，店里响起了一声电吉他那吵闹刺耳的和弦。顾客们一齐抬起了头，神色惊恐，嘴唇扭曲了起来。

“ _我想要，_ ”Castiel的声音带着一阵奇怪的回响，在单薄的墙壁上激起一股震颤。“ _你想要我。_ ”

一阵音乐声骤然而起，除此之外他什么也意识不到了。天使从座位上站起身来，踩到了桌子上。餐厅的地板上翻涌起一阵烟雾特效，灯光暗了下来，一股聚光灯打在他身上。Sam的手里突然出现了一把吉他，而男孩也立刻弹奏起来，Castiel在此之前从不知道对方跟任何乐器有过瓜葛。

“ _我想要你想要我，_ ”他直接对Dean唱了起来，而后者的表情就像是天使会着起火来、把他们都烧死一样。“ _我会爱你爱上我。我在求你恳求我。我会擦亮老旧棕色的鞋子，换上崭新的衬衫上衣，推掉工作，早早回家——只要你开口说爱我。_ ”

但它还没完，后边还跟着一段合唱，那阵旋律反复高歌着这唯一的一段歌词。Sam的吉他表演极其富有张力，弹奏风格也越发狂野。顾客们早就纷纷站起身来，兴奋地加入了狂欢的行列。有人甚至还往他脚下扔了条女式内裤。当唱到最后一个音符时，他双膝朝前跪倒在地，顺便灵巧地踢开了那条内裤。

“ _我想要你想要我……_ ”一曲唱毕，他放下了麦克风——第二段合唱开始时，那玩意就突然出现在他手中了。

就像那突如其来地开始一般，它毫无预兆地就结束了。烟雾也好，欢呼雀跃的人群也好，还有吉他和聚光灯——统统都消失不见了，仿佛它们从来就没有出现过。Castiel仍跪在餐桌上，而那个女服务员正用着一种不舒服的眼光看着他，虽然她似乎无奈地接受了这一切。

“薄煎饼，”天使轻声说道，然后滑进了Dean身边的座位里；后者的脸上正浮现着一种不自然的红晕。“配巧克力豆。”

“哇哦，”Sam大笑道，打破了Castiel表演后留下的一片死寂。“这真是…哇哦。我没想到还有舞台烟雾机。”

Castiel很认真地考虑了一下要不要再往下滑一点，这样他就可以躲进桌子底下了。总体上看，Dean大概会饶过他。很久以前，天使就从自己的人类经验中把尴尬一词加进了他的字典里。要是把他所学到的情绪排列次序，那么到目前为止，这绝对是他最不喜欢的了。

“这很典型吗？”他问Dean，但拒绝和对方有任何眼神接触。案子。他们可以谈谈这个案子。“这所有的……特殊效果？”

“是啊，基本是的。”Dean清了清嗓子，小小地挪动了一下。

“这么说，每次发生时它都会引起环境的改变。”Castiel摆了摆手，“Sam，你可以排除幽灵作祟了。鬼魂们是没有这么强大的力量的。”

“那究竟种什么感觉？”Sam偷偷摸摸地瞥了眼Castiel，仿佛这种非直接的打量会让对方感觉没那么残忍。“被强迫的吗？”

“当时的感觉十分自然，”天使又将头埋下去了一点。“显然，它是随着我那时候的想法而顺势发生的。不管它利用了什么，那些情绪和想法都是事先就已存在的。而事情结束之后就……感觉自己暴露无遗。十分脆弱。”

“这也就解释了为什么这里的人们都不肯看着对方的眼睛。”Sam皱起眉头，问道：“所以它先是杀了两个人，然后又开始利用……怎么说？羞耻心吗？这招似乎有点弱啊。”

“死亡逝去，而耻辱残存。”Castiel的手指在纸盘子边缘不安地点来点去。

话题被硬生生地拉回到案子身上，他们飞快地吃完了饭，在Sam永远都会随时备好的笔记本上写下各种理论推断。就连Dean也渐渐地参与了进来，即使男人只是在纸上胡乱写下更加稀奇古怪的推论。当三人结完帐走到外面时，Castiel几乎都快忘了自己站在餐桌上大声宣泄隐秘心情的事了。

直到他们走向汽车时，Dean一把握住了他的手腕。

“Cas，你知道，我……”Dean努力地发出声音。“我并不是说我……”

“你什么也不必讲。”他并没有费神抽回自己的胳膊，而是继续向前走去，动作缓慢又僵硬；他知道，这更让男人烦心。“我会说出那些话来又不是出于我自己的力量。所以，我们最好别再讨论这件事了。”

“但这…这对你来说并不公平。我是说，我们从来都没好好谈过这个。当时你刚堕天了，我以为你会……我的意思是，你会需要点时间，来处理这些新的事情。”Dean慢慢地拖着脚步，天使面无表情地望着他。“你就像个孩子似的，我猜，而且——”

“我不是孩子。”Castiel猛地抽出了自己的手臂。咆哮于他来讲是种全新的感情，但随之而来的却是不可思议地放松。“而且我也不想要你的同情。谁的同情我都不想要。尤其是你的。”

“Cas！”Dean又一次向他伸出手去，但Castiel这回走在他前面了。Sam正等在Impala里，他走了过去。这时街上忽地弥漫起一阵蒸汽，他搞不清楚究竟发生了什么。

“ _你是我最好的朋友！_ ”突然间，Dean大声唱了起来，Castiel整个人瞬间僵死在半路上。等天使转过身来的时候，已经太晚了。尽管此时街上一个人也没有，但还是有大片的吵闹声震耳欲聋。Dean的一只手紧紧地按在胸口处。

“试着反抗它！”Castiel一边喊着，一边冲向他，但还是迟了一步。

“ _我们相处的时间很长，_ ”Dean低声吟唱道。“ _而你就是我的阳光。我想让你知道，我的感觉是对的……_ ”

“别！”Castiel连忙伸手捂住了耳朵，但有股不知名的魔法对着这堵屏障嘲笑了一声，Dean的歌声穿透了进来。

“ _我真的很爱你，_ ”Dean坦白道。他那像砂糖一般甜蜜的声音让Castiel的心脏裂开成上千块碎片。“ _哦，我虽然一直四处游荡，但依然会回到你的身旁。无论绵绵阴雨，还是明媚阳光，只要有你的存在，男孩，我就快乐得仿佛到家一样。_ ”

“ _是你让我充满生机，_ ”Castiel开始和他对唱了起来。虽然这一次天使奋力反抗了，用尽手段、拼了命地抵挡着这股力量，但他的内心仍然挣脱了出来。在这短暂的、温馨的一刻里，他们两人坦诚相待。“ _无论这世界对我多么残酷，只要有你，我就都可以原谅！_ ”

“ _哦——，哦—哦！_ ”Sam的歌声从车里飘了出来。男孩的双脚正夹在仪表盘上，脸上挂着一个慵懒的笑容。

“ __每当事情变的糟糕，你总是第一个来到。”Dean迈步跨过了两人之间的距离，伸手按在Castiel的肩膀上。“ __我永远都不会孤独，你可知道。你是世间唯一，你做的每一件事都叫我欢喜。真的，都叫我欢喜！你是我最好的朋友。”

“ _是你让我充满生机，_ ”Castiel对他唱道，在这宝贵的一刻，真诚和痛苦一同溢了出来。“ _我快乐得仿佛回到了家里。_ ”

“ _是你让我充满生机，_ ”Dean对着他重复着，越过了最后一丝距离。“ _是你。你是我最好的朋友。_ ”

这并不是Castiel想象中初吻的样子。Dean手捧着他的下颌，温柔得不可思议。Dean亲吻着他，仿佛他是世间最珍贵的东西，仿佛他被深深爱着。但突然间，那股魔力忽地中断了，留下了两个人相互看着对方。一阵苦涩迅速地蔓延过Castiel的心头，感觉十分强烈。

“操。”Dean脚步不稳地后退了一步。

“你俩没事吧？”Sam从车里走了下来。大个子男孩的脸上写满了担心。

“我自己走回旅店去好了，”Castiel宣布道。天使将双手深深插进口袋里，无视掉了一切叫他回去的喊声。

他并没走出多远，Impala就从后面追上了他，于是天使像逃难一样躲进了她的后座里。她熟悉的拥抱，皮革的质感，以及那种惹人喜爱的、被磨旧了的感觉，都让他稍稍地放松了一些。然而那阵嗡嗡的响声仍然在他皮肤之下震颤不已，咔哒咔哒地让人心烦。这很不正常。像是溃疡的疮口加剧恶化，一触就痛，他只敢在四周小心翼翼地徘回。

“哦。”他坐直了一点，一遍又一遍地品味着这种感觉，直到确定了自己的想法没错。

回到旅馆后，他毫不意外地发现Dean和Sam又吵了起来。Sam把笔记本电脑紧紧地搂在胸前，正厉声控诉；而Dean则挥舞着手臂为自己辩驳。

“别吵了。”Castiel对他们俩说道，语气十分强硬。两个人都猛地停了下来，这让天使高兴了一小阵——他发现，自己在两人面前仍然存有威严。“不管是什么东西造成了这件事，当歌声结束后，它都没有消失。”

Sam轻手轻脚地放下了自己的电脑，问：“你是怎么发现的？”

“你没感觉到吗？”他捻了捻手指。“有种嗡嗡声，一直在皮肤下作响。”

“有吗？”Sam瞥向了Dean，后者摇了摇头。

“是魔法。这是某种十分古老的魔法。我们一来到这里，它就开始生效了。”天使颤了一下。“它往我们身上施加压力，扭曲现实。”

“好吧，你想到了什么嫌疑人吗？”Sam问道。

“是一位神明。”Castiel向后靠在了紧闭的门上。

“哦，见鬼。这下我们要怎么办？”Sam伸手挠了挠头发。“怎么才能杀死神明啊？”

“它们也是可以被杀死的，只是十分困难。”Castiel皱起了眉头。“不过我们可以先试着和它谈一谈。”

“好啊，所以说我们要把那玩意召唤出来，然后再问上它二十多个问题。”Dean哼了一声。“万一它想把我们拍成肉酱呢？怎么阻止？”

“阻止不了。如果我们带着想杀死它意图贸然接近的话，就算不被它杀死，那我们也必定重伤到差不多没命了。整个小镇都已经在它的掌控之下了。它能听到并理解所有人的对话，一旦相关之处出现，就会立即触发歌曲。所以，你真的以为我们能悄悄溜到它背后，并捅它一刀吗？”

“这真是太棒了。”

“我去给Bobby打电话。”Dean从衣兜里掏出手机，低着头向外面走去。他走出去的时候擦过了Castiel的身体，而天使心中涌起一股绝望的渴求，他想要紧紧抓住Dean的衬衫，将那男人一把拖至近前。

“那么……”Sam起了个头，但却不知道该怎么继续。

“我不想谈论那件事。”

“我只是搞不太明白，”无情地踏过了Castiel的拒绝，Sam继续道：“你想要他，这我知道。但究竟是什么让你这样生气？”

“因为征求意见十分重要，”天使咬紧牙关。“爱是恒久忍耐【6】。我本可以等待数年的时间，等他看清楚自己的心意。如果他能自己心甘情愿地来找我，那么我所等待的每一分钟都是值得的。然而这个？这残忍地打破了一切，在我们准备好之前就将我们硬生生撕成了两半。”

“但这也不能说明那一切不是事实，”Sam皱起眉头，“你知道Dean是爱你的，对吧？”

“你以为我是什么身份？”Castiel低低地咆哮了一声。“我曾走进他的梦中，在你能连词成句之前就一直陪在他的身旁。我知道他的心是何种模样。我从未怀疑过他的爱，只是不知道他是否愿意接受这点。”

“我只是想帮忙。”

“我不需要你的帮助。”他扭开房门走了出去，啪地一声摔上了门。Dean正坐在Impala的引擎盖上，手里紧紧地攥着手机。一种极端失落的表情浮现在男人的脸上。此时，无论是他还是Sam，Castiel谁也不想接近。

黛娜.威尔森被谋杀的地点就在不远处。Castiel觉得至少还是该假装自己能起点作用，于是便沿着路向城镇中走去。黛娜咽下最后一口气的地方如今已被花环所围绕，满布着刚刚割下的玫瑰。他轻轻抚摸过那天鹅绒般柔软的花瓣。不小心触到邪恶的尖刺时，他嘶了一声，本能地将伤口放入嘴中吮吸。就在这个瞬间，眼前突然闪过了一样东西：草地上出现了一抹银色的闪光。是一张糖纸。当他注意到第一张时，余下的也立刻显现了出来，一共有十来张塑料糖纸在微风中轻轻飘动。如果此时他深呼吸一口气，便能嗅到那阵微弱的甜蜜气息。

路上传来了Impala隆隆的引擎声，车子在他脚边停了下来。天使并没有转身，依旧蹲在那里。Dean的靴子嘎吱嘎吱地踩过泥土，出现在了他眼前。

“是半仙。”不等对方说话，Castiel就开口道。

“对，Bobby也是这么认为的。他还说，我们得逃出这个见鬼的骗局。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，我们需要有一根特殊的木桩，还得有成千上万吨该死的好运。”

“或许我们该离开这里，”Castiel拾起了一张飘动的糖纸。“或许这个镇子变成这样都是自作自受。可能这就是半仙想给予他们的。正义。”

“你怎么能这么说？”Dean一把抓住了Castiel的上臂，将他拽了起来。

“你还不明白吗？”Castiel依然没有看向他。男人低着头，根本不像是在对他解释。“他们眼睁睁看着她死去。这种事情以前就发生过。”

“发生什么？谁干的？”Dean稍稍摇晃了他一下。“你到底在说什么？”

“Kitty Genovese案【5】。”他艰难地吞咽了一下。“她被人捅了好几刀，但邻居们都无动于衷。对那起案子来说，那些人的无视或许是被夸大了。但黛娜的案子不同。她直直跑向了主干道，特伦特就在后面追着她。他慢慢地杀死了她，而镇子里却没有一个人敢出一声。他们都被他吓退了。只因为那男人可以毁掉整个小镇，葬送掉他们的生活。而另一方则只是一个大家几乎都不认识的女孩，人们干嘛要为了她而拿自己的人生来冒险呢？”

“有些时候，我真的很厌恶你们人类。”天使将糖纸扔在了地上。“人性险恶。为什么半仙不能折磨他们？他们之中的每一个都背负着谋杀的罪恶。”

“你并不是这么想的，”Dean粗声说道。“Cas，别这样。我同意他们都是些蠢货和混蛋，但是别这样。你知道的，并不是所有的人类都是这样。”

“我现在知道，就算整个镇子烧成灰烬，我也不会掉一滴眼泪。”终于，Castiel对上了Dean的视线，看见了对方眼里浓浓的担忧和恐慌。“为什么他们会那么做？为什么就那样站在一旁，眼睁睁地看着她死去？”

“我不知道。”Dean的手指紧紧地抓在他胳膊上。“如果你想离开，那么我们就走吧。我…我并不想这样，但这个案子从一开始就已经腐烂得无可救药了。”

“我不会问你离开的。”

“哦快饶了我吧。”

Castiel猛地看向四周。玫瑰花圈的左边坐着一个小个子的男人，双手插兜，脸上正挂着一个得意洋洋的假笑。他看上去十分眼熟。Castiel向记忆深处挖寻，脑海中闪过沙滩上的那具苍白的躯体，颤抖的双手和恐惧的神情。

“Ga——”

“别这样。”Gabriel打了个指响，一个玻璃箱子突然凭空出现，罩在了Castiel四周。Castiel用拳头砸着这道屏障，但一点用都没有。他大声喊出了一个名字，可是Dean什么也没听见。

“半仙。”Dean一伸手，掏出了藏在靴子里的匕首。虽然Castiel自己的喊声传不出去，但外界的声音依旧可以进到玻璃箱里来。这是个嘲讽。Castiel以为只有其他的兄弟们才会这样对待自己。而Gabriel也会和他人一样、随手撒下这些残忍的事情——这简直让他无法想象。但事实是，他们俩确实就站在这里。

“Dean——o。”Gabriel摇晃着脑袋，“你一点也不像我期待中的那种臭名昭著的杀人机器。围着镇子转了整整三天，结果对于真正的犯人却连一丝怀疑都没有？奇耻大辱啊。”

“放了他，”Dean厉声命令道。“他本想离开的。这样你就可以继续你那小小的杀人狂欢了。”

“拜托，别废话了。一旦我放他出来，你立刻就会贴上来追我，没完没了。不过，说到总是黏黏糊糊贴在一起的东西嘛，”Gabriel又打了个响指。他们身旁的青草突然平塌了下去，露出了Sam正匍匐在地的身影，男孩手里还攥着一支木桩。“就不能不提Winchester兄弟了。一个赛一个蠢。”

“我们只是想让你放过这里的人们，”Sam站起身来，缓缓的绕着圈子靠向Dean的方向，神情十分疲惫。

Castiel再一次撞向了玻璃墙。这箱子极其狭小，几乎刚刚够他站直身子，不剩什么地方供他蓄力砸破玻璃。但他们正处于危险之中。灾难就悬挂于头顶，而那两个人却几乎没有意识到。于是他又撞了一次，模模糊糊地感觉到自己的肺部好像开始灼烧。

“为什么我要那么做？”Gabriel叉起了双臂。“为什么我不能把他们活剥掉，让他们和那天的黛娜一样痛苦而脆弱？其实他们应该十分庆幸，因为我没把他们全部杀光。”

“以眼还眼并不是解决问题的答案，”Sam暗中将木桩交给了Dean。Castiel看到了他们俩那隐秘的动作，于是加倍努力地打破玻璃。

“还是说猎人终会被狩猎吧。”Gabriel嗤之以鼻。“我们杀了你们的一个人，你们也会返回来杀死我们中的一个。游戏规则就是这样——以眼还眼。”

“我们只杀死那些夺走人生命的东西。”

“特伦特杀害了她。所以我杀了特伦特。我看不出来这和你们所做的事儿有什么区别，小子。”Gabriel掏出了一块焦糖奶糖扔进了嘴里，一边嚼，一边发出那种湿漉漉的啪嗒声。“还是说，因为你们杀的是不知人命为何怪物，所以你们的任务要比我的更高尚？至少，我追杀的可是有感知的生物——犯下罪过时他们都心知肚明。”

“恶魔也知道自己是邪恶的，”Sam反驳道。“他们自甘堕落。”

“伪君子。”咕噜一声，糖块被吞下肚了。

“为什么？”Sam冷笑了一声。“因为我身上流着恶魔的血吗？我知道自己是什么，每一天我都在和它对抗。”

“哦你他妈其实一点也不知道自己到底是啥。”

这时，Dean突然发动了攻击，他高高举起了木桩。然而在到达攻击范围之前，Gabriel就伸手锁住了他的喉咙。他轻轻一拨，就将木桩从Dean手上卸了下来，扔到一边，仿佛后者弱得像只鸡崽。

Sam大吼，“放开他！”

“没问题。”Gabriel将Dean扔到地上，紧接着便一脚踢向对方的肋骨，让对方滚进了玫瑰花圈里。“待在那儿别动，小杂种。我正要给你弟弟上一课如何认识自我呢。给你老哥唱首歌吧，小子。”

鼓点声突然响了起来。Sam的眼睛瞬间睁大了，紧接着，他的意识奇怪地变成了一片空白。

“ _请容许我介绍下自己，我腰缠万贯，品味也不低，_ ”歌词源源不断地从Sam口中滑了出来。“ _很多年前我就已经来到了这里，许多人的灵魂和信仰全都被我偷去。_ ”

Castiel的双手又青又肿，视线也开始变得模糊起来。他握拳砸在玻璃上，慢慢地跪倒在地。

“ _很高兴能够见到你，_ ”Sam不停地扭着胯，拙劣地模仿着挑逗动作。“ _难道你猜不出我的名字？可困扰你的事情正是我游戏的真谛……_ ”

Dean双肘撑地爬起身来，开始奋力向关住Castiel的箱子移动。Gabriel被Sam的表演吸引住了，因此他并没有注意到这边的动静。Castiel看着他，带着微弱的希望。肺部像是起了火般灼痛，而抵在额头上的玻璃则提供了一丝令人欣喜的冰凉。他的眼皮越来越重，快要睁不开了。

“ _就像所有的警察都是罪犯，所有的罪人都是圣徒，_ ”Sam嚎道，“ _仿佛正义就是邪恶，你就叫我——_ ”

“Cas！”Dean伸手猛拍玻璃，“Cas，别睡！”

“那你又能怎么办呢？”Gabriel的注意力重新回到了Dean身上。“你可打不破那玩意。”

“你快要把他杀死了！”Dean又砸了一下玻璃。“里面没有那么多氧气。”

“他是个天使，你个蠢货。”Gabriel走到了Dean身边，一把抓住了他的领子，似乎已经准备好了再一次将他扔出去。

“不再是了！”Dean试图继续砸开玻璃。“Castiel，你这混蛋，你他妈的敢睡觉试试看。”

“但是我好累，”对方抱怨了一声。

“Castiel？”Gabriel确实将Dean扔出去了，但并不是处于愤怒，单纯只是嫌他碍眼。天使打了个响指，玻璃箱瞬间消失了。Castiel倒向地面，但Gabriel立刻一把抓住了他。“你怎么会变成这样？”

“从技术层面来讲吗？”Castiel深深地吸了一口新鲜空气，毫不客气地倒在了天使胸前。“是你造成的。”

“我不是在说箱子，”Gabriel厉声问道，“我指的你的荣光。”

“我指的也是这件事。”Castiel仍旧感觉不到Gabriel的荣光。在这么多层骗局之下，它被隐藏得实在是太好了；但也有可能是他自己剩下的力量太过渺小，根本发现不到对方的荣光。“当世界还是新生之时，是你找到了我。是你将Dean Winchester交给我的，而这之后的一切便接踵而至了。”

“我为什么会那么做？”

“我不知道。我曾经希望你能告诉我。”Castiel又做了次长长的呼吸。“但从那之后，没有一天我不在感激你的所作所为。Dean，把木桩子放下。”

“什么木桩？”Dean将手藏到背后，同时睁大了眼睛，“说真的，Cas？”Gabriel猛地回头瞪了过去。

“那不管用，”Castiel清了清嗓子，道：“Dean，这位是我的哥哥，大天使Gabriel。Gabriel，这是Dean Winchester，而那边那位正等着客客气气地割开你喉咙的是Sam。”

“是啊，我们见过面了。”Gabriel帮助Castiel坐起身来。“你的男孩们可真叫人惊喜连连。”

“顺便，我知道自己是Lucifer的容器。”Sam蹲下来，伸手扶住Castiel的后腰。“但十分感谢你那个恶毒的提醒。”

“看来有人把秘密泄露出去了啊，”Gabriel咯咯笑道，“淘气的小Castiel。”

“我并不后悔。”Castiel将两个人的协助都挥开，微微晃了晃，自己站了起来。“Gabriel，我已经找你找了很长时间了。我有许多问题要问。”

“我对审问可不怎么热衷。”

Dean咧嘴一笑，锋利的牙齿全部露了出来。“那来场友善的谈话你觉得怎样？”

“我动动意念就能杀了你，Winchester。”

“拍《萤火虫》么？”Sam哼了一声。“没搞错吧？”【6】

“我可以叫你一直唱席琳•迪翁，唱到那位大哥哥找上门来、骑着你的屁股直奔夕阳，公主小姐。”Gabriel朝着Sam迈了一步，侵入了后者的空间。这事儿看起来本该挺滑稽可笑的，然而一股股力量从天使身上辐射出来，Sam于是后退了一步。

Castiel提议道，“或许我们俩还是单独谈谈比较好。”

“没门。我花了这么多年避开搜寻。我可不想因为你那档子堕天的破事儿而暴露自己。”

“可将他交给我的人是你。这是你的计划，你的主意。”

“是啊，或许吧。说不定有哪个版本的我打开笼子自己逃了出来。所以现在的这个我身上并没有你想知道的答案。”Gabriel耸耸肩。“你们甚至都不应该出现在这儿。还没到时候呢。”

“但现在我们就站在这里了。整个计划已经开始被打破了。无论我们的父亲想要做什么，都不再可能实现了。”Castiel伸出了一只手，“你应该加入我们，帮助我们。”

“为什么？”Gabriel看了看他张开的手掌，然后对上了Castiel的眼睛。“不管怎么样，事情还是会发生的。Lucifer和Michael必将会把你所爱的这两个男孩当成替身，像穿租来的晚礼服似的将他们套在身上。再然后，一切都将结束了。我们将会迎来辉煌的、完美的结局。”

“你一定不想让世界走向终结的。”

“可如果这意味着所有的斗争将画上句号呢？见鬼，那我当然愿意了。”Gabriel歪了下脑袋，仿佛在聆听其他天使们的谈话。“我已经厌倦了。对这一切。当初那些混蛋们打得你死我活，而我从中逃了出来。父亲说创造我们是出于纯粹的爱，是吗？这是最大的谎言。Lucy和Mike都想把对方大卸八块，还要叫我站在一边目睹全程？好啊。随他们去吧。至少这样事情就会全部结束了。”

“哦。”Castiel吸了口气，然后缓缓地吐了出来。“我没想到你是个懦夫。”

“我是懦夫之王。”尽管这样说着，Gabriel却移开了视线，目光落在了草地上。

“你给了我这样的命运。而我必须相信这一切事出有因。”

“我可不是老爸。”

“确实不是。但当初世界崭新之时，有那么短暂的一瞬间，你比那一位要更加善良，更懂得爱。”Castiel转过身，背对着他的兄长。“如果你改变主意了，就给我打电话吧。”

他从钱包里掏出一张商店的名片扔在草地上，然后走开了。沉默片刻后，他听见Dean和Sam跟上来的脚步声。等三人走到Impala跟前时，Gabriel已经消失了。

“你真是个勇敢的混蛋，”Dean将Castiel堵在车前，男人的一只手按在那辆宝贝的引擎盖上。

“我那并不是勇敢，而是出于愤怒。”他直视着Dean的脸，一边拉近了两人的距离，等待着对方的表情转化为不舒服的样子。

“你知道，你一直说自己不是个孩子，而且我们不用老是护着你对吧？”Dean问道。男人那温暖的呼吸洒在Castiel的脸上。

“对。”

“反之亦然，好吗？”Dean的脸上绽开一个微笑，小小的，十分温柔，但确实存在在那里。“你也不需要保护我。呃。或许对上大天使的时候你是得护着我点，但当面对你的感情时并不用。”

“Sam告诉你了。”

“是我听到了你的话。当时我并没有给Bobby打电话，而是待在门口。”Dean微微地摇了摇头。“所以，爱是恒久忍耐。不过我还记得，爱还要喜欢真理【7】。如果我因为那些小小的坦白之歌而生气的话，那我就真的是太蠢了。”

“Dean。”他伸出手，试探性地搭上了男人的胸膛。

“闭嘴，Cas。”

但Dean的笑容就和Castiel想象中的一模一样。

“嘿，伙计们？”Sam清了清嗓子。“伙计们？”

Castiel的手掌滑向下方，直到能够探进Dean的衣服里。指尖下的皮肤触摸起来柔软至极。

“我恨你俩，”Sam大声地宣布道。而Dean则贴着Castiel的嘴唇笑得很大声。

一个月后某天，电视上正在播放《太空炮弹》【7】，正演到黑帽子和孤星决战的时候，Gabriel突然凭空出现。天使扫了他们一眼，Sam正背靠沙发坐在地上，腿上摊着一本被遗忘的笔记；Castiel则坐在沙发的一端，一条腿挨着Sam，而Dean正枕在他的膝盖上。Castiel能感觉到Dean的紧张，但他没有动，而是开口说道——

“你挡住电视了。”

Gabriel嗤笑了一声。“你们可真舒服哇。”

“要么动手杀了我们，要么赶紧找地方坐下来。”Sam把本子翻了一页。“这是我最喜欢的片段。”

“哦，难道我们都厌倦了消灭对方这种事吗？”

但是Gabriel还是从电视机前挪开了。经过一阵短暂地迟疑，大天使坐在了Sam旁边。然而他并没有放松下来，而是带着警惕地观察着另外三人。Castiel朝着他扬起了一边眉毛。于是Gabriel皱了皱眉，转头看向了电影。

“孤星，你瞧，”屏幕上，黑帽子正在大声嘲笑，“邪恶终将占据上风，因为好人都太蠢了。”

Gabriel大笑出声，而Sam也咯咯地笑了起来。一旁，Dean的手从枪上慢慢滑落。

这是个开始。

 

第十五章完。

 

【1】Dew Drop Inn 露珠旅馆。其实这是一首歌曲的名字，演唱者为Little Richard。  
【2】Avalon 阿瓦隆，凯尔特神话中的“理想乡”，是亚瑟王传说中的精灵国度。  
【3】Penelope 珀涅罗珀，希腊神话中奥德修斯忠贞的妻子。在丈夫远征特洛伊失踪后，一直躲在房间里纺纱，拒绝见所有的求婚者，等待着丈夫的归来。  
【4】I‘m Gonna Wash That Man Right out of My Hair，歌手为Elaine Paige，当代最伟大的音乐剧天后。代表作有《猫》，《阿根廷，别为我哭泣》等。  
【5】Kitty Genovese事件。1964年发生在美国纽约，Kitty Genovese在家中遭受袭击，她尖叫呼救长达半小时，而周围的38户邻居虽然听到了声音，但因怕被卷入其中，竟无一人报警或援救。此事引起美国社会震动。  
【6】Firefly 《萤火虫》，为2002年上映的美国科幻剧。Sam提起此剧是因为Gab说了“I can kill you with my brain.”而此剧里有这个梗。有一集叫“Trash”里，River就是这么跟Jayne说的。  
【7】Dean与之前Castiel的话都引用了Corinthians 《哥林多前书》的第十三章的第4节和第6节。此章是关于“爱是什么的”经典论述，十分著名。原文为“Love is patient…Love does not delight in evil but rejoice with the truth.”  
【8】Spaceballs 《太空炮弹》，1987年的电影。文中涉及的两位人物里，孤星（Lone Starr）是为太空牛仔，受朱迪亚星球国王所托救走了逃婚的公主，而黑帽子（Dark Helmet）则是追击他们的反派。总而言之，剧情和人物塑造请联想星战……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于文中所出现的歌曲，列表如下：  
> Cas独唱："I Want You to Want Me" - Cheap Trick  
> Dean独唱："You're My Best Friend" – Queen  
> Sam独唱："Sympathy for the Devil" - The Rolling Stones


	16. The First Last Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们又过了六周的好日子。然后，Dean做了那个交易。

**May**

双膝跪在泥泞之中，胳膊紧紧地环绕着Dean腹部，额头相抵。那具紧贴着他的身体摇晃得如此剧烈，一如他自己亦无法控制住的汹涌颤抖。

“为什么？”他对着两个人之间的狭小空间喃喃问道。“你明知道这意味着什么。为什么？”

“为了Sammy，”Dean的声音哽咽了。男人的手指抠进了Castiel的大腿，在牛仔裤上印下了斑斑泥泞的痕迹。

“Sam会对你说，他不值得付出如此代价。”Castiel想把Dean按得再近一些，仿佛要将那人整个吞下，这样他就可以保护他了，不让他被那个可怕的选择所伤害。

“拯救世界还是拯救Sam？”Dean也更用力地拥住他。“这根本不用考虑。”

“不会变成那样的。”

他们曾有过六周。整整六周的美好时光。他们一同努力，慢慢消除横亘在两人感情之间的隔层。当时，Dean不紧不慢地进行着这一工作，不仅为了自己，也是为了Castiel。对未来的预期曾经那么甜蜜。

然后John的电话打来了。Colt的故事引来了一系列可怕的混乱。Dean和Sam飞奔出去，而Castiel则被留下来看家。接下来发生的事情他永远也没法真正弄清，然而他每一天都在深深悔恨，为什么当初自己不能抗争得更努力一点，为什么没有跟他们一同前去。

他只知道Sam被带走了，男孩逃出生天后却被人在背上捅了一刀；而Dean去做了那个交易。每一丝空气中似乎都飘散着恶魔的气味，Castiel一开始步行赶去了十字路口，然后又搭顺车找到了确切的地点。但已经太迟了。他到达的时候刚好看到恶魔那淫秽可憎的嘴贴上了另一双嘴唇——那双嘴唇不久之前曾那么甜蜜地亲吻过他。

Castiel紧紧地抱住Dean。他仍不愿意站起身来，他还不想面对那即将到来的巨大灾难。

 

**June**

“你就是个该死的傻子，”Bobby说道。男人拍了下Dean的脑袋，紧接着便一把将他用力抱入怀中。

“当时你照看着你兄弟，所以真的没法再要求你更多了，”John如是说。而Castiel则咬着自己拇指上的倒戗刺，用牙齿将它们撕了下来，直到渗出鲜血。“是我也会这样做的。”

“别看我啊，”这是Gabriel。大天使正飞快地走过一排陈列着袖珍占星书的柜台。“是你把自己扯进这档子事儿里去的，你得自己想办法搞定。”

“好吧，”Sam说。他看着Dean，眼神里充满疲惫，接受了这一事实。“好的。我们来解决这个。”

 

**July**

七月被Castiel和Sam花在了研究资料上。书籍、卷轴、还有写得密密麻麻却徒劳无用的笔记堆得高高的，在他们周围筑起了一道摇摇欲坠的城墙。他们有无数次都睡在了商店后的桌子上，不愿意在其他任何事上浪费一分一秒的时间。

“有件事要告诉你，”Gabriel突然砰地一声出现了。大天使坐在桌子边缘，双脚在空中微微晃悠着。Castiel被吓了一跳，手里的笔飞了出去。

他捏了捏鼻梁，“你别这样。”Sam出去给他俩找吃的了，虽然Castiel说不准他们到底该轮到哪顿饭。或许是晚餐，他猜。但他也不记得自己是否吃过早餐和午餐了。亦或是昨天的晚餐。

“如果你试试不一天灌下去两壶咖啡的话，说不定就不会这么神经兮兮的了。”Gabriel一边建议道，一边拾起了几本书，翻了翻第一本。

Castiel不耐烦地开口问他：“什么事？”

“什么什么事？”

“你说了：‘有件事要告诉你’。”

“哦，那事儿啊。”随着一声轻哼，Gabriel扯下了一页书，然后放在手上烧成了灰。“那个，别把这当成我是在乎了或怎么的，只是除我以外没人会告诉你这个。而且坦白说吧，这事儿开始把我搞郁闷了。”

“所以你并不在乎某件事情，但它却让你十分沮丧。”

“没人会喜欢一个自以为是的小弟弟。”

“可你自己就是某些人的自以为是的小弟弟，”Castiel尽可能有理有据地指了出来。

“我觉得咱们还是保守地说，Mike和Lucy这会儿还不是我最狂热的粉丝。所以，下面该换你来论证我的观点了。”

“如果你只是想坐在这儿烦我，那就请继续吧，我要开始进行‘无视你’的环节了。”

“就算你想，你也做不到。”Gabriel假笑了一声。“我有天然磁场。”

Castiel毅然决然地拿起一本笔记翻了个页。

“好吧。你瞧，人类的寿命么，实在很短暂的存在。”

“我知道。”Castiel并没有抬起头来。Gabriel或许会直言不讳，也有可能要兜个圈子。但无论哪种情况，他最好只对此保持潦草的兴趣。

“所以，就算你救了他，这种事情还是会再次发生的。只是不再像这回这么引人注意或者充满戏剧性罢了。但总会有那么个时候，他今天还活着，第二天就死了。事情就是这样。”

“你是在希望我停止拯救他吗？就因为他的死亡是无可避免的？”Castiel忘记了自己刚刚下定的决心，愤怒瞬间浸透心脏，填满了悲伤留下的虚空。“你怎么能这么说？”

“好吧，首先呢，我可没这么说。其次，在做有风险的事儿之前，得先好好掂量掂量自己的状况。”一声轻叹穿过了空气，显示出了几乎无法克制的力量。

“如果因为某些人行事鲁莽，你就要将他们烧成灰烬，那么Sam和Dean早就把汽车仪表板上的贮物箱给填满了。而这场谈话也不会发生，根本都不必考虑了。”

“随便你吧。”Gabriel不耐烦地弹了弹手指，凭空变出了几根长长的蛛丝。它不安分地摇摇晃晃着，但十分引人注目。“我之所以跟你进行这场蠢透了的谈话就是想说，那个你为之疯狂的家伙身上正挂着一个滴答作响的定时炸弹，不过他比其他人多获得了警告。这是他的最后一年了，而你却把它砸在了一堆书里。”

“这些书很可能会让他的时间不止于一年。”

“可能会吧，”Gabriel耸耸肩，充满怀疑地瞥了那堆书一眼。“但也可能不会。或许你可以救得了他，但你没法知道这种事会不会发生第二次。而且，这将是他的最后一年了，你永远也不会有另一个机会和他共度这最后的一年了。若我是你，就会好好利用这段时间。”

有那么一会，Castiel并不确定自己想要说什么。他只能默默地看着Gabriel的脸，而那位大天使正从空气中变出了一条条彩带。

终于，Castiel开口问道：“她是谁？”

“谁是谁？”Gabriel假装无知，语气十分无辜。

“你说的那些话像是你很有经验。听上去好像你曾经爱过某个人类一样。”

彩带摇晃了一下，紧接着，就像当初被制造出来那么迅速一般，它们突然融化进了空气里。

“你知道我在这里生活了多久么？”Gabriel的双手不自然地放在了桌子上，动作十分僵硬。要不是天使的嘴唇还在动的话，他整个人就像是个石头凿成的雕像。“猜得到吗？”

“自从人类被创造出来以后吧。”

“我曾同亚当并肩而行，”Gabriel点点头。“尽管如此，我在故事中登场得还是稍晚了一些。当时世界上仍只有浮游生物，他们繁衍了数千代。我生活在他们之间，吃他们的食物，同他们一起欢唱，因他们的游戏而放声大笑。我从未感到过无聊，从未厌倦过那些来来往往的生命。所以你要问我她究竟是谁？她是西格恩。她是迦娜。是约瑟夫，亚历山大，以西结，乔治，克丽丝缇娜，阿玛尔，温，多米尼克，詹姆斯，玛利亚和黛娜。这些还仅仅是我陪伴着走完一生的人而已。”

“黛娜.威尔森？”Castiel眨了眨眼。“所以你才会死死盯着那个小镇。”

“当时她才刚刚长大，”天使摇了摇头，发丝散落在脸上。他叹口气，“作为一个陌生人，我来到她的门前，而她招待了我进去——那些古老的神圣规则仍然在起作用。她漂亮开朗，人又风趣，还热爱音乐。再然后，她死了。”

Castiel轻轻地说道，“我很遗憾你失去了她。”

“我并不是来求人同情的，”而且他听起来也不像是正处于哀痛之中；相反，这男人是来表达慰问的。“我只是想指出，时间易逝，别把它浪费在干坐在这里。”

“如果这能让我有更多的时间和他在一起，那又怎么能称得上是浪费呢？”

“因为就像我说的，总有一天，死亡终会降临，”说着，Gabriel倾身向前。让Castiel感到惊讶的是，天使亲吻了一下他的额头。“小弟弟，别让自己陷入悔恨的苦海。”

然后，他消失了。他亲吻过的那一小块皮肤有些微微的刺痛，Castiel伸出手指摸了摸。一条轻飘飘的彩带缠住了他的手，头顶的电灯在其上反射出亮光。

“嘿，Cas，我给你带了汉堡。”Sam拎着一兜子外卖走了进来。

“Dean呢？”他问。

“在收拾收银机，或者在看花花公子。也可能在同时做这两样事。”

“你先吃。我一会就回来。”彩带从他手中掉落了下来，嘶地一声化为了虚有。Sam没有注意到，他正忙着往外拿一个盛着沙拉的圆顶塑料盒。

Dean就坐在收银台那里，双脚搭在柜台上，腿上摊开着一本杂志。但男人的目光却不在其上。他盯着一片空地，正陷入沉思之中。

“你在看什么？”Castiel伸手搂过Dean的肩膀，他凑到近前，直到能够闻到对方身上的机油混合着青草的气息。肩膀间紧绷的肌肉放松了下来，Castiel感觉自己的呼吸不再那么困难了。

“嗯？哦，就是在看戈耳工的事儿。美杜莎受到的待遇挺不公正的。”他向后仰了仰头。“你待在你那个小窝里干嘛呢？”

“我想去让头脑清醒一下。你能开车载我兜一圈吗？”

“去哪？”

“随便。只要你能摇下窗户，急速奔驰就行。”

“你说话开始像我了。不过，把饭也带上吧。Sam说你都没怎么吃过东西。”Dean站起身来，他抿紧的双唇上终于有了一丝笑意。

他们开出了城。Castiel摇下了副驾驶位的车窗，伸出手指感受着疾驰的风。Dean看上去非常开心，他已经很久没有享受过这般无拘无束的喜悦了。四周太吵了，他们说不了话。但Castiel的另一只手一直和Dean紧紧地牵在一起，而这对他们来说，就已经胜过千言万语了。

 

**August**

“咱们直说了吧，”Sam从笔筒里抽了支笔出来，在纸上画了道粗粗的黑线，开始了漫无目的地涂鸦。“你见过抹大拉的玛丽亚。”

“没错。”Gabriel用纸团揉成了个足球，弹进了由Dean手指当门柱的球门里。“我挺喜欢她的。我们俩还有说有笑的。”

“难道你不应该是卧底什么的吗？”

Sam笔下的线条分了开来，弯曲着，开始隐约有了点人物的轮廓。Castiel站在Dean的椅子后看着他。此前，他在忙着把图钉按在北美地图的地脉上。那些图钉连成了某种让人心烦的图案，看起来像是只喝多了的猫，或是一只松鼠。一个纸团突然偏离了轨迹，落到了他的头发里，Castiel这才被那场纸团足球锦标赛拉回了注意力。

“当时我正赶往埃及。之前我就洪水那件事儿的结果跟女神巴斯特打了个赌【1】，正打算去找她兑现。突然，天使广播的救世主频道嘟嘟嘟地响个不停，于是我就决定先停下来，去看看他们到底干嘛这么大惊小怪。主星降落在沙漠之外，但玛丽.M小姐正在四周流浪，而且她很乐意和人交谈。”

“然后她就有说有笑的，”Sam心不在焉地拿笔乱画着。

“对。当被卷入那种事情当中时，你必须有点幽默感，”天使的进攻范围很广，但Dean总能挡住他。“我的意思是，前一秒她还只是个女人，没有丈夫，试图独自生存下来；结果突然之间就变成弥赛亚的门徒了。不过，她确实很喜欢他。并不仅仅是因为他的身份，或是他宣扬了什么。他们是朋友。”

“很难想象全人类的救世主还有朋友，”Sam开始在画上面添加细节了。现在已经很明显能够看出来，他画的是Gabriel的脸，还附带了一个歪歪斜斜的坏笑。“我是说，这有点超凡脱俗了。”

“超凡脱俗？说这话的是Lucifer的容器，而听的人则是大天使Gabriel。”Gabriel将手指举起摆成球门，对着Dean咧嘴笑道，“你可得用尽全力哦。”

“吹一下，让我沾点好运，”Dean举起了纸团，Castiel凑上去吹了一下。

“有运气也没用，”Gabriel奚落道。

Dean仔细地瞄准了一会，然后弹出了纸球。那个小团飞过了Gabriel的手指，啪地一声砸中了他的额头，掉在了腿上。

“观众全都疯狂了起来！”Dean高声欢呼道，“人类加五分，异教神零分。”

“我都不知道，”Gabriel斜眼瞥了下Sam，“这比赛是要计分的。”而后者正死死盯着自己的笔，仿佛那东西突然背叛了他一样。 

然而Dean正在忙着庆祝胜利，没有注意到那若有所思的一瞥，亦没留神对方的评论。但Castiel却把它们都记了下来。

 

**September**

所有的事物都被压缩进这个狭小而沉闷的空间里了。他们俩已经在同一张床上躺了快一年了。Dean四肢摊开趴在床的右侧，而Castiel则像只猫咪般蜷缩在左边。当两人的关系进入了全新阶段后，他们谁也找不出应该停止这么做的理由。Castiel喜欢伴着Dean轻轻的呼气声打盹。

但是这个。哦。这个是完全不同的。Dean正俯身在他上面，毯子像是顶厚厚的帐篷罩在他们周围，两个人之间没隔着任何东西，除了阵阵潮湿的喘息。Castiel已经尝过赤裸的滋味了。他爱上了皮肤磨蹭在柔软被单之上的欢愉，以及Dean的手指抚摸在自己裸露的胯部间的感觉。在过去的两周里，他们一直都赤诚相对，一起领略发掘这片新奇的大陆。

“我们并不非得做这个，”Dean轻声低语道。四处一片静谧，易碎而又十分紧要。

“我想要这个，”Castiel抬腿环上Dean的腰，“别拒绝我。”

Dean没再开口，而是将全部的话语都深埋在一系列漫长的吻中。他轻手轻脚地将Castiel翻过身来，毫不吝啬地沿着脊背的关节亲吻，细心关照着脖颈处纤细的线条，一路延伸至男人的发尾。

Dean咬了下他的肩膀，命令道：“疼的话就告诉我。”

“好。”这句回答含糊得要命，Castiel刚听完了命令转眼就打算忘掉了。他知道这会有些疼的。经过仔细地研究调查，他明白，疼痛是它的一部分。但他始终认为，这份疼痛是他自己选择的。因此便可以接受。

“这个可能会有点凉。”

润滑剂的确十分冰冷，但将它探进来的手指却已足够温暖了。Castiel曾经试过这个，当时他独自一人，尴尬得要命。然而此时此刻，在现在这个角度下，这变得完全不一样了，它更加美妙，又似乎越发糟糕。天使坚持着，双手在毯子下面紧攥成拳。

“还记得你说我可以拥有你的时候吗？”

“你是指二十分钟前吗？”Castiel挖苦道。Dean又伸进了第二根手指，他微微扭动了一下。“衰老还没这么快降临呢。是的，我记得。”

“我得限制你看电视的时间了。你都学会挖苦人了。”

“是你把我变成这样的，”Castiel反驳道，“我们到底是要谈话还是要做爱？”

“为什么不两样一起呢？”身体内的两根手指试探性地扭了一下，天使不得不咬紧牙关，强忍下一声惊叫。“我不是说今天晚上。我指的是第一次，那天晚上我们发现了Sam的真相。然后一切都改变了。”

“哦。是的，我记得。我还可以再放进一根。”

“真的？好吧。”Dean推进了第三根手指，这回开始有点疼了。一股灼烧的痛感蔓延开来，Castiel紧紧地闭上了眼睛。“你知道我当时在想什么吗？你在听吗？”

Castiel摇了摇头，一言不发地承受着。

“我当时只有一个念头，就是答应你。”Dean向上弯起手指。在令人颤栗的疼痛之下，一股愉悦沿着Castiel的脊椎急剧上升，点亮了每一处神经，他从喉咙里发出了一声轻轻的啜泣。“我在想这个，想你躺在我身下，扭动不已，大声渴求。但紧接着我便想，‘哦，这太疯狂了。因为Castiel是不会那么做的。他绝不会那样，而且我也不会’。”

“再做一次那个，”他恳求道。于是Dean施予了他一次又一次，直到天使颤抖不已，陷入了一片混乱的呻吟之中。

“当你走进我梦中的时候，你看到过这个吗？”Dean俯身上前，嘴唇贴着Castiel的耳朵轻轻低语。“当我梦到和你做爱时，你还能继续冷静地观察吗？”

“那时候根本就没有任何冷静可言，”Castiel咬紧牙关。“别说了，看在对爱所有神圣之物的份上，快继续吧。”

于是Dean继续做了下去。事后，他静静地躺在Dean身上，耳朵贴着对方的胸膛，汗水打湿了全身。他想，怎么可能有人还有力气做别的啊？

“还好吗？”Dean的问话里透出了阵阵关心，男人或许还以为自己隐藏得很好呢。

“当我把自己交给你的时候，我没有想过它会是这样。”Castiel的手搭在Dean的肚子上，再度为这触感的美妙而惊讶不已。那里只有皮肤和一点肌肉，保护着其下柔软的组织和器官。“我曾经在很远之外观察着人类。我以为做爱就和进食、呼吸是一样的事情。它是带有某种目的的。于是我便猜想，如果我参与其中，它的意义大概会跟吃汉堡什么的差不多。或许它会……或许要是我在那么长的时间里经历过它就好了。或许我还不像人类那般有感觉。我把它视为我能够给你的某种东西。它就像一座桥梁，连接着你我。”

“这有点……怪。但挺好的。”

“其实并不是那样的。”

“那究竟是哪样？”

“你将我拆开，又重新把我装回原型。”他亲了亲男人肋骨上坚实的线条。“每次你会把手伸进Impala里，现在我可终于知道她的感受了。”

Dean大笑了起来。“我再也没法和以前一样给她更换机油了。”

“那你感觉怎么样？”

“这就是场性爱。我是说，真的很棒的性爱，别理会错了。你火辣得要命，我几乎没法……好吧。根本没有办法能让我说完这个句子的同时，又叫我听起来不像个彻底的混蛋。”伸手轻轻抚摸过Castiel的头发，Dean试着重新开口道：“以前我从未在乎过。但这回并不是那样。这是完全不同的。”

“我们能再做一次吗？”Castiel发出了一声破碎的呻吟。

“要是我能的话，我们现在早就做着了。”

直到第二天他们俩都没有离开过床。不过，出去吃东西的时间除外，因为Sam拒绝将食物送到他们那“堕落之窝”中。

 

 **September**

随着树叶的转换，Dean越发时常地待在外面，追逐着夏日的最后一丝温暖。男人拒绝承认，寒冷已经蹑手蹑脚地潜进了空气之中。他通常都坐在星期四的孩子的缓步台上，仰着脸对着阳光，活像是一朵饥渴的花。

“给你。”Castiel在他身边坐了下来。这是一个轻快怡人的午后，第一批不牢靠的叶子离开了树木的怀抱，开始了它们慢悠悠的衰败之旅。

“冰淇淋？”Dean脸色一亮，接过了那个巧克力香草口味的甜筒。

“我还带了餐巾纸给你，以防不可避免的滴落。”Castiel靠在Dean身侧休息着，同时注视着男人大口咬着那团柔软的乳制品。这段时间里他一直都很累，白天忙着研究资料，夜晚则被花在了记忆Dean每到高潮时的呻吟上。这疲惫将他拉得瘦长。然而它却让人感觉良好。他正在学着怎样区分个中差别。

“明年，”Dean从下往上长长地舔了一口，棕色和白色混在了一起，“我想让你也在大冷天坐在这里，吃冰淇淋甜筒。”

“和你一起。”Castiel修正道。

“或是独自一人。”Dean没有转头，而是继续全神贯注在冰淇淋上，丝毫没有移开视线。“就答应我吧，好吗？”

“好。”Castiel闭上眼睛，隔绝了那渐渐衰弱的日光。“我会那样做的。”

这只是个小小的承诺罢了。然而他却不明白，为什么他会感觉自己仿佛被撕裂开来，任由鲜血流淌在了人行道上。

 

 **October**

“我恨这个节日。”Gabriel把一小条士力架扔过房间，正中Sam的后脑勺，将后者的脚步定在了地上。此时商店里正挤满了叽叽喳喳的青少年们，他们一窝蜂地涌向了神秘学类别的书架，不过Sam别有用心地将他们引向了赝品的行列。而Castiel则忙着结账收钱，生意一笔接着一笔。

“那就快到关岛或者别的什么地方去。”Dean正在黄油酥饼干的袋子里来来回回地搜索，仔细地啃掉所有巧克力，然后给这袋子找了个同Gabriel的士力架一样的归宿。Sam的怒容骤然达到了史诗级别的程度。“谁叫你待在这儿庆祝它了？”

“我喜欢这里。”

Dean拿着巧克力威化，包装纸正剥了一半，听到这话后猛地停了下来。“你是认真的？”

“这里总是很有趣。而且，看你和大白萨（鲨）要比看电视有意思多了。剧情！喜剧！惊悚！我真应该把你们拍成视频扔到网上去。”【2】

“再过两秒钟我就会把你给扔到街上去。”Dean嘟囔道。

这时，Sam的身影突然笼罩在他们头上。“那么，究竟是你们两个混蛋中的哪一个用十美分的糖砸我的？”他通常都是这样出现的；然而这一次，由于这俩人正坐在低矮书架后面的地板上，Sam的这一举动就更加突显了几分吓人的感觉。

“公正点，”Gabriel对他咧嘴笑了起来，“那块糖最少也值十五美分。现在价格涨得可真离谱。”

“没人往你身上扔东西，你个妄想狂。”Dean继续在袋子里翻来翻去，等到Sam烦不胜烦地转过身后，他往他背后扔了一袋彩虹糖。

“我会让你们知道的，”Sam并没有回头，“这意味着战争开始了。”

“我简直要吓尿了。”

“在店里不许打架！”Castiel的喊声从柜台后面传来。

那天夜里，当Castiel回到家时，发现Dean被胶带贴在了他们卧室的大门上——他觉得自己真的不应该那么惊讶的。Sam坐在沙发上，那家伙看起来对自己极度地心满意足。而Gabriel则……十分安静。大天使正一言不发地瞪着Sam，仿佛后者就是这世上一切祸患的症结所在。

“到底是怎么……算了。我不想知道。”Castiel退到厨房拿了把剪子出来。

“你错过好戏了，”尽管身处困境，但Dean仍然笑嘻嘻地说道，“你没看见Sam是怎么收拾他的。”

“看上去他倒是好好收拾过你了。”

“这简直就是小巫见大巫。”Dean摇了摇左手小指，它还可以自由活动。“他把我粘在这儿后，Gabriel又打开了一袋糖果吃了起来。但Sam把糖换成了别的东西，将Gabriel的舌头粘在了上牙堂。”

“那也不可能阻止他——”

“这还不是最精彩的部分。Sam还把那玩意涂在了糖果袋子上，把我们这位半仙住户的手指全部黏在一起了。这回他可没电了！”Dean咯咯地笑个不停，而Gabriel那杀人般的瞪视转到了他身上。

“可是——”Castiel张开口，但突然停了下来。如果Gabriel想要Sam以为自己赢了，那么必然是事出有因的。他向大天使投去疑问的一瞥，但紧接着便尝到了今晚第二次的惊讶。他发现，自己哥哥眼眸的边缘处闪过了一丝细微的柔和。

 _偶尔还是得给他们一点甜头的。_ Gabriel的声音洪亮地在他脑海中响了起来，让Castiel瞬间回忆起了他那数千位的兄弟们曾连接在一起的时光。 _这样，等到下一次我赢的时候，胜利的果实就会更加甜蜜。_

 _你疏于练习了，我的兄弟。_ Castiel让喜爱之情依附在自己的心声上，好使得Gabriel能够清晰地辨识出它们。 _说这种谎话真是太困难了。_

 _完全不知道你在说什么。_ 但不久后，Gabriel就消失了。大天使在谁也没注意的时候偷偷溜走了，而Dean则使自己更加混乱地缠在了Sam的银色胶带中。

 

**November**

Sam正随着收音机轻声唱着——

“在溪边的树上，有只鸟儿在歌唱。有时，我们所有的想法都值得去重新思量……”【3】

Castiel正睡在Impala的后座上，那歌声飘进了他的梦乡。车窗盖上了霜，外面是一片冰天雪地。

“Sammy。”Dean的声音十分轻柔，仿佛他不仅能将这场秘密对话瞒过Castiel，还能够瞒过整个世界。

“什么事？”收音机里正低低吟唱道，眺望西方，一种感觉油然而生，我的心灵哭喊着想要离去。

“你会保护他的安全，对吧？”

“就如同他也会保护我一样。”

“你得保证他没事。我觉得我没法——我不能心知他在地上被撕成碎片，而自己却要下到那里去。”

“他爱你，伙计。但他很坚强，无论会发生什么。见鬼，我觉得我才是更糟糕的那个。”

“那就让他照顾好你。”

“我会的。”

Castiel身上盖着Dean的外套，他在下面翻了个身，心里希望自己从未听到过这场对话。收音机仍在温柔地低声吟唱着，天使沉浸在了那轻轻的哼唱中——

_我臆想的树林中烟雾袅绕，伴随着那些眺望者发出的阵阵呼喊。哦，这使我感到迷茫。_

 

**December**

“有棵树在我的店里，”前台的旁边放了棵大得离谱的松树，Castiel费力地绕着它看了一圈。空气中飘满了松树那刺鼻的气味。

“你那瞬间反应的观察力从未令人失望过，”Gabriel高高坐在树的顶端，嗤笑了一声。

“为什么我的店里会有棵树？为什么你要坐在它顶上？”Castiel皱起眉头。“为什么我还得费神来问这个？”

“因为圣诞节到了，”Dean伸手搭上Castiel的肩膀，嘴角微微露出一个笑容。“虽说你们过去的圣诞树都是从我们的日耳曼异教徒祖先那里偷来的，但这棵可是从街上的商店里合法买来的。本来我觉得吧，圣诞树顶上有那种传统的天使装饰才是最好，但不知道为什么，他就是不肯穿上亮白色的古罗马长袍。”

尽管坐在难以想象的位置上，但Gabriel依旧漫不经心地朝Dean竖起了中指。

“为什么店里有棵树？”Sam绊倒在了他们身后。男人双眼通红，他这个礼拜为了看决赛而无缘于睡眠。

“多明显，因为圣诞节到了啊。”

“哦，”Sam缓缓地眨了眨眼。“好消息是我们已经有了个天使安在树尖上了。等等，我们现在就要开始庆祝圣诞了吗？”

“是的，”Dean坚定地回答道。“今年就是这样。就连爸也在努力找时间回家。”

Sam和Castiel的眼神相遇了，两个人都默默地同意，如果有必要的话，他们会死死捆住Winchester家长的步伐，不许他离开的。不能容许那人错过这个节日。

Sam鼓起勇气问道：“那么，我们要怎么装饰这玩意？”

“真高兴你终于问到了，”Gabriel跳了下来，像根羽毛一样轻飘飘地落在了地上。紧接着，他开始从兜里一把一把地掏出东西来。长条的小彩灯，一包包彩条，还有各式各样的装饰品。它们在他脚边堆成了一堆。

“无限空间口袋？”Dean一边问，一边弯腰救下了一个易碎的玻璃灯泡——这家伙正打算和一座死气沉沉圣诞老人瓷像同归于尽。“我真不知道该说这玩意是棒极了还是可怕的要命。”

“为什么不能两者全是呢？”Gabriel从口袋里掏出了一小根细长的骨头，一端镀着银。大天使的表情有点困惑，短暂地研究了一下然后又把它塞回了兜里。“这些装饰树的东西都是按照挪威传统来的。比起神圣来说，挂在门上的则要更加血腥一点。见鬼，有一次我还用槲寄生的枝干杀死过神呢。当然啦，他后来又活过来了。那个可怜虫。”

“你真的杀死了巴尔德尔吗？”Sam已经发展出了一种新的微笑方式，介乎于“好奇心是会害死猫，不过我有九条命”的咧嘴坏笑、和“老兄，你的话我一个字儿都不信”的得意假笑之间。这笑容似乎是为Gabriel量身定做的。

“他自找的。他就站在那里，鼓动人们去上前杀了他。那个白痴。”Gabriel又把手伸进了口袋里，这次他掏出了一根拐棍糖，其形状大小和一分钟前消失的那根骨头几乎一模一样。“雷神托尔的脑子从来都不怎么灵光，但至少还禁得起玩笑。这棵树就是他的，或者说，曾经是他的。直到圣卜尼法斯【4】来了，将它砍倒盖了座教堂。我曾试着告诉托尔和弗丽嘉赶紧离开，但他们太守旧了。已经有好多年没见到他们了。”

Sam拿起一条彩灯，一边听Gabriel讲话一边解开了它们。Dean已经开始往树上挂小饰品了，男人的神色严肃无比，一般只有在擦拭枪支的时候才会露出这种表情。

而Castiel——若不是Gabriel故意在自己的故事里添油加醋，像他这种缺乏情商的人才不会猜出大天使那看似心血来潮的行为背后，其实是在调情。现在，那家伙正在给Sam递些易碎的小玩意，双手就包裹在Sam的大手外面。

但Castiel并没有什么立场去评论。于是他抓了一把彩条，将它们扔到树枝上，像一阵闪闪发光的瀑布。

“好了，我们把这玩意点亮吧。”像是过了好几个小时，Dean终于宣布道。

Sam伸手去按电灯开关，让它们都沉浸在了黑暗里。紧接着，圣诞树瞬间点亮，活了过来。所有的小彩灯明亮得像是跃动的火焰，亦冰冷得仿若遥远辰星。

“你觉得怎么样，Sammy？”

“还不赖，”Sam伸出胳膊搭上了Dean的肩膀。“正常得都有些奇怪了，说实话。”

接下来的几天里，几个包装得马马虎虎的礼物突然在半夜时分出现在了松树那低矮的枝杈下。Castiel望了望那颗树，一股忧虑和惊恐之情油然而生。过后，他又偷偷扎进研究自己进购的物品里去了。

“有谁往你的麦圈里尿尿了吗？”当他正往书架上放新书的时候，Gabriel突然出现在了如尼文和茶叶选集的中间。

“我早餐吃的是烤面包。”

“知道么，当你开始引用《公主新娘》里的台词时，你那套‘我只是个小天使，所以你们那套人类俗语我完全听不懂’的小伎俩就根本没人信了。”

Castiel平静地将一本弗洛拉.古灵阁著的《伯爵红茶及生命的意义》放到了I.C.狄德曼的《一杯佳酿，还是世界末日？》旁边。

书籍被直直塞进架子。感到Gabriel凝视的重量压在了身上，他开口承认道：“我想念天堂了。”

“哦，”Gabriel轻轻地呵出一口气。他完全没必要这样叹息。“这个……倒是有点超出我的能力水平了。我本来以为你会希望点更简单的事情。”

“我听说，人类对此的正确反映是问对方‘我很抱歉，我能帮上什么忙吗？’。而对方通常会回答不用了，然后你会给他们一个拥抱。”

“可是我并不感到抱歉。又不是我让你堕天的。事实上，我还有点为你骄傲呢。”

“当人们那么说时，他们也并不是真的感到抱歉。这只是为了表达理解和感同身受罢了。”Castiel突然顿了一下。“你说你为我骄傲？”

“没错。违抗命令可需要好大的胆子呢。”Gabriel脚跟撑地，晃悠了两下。“不过我不打算拥抱你。”

“是啊，当然不了。明天晚上你还会在这儿吗？”

“参加Winchester的圣诞大灾难吗？不了，多谢。”

“好吧。但圣诞节那天早上你应该过来。”

“来观摩醉宿奇观吗？”

“来拆写着你名字的礼物。”

Gabriel眨了眨眼，眉毛高高地扬了起来。他蹲在树旁边，慢慢地翻着包裹。有三件礼物上都写了他的名字。

“我并不是个好人，”Gabriel静静地说道。在别人耳朵里，这话听上去就像是在忏悔；但Castiel清楚，这只是对方在陈述事实而已。

“你不是人，你是位六翼大天使，还穿着一副神的皮囊。”Castiel耸了耸肩。“Sam无法克制住狂怒，Dean犯贪婪和偷窃，而我则陷于嫉妒与情欲之中。我们的身上都有罪。”

“那天我几乎杀了他们俩。我很可能就动手了。”

“Dean亦可能为了拯救他兄弟的生命而开启天启。就因为他不肯放手，整个世界都可能毁于一旦。”他小心翼翼地搭上了Gabriel的肩膀。“而我则以自己的一切爱着他。”

“是啊，可你是个傻瓜。”Gabriel也伸出手来，覆上了Castiel的手背。

“对于作为一个Winchester而言，某些智力上的缺失是必不可少的。特别是大脑中控制自我保护的那一块。”Castiel笑了起来，目光从树转到了Gabriel的头顶，那里的头发离他很近，但他知道，对方永远也不会将头靠在他肩上。“但这值得。”

“你一定是在傻笑，”Gabriel抱怨道，“我听得出来。”

“这是我的脸，我想怎么笑就可以怎么笑。不喜欢的话就一边去。”

但Gabriel还是留了下来。之后，圣诞节的清晨来临了，大天使一直都没走。

John一早就拖着Bobby离开了，两个人跌跌撞撞地走出去，还带着意料之中的醉宿。他们连开了十二个小时的车，就是为了赶上平安夜。不管有何种找不到路的威胁所在，路易斯安那州也依然在那里召唤着他们。Castiel往他们的旅行杯里放了Alka-Seltzer牌养胃泡腾片，没过多久两个人就离开了。

等Sam和Dean摇摇晃晃地走进客厅时，已经快到11点了。今天早上，他们看起来格外像一对兄弟。他们穿着一模一样的灰色睡裤，上面套了条白色背心。两个人都睡眼惺忪的，但脸上都挂着微笑。

“看到小糖豆在你们脑袋里跳舞了吗？”Gabriel挖苦道。大天使来公寓的时候，顺手将圣诞树也从商店里带了过来，眼下地上还堆了许多礼物。在这间小小的客厅里，那颗树看起来似乎更大了。

“差不多吧，”Sam打了个哈欠，接着便一屁股坐在了礼物旁边的地板上，双腿随意地交叉着。“朗姆酒就是甘蔗酿的，那算吗？”

“我再也不喝Bobby自己酿的酒了。”Dean伸出舌头舔了舔牙齿。

“给你们。”又有两杯泡腾片水在不舒适的胃里找到了好归宿，后面还跟着黑咖啡及有点放久了的甜甜圈。

“过来，”Dean将Castiel拉下来深深地吻了上去，唇齿间满满都是咖啡豆的焦香。“你真是太好了。”

“多谢夸奖，”Castiel坐回沙发上，“我尽力而为罢了。”

“恶心死了，”Gabriel评论道。而Sam则捂着嘴堵回了一声大笑，然后，他从树下捞出了一个用报纸包着的礼物，扔给了Castiel。

“我用周日漫画那版给你包的，”Dean挤了挤眼睛，“只用了最精彩的那部分。”

“我真感动，”Castiel干巴巴地回道，一边撕开了加菲猫那神情困惑的脸。“泡泡纸？”

“礼物包在泡泡纸里面。我发誓，有时候好看的东西就是不赖。”Dean把那卷塑料汽泡纸从报纸里挖出来，剥掉了胶带然后递了回去。“上次看到你跟它眉目传情来着，所以我猜送这个总不会错。”

礼物是把仪式用的匕首。在遇到Gabriel和Dean做了交易之间，他们曾有过美好的六周，正是那个时候，他们在一次任务中发现了它。这把匕首在作战中并没有什么用，但其自身十分精致美丽。Dean为他买下了它，并一直收藏了这么久的时间。

“谢谢，”他伸手握住了刀柄。

“嗯，没事。不客气。”Dean亲了亲Castiel的太阳穴，然后冲Sam伸出了手。“把我的给我。”

“不要。该轮到我了。”Sam拿过了自己的礼物，打开报纸后满意地吐了一口气。里面是六包直筒袜。“你是有多传统啊。”

“嘿，我瞧见你上次穿的那几双都漏窟窿了。你真应该时不时就剪剪脚趾甲。”

“Jerk。”

“Bitch。”

“孩子们。”Gabriel翻了个白眼，然后伸手从树下掏出了一个金色和绿色交织的纸包，扔给了Dean。“来自爱你的老弟。”

“哦，Samantha！瞧瞧这纸多漂亮。”

“我知道你都睡在哪，所以买了这些。”

纸包吐出了一管牙膏、一罐除臭剂、一包刮胡刀、还有一张《银翼杀手：导演剪辑版》的DVD，上面还贴着价格标签。显然，Sam是从一元店里淘来的。

“等我们把礼物拆完了就去看这个，”Dean已经开始兴高采烈地动手拆封了。

“嘿，有人真真正正地好好包了礼物，”Sam拉出了一个盒子。“哇哦，Cas，这真叫我印象深刻。”

“店里有很多顾客都要求包装。我最开始尝试的那几次都不怎么好。”

Sam收到了几本书。男人十分高兴地收下后，马上便翻阅了起来。当然了，Sam给天使买的也是书。Castiel已经适应了这一传统。

“这是你的第一个礼物，”Sam将Castiel的盒子递给了Gabriel，后者慢吞吞地打开了它，仿佛他拥有全世界的时间一样。

“这是只笔。一只新颖小巧的笔，”Gabriel将它从盒子里拿了出来。“上面还画了个妞。你不是吧？”

“如果你把它颠倒过来，她的衣服就消失了，”Castiel说。“我以为你会觉得它挺有意思的。”

Gabriel将笔翻了过来，然后跟个疯子似的咧嘴笑开了。

“这就叫我送的礼物看起来有些差劲了，”Dean抱怨了几句。他送了Gabriel一大堆《睡魔》漫画【5】。不过，大天使看上去也同样高兴。“洛基也在里面出现过。我知道你喜欢收集自己的出场。”

“那这个就该是Cas给你的了。”Sam将最后一个箱子扔给了Dean，后者兴趣浓厚地接了过来。

“并不是什么贵重的东西，”Castiel警告了一句。

“快闭嘴，”Dean撕开了包裹。

那是一本相册。Winchester一家人并没有拍过多少照片，但Castiel仍然想方设法将它们搜集到一起。Bobby给过他几张底片，而John也十分不情愿地贡献出了一张已然褪色了的Mary的照片，交给他用于拷贝。经过了最开始的一两次失败尝试后，天使甚至都成功地偷拍到了几张Sam和Dean的照片，有合影有独照，而且都拍得不错。

“Cas，”Dean将天使拉近，“这是……嘿，这张是什么时候拍的？”

那是一张连Castiel都没记起来的照片，它被贴在了相册中的一页上。上面是他和Dean正四肢摊开躺在草地上，两人都是十六岁左右的年纪。那件老旧的浅棕色运动衫铺开在天使身后，仿若一双翅膀。照片上，Dean正转过头去正对着他，男孩的鼻尖几乎刷过了天使的脸颊。

“我不知道。”他轻轻抚摸着照片的边缘，发誓自己闻到了阳光洒在青草上的气息。

“还有这张，”Dean又指出了一张。这照片的年头要更加久远，聚焦也更加柔和。那是Sam，不到六、七岁的样子，站在一家旅店的大门外。男孩的手里正托着什么东西给Castiel看，而天使的眼神则十分严肃。

“那时候我发现了一只麻雀，”Sam探过身去看照片。“它的翅膀折了。是Cas把它治好的。”

“当时我试图说服你这是自然规律，可你却指出它撞上的窗户并非自然存在。一切都是因为人们把玻璃擦得太干净，而鸟儿则不应受此责罚。”

“是我照的吗？”Dean皱起眉头，“我不记得自己有过照相机。”

“你那时不在，”Castiel翻着相册，集中注意着那些后加进去的相片。“当我整理相册时，并没有这些照片啊。”

“Gab——”Sam刚起了个头，而大天使已经不见踪影了。“混蛋。那家伙还没拆我送他的礼物呢。”

“你确定吗？”Dean冲着树下点点头，那里飘落着一堆拆开的包装纸。“话说，你到底给他买了什么？”

“对于那种能变出来任何东西的家伙，买什么都一样。”Sam又露出了那个为Gabriel准备的、全新的笑容。“给他买了件格子衬衫，外加几件Henleys的t恤。”

“我才不——”Dean突然停下了话头。“告诉我，你没给Gabriel搞了件Winchester版的韦斯莱家毛衣对吧。”

“谁想要培根？”Sam猛地站起身来，径直走进了厨房。

Dean对着他的背影叫道，“这件事可不算完！”

“别追问了。”Castiel又翻起了相册。他停在了其中一页上，手指摩挲过照片的边缘。那是Sam和Dean正弯腰俯在Impala的后备箱上，而天使自己则站在一边看着兄弟俩。在堕天之前，他曾一直以为自己的表情就是一片空白，没人能够读懂。那时他真是太傻了。那样地盲目。

“好吧，这真是个不错的礼物。”Dean承认道。他伸手合上了相册，将它轻轻地放在了咖啡桌上。“但我还是不相信他。”

“华夫饼还是薄煎饼？”Sam的叫声传了过来。

“都要！”他们俩一同喊了回去。

 

 **January**

Dean的生日是在他们铲除一窝子吸血鬼时度过的。那些家伙的老巢建在一座古老的房子里，每踩下一步都伴随着嘎吱嘎吱的警告声。当Dean举起一罐子汽油时，没人提出反对。于是大火猛地燃起，好像整个房子都在等待着这么个机会似的。

当三人步履重重地走回车子时，Dean开口道：“这比蛋糕好多了。”

“就是吹灭难了点。”Sam的脸被烟灰燎得焦黑。

“反正这儿周围也没什么人。这火不会烧到很远的。”

从后视镜中看去，熊熊火焰将一切染成了橘红色。Dean抬起头，对上了Castiel的视线。这对视偷走了天使的呼吸。在镜中，Dean仿佛也在燃烧。

“没事吧？”

“是的，”Castiel的指甲深深地戳进了手掌的血肉。“没事。”

 

**February**

暴风雪让整个世界归为一片沉寂。汽车被停进车库，小孩子都待在家里，而镇上的狗也都被大雪掩盖了叫声。公寓里暖得要命，电暖气开得旺旺的，任何傻到不隔着衣服便接近的人都会被烫到皮肤。Dean和Sam正四肢摊开在沙发上，观看一场马拉松式的《百战天虫》。而Castiel则缩在扶手椅里，读着Dean的冯内古特选集。

这是数月以来的头一次，他们没有任何紧急的事要去忙。因为去不了商店，大部分的研究活动也就被封印了起来。没法处理案子，而Dean也无处可去——在所剩的这点时间里，男人一直热衷于四处转悠，不想放过任何一丝可能的感觉。

“真不错，”下午时分，Sam评论道。天色渐暗，开始拉长了阴影。“很棒的一天。”

“是啊。”Dean懒洋洋地踢了他一脚，半心半意地争取着更多空间好伸展开四肢。

“曾经有个女人，她的天堂景象是一阵永不停歇的暴风雪。”随着光线微弱了下来，纸上的字迹变得有些模糊。Castiel合上了书。“她有一个小小的洞穴，里面生着一堆火。”

“听上去很孤单，”在慢慢降临的黑暗中，Sam的眼睛闪烁着光芒。

“是吗？”Castiel在脑海里细细品味了一下那种感情。“也有可能吧，我猜。但没有人看起来面露孤寂。他们都是在重新体验一生之中最美好的部分。”

“所以，永恒的奖励是场永无止境的片段剪辑了？”Dean伸手揉了揉脸。

“我曾经认为那是种奖励。”Castiel可以闻到手中书本的气息，那是灰尘混合着一丝轻微的酵母气味。因为这么多年来，那书都被收在一个呢布包中，里面还放着他的羽毛。

Sam继续问道：“那现在呢？”

“确实，还有比那更糟糕的命运存在。然而奖励这个词并不正确。它是场休息。是段小憩。”

“介于人生和……什么之间呢？来世吗？”

“我不知道。”梦境般的朦胧不知不觉间袭上了他，让天使的眼皮变得沉重起来。“或许什么也没有。或许是我错了。但我仍然相信，还有许多东西超出了我的所知。”

“当个人类就是这种感觉，”Sam踢了下Dean的腿，重新夺回了失去的领地。

百战天虫换成了NCIS。再后来的时间就被遗失在一片迷茫之中了。

 

**March**

Sam在翻译乌尔都语，铅笔发出的刮擦声切合着Castiel断断续续的书写声，后者正在研究能够融化灵魂动物的炼金术公式。【6】

“瞧瞧，这就是为啥他们这么需要我，”Gabriel突然出现在了Castiel的右边。“放着他们不管的话，这些家伙就会成天到晚工作、工作、工作。”

一个年轻的女人正在大天使手中挣扎个不停，嘴里大声叫骂。

“你疯了吗？”Sam站起身来，“快放开她。”

“哦，所以你是想让一个恶魔在你宝贵的店门口四处转悠、盛气凌人了？”Gabriel推了那扭动不止的女人一把，直到她跌跌撞撞地落进Dean早先画在地板上的恶魔陷阱里。女人立刻便动弹不得了，眼睛变成了黑曜石一般的色泽。“她已经在这附近徘徊了好几个星期了。”

“求求你们了！我能帮助你们！”她大声抗议道。“我手里有信息。”

Sam警惕地瞄了她一眼。“为什么你不直接杀掉她？”

“你那些干掉恶魔的咒语研究得怎么样了？”Gabriel反问道，一边把手伸进陷阱里，取出了恶魔绑在腰带上的一把匕首。尽管那恶魔拼命反抗，但也毫无成效。“有用吗？”

“你知道的，都没用。”

“那么，就拿这个试试吧，”Gabriel掂量了几下匕首，而女人则在圈子中尽可能地退到了边缘。

“你们不明白！”她举起双手抗议道，“我叫Ruby，我有信——”

Gabriel将匕首捅进了她的身体。她颤抖着，恶魔那黑色的烟雾从她口中溢了出来。不过那黑烟并没有升上天空逃走，而是四散分解掉了，留下了烂鸡蛋一样的味道。砰地一声，她俯身过的尸体重重地落在了地上。

“圣帕特里克节快乐！”Gabriel的脸上挂着愉快的笑容。他将匕首拍到了Sam毫无防备的手心里。“现在你可以屠龙啦。好吧，其实也不算是。但你能杀死恶魔了。”

Sam翻转着手中的匕首，目光凝在其上，仿佛它承载了整个宇宙的秘密一般。

Castiel喉咙发紧，开口问道：“你觉得它对Lilith有用吗？”

“难说，”Gabriel耸耸肩。“她更老辣，也更难对付。而且，就算这匕首有用，想要带着它接近她也并非易事。不过，至少它会让她的小喽啰给你们少找点麻烦。或许你俩还能揭开里面是何种巫术，然后再制作几个备用的。”

“不管怎么说，还是谢谢你了。我怀疑这女人对我们没怀好意。”Castiel蹲在尸体旁边搜寻死者身份，但是一无所获。

“我来收拾垃圾吧，”Gabriel将他挤到一边。“不想打扰你们的研习会。”

随着一个响指，大天使和尸体眨眼便消失了，一如他们出现时那般突然。

“弑魔匕首，”Sam思索着说道。“这倒是挺方便的。”

“我认不出这些符号。”

“这么说，我们有新东西要忙活了。但还是让我先休息一会，暂停梳理谜团吧。”

“你应该先去把匕首清理一下。恶魔血可是十分肮脏的污染物。”

“可不是么。”Sam将它放进水槽里，开始用抗菌皂清洗表面的血污。

“我不是那个意——”

“没关系。那时候我是个婴儿，没人会征求我的意见。如果我是自愿喝下什么的，那就不一样了。”男人抹了下刀刃，然后冲洗着手指，直到其上再无一丝腥红的血迹。

“确实如此。”

“我能问你点事儿吗？”

“你已经问了。”

“呵呵呵。”

“你可以问我任何事，无论什么时候都行，你知道的。”Castiel给了他一个紧绷的笑容。“什么事？”

“如果…如果我们没能够及时找出办法来呢？”Sam将手中的匕首翻来覆去。“你觉得我们能把他救回来吗？就像俄耳甫斯那样？【7】”

Castiel注视着他，过了一会，天使的眼神茫然地落在了恶魔陷阱的粉笔痕迹上。

“对不起，”Sam低声喃喃道。

“我们真是太傻了。”突然，Castiel拍了下手，沉重的表情一扫而空，看上去反而十分满意。“你…你说得对。我们还没试过这个办法。”

“但这太疯狂了，对吧？我是说，谁会向地狱进军呢？”

“天使会的。当Dean被带进地狱后，他们会竭尽全力去救他，以防止第一个封印被打破。”Castiel咬住了嘴唇。“但是他们人数众多，太过嘈杂显眼，而且只要Dean还没屈服，他们是不会在乎他被找到时是什么样子。然而一个人却小多了，而且悄然无声。还有很多别的方法能进入地狱。在耶稣第一次来临之前就已经有过许多交易了。”

“像是给渡船夫小费之类的吗？”

“差不多。”Castiel的大脑急速运转着，一边起身离开了工作室。他想找的书并不在书店的架子上，但他仍然哗哗地翻着它们。“在这凡人的世界和不朽之火中间有一道切口。一条小小的碎片。”

“我们俩得一起去。”Sam用刀尖指着Castiel。“要是我们中的一人独自前往，那剩下的一个则会一直沉浸在恐慌忧虑之中。而且，如果我们失败了……”

Castiel想要反对。正如该由爱人将遇难者救出冥界地牢一样，这个应是他的责任。这是传统。事情就应该这样。而且，万一Sam出了什么事，就算他们最后成功，也不重要了。Dean绝对会回头去救他的。

“要么一起，要么谁都不许去。”Sam严肃地说道。“我不是在要求你放我独自去那里。我不会那么做的。可你也别想扔下我一个人。如果我们中的一个独自前去，那么这件事情永远也不会成功。”

Castiel伸出了一只手。Sam郑重地握住摇了摇。

“那我们现在就需要完全不同的书籍资料了。”

“给我列张单子，我会去趟大学的图书馆。”Sam已经抄起了他那个破旧的双肩包。

当门一关上后，Gabriel突然出现在了柜台上。天使慢慢地拍着巴掌。

“你打算把Lucifer的容器带进黑暗中心里去？干得漂亮。你下一步要干嘛？哦！我知道了。为啥你不把自己全身涂满蜂蜜，然后在火蚁堆里打个盹呢？”

“他不愿意被留下来。要么我得让他跟着我，要么他就会做出某些令我们都后悔的事情。”Castiel挠了挠头发。“你有什么更好的建议吗？”

“别走进地狱之口？”

“那就是任由Dean在下面深受折磨了。”

“Mikey不会让那发生的，你知道的。”

“那万一他也像你一样厌倦了呢？万一他受够了呢？”这像是某个想法有了个腐烂的收场，一直啃噬折磨着Castiel。“万一你不是唯一一个想让这一切结束的大天使呢？”

“这是什么新的阴谋论吗？天堂一方带来终结？”Gabriel恼怒地哼了一声。“Michael可一直是老爸的乖儿子，他是不会那么做的。”

“你已经有上千年没见过他了，你怎么知道？”

Gabriel踹了柜台一脚。那玻璃台瞬间崩裂成了无数碎片，暴雨般纷纷撒落在地板上。

“我知道我自己的兄弟是什么样的。”他的怒火似乎是某种活物，在空气中便可以感受得到。

“你要用整个世界打赌吗？”Castiel双臂交叉，环抱在胸前，直直地盯着Gabriel直至最后一刻。

然而，再也没有必要这么做了。Gabriel闪烁起了光芒。先是他的双眼，紧接着，他整个身体一闪便消失不见了。玻璃碎片仍然在地板上震颤不已。Castiel呼出了一声长长的、颤抖的叹息，然后起身拿簸箕去了。

 

**April**

草地十分潮湿，水汽浸透了Castiel的棉线衫，但天使并没有丝毫的抱怨。

“驼鹿。”Dean直了直天空，一团厚厚的云朵正飘过他们头顶。

“我看不出来，”Castiel眯起眼睛。“有点像是头水牛。”

“绝对是驼鹿。”Dean将Castiel拉近了一点，两个人的腿缠在一起。

他们现在位于堪萨斯州，但也有可能是德克萨斯。开车的时候Castiel睡着了，直到Dean叫他才醒过来。男人把他拖下车，坐在一片新收割过田野上享用午餐。Sam则留在了车里。他正横躺在后座上，一侧的车门得开着才放得下他的双腿。时断时续的鼾声从车里溜了出来。

再不会有比这更平和的时刻了。他们一直都背负着深深的紧迫感，那压力总是低声哼唱着刺耳的提醒，让他们烦忧不堪。即便现在亦是如此。Dean搂着Castiel坐在阴影下，那怀抱过于紧了；不一会的功夫，他就灌下了两瓶冰凉的啤酒。

“给我讲个故事吧，”Dean说道。他仿佛是个小孩子，深陷在了焦虑和迷失的泥潭里。

“哪一个？”Castiel多希望自己也能有玩这游戏的闲情逸致，然而他那深埋在钢铁牢笼中的意志却不允许自己忘掉现实所带来的沉重压力，哪怕只有一秒。哪怕只是一瞬息的时间。

“无所谓。只要有个圆满的结局就成。”

“我所知道的最幸福的故事就是我读过的第一个故事。”那本书仍然躺在Sam的房间里，被收整起来，岁月将书页摩挲得柔软。在那故事中，没有任何一个字曾逃出过Castiel的记忆。“可杜罗是只小熊，它住在一家百货商店里。日子一天天过去，其他的小动物和洋娃娃都被人买走了，只剩下他待在柜台上，等待着有人能带他回家。”

过去，Castiel从未注意过Dean是认真听着他的。有那么多次，对方都显出坐立不安的样子来，他便以为那是不专注的表现。然而，Dean却一次又一次地证明了，男人其实是注意到了一切的，甚至还抓住了Sam或Castiel漏掉的小细节。但尽管如此，直到Castiel感受到了Dean紧握着自己的手腕，他才真真正正地发觉，那男人竟是如此地专注。

当明白过来一切的时候，天使的背诵几乎变得磕磕绊绊了起来。

而Dean则继续提醒着他。

故事进行到了尾声，小女孩和小熊结成了好友。Castiel不得不艰难地吞咽了一下，以扫清那些太过汹涌的感情。他翻了个身，坐在了Dean的腿上，饮尽对方翠绿的眼眸、长长的睫毛、以及下颚处那刚毅的线条。他们可以记住彼此，将对方深深地刻进记忆中，永远也无法驱逐。

“你俩在干嘛呢？”Sam跌跌撞撞地从车里爬出来，“你们知道这可是公共场合，对吧？”

“你可真会破坏气氛啊，Sammy，”Dean生气地哼了一声，但他并没有放开Castiel。甚至，男人还握得更紧了一些。

 

**May**

犬吠声离得更近了。它们现在一定正沿街奔来，以超乎寻常的鼻子用力贴着地面，来定位Dean的气味。地下室并不是什么好的藏身地点，然而他们之中却没有任何一个人离开。Sam守在一张空病床旁边，已然做好准备，等待着一具尸体躺在其上。等待着去保护它。

Dean想要独自面对命运，希望能够保留尊严。所以这就是他们的最后一刻了。他们站在门口，下面是通向垃圾桶旁的小巷。Castiel知道，再没什么可说的了。他们已经说了整整一年的再见了。

“我爱你，”Castiel说道。他不知道，自己是否有像当初那样把这三个字表达清楚。他一定有的。

“我也爱你。”Dean吻了他。那样用力的、不顾一切的亲吻。

“你要记住，”当Dean退开时，Castiel深吸口气，“坚持住。要相信我会去救你的。”

“对了，”Dean翻了翻兜，然后抓过Castiel的手打开来，将一个硬硬的东西按在了天使的手心里，紧接着又将对方的手指合拢于其上。“等我回来的时候，我会问关于这个的问题的，好吗？”

“什——”

犬吠声变成了满载了胜利喜悦的咆哮，零星响起了几下利爪挠过混凝土的声音。

“我们待会见。”Dean再一次吻了他。

然后，他便离开了。Castiel什么也做不了。他只有等待，等待着耳边传来Lilith那得意洋洋的叫喊，等待着去收回那具鲜血淋漓的躯壳。他深爱之人曾住于其中。

 

第十六章完。

 

【1】Bast 巴斯特女神，出自埃及神话中，通常以猫作为形象。  
【2】Gabriel说的是“the Great White Samark”，就是大白萨(鲨)啦www  
【3】这首歌是Led Zeppelin的《Stairway To Heaven》。在这里我引用了百度百科词条上的翻译，并稍稍改了些字。非常著名的歌，十分动听，强烈推荐大家可以去搜来听一听。  
【4】Saint Boniface 圣卜尼法斯，英国传教士，罗马天主教圣徒。他把传教事业收归罗马教皇的统一指挥之下，统一了传教事业。  
【5】Sandman《睡魔》是尼尔.盖曼创作的漫画。  
【6】这里原文是“spirituous animals”。怀疑是作者笔误，应该是“spiritual animals”，作“精神动物”、“灵兽”一说。  
【7】Orpheus 俄耳甫斯，希腊神话中的著名诗人与歌者，他曾进入地府寻找死去的妻子。


	17. The Valley of the Shadow of Death 死荫的幽谷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们不怕糟害。

Castiel掸掉了水晶球上的灰尘，开始用杏仁油擦拭架子。这间商店从未看起来如此干净过。过去的两天里，他一直在为自己的离开做准备。女神布瑞吉特的如尼文依然躺在那里，层层叠叠地保护着这片小天地。这些天来他常常向这位女神祈祷，比起天父那众所周知的不可言说，他更愿意寄希望于她的直截了当。

Sam轻声问道：“你准备好了吗？”

“是的。”Castiel放下抹布，将门上挂的牌子从营业转为闭店。

他们来到了地下室。尸体仍然躺在病床上，其上插着的仪器显示诊断无误。Castiel逼着自己去想：这只是一具尸体罢了。要不然，他早早就会疯掉。然而就算如此，他仍然为保养这具被遗弃了的躯壳而花费了太多的时间。

“看起来还行吗？”

“他看起来——”Castiel张开嘴，但紧接着便意识到，Sam指的是墙壁上那扇用粉笔勾勒出的大门。“抱歉。”

“没事。就算想让你再帮我检查一遍。”

那扇门看起来就和传说中的地狱入口如出一辙。

“咱们开始吧。”Sam之前把参考用的书放在了地上，Castiel将它拾了起来。一个月前，他们就已经将那条咒语熟记于心了，但Castiel想保证万无一失。

“你们这些家伙不是要来真的吧？”Gabriel突然将书从Castiel手里抄了起来，“难道就没有人告诉过你们，地狱之旅是趟单程旅行吗？”

“你说过。还说了好几次。”Sam一把抢回了书。“别磨磨唧唧的，快闭嘴吧。”

“就在我们说话的功夫，天堂大军已经要开始去拯救他了。”那本书突然长出了一双翅膀，自己挣脱了Sam的手，朝着天花板飞去。“你们去的话，只会损失自己的性命。”

“这是我们的赌局。”

“这儿根本就没有什么赌局！庄家操纵了全盘。”Gabriel啐了口唾沫。

“四十年了，”突然，Castiel静静地开口说道。他们俩同时转向了他。“这是他已经被折磨的时间。那甚至比他的生命还要长久。整整四十年的挣扎、痛苦。如果天堂不打算救他的话，他到底还要忍受多久才能让你满意？”

“Castiel——”

“别磨磨唧唧的，要不然就闭嘴吧。”Castiel背过身，不再看他兄弟脸上破碎的表情。“In vitri, in vitos, in——”

“你们带太多行李了，”突然，Gabriel脱口而出。“想要拖着肉身进到地牢里去吗？一定被人发现的。”

Sam扬起眉毛：“你有别的建议吗？”

“我一直都有，”Gabriel咧嘴笑道。然而不同于往常那般虚情假意的得意神情，大天使此刻的笑容更像是一抹惨淡的阴影。“行行好吧，小子，你就不能‘往后一躺，心怀英国’么。”

他抬起胳膊，伸出两根手指按在了Sam的额头。那具大块头躯体瞬间垮了下去，倒向地板。眼看着Sam的脑袋就要磕在水泥地上，Gabriel随手接住了他。

“你做了什么？”Castiel厉声问道。

“我在给你们一个战斗的机会。呃，算是一部分机会吧。”Gabriel皱起眉头，紧接着他迈步来到Castiel近前。他的距离如此之近，以至Castiel都能嗅到对方呼吸中隐约飘散着焦糖和铜的气息。“别动。我已经有好长时间没做过这个了。可能会有点生疏。”

Gabriel拉近了他们之间的距离，亲了上去。Castiel试图推开对方，然而大天使迅速伸出手来，死死地固定住了他。随着一声不耐烦地咕哝，Gabriel加大了力度，紧接着，Castiel突然感觉到了。那尝起来并不是焦糖或铜，而是不可思议的炙热，像是蜂蜜和牛奶。那是天堂的气息，是融化的黄金。那是家，曾被苦涩地抛于身后，而现在誓言却突如其来，承诺将宽恕返还给所有罪恶。Castiel无意识地发出了一记声响，连他自己都说不清，那到底是出于痛苦还是喜悦。

这感觉迅速地从嘴唇延伸到喉咙，沿着脊柱一路向下，最终蔓延至全身血肉中去。他仅存的一点点荣光瞬间迸发，高唱着人类所听不见的语言。他再一次是天使了。他知道，如果他想，他便又可以穿过世界的界限，离开Jimmy的血肉之躯，再次飞翔。

而Gabriel仍然没有放开他。

牛奶和蜂蜜的气息扩散开来，慢慢增长，变得浓厚，直到数股崭新而更加明亮的感觉融化进了Castiel身体里。他并不知道它们是什么。也许它们压根就没有名字。它们并没有什么实体，所以大概根本不需要什么名字。

“我已经尽力了。”Gabriel停下亲吻，放开了他。在男人身后，Sam的灵魂就飘在他俯卧在地的身体上方，漫无目的地忽闪忽现。仅仅过了几秒钟而已，然世界却已经完全改变了。

“你在发光，”Sam的语气透着敬畏，似乎被他自己的非实体状态分散了注意力。“就像是个一百万瓦的电灯泡。”

“Gabriel将他的荣光借给了我，”甚至连Castiel的声音都变了，它听上去像是被分成了完全不同的两样，变得更加低沉，愈发响亮。

“是我大部分的荣光，”Gabriel跪在Sam的身体旁，看上去对自己给出的这份重大礼物不甚在意。“而且这只是暂时的。它会想要跑回我身上，这个没法阻止，不过应该能给你帮上点忙。”

“那我呢？”

Sam微微转过身，而Castiel的呼吸则瞬间卡在了胸腔里。他能看见Sam的灵魂被恶魔血所污染，灵体前胸位置徘徊着一团泥泞的乌云，正时不时地伸出卷须向外探，而后又懒洋洋地缩了回去。它与Sam其他部分的灵魂形成了鲜明的对比——后者低声哼唱着好奇之心，闪烁出倔强和顽强的光芒。这些才是真正定义了这个男人的东西。

那片恶毒的云团就像是个钥匙孔。Castiel甚至都可以看见Lucifer将会如何跻身其中、攻城夺寨，如何将黑暗阴影慢慢扩散，直至Sam自己的灵魂不剩半分。

“没事。你还活着呢。”Gabriel拾起Sam的手腕，手指覆于其上试探着脉搏。“现在，我先把你放到床上，等你回来后，再将你的灵魂放回身体。小菜一碟。”

“安全吗？”

此刻，Gabriel正盯着那团阴云，然后瞥了Castiel一眼以示警告。每次看向Sam的时候，大天使一定也看到了那头懒散倦怠的野兽，目睹了健康血肉之下那片被污染了的灵魂。

“没人想进到地狱去，你这个白痴，凡人不会，其他可口的东西也不会。特别是你，简直就像在大吵大嚷着‘快来抓我啊，把我当成圣诞火腿交给你们的黑暗领主吧’。就算是用灵魂去也是个逊毙了的主意，但至少他们得不到容器大奖了。”Gabriel一把将Sam的身体从地板上抬了起来，仿佛那躯体一丝重量也无，那长长的四肢晃晃悠悠地贴着地板。“要去就去吧。”

“谢谢你，”Sam静静地答道。

“不用。”大天使的语气里带着Castiel意想不到的温柔。他将病床变宽，把Sam的身体放了上去。“现在，你的生死可就掌握在我的手里了。”

“你可真会鼓舞士气！”Sam飘到了Castiel身边。“准备好了吗？”

“是的。”

那扇用粉笔画成的大门看起来不再像是道道线条了。Castiel的视觉已被改变，此刻在他眼里，面前是由无数血管编织而成的精细网络，正随着那造物的脉搏而不停跳动。人类的世界变得稀薄，留下这间房间以备操控。这么多年来的头一次，他伸手探向自己的剑，而那柄利剑迎向了他手中，仿佛从未拒绝过他的召唤。

“不需要念咒语了。你站在我身后。”

等Sam依命令而行动后，天使将剑尖对上了大门的顶端。金属并没有接触到石膏板墙，而是插进了油脂般充满弹性的血肉。利剑深深埋入，向下劈去，撕开了皮肤、血肉、肌腱。随着他撕扯的动作，大门泣出鲜血。现实世界尖叫着发出抗议，空气也变得沉着厚重，试图反抗。

当他的剑终于劈穿大门时，墙壁骤然颤抖着弯曲了起来。破烂不堪的伤口大张着裂缝，一股浓重的甜腻气息倾泻而出，充满病态，令人作呕。Castiel归剑入鞘。

“准备好了吗？”他伸出手，问道。

“没有，”Sam将幽灵手指滑进了他的手中。“但是去他妈的。咱们走。”

“当我们进去的时候，别放开手。”

就在Castiel抬脚迈进自己在这世界上划出的伤口时，他听见了Gabriel的声音从背后传来。失去了荣光后，大天使的声音变得微弱了许多，他的祈祷轻柔而载满绝望——

“我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在。”

他们走进黑暗，Gabriel消失在了身后。“你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。”Sam接着背诵道，“在我敌人面前，你为我摆设筵席。你用油膏了我的头，使我的福杯满溢。”

他们穿过狭窄的隧道，某种仿若心跳般的砰砰声从遥远的地方传来，躁动不安，一阵弱一阵响。地板在他们脚下嘎吱作响，那股腐坏的气息越发强烈。第一声死灵的嚎哭传进双耳，Castiel继续念诵着诗篇——

“我一生一世必有恩惠慈爱随着我，我且要住在耶和华的殿中，直到永远。”

Sam捏紧了Castiel的手掌，稍稍加快了脚步。“你觉得这有用吗？”

“没用。我们所做之事违背了天父的意愿，我的兄弟们如是说。我想，我们的祷告是无法传进他耳朵里的。”隧道忽地抽搐了一下，他们扶着光滑的墙壁支撑住身体。“但是，你总得做点能安抚自己的事。”

“我觉得我已经够安抚的了。”

隧道戛然而止，它发出了最后一阵惊雷般的抽搐，将他们甩到了一条河的岸边。参差不齐的石块堆砌在两人周围，然而河上却没有渡船夫的身影。河对岸矗立着一扇巨大的门，已然敞开，以示欢迎。

“我们要游过去吗？”

“不，”Castiel望着危险的浪潮，“如果这是遗忘之河勒忒的话，我们会失去记忆的。”

空气中突然传来一声尖叫，两人同时紧张了起来，搜寻四周是否有威胁存在。一只乌鸦猛地飞过他们头顶，很快便落在了河岸上。

那只乌鸦开口叫道：“你的光芒太明亮了，天使。”

“这是份礼物。”Castiel挡在了乌鸦和Sam之间。“你是谁？”

“当爱人打算将其心上人从冥界夺回的时候，难道就不需要向导吗？”乌鸦用力一展翅膀，从鸟类变成了一位女子，身材纤细，留着黑色的长发。“因此，我的外甥女布瑞吉特叫我过来。”

“摩莉甘【1】，”他猜道，紧接着便收到了一个狡黠的笑容作为奖赏。

“对。”这位女神似垂垂老者、却又似年轻之人、甚至似稚龄孩童，光影转换之间，这些不同的面容一起出现在了她的脸上。“星期四的孩子，你应当知晓我的名字。”

Sam已经悄悄走上前去，几乎再一次和Castiel平行了，“你会带我们去找Dean？”

“我会尽自己所能带你们前行。”她打量着Sam，目光凝聚在了那片阴影上。“你破坏了传统，多带了个人来。”

“他不肯待在家里。”

“Dean是我哥哥。”

“确实，”女神摩莉甘扬起了一边眉毛。“那么，我们走吧。不能再浪费时间了，你那借来的力量已经开始向外溢出，恶魔会嗅到气味的。”

“我们怎么过河？”Sam问道。

“过河？”她摇了摇头。“它是从你们来的那扇大门延伸出的。我们不能往回走，而应该顺着这条悲叹之河走到尽头。”

“悲叹？”

女神飞向上空，回头说道——

“哀悼者的眼泪聚集于此，翻滚着汇入深渊。”

“所以说，这不是遗忘之河了。”

“或许二者都是吧，”Castiel谨慎地瞥了眼河岸。虽然他鲜少哭泣，但也曾暗中流过眼泪。天使心中揣测，自己的泪水是否也融进了这河里。

随着众人前行，河道越发宽阔，直到其与弯曲的石墙之间仅剩下数英寸的干燥土地可以落脚。与膨胀的河道而一同渐起的是遥远的啜泣声，回响混在一起，连成一篇悼念所失的连祷。它们紧紧攀着彼此，无言地哀叹着被剥夺后所剩下的悲伤与孤寂。乌鸦向后盘旋着，叫声让人紧张焦虑，烦躁不安。

“这边！”终于，她高叫道：“这边是河的尽头。”

河水从悬崖上直直坠落而下，雷鸣般隆隆作响的瀑布激起了阵阵狂放的云团，形成一片盐水的迷雾。

至此，地狱立于众人之前。

它看上去就像是一座古老的森林，正处于严冬之中。四面八方都是僵死枯萎的树木，扭曲纠缠，骨骼嶙峋的枝杈伸向天空，那里阴云密布，黑暗低沉。火光星星点点，蔓延成了小小的一簇，燃起的烟雾也加入了其上那堆躁动的云团。一切都被厚重的冰霜所覆盖。若是Sam仍以肉身前来，那他瞬间便会被冷冻成冰。就算是眼下，他的灵魂依然因为寒冷而阵阵发抖。

“看那边，”乌鸦又变成了女人，正遥遥指着视线尽头的一点。“战争正在进行当中。”

Castiel身体里那束借来的荣光震颤不已，向内退缩着。一条细细的金线撕开了雷鸣翻涌的天空，在那里，或许有他成千上万的兄弟们正在与潮水般的恶魔大军作战。他们在殊死搏斗，或许打得对方节节败退，但离胜券在握还有很长的距离。

“那边，”摩莉甘又指了下远处，“那里有你所寻找的灵魂。”

如果将地狱比作地球的话，那么女神所指着的火光距离天使阵列还有两、三公里之远。

“他们离得很近，”Sam喃喃道。

“太远了，”然而与此同时，Castiel却说。

“我可以将你们带往最安全的小路，但此后我就必须离开，让你们自行前进了。”她又变成了乌鸦的样子，“你们必须自己找到出去的路。”

他们别无选择，只得追随其后。岩面上的小路仿佛有无数双脚踩过，沿路经过成堆的骷髅和尸体，那些都是与他们有同样疯狂渴求之人失败的证据。

终于，他们行至森林源头，那段略微安全的岩面消失在了身后，而森林则发出了一声叹息。每当Castiel迈出一步时，霜冻便瞬间融化，充满希望的绿色枝桠也破土而出。然而一旦他继续向前，离开此地，那么那株植物便即刻枯萎凋零，重新给冰雪夺去了。

“你们得快点走，”女神落在了Castiel的肩膀上，半是喜爱半是警告地啄了啄天使的耳朵。“布瑞吉特很喜欢你，星期四的孩子。别让她的眼泪也流入那条河。”

“谢谢你的帮助。”

“不客气。”她向上飞去，“沿着小路走，杀死任何接近你们的东西。”

“这并不是我想象中的情景，”Sam的视线从树木转到了尘土凝结成霜的小路，那道路通向了他们要去的地方。“地狱里难道不应该充满烈火和硫磺吗？”

“这些不是霜冻和树林，”Castiel走得飞快。“这里的一切都不是真实的，而是我们的意识为了不使其自身崩坏而做出的最佳判读。”

“天堂也是这个样子的吗？”

“是的。不过，那里要更加令人愉快。”

如果Castiel凑得足够近的话，他便可以看见，每棵树都长着一张面孔。

“他们都是灵魂，对吗？”Sam低声问道。“他们看上去像是在大声尖叫。”

“对。你该庆幸自己听不到他们的声音。”

他们没再聊其他了。有时，小路太过靠近其中一堆火光，两人便能听见饱受折磨的灵魂在高声惨叫，更糟的是，偶尔还会传来音乐混合着恶魔们的大笑。那些声音让他们绷紧了神经，提防着周围的一切。有一次他们靠得太近，一群恶魔像潮水般地涌向二人，兴奋地大吵大嚷，歇斯底里。从Gabriel那里借来的荣光干净利落地对付了好些恶魔，而Ruby那把刀也十分管用——就算它只是个灵体，正被Sam的魂魄握在手中。这里的恶魔们并没有穿着漂亮的人类伪装，它们死时显露在外的是其真实扭曲的形态。

“但它们看上去仍旧有些像人类，”Sam皱着眉，用脚尖踢了踢一具尸体。“尽管烧焦了、被毁掉了、变得一团糟，但也依然有几分人类的样子。”

“它们曾经也是人类，”Castiel别过脸。“如果你同意去折磨别的灵魂，而且毫无悔意，那么这就是你将会变成的样子。”

小路带着他们离开。狂风撕扯着树木，树皮涨裂开伤疤，枝干也纷纷被卷落。

 _Sam。_ 他们脚下的大地生出了言语，开始颤动。

Sam皱起眉头，“你听到了吗？”

“别听它的。”

 _你好，Sam。_ 那声音似暖流倾下Castiel全身，Gabriel的荣光在他体内躁动不安了起来。 _竟然这般裸露地拜访于此，你可真是喜欢捉弄人啊。_

“那是什么？”

 _哦，我亲爱的，我的命中注定，我的唯一。_ Gabriel的荣光突然探了出去，Castiel努力将它拉回控制，拼命地与其想要寻找兄长的意愿作着斗争。 _难道你不知道我麽？_

“Luc——”

“名字都是有魔力的，”Castiel咬牙切齿地吼道，“别说那个名字。别想它。Sam，快走就是了。别管他，继续走。”

虽然灵魂不用呼吸，但Sam仍深吸了一口气，然后继续迈开脚步。

 _等你让我自由后，就会发现新事物了。_ 大地在他们脚下震动不已，那声音透着温和，几乎慰藉人心。 _我会填补你时常感受到的空虚。_

“嘿，Cas，等救下Dean之后，我们得带他去趟马里兰那家汉堡店，就是他常去的那家。”

“什么？”Castiel皱眉问道，“为什么我们要——”

“然后再带他去那些州博览会，无论他喜欢什么，都可以买给他回去油炸。”

_我们将共舞一曲华尔兹，你跟我，你将一直留在这里陪伴着鼓点。我知道那鼓声。我就是你梦中乐曲里跃动的音符。_

“还有公路旅行，”Castiel哽咽了一下，因为Gabriel的荣光正在他身体里恸哭。“我们应该去新的地方转转。”

“我们没去过加拿大，”Sam咬紧牙关，“那儿有条公路叫海天公路（Sea to Sky），有着全世界最美丽的沿途风景。”

“我们应该带相机去。你有照相机吗？”

他们计划着旅行，讨论声盖过那些甜言蜜语、诱惑之音，后者正不停地许以Sam男人想要的任何事物，同时也让Gabriel的荣光扭动不安。大地猛地震荡起来，起伏不定。

“你们俩应该在那里结婚，”最后，Sam说道。“我想，在加拿大的某些省份那应该是合法的。”

那枚戒指被穿在一条链子上，Castiel把它挂在颈间。那曾是John的戒指，男人有次去酒吧，从手上摘下来后就忘在了那里。是Dean将这枚结婚戒指从被遗弃的命运中拯救了出来，并将它套上了自己更加细瘦的手指上。那时他只有十四岁。厚重的银戒在他手上显得宽大而清晰。John看到了，但从未问他要回。温暖的金属按在他的皮肤上，似一个承诺。Castiel曾要求Dean保持信仰，然而却是他自己在夜晚紧紧攥着戒指，身边床铺空旷，让人难安。

他尚未跟Sam提起此事。一个字也没有说。可这藏在他t恤下面的戒指是个显眼的凸起，而且，很容易就能发现Dean的尸体上少了这个耀眼的存在。

“没关系，”Castiel跃过地面上的一道裂缝，然后向后伸出手来，帮助Sam跳过来。“我并不是合法存在的。”

突然，Sam指着头顶大叫：“快看！”

天空上，那道金色的裂缝变宽了。

“他们又添了人马，”Castiel一把抓住Sam的手腕，“我们得再快点了。”

他们奔跑了起来，而Lucifer的声音跟不上了。树木被甩在身后，火光也被彻底无视。两人并肩而行，为着同样一个目的。终于，他们抵达了摩莉甘指给他们的那片小树林，那里的火光耀眼而炙热，一排恶魔正等待着他们。

“瞧啊，”其中一个咆哮道，“区区一只天使和一个人类，就想做天堂大军尝试了多少年的事情。”

“天使尝起来是什么味？”另一只恶魔问道，“我们是不是该抹点唾沫、把它烤熟？”

“或者一边看着它哭、一边把肉从它骨头上撕下来？”第三只建议道。

第四只还没来得及幽默一把，Castiel的剑就已经将它的头颅砍下了肩膀。

“你继续走！”Sam推了他一把，同时取出了Rubu的匕首。“我来搞定这群家伙，你去救Dean。”

“我们是不会让Alistair嗅到他一丝气味的！”第一个恶魔朝着Castiel猛地扑了过去，然而它的下落却被Ruby的刀打断了，那匕首正中它的胸膛。

“快走！”Sam又喊了一遍，而Castiel也不需要再多鼓励了，他留下Sam收拾那堆守卫，自己则向着空地跑去。

这里简直就像是个舞台。一个平台拔出地面，土地不自然地隆起，支撑着一个金属锻造的畸形桌台。桌面倾斜，其上是一团纠缠不清的荆棘铁刺，正嘎吱作响、低声咆哮，死死地困住了它的俘虏。一只恶魔就站在这台机械旁边，比起肉身，他看起来更像是一具枯骨，脑袋的型状像是副鸟喙瘟疫面具【2】。他开口说话了，一条细长的苍蝇舌头伸展开来。

“下午好，我的孩子。”这一定就是Alistair了。“那么，早上的时候我们停在哪儿了？很抱歉那时我得休息一下，可你总不能指望我时刻都把全部精力放在你身上吧。我还有别的工作得去做，有别的兴趣要去关注。”

那台残忍的机器正抓着一具被百般折磨过的肉体。皮肤松松垮垮地悬在两边，无人理会，肌肉和骨骼全部暴露在外。鲜血浸透了桌子，滴落在结霜的地面上，嘶嘶作响，生成了雾气。只有那张脸庞勾起了遥远的记忆，然而也仅仅剩了下一半的牙齿和一只眼睛。

Castiel不发一言，而是开始向尖利的金属器具上攀爬，毫不费力地闪避开了那些贪婪的利刃。他知道Dean一定是发现他了，因为在看见自己的一瞬间，男人那挑衅般的沉默转变成了一阵大笑。这并不是对方一贯充满愉快的腔调，那笑声似剃刀般锋利，谵妄地盘旋上升。

“是什么让你心情这么好？”恶魔从工作台上拾起一把剃刀，胆汁打湿了那片金属。

“我男朋友回来了，”Dean的笑容被血污掩盖。“而你他妈就要完蛋了。”

“你精神失常了吗？”Alistair叹了口气。“又疯了？”

“不，”Castiel站在了高台上，他那借来的荣光耀眼地燃烧了起来。“他是心存信仰。你好，Dean。”

“Cas，”Dean转过头，朝他露出了微笑。“你看起来不错，宝贝。”

“多谢。”Castiel爬上平台，在Dean的脸颊上印上了一个亲吻，因为那里是男人受伤最轻之处。

“我一直都想和天使玩玩，”那恶魔又转向了托盘，回身时手里握着一把邪恶的剑。

Dean呻吟了一声。“等你报废了这混蛋之后，我们能走了吗？这地方无聊透了，服务烂得要死。”

“所以你一直苦苦坚持就是为了等他吗？”Alistair嫌恶地发出了一声湿乎乎的声响。“你的救世主不过是个堕天了的天使，怀揣着借来的力量。我能像撕手纸那样把他撕扯开来。”

“你能吗，孩子？”Castiel举起利剑，绕着刑台迈着步子。“那就试试看吧。”

他们的剑撞在一起，上下飞舞了起来。Gabriel的荣光并不是为作战而生的，然在记不清的年岁之前，Castiel曾经是一名战士。他的攻击又快又狠，利用荣光来使自己步伐轻盈，随着他刺向对手的动作，那光芒忽闪忽现。Alistair的速度并不快，但他的动作十分优雅，剑尖旋转，绕开了Castiel的进攻。

“小天使，”那恶魔讥诮道，“飞来飞去，怒火冲天。你真以为真爱就能救得了那个男人吗？这可不是童话故事。”

“我出身的家庭可不相信那种传统，”Castiel低吼道。“我们会书写自己的故事。”

突然，Ruby匕首的刀尖穿透了Alistair的胸膛，Sam的嘴贴近了它的耳朵。

“而这回的故事则以兄弟友爱之力量结束，”Sam抽回匕首，看着那恶魔跌倒在地。“结局幸福美满，你这渣滓。”

“干得漂亮，”Dean咳嗽了一声。Sam看到他的瞬间，几乎扔掉了匕首。

森林颤栗了起来，天空上那道耀眼的裂缝愈发宽广。

“我们没时间了，”Castiel伸手去够Dean，急匆匆地把后者从桌子上拉了下来，男人因剧烈的疼痛而闷声哽咽。“对不起，我真的很抱歉。”

“没事。你来了就好。”Dean倒向他，仍旧勉强挤出了一个笑容。

“我能听见翅膀的扑扇声，”Sam走到他们旁边，“我们该怎么出去来着？”

“没时间原路返回了，”Castiel抬起头来，望着天使们纷纷飞下天空。“但我们可以去那边。我能带你们从那条路出去。”

“哪条路？”Sam顺着他的目光看去，“你能吗？那边不是天堂吗？”

“那也是道大门，而且我们也别无选择了。”Castiel抓起Dean的胳膊，一边又向Sam伸出手去。他想攥住男人灵体的衬衫前襟。

然而，天使的手却穿了过去。Castiel皱紧眉头，转而抓向Sam的胳膊。手又一次落空了。Sam体内的那股黑烟抽动不已，四处伸展着卷须。

“恶魔！”一个强有力的声音让整个树林颤抖了起来。“将那个你们妄图腐蚀的男人交给我们！”

“没时间了。”

没时间再去考虑了。Castiel调动起Gabriel的全部力量，伸手穿透了Sam的胸膛。那股烟雾四下逃窜，然天使不再留有耐心。他抓住了那片混沌之物，并一把将其全部拽了出来。

“嗷！你干什么？”Sam试图逃开，但Castiel却紧紧地抓着他不放。

“Cas。”Dean口齿不清地叫了一声，然后倒在了他身上。

“够了！”Castiel紧紧攥住那团黑影，突然猛地一拉。那东西掉落在地上，像是团光滑的凝胶。

“那他妈是什么？”Sam瞪着黑影。

“稍后再说，”Castiel又伸手够向Sam的衬衫，而这一次，他抓得很牢靠。

随着最后一次升空，他托着他的家人飞离了这片毁灭之境。

 

第十七章完。

 

【1】Morrigan 摩莉甘，凯尔特神话中司战争、破坏、司法、生育与死亡的三位女神之一（另外两位是她的妹妹），并且是其中最著名的一位，被称为“化身为黑乌鸦的战争女神”。因其和另两位女神三位一体，因此能同时化身为纯洁的少女或年迈的老妪，故本文中描写她的面容“同时显示出了年轻和衰老之态”。北爱尔兰阿尔斯特的英雄库丘林就是因为拒绝了她的求爱而遭到诅咒。  
【2】a plague mask [瘟疫面具](http://zhan.renren.com/liangxiaoyan?gid=3674946092037882208&checked=true)。起源于16世纪，由一名叫Charles de Lorme的法国医生发明，他将棉花等填充物塞入一个面具的口鼻位置，充当防毒面具，来医疗染上瘟疫的病人。这种面具在口鼻部位突出，形状颇像鸟嘴，并且在眼睛的地方挖有两个洞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目和梗概皆出自Psalm 23，即旧约圣经的《诗篇》第23篇，是其中较为著名的一首。原文为：though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me. 我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在。


	18. The Age of Consent 同意年龄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章Sam是21岁，而Dean是24岁。

Sam从地狱里出来后做的第三件事，是祈祷。

他做的第一件事是翻了个身，看着Dean悠悠转醒。即使他差不多在过去的每个早上都能看见Dean醒来，但眼前的景象还是轻而易举地排进了他人生中最快乐的时刻前五名。兄弟俩之中，Sam一向是早起的那个。他总是毫无愧疚地将对方摇醒，花上一个又一个小时，不耐烦地等着男人彻底恢复精神。

然而这一次却完全不同。这次，Dean的四肢恢复了活力，绿色的眼睛猛地睁了开来。男人深深地喘了口气，却在中途被剧烈的咳嗽打断，直到Castiel手忙脚乱地拔出了呼吸机才有所好转。

“嘿，Sammy。”他的声音十分嘶哑。

“嘿，”Sam抱住了他，不顾一切地紧紧依偎在对方怀里。

Sam所做的第二件事是跑到了楼上的盥洗室去，给Castiel和Dean些独处的时间。收拾干净后，他去了趟商店。太阳依旧挂在空中，给木质地板涂上了层柔和的橙色。他坐在柜台后一张老旧的椅子上，阖上眼睛，开始祈祷——

_Gabriel，你大概正在自己创造的天堂之中游历，并且试图忘掉Winchester这个名字吧。我只是想要对你说声感谢。顺便一提，我们安全地回来了。不过估计你早就知道了，要不然你也不会把我们那可怜的人类躯壳留在那里无人照拂。我猜我们一回来你就跑了，嗯？好吧，要不是你，我们也不能安全返回。不过你真应该看看Cas全身附满你的荣光的样子。他真的棒极了。还有，Dean——_

“你的祷告简直比那些个农场天气预报台还要糟糕，”Gabriel突然出现在了Sam的右边。“你就不能把这些话写在日记里或者什么的吗？”

Sam朝他露出了个微笑，“嘿。”

“你好啊，”Gabriel慢吞吞地打了个招呼。

“你今天过得怎么样？”Sam语气轻快地问道。

“……什么？”

“不，不对，”Sam纠正道。“你应该回答‘很好’，然后反问我‘那你呢？’，接下来我就会告诉你我一刀捅死了个恶魔，那玩意长得像只黏黏糊糊的虫子似的。再接下来呢，你就会问我饿了没有，然后我回答说‘有点饿’，而你就会带我去吃晚餐。”

Gabriel皱起眉头，问：“我为啥要那么做？”

“为了以示公平——因为在你出现时我会这样做，”Sam站起身来，朝着Gabriel迈了一步，而后者则向后退去。“站着别动。”

Sam触碰到了Gabriel的肩膀，双手顺势滑下，入掌一片温热，带着微微的灼痛。他俯身向下，贴上了大天使的双唇，印下一串细密的吻——

“嘿，”他重复道，语气里载满了亲密和热烈。

“你到底想从我这儿得到什么？”Gabriel抬头盯着他，眯起了眼睛。“你在下面的时候，它们把你怎么了？”

“我没想得到什么而且…它们也没对我做什么？我不太清楚。Castiel倒是做了些事。”Sam微弱地笑了一下，“但我几个月前就想吻你了。你一向都不是很平易近人，或者，你知道的，对人和事物不会持续抱有兴趣。但是，嘿，我刚刚从天堂和地狱两方大军手下把我哥哥的灵魂救了出来。所以我就想，为了自己的心意，我不如就用上所有这些额外的狂妄自大吧。”

Gabriel闷笑了一声，“你可真是个奇怪的家伙。”

“因为我有段奇怪的人生，”Sam耸了耸肩，依旧紧紧地抓着对方。“假如妈妈没跟恶魔做交易的话，或许我就能做个正常人了。”

“你知道我是什么，”Gabriel没有后退，但也并没有融化进Sam等待的怀抱中。“别以为你能用真爱感化我，别那么傻。我曾被鲜血浸透，曾被人膜拜敬仰。比起爱人，我更适合当一名主宰者。而且，我也并不认为爱人一词适合你我。”

“我觉得，你是百分之五十的鬼话连篇，加上百分之二十荒谬的力量，剩下的百分之三十则有些吓人。”Sam抬起一只手抚上Gabriel的下颚，手指摩挲着那段柔和的曲线。“我觉得，当你想要什么的时候，你就会伸手去争取；除非对方也在盼望着把你纳入怀中。”

“瞧瞧，现在你终于证明自己懂的有多么少了。”Gabriel向后退离了Sam的手，但并没有走远，并没有消失。“你既不知晓这大千世界，亦看不透某片别样的雪花。我知道如何去爱，所以你别以为能用这玩意治愈我。”

“你都在世界上活了那么久了，”Sam翻了个白眼。“我早就猜到你谈过好多场恋爱了。有那么几回还搞得声名狼藉的，比如和洛基的妻子西格恩那次。”

“所以这就是你想要的吗？玩火自焚？”Gabriel冷笑了一声，又向后退了一步。“当我的殉道者？”

“上帝啊，你怎么总是这么喜欢小题大做？”Sam没再往前追赶，而是靠在柜台一隅，手臂交叉环抱于胸前。“我以为我说的够清楚了。咱们俩聊聊天，吃个晚饭，给Dean和Castiel留出点空间——万一他俩的那玩意还连在一起呢？”

“我是不会跟你约会的，”Gabriel警惕地看着他，仿佛对方会突然把家庭生活套在他身上，像是要把他困在用圣油点着的火圈里似的。“你既不会收到缝着校队名字的夹克衫【1】，也没有漂亮戒指可以向闺蜜们炫耀。”

“天，多谢Dean教给你这些玩意。话说你是不是还想要叫我Samantha？”Sam翻了个白眼。“我正等着呢：‘我没有被你吸引到’、‘因为你是我哥哥的肉身，这让我觉得难以接受’、或者‘谢啦孩子，但你对我来说太年轻了，以至于人们必须创造出一个新词汇来形容我们，因为恋童癖这种程度还远远不够’。听到了什么喜欢的点子吗？”

“这不是场游戏。”

“不是吗？”Sam故意歪着脑袋，这姿势还是在和Castiel相处多年中耳濡目染学来的。“这就是这么一回事。这就是调情，是最棒的游戏。我还以为你心知肚明，因为你看上去时不时就会玩上这么一局。我以前没法确定你到底是故意为之，还是说，你只是在做……你自己。”

“我那是——”突然，Gabriel盯住了Sam，声音戛然而止。

“是什么？”

“别动。”

“怎么了？我身上有什么吗？”Sam伸手摸向自己的衬衫前胸。

“住手，”Gabriel急躁地打开了Sam的手，紧接着继续检查起男人的胸膛。“把衬衫脱掉。”

“你这可是跳过了不少步骤啊。”

“快脱。”Gabriel厉声打断道，于是Sam遵照命令将衣服拉过了头顶。Gabriel几近虔诚地将手平覆在Sam的胸膛，就位于男人那颗剧烈跳动的心脏之上。“你那时说，Castiel对你做了些事，什么事？”

“他从我身体里拽出了什么东西，”Sam吞了口唾沫。“是一团黑漆漆的玩意，不断抽搐，流血不止。”

“这不可能是真的。”

“千真万确。当时我就在那里看着呢。他从我胸膛里拉出了那东西，就像是从我头发里抽出一团线头似的。不过前者会痛。”Sam低下头，看见Gabriel的手覆在自己的皮肤上；那手骨纤细，迷惑性十足。“感觉就像是他想要撕下我的脊骨。”

“Sam，你灵魂里有一块地方，”Gabriel静静地开口说道，“可以被Lucifer潜入。每当我望着你时，我都能看见那片黑暗的污点，它总是让我想起他。那般邪恶又骇人至深，但依旧是那个曾教会我一切值得所知之事的哥哥。而现在Castiel把那片污迹从你身上撕了下来。这不可能。你是Lucifer的容器。这是命运，无法被改变。”

“Cas……将恶魔血从我身上赶了出来？”

“我看不见它了，”这语气即欢喜，却又带着无限的哀伤。“一丝踪影也无。”

“难道这不是个好消息吗？”一瞬间，某种可怕的猜测袭上心头。“这就是你对我感兴趣的原因吗？这就是为什么你会跟我调情？就因为我身上带着他的一部分？”

Gabriel的手骤然滑落。“只有在一开始是这样的。”

“可这真是……让人不安的乱伦啊。”

“说这话的可是每逢过得不顺、心情不好就依然会爬到哥哥床上睡觉的家伙。”

“所以说，你后来还是跟我调情了，”Sam抓住了重点。这并不是说他没有在每天夜里爬上Dean的床或者怎么的。只是在过去的一年里，他知道时间过得那样飞快，有时多喝了几瓶啤酒后就会跟老哥分享同一张旅馆床铺。“是因为我。因为你喜欢我。”

“你能不能专心点！”Gabriel生气地叫道。“你这样可成不了Lucifer的容器。”

“这是件好事。事实上，这简直……不能再棒了。Dean没有打破第一个封印，而我也不会成为最后一个。天启被避免了。”Sam皱眉问道：“可你为什么却挂着一副世界末日来临的表情？”

“因为他们会继续等待，”大天使的神色被恐惧填满，“等待上百…上千年的时间，等待条件再一次被符合。你根本不明白Michael和Lucifer是什么样子。我曾以为这就是终结，以为不管会出现何种结局，它他妈的就要结束了。”

阳光已然从地板上褪去，将他们留在了黑暗之中。

“你认为以后会发生什么？战争打响，整个世界毁于一旦，然后…会怎样？他们会欢迎你回去吗？”Sam轻易就能想象出那个场景。假如Dean和Castiel被放在同样的情况之中……“不管最后谁输谁赢，你都不会一无所有，总会有人等待着你。” 

“他们是我的家人。”Gabriel重重地跌靠在柜台上，他的身影和Sam放松的姿势相对应，像是面奇怪的镜子。“是我的兄弟，我的生命。我的确曾逃避过争斗，但我一直都渴望着回去。而现在……我觉得，我无法再等上另一个数千年、等待重新有个家了。”

“那就别等了，”这回轮到Sam生气地打断他了。“快去加入天堂，或者与地狱结盟吧。参与他们之中的某一方然后创造和平去吧。别跟我说你没法溜进Lucifer的小盒子，或是Michael住着的天堂笼子什么的。”

“我不能那样做，”Gabriel的双臂紧紧地环抱在胸前。“如果在他们分出胜负之前我就加入了战斗，那我也只能被当成另一个小兵而已。于你，我是位神明；然而对于他们来说——”

“你只是个小弟弟。”Sam叹了口气。“是啊，我料到了。可是你知道么？这里也有一个家庭在等着你。而且，你甚至还是其中最年长的。”

“你既想将我视为兄长，又想把我当做爱人？”大天使的神情变幻莫测。嘴唇紧紧抿成一条细缝，但几乎又在同时大笑出声。“这还不够乱伦吗？”

“好吧。假如按照从一到撒旦【2】来打分，你他妈到底对这件事有多固执？”Sam伸手抓了下头发。“我那么问你只是因为我饿了。如果这场争吵还要持续上一两个小时的话，那我需要出去吃个饭休息一下。”

“考虑到我甚至都不知道咱们正在吵些什么，我觉得自己的固执非常情有可原！”

“我是不是打扰你们了，”Castiel出现在了门口处。他的脸上正挂着一个笑容，一个大大的、让人有些困窘的笑容，仿佛彩虹和太阳一同展现出了光芒。“Dean想吃汉堡，我来问问能麻烦你去买几个吗？”

“没问题。”Sam缓缓地绕过柜台，走过Gabriel身边时，男人用力地握了一下大天使的手腕。“我到底是该去商店旁边的街上买回来，还是得——你懂的——回公寓旁边他喜欢的那家店里买？”

“为什么你要跑去公寓那边？这附近街角处卖的汉堡就挺不错——”

“因为没人想听你俩久别胜新婚，”Gabriel打断了他。大天使一打响指，变出了个装满肉食的平盘递给Castiel。“拿去吧。顺便一提，你把Sam的作为容器的使命解除了，干得漂亮。”

“什么？”那笑容瞬间黯淡了下来。

“没什么！”Sam突然插话进来，又一次用力拽了下Gabriel的手腕。“我们明天上午再谈吧。或者下午。或者什么时候都行。知道么，等你们俩完事了再叫我吧。我会把公寓收拾干净的。”

“谢谢你，”Castiel的目光扫过他们两人。天使试图显示出怀疑的样子，然而嘴角的笑容却一直在出卖他。

“好吧，我真是受够这里了。”Gabriel眨了眨眼睛，随着一声响指，商店突然消失了。

眼前的海湾像是从旅游纪录片中截取出来似的，宛如一弯新月。细腻的沙子洁白如砂糖，纷纷散落在Sam裸露的脚趾间。海水湛蓝得不可思议，厚重的海浪拍打在岸上，一瞬间透出松石般的青绿，转眼又退回了海洋的怀抱里去。

宽阔的棕榈树投下片片阴影，其下随意地摆放着两张沙滩椅。Gabriel已经占据了其中一张，大天使的脸上架着一副圆形镜面太阳镜，既阻挡住了阳光，又能隔绝掉Sam。他身穿一件难看至极的夏威夷衬衫和一条大短裤。Sam低头看向自己。他做好了心理准备，以为入眼也是一副鬼样，然而却发现自己只穿了件白背心，下面套的是一条旧短裤——正是他夏天时喜欢穿的那条。短裤的腰部有些磨损，裤兜上褪色的蓝色污点则源自于一次不幸的钢笔崩坏事件。

一想到自己本可能套着泳装，而实际穿的却是他自己的衣服，而且这还是Gabriel眨眼的功夫间就变出来的——这证明了那大天使知他甚深——Sam实在是搞不清楚，到底哪一种情况会更令他感到不安。

Gabriel翘起了二郎腿。“虽然我喜欢身边的阴影留有空余，但要是你想坐的话就坐吧。” 

“我们在哪儿？”Sam坐进了另一把椅子中。它稍稍往沙子里沉了一点，轻而易举地便承受住了他的重量。

“哪儿也不在。这是现实世界中折叠起来的小小空间，我拥有好几个。”Gabriel的手垂了下来，在沙滩上漫无目的地瞎划着。“你就把它看成安全屋吧。”

“我们之前有处于危险之中吗？”

“没。但是你的公寓会叫我感到压抑透顶。如果我们还想继续吵架的话，不妨找个风景优美的地方。”

“我并不想跟你吵，”Sam向后仰过头，望着无云的晴空。

“那你想要什么？”

这个问题听上去挺严肃的，于是Sam花了些时间来组织答案。

“我想要听你所有的故事。”

“那要比你短得可怜的生命长多了。”

“那么越多越好，我想要你讲给我听，”Sam接受了这一事实。“我想每天晚上伴着你的声音入睡。”

“这主意糟透了。”

“为什么？”浪潮撞击在海岸上，一次，两次，三次，而Gabriel依旧没有回以答案。“也许这招完全没用。也许你会伤了我的心，或者我伤了你的。也许你会厌倦我。也许我永远也没法从你口中挖出洛基的故事。可是你知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

“我不在乎。”Sam突然从椅子上站起身来，紧接着便跨坐在了Gabriel身上，整个动作一气呵成。他伸手摘掉了天使的太阳镜。“所以，我们再来试最后一次吧。嘿。你今天过得怎么样？”

“烂得要死。”Gabriel的嘴唇抽动了下，沾满沙子的双手紧紧地握住了Sam的腰。“对着几具尸体坐了一整天。出力帮忙结束了天启。你呢？”

“烂事一桩接着一桩。先是去了趟地狱，杀了半打恶魔，其中还包括那个折磨Dean的怪物，黏黏糊糊丑得要死。然后看着Cas从天使又变成了凡人，不过他把Dean带回来了。”男人俯下身子，贴得很近。“再后来，我告诉一个家伙我喜欢他，结果却跟他吵了一架。不过现在事情总算开始有点转机了。我猜那个家伙或许、偷偷地、也喜欢着我。”

“我们又不是中学生，”Gabriel咧嘴笑了起来，露出了那种像推销员般油滑阴险的微笑。“Samantha这昵称可真挺适合你的。你是不是还想叫我给你搞个印着独角兽的活页夹？”

“我想要你闭上嘴，赶紧上我。”

Sam必须得好好品味一下这个时刻，因为这是他和Gabriel相识以来的头一次——也极为有可能是最后一次——他使大天使彻彻底底地无话可说了。对方脸上的笑容早已不见踪影，嘴唇因震惊而分开。然而，这珍贵的一刻只持续寥寥数秒。

“说这话，你最好是认真的，”这低沉的吼声倒是意料之外，让Sam觉得喉咙发干。“我以为你在爬上床之前，会想先来几次约会什么的。”

“我们是什么也没做过，但在过去的一年里，你常常给我变出食物，我们一起看了一堆电影，彼此还交换过意义重大的礼物。”Sam耸耸肩。“再说了，现在我知道哪些时候算是你在调情了。如果把这些也加进去的话，那我们都已经约会了好几个月了。”

“这可真是创造力十足的算法啊。”

“如果这能达到我所希望的结果的话，我不介意在数字上面耍点小花招。”Sam故意舔了下嘴唇。“想看我求你吗？”

“下次吧。”

Gabriel猛地起身，两个人一同从椅子上跌进了沙滩里。Sam四肢摊开，因这下突然的撞击而屏住了呼吸，狂野的笑容绽开在脸上。

此外，他还补充上一句：“求你了。”

“你可真是个祸害，”Gabriel将Sam往沙滩里按得更深，直到身下的沙粒变成了一张铺着绸缎被单的大床，柔软地贴合着两人。Sam弓起身子，用胯部来回磨蹭着Gabriel的鼠蹊。“一个美好的噩梦。”

“吻我，”Sam命令道。

大天使遵从了。他的嘴唇带着灼人的热度和渴望，一如Sam在夜深人静时躺在自己的床上所想象的那样。两个人的手指急躁地扯着对方的衣服，最后Gabriel生气地嘶了一声退开身子，紧接着，两个人之间隔着的衣物全部消失不见了。

“哦看在天父之爱的份上啊，”Gabriel发出一阵不可置信的笑声，“我真不敢相信自己当时居然没发现这个。看来，我的注意力全被你给吸引过去了。”

“没发现什么？”Sam顺着对方的目光看向自己的胸膛，那片皮肤上面烙印着一个鲜红的掌印。

“是Castiel。”大天使伸手摩挲着他的脸颊，然后在坐在Sam的胯部直起身子。“他标记了你。当他把Lucifer的钥匙孔从你体内赶出时，也将这个标记留在了你身上。”

“哈。”Sam小心翼翼地碰了碰那个印记。它并不疼，但感觉有点像擦破皮的样子，十分脆弱。

“到底有多少人拥有过你啊？”

“没有人拥有我。或者假如有人拥有我，那我一定也拥有着他们。”Sam叹了口气，“我们能回到正事儿上来吗？”

“这玩意多少有点破坏气氛。我那小弟弟真该顺手把自己名字的首字母签在你胸前。”

Sam的双手落在了Gabriel大腿上，拇指深深陷了进去，余下的手指则张开抚摸于其上。Gabriel的阴茎上滑过一阵兴奋的颤栗，沉甸甸的头部动了一下。经过多年训练，Sam的身体柔韧性极佳，他折起身子，含进了Gabriel的阴茎。

“操！”Gabriel半是呻吟，半是笑道：“这他妈怎么回事，小子？你之前都在哪儿藏着掖着呢？”

“哦，”随着一道色情意味十足的湿漉漉的声响，Sam抬起头来，“就是东学一点，西学一点。大学是个学习实践的好地方。宣传的小册子啊，图书馆，还有寝室什么的。等下次吧，我会极尽详细地讲给你听的。”

“听上去和我的故事风格很像嘛。”Gabriel轻轻一推，把Sam重新放倒在地上。接着，大天使色气满满地咧开嘴笑了下，把手伸进Sam大腿下面抬起了胯部，轻松地将对方固定在一个尴尬的角度。“以前有人对你做过这个吗？”

Sam一点也不惊讶于对方的舌头是那样地灵活。它轻轻扫过穴口，温暖的舌尖试探性地舔舐了几下，然后埋入其中，使Sam从喉咙里挤出了一声又一声呻吟。他在床单上扭动着，无法逃离这残酷的快感。等Gabriel退开身子，用手背擦着嘴角时，Sam已经被折磨得失了一半理智。

“要你，”他喃喃道。“求你了，Gabriel。我想要你。”

“你可以拥有我，”Gabriel安抚道。“我也正要对你做这件事。”

“好。任何事都可以。”

随着一声比平时急躁忙乱的响指，Gabriel凭空变出了一瓶润滑油。他用牙齿扯开盖子，把油满满地倒了上去，直到阴茎闪闪发亮。

“任何事？”Gabriel重新固定好Sam的胯部，两个人挨得如此之近，Sam甚至都可以感觉到，对方硬挺的顶部正摩擦着自己那仍在抽动不已的穴口。“这可是项十分危险的提议。”

“我不在乎，”Sam低声呻吟道，“我就是为了被大天使占有而生的，完美地恰到好处。而我想要的人是你。所以赶快接受我吧。”

Gabriel以一记猛烈的刺穿作为回应，将阴茎深深埋进了Sam的身体。那很痛，似熊熊烈火燃着他的脊椎一路焚烧，融化掉了所有的意识。他哽咽了一声，抵着床胡乱地挣扎着，仿佛想抓住些什么。

Gabriel开口命令道：“再说一遍。”

“是你，”Sam努力地回过神来，使视线聚焦在Gabriel脸上。当两个人的目光遇上时，Sam后面那随着脉搏一抽一抽的疼痛渐渐沉溺了下去。“我想要你。”

Gabriel缓缓地抽了出来，那感觉就好似Sam的内里在拼命地挤压着他。紧接着，他再一次猛地挺入，坚决而用力。那依旧很疼，但痛苦之下闪烁着愉悦的火花。

“你，”Sam低低地呻吟道，“我同意了你。”

在这之后，就没有再多言语了。Gabriel伸出一只手覆在Sam胸前，仿佛他能够替换掉Castiel先前通过神力留在那里的印迹。大天使以一种毫无怜悯的速率挺动着胯骨，刺穿的动作又长又狠，惩罚性十足，每一下都钉在Sam的前列腺上，把后者逼得气喘吁吁。当Gabriel终于将手从Sam的胸前移下，包裹住了他胀痛不堪的阴茎时，男人因这快慰而几乎呜咽了起来。

“来吧，孩子。为了我释放吧。”

Sam发出了一记无声的尖叫，脑袋猛地向后仰去，眼前的世界变成了一片雪花点。他尚未从高潮中平息，一只沾着润滑油的手掌突然遮住了他的双眼。尽管隔着这层厚重的眼帘，那道明亮耀眼的白光仍灼痛了他的眼睑。他的舌尖上溢满了浓郁的蜂蜜味道，每一寸皮肤都因愉悦而充满活力，嗡嗡响着快活的颤音。这回他确实尖叫出声了，并难以置信达到了第二次高潮，然后颤抖着跌落了回床上。

“告诉我，这个不是每次做都会发生吧。”Sam从嗓子眼里挤出声音问道。

“我想，要真是这样的话，那咱俩都会被它搞死的。”Gabriel拿开了手。他小心翼翼地抽离了Sam，紧接着便毫不优雅地趴在了他身上。“这里是安全屋。在这儿的时候，我总是更向自己的本体靠拢一些。”

“这感觉会留在身上好些日子，”Sam的手从天使后背上滑了下来。

“你会痊愈的。”

“不要，我喜欢这样。”

“那就好，”Gabriel亲了亲他，大天使的呼吸中已然带了薄荷的清香。“不过你得跟你老哥解释，为啥你走路比他还要一瘸一拐的了。”

“那又怎样？”在Gabriel那温润的臀部曲线后，Sam又发现了一处可以把手搭上的地方——大天使背后的腰窝是他的新欢。“我已经是个成年人了，跟谁在一起我自己说了算。”

“他会气得深吸口气，把你的纸牌屋给吹飞。”

“那就让他放马过来。这一次我会找些超强力的胶水来，保证把小屋子黏得结结实实的。”在明媚的天空下，Sam阖上双眼。“嗯……把灯关了吧。”

“真矫情。”但太阳立刻消失了踪影，夜幕开始降临。数千颗星星显出身影，组成了奇怪的星座图案。“困了？”

“嗯。”

“我有没有跟你讲过，有次我和马刺小野狼、蜘蛛阿南西、还有威利•纳尔逊一起玩凯纳斯特纸牌？”Gabriel在Sam的胸膛上叠起手臂，下巴枕了上去。他原本应该挺重的，但这个天使一定再次戏耍了物理定律，因为那感觉刚刚好。

“凯纳斯特纸牌？不，我没听过这个故事，”Sam对着星空咧开嘴笑了。“给我讲讲吧。”

“那天晚上也跟今天一样，但是在东京附近一所高档次歌厅里，我们都喝得醉醺醺的。本来我们谁也没想晚上留在日本的，但须佐之男突然有了个提议。”【3】

在Gabriel起起伏伏的叙述声中，Sam沉入了梦乡，脸上的微笑久久不散。

 

第十八章完。

 

【1】letter jacket 美国高校会制作绣着代表自己学校、或者校队名字的夹克衫。一般由羊毛或皮革制成，胸口处缝有字母。  
【2】demonically possessed goat 直译是被恶魔附身的山羊，山羊则通常代表着撒旦。  
【3】和Gab半夜三更鬼混(？)的这几个人分别是：  
Coyote 郊狼，同时也是马刺队的吉祥物。  
Anansi 阿南西是西非之神，通常以蜘蛛的形象出现。此外，尼尔.盖曼（《好兆头》、《睡魔》的作者）写过一本关于他的故事，叫《阿南西之子》。  
Susanoo 须佐之男，又名素盏鸣尊，因其狂暴的性格而被视为乱暴之神。他是日本神话中最早的大神伊邪那歧三子女中的最幼者，另两位是日本最高神天照大神和月读。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目中age of consent是指“一个人具有自由表达性意志，独立进行性行为能力的最低年龄”。


	19. Keep Calm and Carry On 保持冷静，继续前行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 末日来临，诸事艰难不易。

在Dean和Sam还小的时候，两人每每会以摔跤斗殴来解决他们之间的问题，并且肆无忌惮地使用“你个混蛋”、“去死吧”、以及“我要告诉爸爸”之类的威胁谩骂；而Castiel则早早地发展出了一种特殊的哲学来应对两兄弟之间的斗争——其主要做法是：站在一旁不去掺和，除非某一方见血了。随着这俩个家伙的冲突越发复杂化，荷尔蒙再加上过往恩怨煽风点火、添油加醋，对骂的词汇也穷尽了好几本字典；但Castiel的办法却依旧奏效。

有人会把他的这种置身事外称作是懦夫行径，不过Castiel自己却认为这是审慎精明。因为假使他介入其中，那么他的客观性必然将受到质疑，结果总有一方会面色阴沉。而且，一旦那个闷闷不乐的家伙是Dean的话，事情就会变得更糟糕，而Castiel自己也会受到格外明显的影响。因为一个闷闷不乐的Dean不仅对一切事物都兴致缺缺，还极有可能会记仇一连好几天。尽管如此，但Sam的愠怒也是史诗级别的，不管在吵架之后的数日里有何种讲和的尝试，也都会被他碾得粉碎。每逢这种时候，Sam就会撅嘴模式全开，踩着诡异的节奏大声叹气，愁眉苦脸地双目放空，一边伸着两条大长腿，故意占据过多的空间，直到Castiel不得不踹开他才能走过去。

然而，保持沉默中立也有副作用：一旦当某一方意识到，如若能赢得Castiel的支持，那就相当于给自己添了枚重重的砝码时——不幸便不可避免地降临了。

“瞧，你就告诉他我有权利过自己的人生就行了，”Sam甜言蜜语地哄劝道。“我的意思是，他决定不了我想跟谁在一起。”

“还是你自己去跟他说吧，”Castiel伸手翻了一页书。这是本爱情小说，是他从柜台底下翻出来的。当Sam一脸坚决、眉头紧锁地迈进店里时，Castiel手里正拿着这本《多情女牛仔见情郎》。星期一的早晨下起了小雨，商店里没什么顾客。

“我说了！结果他说我根本不知道什么对自己才是最好的。”

“嗯。”Castiel又翻过一页，然后皱起眉头。“在稻草上难道不会很难受吗？”

“什么？Cas？你在听我讲话吗？”

“我在听。”他心想，这本书用词浮夸，并不十分引人入胜。

“那个，你知道的，当你俩勾搭在一起时，我可是全力支持了你啊。你就不能帮我跟他讲讲道理吗？”

“为何你会认为，比起你来他更容易听进我的话？”

“因为他总是听你的话！”Sam哀嚎了一嗓子。“拜托了，伙计，我好不容易才找到真正在乎的人，可Dean他却抓狂了，威胁着要做最后通牒。”

“他一个星期前才刚刚从地狱里回来，”Castiel“梆”地一声合上了书本，“而你跟Gabriel则刚开始交往。你有大把时间可以说服Dean接受事实。”

“是啊，好吧。”Sam颓然倒在了柜台上，看上去沮丧透了。“猜你说得对。我……他现在怎么样？要是我去问他，他肯定什么也不说。”

“他难以入睡。”每天晚上Dean都会惊醒数次，搜寻着黑暗中看不见的敌人。“他仍记得一切。”

“他还变得更安静了。我有时看见他在发呆。”

“确实需要很长时间才能够痊愈，”然而Dean的内里永远都不会再和以前一样了——这件事被两个人悬而不提。没人能够在经历他所受的折磨后还保持不变。“但他一向都很坚强。”

“是啊，”Sam伸手往后捋了下头发。“呃，那个，我还有些别的事儿想跟你谈谈。”

“如果你想吃到最后一片奥利奥，就别把它们留在桌子上。”

“那是你吃的？”Sam气急败坏地问道。“你知道我——等等，不对，我不是想跟你谈这个。我是想问问你有关天堂的事情。”

“什么事？”

“我们曾经到过那里，对不对？就在最后那刻。”Sam抠着柜台边缘上贴着的旧胶带。“我不记得咱们是什么时候回去的了。不过，我一直都有做那些梦……”

“我们只停留了很短暂的时间。”

Castiel闭上眼睛，回忆浮现于脑海。那时，天空上的光芒撕开了地狱那恒久不散的阴云，他们在瞬间通过了天堂，但即刻便被Castiel带回了商店。然而，那瞬息之间也足够让Castiel瞥见自己过去的家园，亦足以让天上大军发现，他们的奖品被从自己的鼻子尖下面抢走了。

“那里很美，”Sam从玻璃上抠下了最后一点胶带。“可是你从那以后却绝口不提——虽然你以前说得也不算多。”

“没什么可说的。”Castiel望着灰尘慢慢地落下来，穿过了一束束的阳光。

“你想念它吗？”最后，Sam问道。

“每一天。”

Sam走到了柜台对面，抓住Castiel的手，轻轻地捏了捏。

当天晚上，Castiel等着Dean和自己展开争论，然而对方却没有。男人只是紧紧地靠着他坐在沙发上，不停地换着频道，直到找到了个西部片。他们看着一个枪手来到了镇子上，无数马匹在镜头里乱糟糟地跑进又跑出，毫无缘由。

当第一次插播广告时，Dean重重地压在了Castiel身上，男人的力道如此之大，以至Castiel都可以听见对方的血液正在皮肤之下急速奔驰。他胡乱拉扯着Dean的衬衫，紧接着却突然明白了对方的意图。气氛顿时有点小尴尬。Dean的体格比他大，而且也不算轻巧；然而那男人就趴在他大腿上，脑袋枕着Castiel的肩膀，这感觉却美好得难以言喻。

“我好累，”Dean埋在Castiel脖颈的曲线间坦白道。

“那就睡吧，”Castiel伸出胳膊搂住了他。“有我撑着你呢。”

Dean也确实闭上了双眼，睡得又沉又放松。没过多久，Castiel的双腿也跟着挪了挪位置。他试着够到了遥控器，把电影换成了部没什么意思的情景喜剧，每隔几分钟，电视机里就爆出一阵稀里哗啦的笑声。他专注地凝视着Dean的脸庞，在噩梦来临的第一时间就叫醒了对方。

“我没事，”Dean咕哝着，依旧半梦半醒。“还记得，你曾经可以杀掉我的梦魇吗？”

“我希望我现在依然可以那样做。”

“你做到了，”Dean打了个哈欠。

“我们上床去吧，”Castiel催促道。现在，急需去洗手间的欲望战胜了陪Dean待在这里一整晚的想法。“等咱俩平躺在一起的时候，我刺出的动作会更加得心应手。”

“真下流，”Dean小声咕哝了一句，接着便跌跌撞撞地站起身来，摇摇晃晃地直奔床铺而去了。

等Castiel从洗手间出来的时候，Dean已经再一次进入了梦乡。男人四肢摊开趴在床上，一只手压在枕头下面，仿佛过去的一年从未发生。Castiel躺在了他身边，一只手搭在男人的腰背上，闭上了双眼。睡意并没有轻易地降临，但最后他还是陷入了不安的梦境中去。

几个小时后，他们一同醒来，时间尚早，太阳仍未露头。Dean低沉的呜咽声让Castiel从不安的梦境中惊醒，两人在黑暗中对望着彼此。

“这一切真的结束了吗？”黑暗之中，Dean的声音嘶哑而低沉。

“我不知道。”

“我一直在想，”Dean的手探向Castiel的胯骨，手指在那片凸起的骨头上面漫不经心地摩挲，“Sam就算了，可是我……为什么我会变成容器？他们培养Sam，从小就给他喝恶魔血。难道我的血管里也有天使的血液四处乱窜吗？”

“没有。”Castiel吻了吻男人蹙起眉头时的皱纹。“事情并不是那样的。你是尼非订的后裔。那是拥有着一半天使血统的孩子，直到后来我们才意识到了它的危险所在。”

“拥有一半天使血统的孩子？真的？”Dean哼了一声。“好吧，这么说Sam也是一样，对吗？还有爸也是。所以为什么是我？为什么我成了米迦勒之剑？就像那堆狗屁的象征意义里说的那样吗？难道Sam就非得是个愤世嫉俗的小弟弟，而我则必须成为正直的大哥？”

“我曾经见到过一次Michael。”Castiel缠住了他的腿。“他是一位杰出的将领。他是位领袖——如果给你个机会，你也会成为的那种。他也极其富有魅力。我记得当时自己只是个步兵，可他依然对我十分亲切友善。如果这就是所谓的象征意义，那也绝不可能是种侮辱或冒犯。”

“除了在过去的无数个世纪中，他把自己锁在房间里，对他那个傻逼弟弟怨念个不停。”

“除了那件事。”Castiel和Dean的前额抵在了一起。“我不知道为什么选中了你。我甚至不明白为什么非得是Sam。”

“我怕他们还对我念念不忘。”Dean的声音如此之轻，若不是两人离得太近，Castiel肯定会错过他的话语。

“现在你对他们不再有用处了。第一道封印没有被打破。”

“但世上一定还会有别的正直之人，”Dean的声音哽住了。“那些人却没有天使会来营救他们。我曾经差点就被诱惑了，Cas。就差那么一点。如果你再晚来几天，我不知道会发生什么？”

“但是你没有，”Castiel吻了吻他。“你坚强地挺住了。假如有别人开启了那道封印，那我们也永远不会知晓了。”

“如果天启成了别人的麻烦，那我可就彻底轻松了。”

“你真的会吗？”

“见鬼，当然不了。咱俩是第一次见吗？”Dean大笑了起来，然而那笑声却带着些许的苦涩。“说真的，这感觉更糟。就像是我把这事典押在了某个可怜蛋身上。”

当两个人的拥抱渐紧，那枚戒指硬邦邦地抵在了Castiel的胸骨前，引起了两人的注意。Dean发出了一声不快的抱怨，伸手把它取了下来。他借着月光凝视了它好一阵。

“我跟你说过，当我回来的时候，会问你关于这个的问题。”

“你的确说过，”Castiel肯定道。“不过，我可以等。”

“因为爱是恒久忍耐，嗯？”Dean的笑容十分微小，但确确实实就挂在嘴角。“你知道我是怎么想的吧。”

“爱还要喜欢真理，”Castiel认真地背诵道，然后迟疑半响，又开口接着说道：“凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。”

“听起来挺像咱们俩的，即使是在面对某些真正糟糕的烂事的时候。”Dean松开了戒指，任那圆环自由滑动，一面将手覆上Castiel的后脖颈。“Cas，你是怎么想的呢？你会对我一直留有信仰，直到我们其中一人走向死亡吗？”

“远胜过那样，”Castiel保证道。“直到无论何种来世降临你我之上。”

“是啊，”Dean的微笑渐渐放大了，他咧开嘴，一边将戴在了Castiel的手指上。“听起来真好。”

不久后，Castiel便会暗自揣测，那趟地狱之旅是否赋予了他们某种心电感应的能力；他亦会开始怀疑，是否Winchester一家是真的被诅咒了。然而此时此刻，他只知道自己想要吻他，想一遍一遍地亲吻他。因为他可以这样做。因为他已经有整整四个月没见过这个傻傻的、善良的男人了，而对方在地狱一直等待着自己——就为了那等待的每一分钟，Dean都值得他亲吻上千次。还因为，他们值得去享受这样的一刻。

接下来的两个月，他们就在一片和平中度过了。关于Gabriel的事，Sam和Dean最终达成了一定程度上的和解（“猜我管不着你跟谁上床，不过万一你们分手了，我是不会帮任何人擦眼泪的。把那些哭哭啼啼的话留着写在自己的日记里吧，Bitch。”“对极了，你是管不着。还有，那玩意叫日志，Jerk。”），于是大天使也就时不时地出现在他们身边，尽管脸上总是一副无精打采的样子。Castiel暗自怀疑，那家伙一定是在夜里造访Sam，并将对方带到别处去，所以才会在白天老是精神不济、昏昏欲睡的模样。

“这里是星期四的孩子，请问你有什么事吗？”Dean假装热忱地问道，同时朝Castiel挤了挤眼睛。“哦，嘿老爸。你怎么不打暗线电话？又坏了？好吧，等你回来后我再给你搞个新手机。”

“真是好孩子，”Sam模仿着电话里的声音嘲笑道，但他降低了嗓音，只有Castiel能听到；后者瞪了他一眼，示意他噤声。

“好的……好，稍等，”Dean搜寻了一圈才找到一张旧收据，然后点了点头，好像John可以看见他似的。“好了，长官，我找到了。”

“是狩猎吗？”Sam对Dean做着口型，然而后者却摇了摇头。

“什么？”Dean艰难地咽了口唾沫。“不，长官，我听见你的话了。只是…这是真的吗？什么时候？多大岁数了？”

Dean的脸色变得苍白，手中的铅笔也从指间滑落。Castiel注视着他，越发地担忧起来。

“我明白了，”Dean硬声说道。“我只是想不通，为什么你当时没告诉我们。不，我不会闭嘴，爸。你他妈的到底在想什么？”

Sam的眼睛骤然瞪大了。Dean狠狠地按掉了电话。然而他显然还不满足，于是一把将手机扔过了房间，那玩意摔成了两半。

是Sam率先开口了。“你刚刚挂了爸的电话？”男人语气里充满了敬畏——上一次他这样说话时，还是在许多年前，那时候Dean用三大块泡泡糖吹出了个脑袋一样大的泡泡。

“Dean？”Castiel伸手覆上了Dean颤抖不已的肩膀，他的动作十分轻柔，仿佛一片飘落的树叶。

“我们有一个弟弟。同父异母的弟弟。”Dean的语气沉重而盛满痛苦，“他叫Adam。”

“你是认真的吗？”Sam盯着他。“他多大了？”

“十四岁。见鬼，他还是个孩子。”

“他怎么了？”一股可怕的感觉爬过了Castiel全身，远在Dean开口说出来之前，他就已经知道必定出事了。

“恶魔们耍了他。那个可怜的孩子并不是在我们这种环境中长大的，对所有的事情一无所知。而爸说……妈的，说那孩子直到一两年前才发现他干的是什么营生。‘只知道该知道的就够了，Dean。不用知道那些不该知道的。’见鬼！”Dean猛地将双手砸向柜台。“那些恶魔甚至都没费吹灰之力就使他做了交易：夺走他的母亲，再给他几个廉价的承诺——他们甚至都没有给他一年的时间。”

“十四岁，”Sam艰难地吞咽了一下。“他坚持不过一个星期的。”

“他挺了一个月。”

“这么说，你们都知道这则消息了。”Gabriel出现在那台坏掉的电话旁边。大天使弯下身子拾起碎片，将它们恢复如初。

“你早知道？”Dean看起来杀气腾腾得。

“不，我才听说。我一直竖起一边耳朵留神着天使频道。虽然同时还要防止我自己的波幅外射有些麻烦。”他撅起嘴唇。“他们谈话的方式……我讨厌承认这个，但你是对的，Castiel。天堂正迫切地渴望着这场战争。他们本可以等待的。Adam并不是理想的人选，没有恶魔血加身，其命运亦未被刻在石上。然而，天使们甚至都没有离开地狱半步，而是留了支军队在那儿驻扎下来，等着那孩子开启封印。”

“而Adam甚至连半点希望也无。”Sam轻轻地说道。“那…现在呢？他成了新的米迦勒之剑吗？”

“他们想让他扮演Lucifer。对于品位不错的大天使来说，显然Dean仍旧是首选容器。”Gabriel的神情几乎充满了歉意。“抱歉，孩子们，天启依然要发生。”

“所以我们之前的努力都白费了，”Dean发出了一声低沉的咆哮。“全是徒劳。”

“可是你救了Sam，”Castiel伸手摩挲着他的后背，提醒道。“你并不是关心世界会怎样。你只是做了自己能做的。”

“但我牺牲了那个孩子。”

“你不是上帝，Dean，没法知晓所有暗藏的后果。而你所做的事——你一贯所坚持的，在任何人眼里都是最好的选择。”Castiel亲了亲Dean的太阳穴；这是个祝福。对于身无荣光的自己来说，这是他所能给予的最好的东西了。

“我们依然可以继续斗争，”Sam揉了揉额头。“关于那些封印，我们有一份大致完整的清单。”

Gabriel看上去十分怀疑，“你们怎么得到的？”

“我们已经研究了四年了，”Sam耸耸肩。“只消几分钟，我就能给你报出来个差不多的单子。其中有一些我们可能无从下手，因为它们涵盖的内容太宽泛了；然而，还有是不少事件是我们可以主动干预的。比如偷个圣遗物啊，救个人啊什么的。同猎鬼没太大区别。”

“而且，还有最后一道封印呢，”Castiel指出。“封印的地点被藏得十分隐蔽，我们尚未清楚什么可以触发它。我们还没有查清它，不过，一旦有了头绪，我们或许就可以阻止别人接近它，或者让它无法达成。”

“我们需要天堂里的人提供这封印的消息，”Gabriel早早就绕过了柜台，靠在Sam身上。“它是不会随意记录在书上的。而且，我觉得咱们也缺少反叛的天使人手。”

“有一个天使，”Castiel直起身子，“但是我必须单独跟他谈谈。他在很远的地方。符文能帮助我们躲开天堂的探测雷达，我可不想那些家伙出现在门口。”

“我来开车吧。”Dean推开柜台，从口袋里掏出钥匙，步履沉重地走向后门。

“见鬼，”Sam呻吟了一声，紧接着强迫自己站起身来。“我再也没法信任老爸了。”

“听起来很有我的风格嘛，”Gabriel耸了耸肩。“祝你们召唤天堂万军愉快啊。”

“多谢你留意事态动向，”Sam倾身过去，嘴唇擦过了Gabriel的脸颊。

“随便了，”大天使咕哝了一声，不过他回吻Sam时，唇舌更加用力，也更加粗鲁。

Sam退开身子，走在了Dean后面。“待会见。”

“我还给你留了一个吻呢，Cassie。”Gabriel朝着Castiel挤眉弄眼第说道。

“不了，多谢。”

“别唧唧歪歪的了。”转眼间，Gabriel突然就出现在他面前，呼吸都能打在他的脸上。“上路前你还需要一点东西。得有个逃生门。”

那溢满蜂蜜和牛奶气息的吻让Castiel的皮肤震颤了起来，他头晕目眩。那是荣光的味道。

“Gabriel——”

“那些白痴注定要把你拖进麻烦之中的。如果事情变糟，你拉上他们一起跑出来，懂了吗？”

“好的。”Castiel舔了舔嘴唇，以为会有一丝甜蜜，然而却只感受到了自己皮肤上那熟悉的干燥感。

Impala将他们带到了几百英里外的一片麦田。收获季节来了又走，被砍平了的植物排成一条条整齐的线，向四面八方延伸开来。Castiel费力地走进其中，泥土沾在了他运动鞋的鞋跟上。Dean和Sam跟在他身后，两兄弟间谨慎紧张的气氛让他倍感熟悉，心生安慰。

当他终于停下脚步时，Sam开口问道：“你要怎么召唤天使？”

“有一些仪式，还有许多方法。但我希望，他会因我的请求而来。”

Castiel深呼吸了一下，然后开始祈祷。

“你好，我的兄弟。”Balthazar的样子和这里很不搭，看上去甚至有些滑稽。天使的容器身穿一件深v字领的t恤，外面套着一条松松垮垮的毛衣；这身装扮更适合坐在某条鹅卵石铺就的狭窄小巷中的咖啡厅里。

“你看上去不错，”Castiel双手紧紧地攥了起来。他想要拥抱Balthazar，一口气把好多事情都告诉对方。

“你也是。”Balthazar越过了他们之间的距离，一把抱住了Castiel；这个怀抱十分短暂，但天使满满地将他拥在怀里。接着，他将Castiel拉至一臂远的地方，打量着对方。“你现在看起来不那么肃穆了。”

“我有了新的喜悦之源，”Castiel坦诚道。“Dean，Sam，这是Balthazar。Balthazar，这是Sam Winchester和Dean Winchester。”

“很高兴见到你，”Dean将一只手占有性地搭在Castiel的后腰上。

“哦，我们见过。不过，我想那时候你不省人事来着。”Balthazar笑了起来。“那一天是不会被很快遗忘的。整个天堂大军眼睁睁地看着一个据称已堕天的天使穿过了我们的列阵，就像颗彗星似的。”

“你有问题要问，”Castiel靠向了Dean的触碰。“我们也一样。我想和你交换信息。”

“那么，这个交换会不会使得我们亲爱的领导Zachariah想生吞活剥了我呢？”

“会的，”Castiel定定地看着他。“它可能意味着要彻底反叛天堂万军。这取决于你是如何看待这世界的，以及你是否想让它继续存在下去。”

“我洗耳恭听。这么长的一场谈话，或许你的…朋友们会想要坐下来谈？”

他们来到了里田野不远的Waffle House（译注：美国连锁餐馆）。餐馆的地板黏黏的，他们对面的卡座里坐了一家五口，正吵吵闹闹的像是在游乐园里一样。一个眼神死气沉沉的服务员端来了四杯咖啡，然后便消失在了来用午餐的人群之中。

“我把Dean从地狱里救了出来，”Castiel坐在了Balthazar对面。两只缺口的杯子和整整两年的沉默横亘在两人之间。

“我注意到了。”Balthazar举起了自己的咖啡。“Uriel简直火冒三丈——这还是往轻里说呢。为什么你要这样做？”

“因为我爱他胜过爱天堂，”Castiel的语气十分沉稳。他捕捉到Dean的呼吸一滞，笑容里便带了些满足的喜悦。“而且，我比自己所认为的要更关心这个世界。我还没准备好看到它的终结。”

“我看得出来。”Balthazar向后靠去，他打量三人的目光中带了些许类似于敬畏的神情。“你是怎么办到的？”

“我们和一位神明交了朋友，”Sam的笑容有些拘束。“是她给了我们所需要的东西。”

“究竟是何方神明能够恢复已堕天的天使的荣光呢？”

“并非是我要保守秘密，”Castiel握紧了杯子，热度直直抵着他的手掌。“如果能得到许可，那我就会告诉你了。”

“说的也是。”

“我们想知道最后一个封印的事。”

“为什么？”

“因为这世界不应沦落至此种结局。”

“可我看见面前正坐着一位没有屈服的正直之人，”Balthazar随意地比划了一下Dean和Sam，“以及一个背离了自己本意的容器。”

“但他们又另给Lucifer挑选一个，并在拷问台上让他屈服了。”Castiel皱起眉头。“你没听说吗？”

“一个字都没听过。”Balthazar看上去十分震惊。“他们只告诉我们收拾东西回家，世界末日这件事被无限制地延期了。整个天堂大军都撤回了。”

“但我们并不是地狱里唯一驻扎的势力。”

“对，我们不是……”Balthazar的脑袋支向一边，认真地聆听了一会。“海丝特的部队留了下来…以西结的也是。为什么他们跟我们不一样？”

Dean建议道：“因为有的天使是混蛋？”

“好吧，是这样的，”Balthazar低头盯着自己的咖啡杯。“可是，对这种规模的举动却如此保密……”

“有些天使想要看着地球毁灭。”甜腻的食物香气开始让Castiel的胃部翻转了，“我并不相信这是上帝的意愿。”

“一个堕天的天使怎会知晓天父的心思呢？”这问题饱含着更多的好奇，而非责难；然而Castiel还是缩了一下。

“我知道他曾慷慨地将时间和耐心给予这世界。或许他并不总是对其上的居民友好和善，但他一直都爱着他们。而怨恨他们的则一向都是天使。我从未和他交谈过。没几个人有这样的机会。所以，我们又是从何得知这就是他的意愿呢？”

“你正在向我提出最亵渎神明提议，”Balthazar的双眼正盯着Sam的脸，他在寻找什么呢？他在看，是否那男人身上还留有一丝Lucifer的痕迹——或许是它腐坏掉了Castiel。然而，他什么也没找到。而Sam则温和地映着他的视线。

“也许吧，”Castiel艰难地吞咽了一下。“但我同时也相信这是正确的选择。假如你的心里存有任何疑虑，就跟随它吧。看它会将你引向何处。”

“引向你这样的下场吗？被困在这些家伙身边？”嫌恶从Balthazar的语气里溢了出来。

“比起这个，还有更糟糕的命运存在。还是说，你认为一切的终结会更好吗？”Castiel转向了Dean，“我想离开了。”

“好的，Cas。”Dean起身走出卡座，向他伸出了手。Sam则往桌子上扔了些钱，其数额远远超过了咖啡的费用。

Balthazar重复了一声。“Cas？”

“给我的朋友，”他从口袋里掏出笔和一张旧收据单，在纸背面草草写下手机号码，滑给了Balthazar。“如果你改变主意了，那么我们想要最后一道封印的信息。”

“Cas，”这个字翻滚过Balthazar的舌尖。“你让我回想起了我曾经认识的那个天使。”

“再见了，Balthazar。”

回家的时候，他全程都一声不吭地坐在座位上，也不肯吃他们在路上买来的快餐。当三人终于把车停进了商店后面一片漆黑的空地上后，Sam放松地伸了个懒腰。Dean砰地一声打开车门，然后却走到Castiel一侧的车门处，爬了进去。两个人相互依偎着坐在后座上。

“在我眼里，你仍旧是个天使。”最后，Dean开口说道。“在我看来，除非有你应允，否则没人能将它从你身上剥离。”

寒冬飘然而至。Castiel那张画着地脉的老地图已经被用于标注出封印存在的可能地点。随着越来越多的信息被追踪查询，那张地图上密密麻麻地贴着正方形的小便利贴，其上满布着Sam和他本人的笔记，最后，Gabriel的字迹也加入了进来。

“我原以为你想要看到终结的到来。”当Castiel第一次发现Gabriel在往巴格达附近按图钉贴信息时，他曾静静地问过那大天使。

“是的，”Gabriel身体后仰，靠脚跟着撑地，研究着定位。“现在我依然这么想。但麻烦就在于，我更加想要一些别的东西。必须得留着世界才能得到他们。”

“毕士大【1】的烛台？”Castiel凑到近前看了看那张便签。“你确定吗？”

“确定。我本可以把它藏到月亮上去，可惜上回我查看的时候，那地方成了恶魔的地盘。”

“那就把它藏至海底。”Castiel建议道：“放在防水的盒子里，离沉船地点远一些，防止它被再次挖掘出来。”

“真聪明。”

从那以后，Gabriel就再没表现出明显的帮助了。不过，大天使的字条倒是常常出现在Sam的日志里，或是夹在Castiel随意堆放的东西中。

“给你，”Dean闯进店里。男人手中举了个托盘，上面立着几只杯子。“见鬼，外面冻死了。”

“谢谢。”Castiel将自己的大杯美式咖啡从纸托里抽了出来，接着倾过头索求亲吻。Dean欣然给予。男人冻得冰凉的鼻尖抵着Castiel的脸颊。“你阻止亚巴顿【2】的崛起了吗？”

“那是当然。一个封印已经被处理了，还剩下五百六十个。”Sam正张开手等着，Dean往他手里塞了一杯摩卡。

“是五百五十九个，”Sam严肃道。“上周，有十个年轻的女孩在伯利兹消失了。她们被找到的时候，看样子……封印被打破了。”

“五百五十八，”Gabriel突然闪现出场。“都灵裹尸布的真品已经被安全地藏在Bob那个可靠仓储设备里了，地点在盐湖城，第四十五号。”

“棒极了，”Dean递给了大天使一杯热气腾腾的东西，后者警惕地打开来，先闻了闻，然后又试探性地深吸一口气。Dean开口道：“是热巧克力，没下毒。”

所有人都盯着他。

“干嘛？”Dean转过身背着Sam和Gabriel，不过Castiel还是捕捉到了男人嘴角的弧线。“Cas，快去更新你的地图吧。我们得趁胜追击。”

突然，一个手机响了起来。Sam在一堆东西里翻翻找找，终于把它挖了出来，点开通话。

“Winchester。”接着，他扬起了眉毛。“等一下，让我把你接到公放上。”

电话被架在了一本摊开的《死灵之书》【3】的复本上。

“喂？”Balthazar略显困惑的声音传了出来，渐渐小了下去。

“我们在，”Castiel立刻高声回答道。

“Castiel，”对方听起来像是在谢天谢地地祷告，“你这个混蛋。你根本想不到…这里所有事都乱了套了。Uriel是个叛徒，而高层则……你那时的看法是对的。你说中了一切。你知道吗？当时你激起了我的好奇心，于是我就开始去四处打探，想知道是否有人最近从天父那里得到过消息。然而一个都没有。虽然中层以上的管理者们不会跟我谈话，但情况已经十分明了了。上面根本没有什么计划，也没有更宏大的目标。”

“操。”Dean呼了口气，双目瞪大。“原来我们真的不在预约名单上。”

“你最后一次听到上帝的声音是什么时候？”Sam问Gabriel道。男人的声音放得极轻，电话对面是听不到的。

“在我离开天堂大军之前，”Gabriel眉头紧锁，“很久以前了。自从Lucy被关进地牢我就再没听到过了。不过我猜，那是因为他老人家早在我想那么做之前就已经清楚我的意图了。”

“Balthazar，”Castiel向前倾过身子。“你想要什么？”

“我不知道。”电话里的声音又一次弱了下去。“你是怎么承受这个的？这种不确定性？”

“我有Winchester一家的帮助。人类很擅于处理无计划的事宜。”

“自由意志，”Sam朝他微微咧了咧嘴，“能让你灵活变通。”

“我能告诉你最后一个封印的事，”Balthazar缓缓地说道。“我能过去吗？”

Castiel抬起头，率先寻求着Dean的意见。

Dean直白地问道：“我们可以信任他吗？”

“那就去我的一个安全屋吧，”Gabriel帮他们做出了决定。“他什么也带不进那儿去。只是别指望我能当主人去待客。”

三人出现在一间宽阔的起居室里，房间里覆盖着一层深色木制镶板。Sam走向木堆，拾起了几根圆木，扔进已经燃起的炉火中。

“经常来哈？”Dean问Sam道，后者正用拨火钳推着圆木。

“比起其他地方，我更喜欢这里，”Sam并没有对上他的视线，而是一直注视着舞动的火焰。“有问题吗？”

“我从来都没注意过你的去向。”

“是啊，对。”Sam耸耸肩。“我没给过你时间来想念我。”

“说的好像我十分想念你那张丑脸似的。”话虽如此，然而Dean却在地毯上坐了下来，离他弟弟不远不近。

Balthazar现身在咖啡桌的左侧，看得出，那天使正在微微颤抖。Winchester两兄弟齐齐地转头打量着他，而Castiel则被他们在火光掩映下的美丽而夺去了注意。尽管这种想法似乎有些不得体，但他所学到的关于人类荷尔蒙的第一件事，便是那玩意想什么时候出现就会出现，全然不顾时机是否恰当。

“坐吧。”Castiel并没有从自己的扶手椅中起身，只是密切地注视着Balthazar陷进了沙发上宽大的软垫里。

“一切都他妈太糟了。”那天使一坐下后就开口说道：“事情真的不应该变成这样。”

“或许它就应该如此。”Castiel耸了耸肩。“我猜，天父的意愿远比我们所能想象的要更加不可言说，它自己已经证明了这点。”

“你明白的，这一切都是…混乱，是阴谋。这可能要一路追溯到Michael自己身上去。”

“是的，”Castiel赞同道。“确实有这个可能。”

“整整一千年了，我们一直都在盲目地遵循着命令，爱一位缺席不在的父亲。”Balthazar摇了摇头。“而你难道……一点也不在乎吗？”

“我在乎。”Castiel叹息道。“我非常地在乎。我在乎到想要去改变这一切。你呢？”

“我也是。”Balthazar吐出了这几个字。“对，我没法……我喜欢这个愚蠢的世界，还有其上那些受情感驱使的、冲动疯狂的造物。”

“多谢，”Sam挖苦道。

“不客气。”Balthazar挑逗地挤了挤眼。

“我靠不是吧？”Dean转头看着他弟弟。“这是费洛蒙或者什么玩意吗？只有身怀超能力的jerks才能被勾搭？”

Sam翻了个白眼，“快闭嘴吧。”

“最后一个封印，”Castiel提醒道。

“想找到St. Mary修道院可没那么容易。”

“Mary，”Dean低声说道。男人大概是在和Sam对话，但也或许只是在说给自己听。“我猜，从哪里开始就要从哪里结束对吧。”

“那是个不错的地方，直到Azazel残杀了几名护士。小教堂是至关重要之地。”Balthazar的双手尽可能地张开，仿佛可以将那片地方变出来似的。他继续说道：“Lucifer的容器必须在那个祭坛上杀死Lilith。你知道的，她是他造出的第一个恶魔，而且也必然是他最爱的那个。她的血正是那把钥匙，可以打开…...如果你问我的话，我会说这主意蠢毙了。为什么要Lucifer最忠诚的追随者做成他牢笼的钥匙呢？”

“Sam曾经是Lucifer的容器。那Adam真的满足条件吗？”

“他被天堂大军和地狱里的乌合之众来来回回地争夺过那么多次，要是说他的血管还能剩下一滴人类的血液，那我可真的是要大吃一惊了。”Balthazar扮了个鬼脸。“我猜他会符合吧，核心条件都满足了：他身上流淌着Winchester家族的血，现在由恶魔喂养，还打破了第一个封印。Lucifer会接受他作为次佳选择的。”

“那么，我们就去找到他，说服他加入我们的队伍。”Dean插话进来，“就像你说的，他是血亲，或许能听进去我们的话。”

“什么也不会发生的。”Balthazar哼了一声。“没听说过‘被骗一次算你狠，被骗两次是我蠢’吗？眼下他正在天堂手里，被严加看管。大概这样的话，Lucifer就没法钻他的空子了。”

“可是到时候他们会把他安然无恙地放出来吗？”Castiel猜道。“被天使们像对待囚犯一样监禁着，他会像憎恶恶魔一样痛恨天使的。那么经此以后，接受Lucifer就不会是那么艰难的抉择了。”

“这些日子你都开始学会诡辩了。”

“好吧。那么我们去把Lilith找出来，然后在离祭台越远越好的地方杀死她，”Dean提议道。

“咱们之前不就试过了么，那次的失败令人印象深刻。”Sam的语气中略带苦涩。“她太狡猾了。”

“我们可以在那所修道院里做个陷阱，”Castiel撕着指甲边缘的一块死皮，说道，“比如用恶魔陷阱，如尼文，或者咒语。如果我们没有其他阻止的法子，至少可以在破除封印当晚抓住她。”

“听起来很容易搞砸啊，”Sam说。

Dean开口问道：“为啥我们不能直接把那地方炸成碎片呢？”

“那里深受庇护，就跟眼下这地方差不多。”Balthazar轻轻拍了下咖啡桌。“炸弹不会有任何被引爆的机会。有点像是来自于你那位神秘女神的另一份大礼。”

“是有点像。”Dean的嘴角抽动了几下，笑道：“没错吧，Sammy？那姑娘漂亮极了。”

Sam抱怨了一句，“你可真会挑时候来展示你那该死的幽默感。”

“谢谢你，Balthazar。”Castiel伸手轻轻地搭上了他兄弟的手腕，跨过了横亘在两人之间的距离。“我被告知，说你在这里想待多久都行，这里欢迎你。你还有我的手机号码。”

“并不信任我到领我回你家？”

“我只是不确信你有没有被人怀疑和跟踪，”他握紧了那截手腕，指尖下的腕骨似乎纤细易碎，然那只是假象。“是你将我引向这条路上的。我们曾经探讨过一次守护和目的的话题，而当时是你对神不敬来着，还记得吗？”

“我记得。”因为天使不会忘记任何事情。

“当时，我是那么想证明你是错的，”Castiel的笑声十分沙哑。“那时的我是多么傲慢啊。可是，那段谈话却指引着我走到了今天，并且我并不后悔。而现在，却换成我要将你从鸟群中引上歧途了。人生是多么有趣啊。”

“的确很有意思。”Balthazar覆上了Castiel的手。“去吧，Castiel。我会再联系你的。”

“Cas，”他对他说。“叫我Cas。”

Gabriel那无形的触碰拂过了他们，三个人的身体猛地一晃，然后被拉了回去，横穿过大陆。早在Dean和Sam彻底现形之前，两个人就已经开始交流彼此的想法了；一分钟内他们穿过了百万英里，而两个人也争论了一路。

“我不喜欢这个选择，”Gabriel就站在Castiel左边，大天使身后铺了张地图，上面用便利贴粘出了个光环的图案。“Lilith……她很老道。你画个陷阱，她能把石头打碎；你要是把她关起来，早在时刻到来之前，她那些喽啰就可以把她给捞出来。”

“我们要心存希望，”Castiel望着Sam团了个纸团砸向Dean的脑袋。“也许，我们能够及时地护住足够多的封印。”

“也许会吧，”Gabriel阴郁地回答道。“但也许不会。”

整个十二月都被他们用来搜寻封印了。圣诞节来了又走，被遗忘在了脑后；新年的钟声则伴着几口闷酒，以及电话那头的Dean带来的坏消息：有两个封印被同时打破了。

“那所修道院是我们唯一的选择了，”最后，Sam只得承认道。此时，离Dean的生日还有两天。五十二个封印已经沦陷，他们成功地救下了七十三个。然而这还不够。大势已去。

“我们明天出发，”电话另一端传来了Dean的声音，听起来疲惫又冷漠。自从Balthazar向他们揭发了事实之后，Castiel和他共处的夜晚就没超过三个。Castiel很想念他，一如天使想念着自己的荣光：不断地伸出双手，却只能握住渴望的心情，痛苦的记忆接踵而至，提醒着他，激起了阵阵伤痛。“你们叫Gabriel送你们一程，我今晚直接开车过去。旅馆碰面。”

Castiel的语气里充满了恳求，“小心点。”

“好。你也一样。”Dean叹了口气，“祝我这个操蛋的生日快乐，哈？”

“等明年，我们会坐在外面吃冰淇淋，”Castiel对他保证道，“手指也好舌头也好，都被冻得僵僵的。”

“真的？”从声音里他就可以分辨，对方的脸上正绽开一个疲倦的笑容。“那你请客。”

修道院的样子十分可爱美好。Castiel抬头望去，它有着那层层堆叠的屋顶，台阶并不十分陡峭。森林已经占据了部分荒废的花园，不过大部分的建筑还是保持着优雅的姿态，未被染指。

“想要这地方炸成灰，可得用上老多炸药了，”Dean一脚踢飞了一个松果，那玩意掠过了台阶。“反正不管怎么说，我猜炸药也不会管用吧。”

“我本来可以搞到点C4炸药的，”John沉思道。男人看起来甚至比Dean还要憔悴。他之前一路北上到加拿大，去处理最北部的封印，紧接着便南下奔往墨西哥，传言称有一处圣迹变得丑陋不堪。又是一个失败的封印。

“别费神了，”Sam走在前头，步伐稳健。自从他老爸出现在旅店门口后，他就一直对其态度冷淡，像是冻了层霜。“爆炸这事没门儿。”

“我去搞定小教堂里的恶魔陷阱，”John从Sam身边挤过去，走在前面，“你们负责入口。”

“是，长官。”Dean生硬地回答道。比起Sam，在过去的几个月里，Dean和John之间的谈话要多一点，交换些消息，偶尔当解决封印需要多一把人手时，他们也会碰个面。两人之间建立起了一种易碎的和平，然而裂痕依然存在。

“我去刻如尼文，”Castiel举起了锤子和凿子。

“如尼文？”John扬了扬一边眉毛。“它们能起什么用？”

“也许什么用也没有。”他手掌下的石头冰冷刺骨，大理石或者一类的材质，很容易被坚硬的金属刻上纹路。“但也许，它能使Lilith没那么容易进到这里来，为我们赢得时间。布里吉特的防护咒曾阻止过天堂大军和其他乌合之众找到我们，保护了我们很长一段时间。”

“你还真挺喜欢她的，哈？”Dean对着他咧开嘴笑了起来。“我敢打赌，要是你见着她了，肯定会变成狂热粉丝的。”

他则一本正经回答道：“她的作品令人印象深刻。”

“是啊，是啊。”Dean倾身吻了他一下。那亲吻十分轻柔，满载着希望。“我这就要开始了。要是你遇上麻烦了，就大声喊。”

“我会先开枪，然后再喊。”Castiel轻轻敲了一下收在枪套里的枪托。

John清了清喉咙。“你们有什么想要对我说的吗？”男人的眉毛高高扬起，都快被发际线盖住了。

Dean的脸红了起来，但还是朝着父亲露出了一个紧绷的笑容。

“对。等天启结束后，我就会跟Cas结婚。”

“这能合法吗？”John语气温和地问道。

“有些地方合法，”Dean上了几步台阶，走到了父亲身边。“我们会找到的。”

“想要我陪你走红毯吗？”

Dean的防御心理被立刻激了起来。“我是同性恋不代表我他妈是个女人，”他厉声喝道，但紧接着便后悔了，静静地等待着对方的回击。

“我曾经参加过一两个婚礼。有时候，父母会陪着新郎走向典礼台的。”John的回答依旧十分温和。“我想，这可能将成为我唯一一次享受这种特权的机会。”

“哦。”Dean的微笑回到了脸上，那份暖意不再消逝。“啊，那好吧。我觉得不错。谢了，爸。”

“你是我的孩子，”John粗声粗气地说道，同时给了Castiel挑衅般地一瞥。“我猜，你已经遭受了那么多，该值得拥有任何你想要的傻玩意。”

“这话千万可别对Sam说，”Dean向室内走去。“否则，他会开始要芭比娃娃梦幻屋什么的了。”

Castiel几乎花了整个下午来处理如尼文，将那些古代咒符雕刻在门口和窗边。他一边忙活，一边用口哨吹着赞美诗的旋律。Winchester两兄弟则把喷漆洒遍了每一寸土地，画出恶魔陷阱、防附身符、以及天使驱逐咒，Sam还歪歪扭扭地喷出了几个以诺文咒语。

然而，这些还远远不够。Castiel心知肚明，他猜Dean和Sam也深知这点。每隔一个小时左右，Sam就会啪地一声掀开笔记本电脑，搜寻迹象。他们曾面无表情地记录了之前的十几个封印被打破时的情况。世界本身似乎都屏住了呼吸，空气停滞不动，鸟类和昆虫统统匿去了声息。

几个人聚在前楼梯口，吃着已经变冷了中餐外卖。

John在牛肉和花椰菜里翻了翻，“我们还剩多长时间？”

“不知道。几个小时吧。”Sam掰开了一个蛋卷，心不在焉地小口啃着内陷。“要是她想搞得戏剧化一点，说不定还会选择在半夜呢。”

“不管发生什么，”John清了清嗓子，把筷子插进了米饭里。“我都会为你们两个骄傲的。”

“谢了，”Sam草草地应道，顺便瞪了Dean一眼——后者正埋头在腰果鸡丁里，藏住了嘴角的微笑。

远处的路上传来了汽车马达的声响。Sam立刻扔掉了手中的筷子，换上了匕首和枪。

“这下你知道她啥时候来了。就是现在。”他喉咙发堵。

John大声命令道：“快撤回教堂里去。”

他们往回跑，而引擎那野兽一般的轰鸣声越来越近，紧紧地咬着他们的脚后跟。教堂有扇沉重的木质大门，已被损坏的长椅部件被拿来抵在了后面，当做围栏。

Dean紧紧握住枪，仿佛那些受过神佑的子弹能多少忙上他一把。男人正挡在Castiel和大门之间，似一面盾，然单薄易碎；但Castiel半分怨言也无，他正忙着召唤力量进行祷告。

这时，一面窗户被打碎了。Lilith闯了进来，好似那些防护手段什么用也没有。她静静地立于那具小小的身躯之中看着他们，脸上带着大大的微笑。

“拜托，男孩们。就这种小把戏？小打小闹？”她抬起双手，恶魔陷阱的图案顷刻间化为乌有。“臭名昭著的Winchester一家，到了最后，连个像样的反抗都没有。”

“尝尝这个，”Dean对着她的膝盖开了两枪。她跌倒在地板上，但却仍然大笑不止。

“继续啊，要是你有这个能耐，就让我血溅当场吧。”

“哦，还是不了，姐们。那样就太便宜你了。”Dean啐了一口，保持着一定的距离围着她绕起圈子来。“我可不能让你光荣地献祭给伏地魔的。”

“她看上去更应该像蝙蝠侠里小丑的那种类型，”Sam插话道。

“你们打算怎么制止这个？”她的语气里充满了幸灾乐祸。“事情终究会变成这样的结局。我，还有Lucifer的容器，我们共舞一曲探戈，最后，我的主人将得到自由。这是命运。”

“操，命运。”Dean怒吼了一声。

“她在哪？”突然，教堂的大门被撞开了，那些沉重的长椅猛地飞到一边，仿佛重量可以忽略不计。

一个穿着西装的光头男人不慌不忙地迈了进来。男人的打扮有些浮夸，脸上挂着的微笑似乎能是黄油凝固。而在男人身后，跟着一个小伙子，块头不大，身形瘦长，一头乱发。他的面容和Sam少年时有几分像。

“Adam！”John连忙穿过房间来到少年身边，然而那西装男却挥了挥手，把男人扫开一边。

“那儿，”西装男指着倒在地上的Lilith道，“你的母亲被杀害、你自己在地狱里受尽折磨——而那就是你一切苦难的缔造者。就是那个女人要将你撕成碎片。”

“Zachariah，”无论外面套着什么样的皮囊，Castiel都能认出那声音，“你疯了吗？”

“我今天不是来听可怜的背叛者说话的。”

“我会像切圣诞火腿一样宰了你，”Adam吼了一声，朝Lilith迈了过去。

“Adam，你不是非得这么做的，”Sam挡在了Adam和Lilith中间，“你被操控了。这并不是——”

“他们警告过我，说你谎话连篇，”Adam眼神疯狂，面容扭曲地咆哮道，“Winchester都是谎话连篇。就像我父亲对我母亲说谎。就像恶魔都在说谎。”

“我们没在说谎，”Dean保持枪口对准Lilith，但双眼却全在注视着Adam。“他们想要你终结这世界。”

“是嘛，那所以呢？”Adam往Sam脚下啐了一口。“这操蛋的世界又有什么好？烧了算了。”

“这里有——”Dean的声音突然断了。男人手里的枪哗啦一下落在了地上。

Castiel猛地扑了上去，但Zachariah的力量却似一记重拳，将他击倒在地。Adam是唯一能够自由行动的，他轻而易举地绕过了Sam被冻住的身体。Lilith正面露欢喜地对他微笑着，双臂张开欢迎他的到来。

“他们说，我们会在修道院阻止她的。他们说，没问题的！”Gabriel慢慢悠悠地晃了进来，亲密地一把搂过Zachariah的肩膀。“真是群白痴，我说的对吗？”

“谁——”Zachariah转头看向他。“我的……你不可能是他。”

“为什么不可能？”Gabriel一抬手，而Adam立刻便跌跌撞撞地向后退去，仿佛有人正拽着他的衬衣后襟。“我可以是任何人，只要我想。这么一看，自由意志还挺性感的啊。告诉他们吧，Sam。”

Zachariah将Sam固定住的法术在Gabriel那更加强大的力量下不堪一击。

Sam发出了一声像是窒息的声响。“我还以为，你死活都不肯来掺一脚呢。”

“被逼无奈啊，”Gabriel耸耸肩，一路把Adam向后拖，直到那个小伙子被他揪在手里。那男孩不停地叫骂着，四处踢打。“当事情刚要开始好转，你就坚决要去献祭自己。不能让这种事发生啊。”

“放开我！”Adam朝着Gabriel的手腕咬了下去，结果却咬到了一嘴泡沫。

“你毁了他，”Gabriel轻轻地转头看向了Zachariah。“你毁掉了一个十四岁的男孩，纯洁无辜，没有半分罪恶。只因为他满足你的条件。”

“那是上帝的意愿。”

“胡说。”Gabriel翻了个白眼。“或许我确实不再能和老爸说上话了，或许我也没有接到启示，可我知道，天堂的旨意与私人的恩怨仇杀还是有区别的。”

“那并不是——”

“或许我不再是你的上级了，你不直接隶属于我。但你知道吗？”Gabriel咧嘴一笑，牙齿全都露了出来。“你被开除了。”

Zachariah爆炸了。

“我操！”Dean猛地一闪，避开了一块天使的头骨。

Gabriel的目光转向了Lilith。“那你呢？”

“来啊，”她抬头看向他。“杀了我吧。”

“我看起来像白痴吗？”大天使哼了一声。“睡一觉吧，婊子。”

她的眼睑慢慢地沉了下去，尽管奋力地反抗Gabriel的命令，但其身体最终还是放弃了抵抗。头枕着双臂，双膝留下的鲜血晕开在地板上，此时的她看起来更像是个堕落的圣人，而非恶魔。

John警惕地问道：“你到底是谁？”

“哦。呃，爸？这是大天使Gabriel，”Sam朝着天使的方向含糊地比划了一下，“Gabriel，这是我爸。”

“很荣幸见到你，”说着，Gabriel却走过了John身边，没再看上对方一眼。Adam被他拎在手里，活像一只生气的小猫。大天使在祭台前站定，向前举起了剑。“Castiel，我有话要对你说。”

“怎么了？”Castiel来到Gabriel的另一边，避开了那具怒气冲冲的容器。

“别让他跟过来，”Adam又吵又闹的，使Gabriel的这声低语几不可闻。

“别让谁？”Castiel皱紧眉头。“你要去哪？”

“别装傻。Dean已经抢占掉你们这对中‘脸蛋漂亮但脑瓜空空’的角色了。”

“Gabriel——”

“我一向不做道别，”Gabriel慢慢抽出了剑，轻轻地用胳膊肘戳了一下Castiel。“就…帮我照顾好他，好吗？”

利剑重重地劈向了祭台。并非金属撞击石块的声响，四周只回荡着柔软的血肉和撕开的声音，和现实世界的凄厉惨叫。粘稠厚重的鲜血从切口处涌到地板上，在他们脚下凝结成块。

“不！”Sam猛地向前冲去。

Castiel听从了那天使的最后一次指令，制止了Sam的脚步。他捆住了对方的双腿，为Gabriel赢得了至关重要的几秒钟。大天使带着Adam走进了世界的伤口之中。

“不！”Sam拼命地向上爬去，但已经太晚了。那道裂口已经愈合，只留下了遍地鲜血和腐肉的恶臭。

“Sammy，”Dean来到弟弟身边，紧紧地将他抱入怀中。“Sammy，一切都结束了。”

“没有。”Sam徒劳地用拳头砸向石坛，指关节血肉模糊。“他在那下面，独自一人。我有次曾对他说，要是他那么想家的话，不如就钻到Lucifer的笼子里去。但我说那话不是真心的！我从来也没想过要他那样。”

Castiel不禁记起了他们在地底世界时，当听到了Lucifer的诱惑之音，Gabriel的荣光曾在他体内挣扎不已。然他从未对他人提起过这犹如蝴蝶翅膀般震颤不已的渴望，而现在，他很高兴自己当时的守口如瓶。或许，Gabriel是想和自己的哥哥重新团聚，或许他想陪伴他一同度过那牢笼中无尽的岁月。然而，这想法却起不到丝毫的慰藉。

Dean将Sam更紧地搂在怀里，Castiel则缓缓地跪了下来，伸出一只手覆上Sam的后背。他知道，一旁的John正忙着把Lilith捆起来，在她身边画下无数个恶魔陷阱。他们必须找到囚禁她的法子，然后尽快离开这里。天堂大军不久就会得知Zachariah的死讯，无疑会火速前来追查凶手。

“我很抱歉，”Castiel轻轻地说道。“但他还是有可能回来的。我们无从得知他想去那里做什么。”

“混蛋，”Sam的脸庞深深地埋进了手掌之中。“他妈的混蛋。拯救了世界的，傻透了的混蛋。”

 

第十九章完。

 

【1】Bethesda 毕士大，靠近耶路撒冷的一个池子。  
【2】Abaddon 亚巴顿，是掌管无底坑的使者的名字。其本身意思为毁灭之地。  
【3】Necronomicon 《死灵之书》，是恐怖小说家洛夫克拉夫特创作的克苏鲁神话中出现的一本虚构魔典。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目“keep calm and carry on”是1939年二战开始时，英国政府为鼓舞民众士气而印制并限量发行的一款海报。另，此系列海报共有三款，另外两张分别是“freedom is in peril, defend it with all your might”与“your courage, your cheerfulness, your resolution will bring us victory”。


	20. Pity the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我应该是你的亚当，但却成了被贬谪人间的天使……”  
> ——玛丽.雪莱，《弗兰肯斯坦》

春天悄无声息地到了，残存的冰雪融化成灰色的泥水，商店门外，青草探出了勇敢的尖芽，争先恐后地向人行道上的裂缝外挤。而商店里，星期四的孩子开始褪去了冬季里的沉沉睡意。窗户终于被擦干净了一次，阳光透了进来，空气中弥漫的麝香香味终于被换成了更清新强烈的气息。

“我想说的是，”Dean一巴掌把书摊开平按在柜台上，好像不那么做那玩意就会试图逃跑似的，“那个怪物得到了不公平的待遇。”

“什么意思？”Castiel一边统计着当日销量，一边问道。

“这个嘛，弗兰肯斯坦创造出了他，对吧？然后呢，当科学家发现这家伙是个丑逼后就吓尿了，还遗弃了这可怜的杂种。可是这怪物就此放弃了吗？没有。他自己站了起来，开始学习怎么成为人类。可是他只要出现就会吓得人们魂飞魄散，因此被四处驱赶。”Dean飞快地翻了几页，找到了一副插图，上面画着怪物被火吓退的场景。“他在电影里只是个愚蠢的野兽，然而在书里面，他要比弗兰肯斯坦还聪明。我同情他。”

“我相信，这正是作者的目的。”写进账簿里的数字让Castiel收获了一阵小小的满足。“毕竟，最终弗兰肯斯坦才是那个极端荒谬之人。怪物会变成那样，也只是因其遭受了创造者不公正的对待。”

“我总觉得是自己想多了，”Dean皱着眉，低头看向书，“你认为那就是她想表达的意思吗？上帝把我们当成没人要的孩子撇在一边？而且这就是所有事情都糟糕透顶的原因？”

“或许这就是她想表达的，但我并不认为那是事实，”Castiel把笔和账本放在一旁，来到了Dean的身侧。“自由意志并不是份简单的礼物，可也不是被遗弃的诅咒。当上帝不在时，我们才能发现真实的自己。”

“这也只是一个观点罢了，”Dean合上书本，将它推到一边。

“嘿，”Sam从前门走了进来，手里拎着一个外卖袋。“晚餐来了。”

“棒极了，”Dean在柜台底下翻出纸张摊开在玻璃上，以免弄脏。“你买了什么？”

“泰国菜，”Sam把香气四溢的盒子从袋子里面拿出来，“是在Cas你喜欢的店买的，就是校园旁边那家。”

“多谢。”Castiel打开了一盒春卷，顿时发出了高兴的轻叹。“我昨天就在想这个了。”

“没事。监控器上有什么情况吗？”

商店的监控器下面安装着两小块屏幕，Sam连一眼都不想看。其中一块屏幕显示着楼下的画面，定焦在Lilith沉睡的脸上。Gabriel的那个命令依旧十分有效。恶魔正沉睡在一个老旧的冰柜里，上面挂着重重枷锁，有几分像是邪恶版的白雪公主。另一块屏幕则着实跨越了很远的距离，输送回圣玛丽修道院教堂那一成不变的图像。之前，他们在那里耗了整整一周的时间，最后就连Sam都不得不认输了。他在那儿装上了摄像机，心存最后一丝希望。

“没变化，”Dean把米饭盛到自己盘子上。“你见过导师了吗？”

“我告诉过你了，我一会再去。”Sam嘟嘟囔囔道。“他说过，如果我参加暑期班的话，那明年还是可以毕业的。”

“好消息啊。”

“在那之后，我会接着攻读博士学位。”Sam戳着盒子里的面条，似乎那些玩意冒犯了他一样。

“什么专业？”Castiel拿着春卷蘸了蘸甜酱，然后咬了一口。可口的酸味在他的舌尖炸开。

“神学。我是说，反正就算在梦中我都能做这个，所以说不定我能研究出什么新发现呢。”

“那你打算放弃狩猎吗？”Dean的语气十分随意，仿佛答案对他而言毫无意义。

“为什么放弃？”Sam不停地用塑料叉子卷着面条。“我可以在课余时间做这个，就和现在一样。”

“那么，再然后呢？”

“我不知道。我可能要学好几年，”Sam耸了耸肩。“然后或许会去什么地方教书，周末时间再打打猎。”

“可是——”Dean刚想开口反对，紧接着肋骨便收到了Castiel的一击肘击。“对，听起来挺好的。”

Sam怀疑地瞥了他俩一眼，接着便继续摆弄他的面条去了，就是迟迟不肯下咽。圣玛丽事件过后，他并没有悲痛欲绝，但他也不再是他自己了。男人愈发地沉默寡言，举手投足间不同于以往，时常将自己封闭在沉思之中。似乎那个夜晚一下子就让他增长了年纪，长大成人。

“最近，有个弗兰肯斯坦的舞台剧上演了，”Castiel将话题转为了更安全的方向。“扮演弗兰肯斯坦和怪物的演员每天晚上都会交换彼此的角色。”

“所以说，科学家和怪物可以说是同一个人演的？”Dean从Sam的面条里捡了一粒花生，险险避开Sam戳向他的叉子。“我觉得，这两个角色不应该就这么换来换去的。”

“对我来说倒是很有意义，”Sam将晚餐拽得离自己更近，虽然根本没有任何吃下去的意思。“最开始的时候，那怪物确实到达了道德高度。然而，一旦他违背过几次，就会想以杀戮来获得任何想要的东西；而这也使得他比弗兰肯斯坦没好到哪去。”

“是啊。可是没人给那怪物任何机会去了解这些道理。他只能靠自己去琢磨。”

“Gabriel就是这么说的。他说我们所杀死的那些东西就是这样。”Sam的肩膀越发地佝偻成一团。“或许不是指狼人、吸血鬼或是鬼魂，而是那些原本就不是人类的东西。女妖塞壬会知道这些道理吗？她也只是跟从本能罢了。”

“可他们又不是人类。”

“那又如何？Castiel也不是人类，但我们不也指望他可以学会人类的道德吗？抱歉，Cas。”

Castiel耸耸肩，吃完了自己的春卷。“事实确实如此。”

“所以你认为，我们应该停止猎杀那些吃掉无辜人类的玩意，只因为他们什么也不知道？”

“我没有这么说，”Sam耸了下肩膀。“我不知道。我们应该保护无辜的人类。我们所对抗的东西，有很多都是生而邪恶，所以不必多想；然而有些却不是。我敢打赌，许多怪物妈妈肯定会把咱俩当成鬼故事讲给他们的孩子听，吓唬他们要乖乖的。”

“赶紧把你那盘内脏吃完，要不然Winchester一家就会来把你抓走？”Dean笑了。“我喜欢。”

“你当然喜欢，”Sam也回以一个浅浅的微笑。

突然，屏幕上一闪而过的动静引起了Castiel的注意。他看向监视器，满心以为这是另一场假警报——就像上个星期飞过去的苍蝇、或是上个月那只炸毛的松鼠一样。然而，他所看见的东西立刻把他搞糊涂了。他上前一步，弯下腰贴近查看。

“是什么？”Dean马上来到他身后，一只手拦在他腰间准备随时将他往回拉，搞得好像那堆监控器会吐出来什么邪恶的东西似的。

“刚刚，教堂正中长出了一棵树。”Castiel盯着它，试图搞懂到底是怎么回事。“一棵参天大树。”

“树？”Sam也挤到他旁边。“见鬼，这是怎么搞得？”

“这儿有东西在动，”Dean点了点屏幕。在那占据了大部分画面的粗壮的树干旁边，有一团小小的苍白扭动不已。

“是一只手，”Castiel断定。

“我们走，”Sam看着他俩。“我们现在就出发。”

“是啊，当然要走，”Dean伸进口袋去掏钥匙，“像我还能有什么别的提议似的。不过先检查下武器装备，以防那是什么不好的东西。要是Cas你打算把店锁上的话，那我去把吃的收拾下。”

不到五分钟他们就上路了。Sam在座位上坐立不安，对所有的外界刺激反应明显，既紧张又兴奋。Castiel没系安全带，这样他便可以双臂交叉地环住Dean脖子休息，顺便将下巴靠近了Dean脸旁边。

“那树看起来挺不错的，对不？”Dean特意为了他放低了声音。“我还从没跟邪恶的大树交过手呢。”

“我从未见过一棵树能凭空出现。这似乎……不是什么好兆头。”

“我一直在想，总有一天，这会结束的。”Dean的拇指磨蹭着方向盘，既像是爱抚，亦或恳求。“我不是说全世界，或者狩猎什么的，我指的是…这愚蠢的天启，这似乎永无止境的、操蛋的天启。”

“那然后呢？”

“你什么意思？”

“如果天启结束了，你将会做什么？这么多年来，它一直笼罩在你头顶。为了根除它，你和Sam无暇他顾。那么等到一切结束之后，你想做什么？”

“呃……去迪斯尼？”Dean嗤笑一声。“这算哪门子的问题？”

“这很实际。”Castiel将语气放得温柔无比，“等世界安全了之后，你会干嘛？”

“做我一贯该做的事情啊。狩猎，跟你在床上好好玩点花样，吃芝士汉堡和派。”Dean向后歪过脑袋，直到Castiel的鼻尖擦过了自己的面颊。“或许帮着商店收拾货架。整理一下我的笔记——就像你一直以来鼓励我去做的那样，然后把它们加进爸的日记本里；自己来给其他的猎手出本指南。”

“我想养条狗，”Castiel说。“我喜欢它们。我还想去冬天暖和的地方，像海滩之类的，还想喝昂贵的鸡尾酒，有水果在里面的那种。”

Dean逗他道：“真的吗？喝饮料就是你最大的梦想了？”

“梦想之一。”Castiel耸耸肩。“事实上，我更想雇几个兼职的帮手，这样我就可以有更多的时间跟你出去旅行了。我想住时间更长一些的家，或许买个房子。我想买个大点的房子。这样一来，如果Sam还想跟我们住在一起的话，他就不用和我们挤一间卧室了。”

“一个房子，一条狗，再加上加勒比度假之旅？”Dean摇晃着脑袋，短短的胡茬磨蹭着Castiel鼻尖的皮肤。“梦想着能有道尖桩篱笆什么的……我做不到，Cas。我从来也做不到那样。我不是那样的人。”

“你是Dean Winchester，”Castiel的语气十分坚定。“你胸怀宽广，可以包容一切。”

“万一我要是沉溺其中了呢？”

“那我们再想办法。可我觉得你不会那样的。你永远都会是一个猎手，你依然会开着Impala，依然拥有Sam，你父亲和我。”

Dean双目放空地盯着马路，几乎心不在焉，十分危险。“你从来也没有机会跟别人在一起过。我被交给了你、被指派给了你，而你就这么选定了我。如果——”

“如果接下来从你嘴里说出来的是‘你想改变主意’这几个字的话，我就会把你从这车里拖出去，因为这样我就能把你揍到吐血了。”从各方面来看，Castiel说这话时的语气平静得都叫人印象深刻。

“好吧，”Dean踩了脚油门，眼神再次有了聚焦。“等你能把我撂倒那天，估计猪都能被安上翅膀了。但还是…好吧。”

Castiel低低咆哮了一声，“别逼我动手。”

“没逼你，抱歉。”Dean伸手捂住一声大笑。“你仍是个吓人的混蛋，我知道。”

“或许我没有上帝的力量在身后支撑，但我十分清楚你身上柔软的地方在哪里。”Castiel懒洋洋地威胁道，满意地发现对方的微笑逐渐变深，变得愈发深沉、火热。

“你真知道吗？”

“我发誓我一定要杀了你俩，”Sam猛地打断道。“说真的。我、还、在、这、呢。”

“我们就是说说罢了，Sammy，别因为这么点小事就唧唧歪歪的。”Dean打开了收音机，吉他声流淌了出来，伴随了他们一路。

一开进圣玛丽修道院的车道，他们就立刻望见了那棵大树的树冠。它定是冲破了屋顶，接着又继续向上长了二十英尺，盖过了附近所有的树木和尖塔。它的枝条向外伸展着，好似巨人的四肢。

“是棵红杉。”车子还没彻底停稳，Sam就打开了车门。“可是，这种树不应该生长在这里啊。”

“我想，咱们都赞成这棵该死的巨树应该稍稍地挪个窝，”Dean走到Sam身边，抬头望去。“考虑到昨天它还不在这儿。”

教堂的大门仍旧挂着好几道锁，一如几个月前他们离开时的那样。他们花了好几分钟才按顺序找好钥匙，而随着时间的流逝，Sam神色间的焦虑也愈发清晰可见。当所有的锁链终于被解开，他立刻端着枪冲了进去，Dean则跌跌撞撞地紧跟其后。

“当心点，”Dean朝他喊道，一边格外谨慎地往里走去。

小教堂的大部分地方都被大树那巨大的躯干所占领了。树根从地基下伸展而出，冲破了地面，仿佛那厚重的大理石地板只不过是层松散的土壤。就连那座祭台也早已消失不见，被大树彻底地抹去了痕迹。Sam绕着树干走了几步，突然大叫了一声——

“Gabriel！”

“当心！”Dean又喊了一遍。但Sam已经把枪插回枪套里，消失在了树干后面。“Sammy？”

对方大声回道：“他还活着！”

Castiel立刻奔了过去。过去他曾不容许自己抱有过多希望，然而现在，这股情感正慢慢在他心中膨胀起来。Sam正跪在那里，将Gabriel的头放在自己腿上。Castiel蹲在他们身边，拾起了大天使无力的手腕，却摸不到一丝脉搏。他想到了Gabriel的容器，有些出神。假使天使现在从容器身上离开，那么这个男人必定要超出自己寿命上千年的岁月了。

忽然，清水溅在了Sam的头上和Gabriel的脸上。

“是圣水，”Dean一边把水瓶塞回口袋，一边解释道。“这样看来，他应该不是个恶魔。”

Gabriel的双眼睁开了一条缝隙，圣水沾在他的睫毛上，点点水珠滑下了天使的脸颊，似是眼泪。

“Gabriel？”Sam声音嘶哑地问道。

“嘿，小子。”Gabriel嗓音沙哑，微微发颤。大天使的神情带着不可思议的温柔，微笑似黄油般柔软温润。“想死你这张蠢脸了。”

“是吗？”Sam冲他笑道。

“我累了，”Gabriel变得很是虚弱，将脸埋进了Sam的大腿。“带我回家吧。”

“好的，如你所愿。”Sam倾下身去，在Gabriel的前额落下一吻。“随你所想。”

这时，Dean的叫喊声响了起来。“伙计们！”Castiel甚至都没察觉到他的动向，后者现在正远远地待在教堂后面，弯腰查看着什么。“我又发现了一具尸体！看起来像是Adam。”

“哦，对。”Gabriel咕哝了一声。“那是行李。得带上他。”

“行李？”Sam轻轻摇晃了他几下。“Gabriel？”

但是大天使很快便睡了过去。Sam将他从地板上抱了起来，Dean用银制小刀划了他和Adam，以防外一；在整个过程中，他仍睡得很死。Adam也差不多一样不省人事，Dean抱着他，男孩的四肢垂了下来。

一行人离开了小教堂，Dean开口说道：“多了两个死气沉沉的家伙，车没那么大地方。”

“我们可以先凑合一下，再找间旅馆，”Sam轻轻地将Gabriel安放在后座上。“用不着在高速公路上开很久的，对吧？”

事实上，这简直就是场运输噩梦，但他们终还是找到了解决办法。上一回的旅馆没法再住了，因为那儿的停车场是露天的。偷偷摸摸地搬运一具昏迷不醒的人体或许不引人注意，然而两具就很可能露馅。又开了五公里后，他们终于找到了一处更加谨慎的小时房，成功地将天使和人类安置了进去。

“现在呢？”Dean盯着床上的两个沉睡者。“要研究一下吗？”

“现在什么也不做，”Sam坐在了Gabriel的身边，一眼不眨地凝视着他，仿佛自己一转开视线，对方就会融化掉似的。

“所以呢？我们要干等着他们醒过来吗？要是先醒过来的是Adam怎么办？上次我们碰见他时，他正准备捅了我们好去单挑Lilith。”Dean焦躁不安地走来走去。“你想叫我们就这么按兵不动？”

“我们并没有多少选择，”Castiel说道。Dean瞪向他，他也回瞪了过去。“而等待则看似是最慎重的结论。”

他们并没有等多久。气氛紧张的数小时在Dean和Castiel玩了几把半途而废的扑克和Sam的细心看护下过去了，太阳落在了地平线下，而等待也到达了尾声。

当Dean正要跟Castiel再开一局时，Gabriel发出了声音。“嗯…”

“嘿，”Sam紧张地摸了摸他的手腕，“终于回到我们中间了吗？”

“那得看你说的‘我们’是谁？”Gabriel缓缓地睁开了眼。“没事。是你们。除了你们，还有谁能在天花板比石膏还霉得厉害的地方待下去？”

“我不下手揍你，只是因为我还不确定你是否还带着致命伤，”Sam咬牙切齿地说道。“你当时到底是怎么想的？为什么你要——”

“让你活着，不是吗？”Gabriel用胳膊肘撑起身子，不禁缩了一下，“嗷。这份疼痛倒是超出预计了。人类真应该索求退款。”

Castiel的嘴突然变干了，“你……你堕天了吗？”

“没。只是爬出地狱把我榨干了不少。嘿，”Gabriel迷迷糊糊地看向四周，“那个小Winchester呢？”

“在另一张床上昏着呢，”Dean走到了Adam的一侧，拾起男孩的手腕检查脉搏。“还活着，但也没好到哪去。”

“那就好。他死了麻烦可就大了。”

Sam施压道：“发生了什么？”

“哦，你知道的，就是家庭团聚呗。一大堆尴尬的闲聊，加上几次‘痛揍小弟弟’的戏码，然后是更多的闲聊。接下来是差不多十五年的伦理辩论。再后来，我搞了几个恶作剧。Lucifer还以为他把我给收拾妥当了，”Gabriel虚弱地笑了一声，“于是他试图钻进我的意识里，想从里面废掉我。但问题是，一旦你钻进我脑袋深处……你瞧，我的大脑正是恶作剧酝酿的舞台。”

“你…搞了个恶作剧？”Sam眨了眨眼。“对Lucifer？”

“真怀念你这总是一脸迷茫的表情啊，”大天使暧昧地拍了拍Sam的胳膊。“但是没错。差不多吧，恶作剧、侵略行为，随你怎么说。总之，我拽出了他的荣光。不过他毕竟曾经是个天使，哪怕只剩下一点点荣光，也能用一根羽毛把我掀到在地，对吧Cas？”

“我想没错。”Castiel皱紧眉头，“这就解释了那棵树的存在。那是Lucifer的荣光，即便被削弱了，也依旧十分巨大。”

“那棵树是Lucifer的荣光？”Sam仔细想了半天。“那它的根会扎到多深？”

“直达地牢底，很可能穿透了大部分地狱吧，”Gabriel舔了下嘴唇，“我敢打赌，他们一定得做些重建工作了。”

“那…结果呢？你用这种方式将他封印在了地牢里吗？上面塞着巨大的荣光树？就像葡萄酒木塞那样？”

“不，”Gabriel坐了起来，靠在床头板上。“当你夺走了天使的荣光时，同时也夺去了他们的记忆，使他们无法记起自己是谁。要是你做得草草了事或是手艺不精，那效果就不会持久，他们迟早会渐渐恢复记忆。可我有的是时间。我完成得准确无误。他再也不会记起来了。”

“那他……我操，”Dean低头看向Adam，“你把Lucifer装进了我弟弟里面？”

“反正他身体里也没剩下什么了。”Gabriel双眼凝视着Sam，眼神里流露出了清晰的恳求，希望得到理解。“原本，他得在医疗机构里度过下半生，会伤害到任何接近自己的人。我手上有一具空壳容器，还有一个失去了记忆的天使，看起来很合适。”

“你让Lucifer可以自由地待在地球上，”Castiel不知道自己语气里更多的是敬畏还是愤怒，现在这两种感情都翻涌在他胸中。“他是人类最大的敌人，而你却让他行走于我们之中？”

“他是Adam，”Gabriel静静地回答。“我会建议你这样叫他。他什么也不会记得的。他会活下去，然后死亡，和凡人的生命一样。曾经，他亦是强大而美好的，比我们都好。你一定还记得，他的光辉曾如同太阳一般。”

“晨星的光辉曾是那般明亮。”那段记忆不再崭新，被他在凡世间的岁月所柔化，但他依然记得，有那样一位，满载光辉，胸怀无尽而慷慨的爱。他记得，那颗晨星轻唱起赞美诗，天使们全都落下了泪。“但很久以前，他就堕落了。”

“这是他的宿命。”Gabriel叹了口气。“不管怎么说，一切都结束了，无法逆转。不会再有天启，也不会有恶魔被施与自由。”

闪电忽地在上方炸开，大地因雷声而震颤不已。三人一同望向窗户，但外面的天空依然晴朗无云。

“见鬼，”Dean起身去掏匕首，“难道今晚永远都不会以欢乐收场吗？”

“是个天使，”Sam走了过去，不管门后会进来什么东西，都将被他挡在Gabriel身前。“对吗？”

“小子，你一下子就猜中了。”Gabriel的脑袋向后倒在了枕头上。“无论那是谁，肯定正气得不行。别让他们得到Adam，好吗？他还只是个孩子。”

“他是撒旦！”Dean嘘了他一声，但男人已经紧握匕首，在Adam的床前站定，仿佛这能够抵挡任何冲向他们的力量。

有人敲了敲房间的门。Castiel不顾Dean的反对，上前打开了门。

“你好，Castiel。”John Winchester对他打着招呼。“你知道我是谁吗？”

Castiel向后退去，放他进了房间。“Michael。”

Dean放低了刀尖，“你这个狗娘养的。”

“很高兴终于见到你了，Dean。”Michael对他露出了微笑——一个十分友善、亲切的微笑；Castiel颤了一下。“我们本应很久之前就交谈过的。”

“抱歉，没法把你安排进我的时间表里。我太忙了，一直都在忙着确保世界不会被你们家践踏成灰。”

“Gabriel，”Michael转过头，声音里充满了悲伤和哀怜。“我的兄弟，你都做了些什么？”

“我给了他第二次机会，”Gabriel叹息道。“给了我们大家另一条路，而不用再试图自相残杀。”

“你永远都是个和平制造者，”Michael摇了摇头。“为什么你就不能好好地一个人离开呢？我曾放你走开一边，尽情玩耍，对你那些小小的罪恶不闻不问。难道这样还不够吗？”

“你都知道？”Gabriel身上再也没有半分傲慢半仙的影子，此时此刻，他只是个小男孩。“多久了？”

“从一开始。”Michael叹了口气，似有上千道浪花拍打着沙滩。“你一向都不是个精细的人。那时候你跑走了，我便跟在你身后，一直留意着你。我还救过你一两次。那次雷神托尔的锤子砸了过来，你真以为是靠自己才活下来的吗？”

“这么说你看见了一切。你看见了所有的事。”Gabriel盯着他，眼神里是赤裸裸的惊骇。“而你却让我…这么多年来，你却让我一直以为自己被隔绝被遗忘。你竟然就这么一直看着？”

“我们的父亲将你和其他人安置于我的羽翼之下。所以当然了，我确实在看着你。”说着，Michael转向了Adam俯卧在床的身体。Dean立刻站到他前面，再一次举起了匕首。

“别动他。如果你够仔细的话就会发现，你那个弟弟根本不在这里了。我们把你的天启给取消了。”

“你以为自己可以推翻我父亲的意愿吗？”

“我想我们已经这么做过了。两次。”Dean的嘴角微微上扬，冷笑了一下。“现在，Sam不再是谁的容器，而Lucifer也只是个凡人了。最后一道封印打破不了了。”

“你误会了。”Michael抬起一根手指，将Dean推到了房间的另一半。大天使伸手抚摸着Adam的面颊，接着捧住了男孩的脸。“如果上帝认为这世界应该被留下，那么它便将会长存。关于他的意图我也仅能猜测，但我相信，这应该是一场测试。”

Gabriel伸出一只手，试探性地搭上了Michael的后背。“那我们通过了没有？”

“这场测试针对的是人类，而非我们。就像那次洪水，还有索多玛的毁灭一样。”Michael犹豫了一下，问道：“为什么你会有那种想法？”

“因为Winchester一家都是些正直的人。当遭遇艰难时，他们做了所有有勇气没脑子的正直之人会做的事情。”Gabriel无视了Dean的抗议，接着说道：“他们挺了过来。他们奋起反击，保护无辜。然而这并不是通过测试，不真的算是。可是我们……你，我，还有Lucifer，甚至Castiel……我们则必须做出新的决定。这里没有任何计划，Michael，没有大方向和目标。老爸放我们自己决定。”

“你就是这样对他说的吗？”Michael的手按着Adam的胸口，就覆在青少年那瘦弱的胸膛上。“你就是这么诱惑这位最伟大的诱惑之王的吗？”

“不，这是当我在地狱里时，我告诉自己的话。”Gabriel回头看向了Sam，微笑了一下后又转了回来。“他那时太生气了，啥也听不进去。”

“他一直都这样。”Michael不情愿地将手从Adam身上拿开。“他一直都太过固执，不肯聆听。”

“你也没好到哪儿去。”Gabriel摇了摇头。“你看了我那么些年，却一句话都不说。你把上千年的时光浪费在跟人互殴上，对方还是唯一一个你爱他胜过爱天父的家伙。这到底有什么意义，Michael？这一切都是为了什么？”

“我是一个好儿子，”大天使反驳道。

“哈，真不错。”Gabriel后退了一步，仔细观察着他。“为了当个好儿子，看看你都变成什么样了？他老人家上一次跟你说话是什么时候？”

“我——”

“他离开了我们。离开了所有人。所有的苦差都压在了你肩上，你扛起了Lucifer、Raphael和我。然后其他人也来了。权天使、炽天使、还有智天使，大家都在等待着你的智慧，期盼着你能做他们的父亲。从此以后再无引导，而只有零星几条戒律从他那里传来。而你又是怎样使用这份力量的呢？你想要这世界走向死亡。你想让他最伟大的创造，为了一场血亲间的仇恨而破碎消亡。”

“可这确实是他的意愿，”Michael在床角坐了下来。Adam仍在睡梦中，男孩的四肢放松地伸向他。“我只是做了他让我做的事。”

“在人类历史里，‘我只是按命令行事’一般都招致了极端丑恶的事件，”有人开口说道，而Castiel惊讶地发现那是他自己的声音。是他在说话。

“你将我们的父亲与那些灵魂腐烂之人作比？”Michael啐了一口。“你竟堕落到这种程度？”

“堕天本该说明我已堕落，”Castiel挺直了身子。“然而我并没有。我只是想说，盲目地跟从命令是错误的，即便那命令来自于我们的父亲。他给了我们原因，亦给了我们选择。”

Michael咆哮道，“自由意识不过是虚假的信念。”屋外，闪电又一次炸开火花。

“那他为何会让我回来并改变了这一切呢？”Gabriel问。

“你说什么？”Michael猛地回头看向他。“解释。”

“这是个很长的故事。”Gabriel在空床上坐下来，开始了讲述。

他们一同讲述了这个故事。Castiel回忆了第一个星期四；随后，战争降临，整个天堂都因此震荡不已，Gabriel道出了那段漫长而痛苦的岁月；Dean则讲起了自Castiel闯进他的生命中后，世界变得如此不同；Sam也提到了在墓地的那件事，当时他试图救下Castiel和Dean，却因此而过早地发现了自己的能力。随着他们的叙述，Michael的神情变得越来越迷茫。不知何时，他捉住了Adam的手，将其牢牢捧在自己的双手之间。

故事结束了，Michael静静地在那里坐了很久。Gabriel的眼睛又开始半阖上了，他靠在Sam身上，仿佛不那么做就会直接倒下似的。

“无论这是上帝的旨意，亦或是人为安排的命运——这都不重要。”Michael站起身来，轻轻地将Adam的手按在自己的胸前。“结果都一样。眼下，我必须做的就是从他手下保护世界。”

“你不能带走他，”Gabriel的语气十分坚决。“是我重塑了他，他是我的责任。”

“Gabriel，”Michael倾身向前，吻了下他的额头。“你一直都会是我的责任。他也是。你们是我的弟弟，我爱你们。我已经同这具容器的主人交谈过，并且达成了协议。Adam Winchester曾经是他的儿子，他会一直看着他、照顾他的。他会把他训练成一名猎手，比起过普通人的日子，他应该更合适那样的生活。而作为回报，我将成为他们两人的守护者，保护着他们一路前行。”

“爸想带着Lucifer上路旅行？”Dean嗤笑了一声。“别逗了。”

“他心中仍留有一些信念，相信Adam还活着。而且你知道的，他不会允许自己的任何一个儿子受到伤害。”Michael直起身子。“要不然你以为他最初为何会同意让我附身？我只是对他说你们中的一个可能会受伤，而他立刻就答应了。”

“小弟弟是撒旦。真是太棒了。”Dean伸手搓了把脸。“那你准备干嘛？在他脑袋顶上飞来飞去吗？”

“我会出现在他们身边的。我无法永远地停留在John身上——即使他点头同意。但我会时不时地来拜访的。”大天使瞥了Gabriel一眼，说道：“我们很久没见了，得好好叙叙旧。”

“你——”Gabriel刚起了个头，但却为时已晚。Michael离开了，留下John在那里疯狂地眨着眼睛，像是刚刚被强光闪到了似的。

“你都收养撒旦了，却不许我养狗？”Sam的语气里隐含的更多是打趣，而非指责。

“你都是个成年人了，除了你自己，谁他妈也没法阻止你跑出去住。”John轻轻地在他后脑勺拍了一巴掌，“还有，他不是撒旦。他是你弟。大概。”

“这事儿真操蛋，”Dean转头问Castiel，“不是吗？我的意思是，即使对我们来说，这事儿也绝对不正常对吧？”

“Dean，Lucifer现在是个十四岁的孩子，这事情对谁来说都不正常。”Castiel耸耸肩。“不过我猜，我们能够设法应付被交予的任务。这个对我们来说倒是日常了。”

“我讨厌我们的日常。”

“不，你才不讨厌呢，”Castiel咧开嘴笑了。

“确实有些部分还不错，”Dean让步了。“或许我会留下你。”

“留下我的哪里？”

“哦上帝啊，”Adam呻吟了一声。男孩转醒，在床上翻了个身。“你们这些人非得在我的灵床边上调情吗？Gabe？”

“你没死啦，”Gabriel大笑了起来，一边靠在Sam肩膀上不愿挪窝。“不过要是你快要咽气的话，他们就会跑到外面去调情了。来见见你的家人吧，这对恶心的家伙是Dean和Castiel，这是我的沙发Sam，这是John，他是你爸。”

“呃，嗨。”Adam飞快地从床上抬起了身子。

John轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“欢迎回来，儿子。”

“谢了，”Adam冲着他虚弱地笑了下。“我……不认识你们。”

“我告诉过你，你认不出来的。”Gabriel提醒他道。“总之你也不是跟他们一起长大的。是你妈妈抚养的你。”

“她死了，”Adam茫然地说道。与其说这事实是他所亲身体会的，倒不如说是他被告知如此的。“她死于一场事故，而我则失去了记忆。我去了一个十分糟糕的地方。而你也在那里。”

“对，”Gabriel闭上了眼睛。“但我们回来了，就像我当时告诉过你的那样。就像我对你保证的那样。现在，我们到家了。”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱不会被流水浇熄，连洪水也无法淹没。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间是上一章的一年后。Dean是26岁，Sam是22岁。

Dean把门砸得哐哐响。恐惧从房子后部温暖的卧室开始如影随形，一路追着他上了楼梯。像这样跑来投奔Sam，男人觉得真是可笑至极，但弟弟可能是唯一一个可以理解他的人了。

Sam打着哈欠应了门。“Dean？”

“Sammy。”

“出什么事了？”Gabriel从卧室的方向走了出来，身上的衣服少到Dean都不想直视。

“海底小精灵？【1】”Dean盯着那件过于窄小的t恤衫，眉毛高高扬起。“你不是吧？这玩意完全是抄袭蓝精灵的。”

Gabriel对他竖起了某根手指，Dean将其视为自己猜对了的意思。

“Dean。到底怎么了？”

“我们能单独谈谈吗？”他瞥了Gabriel一眼，后者依然在不高兴地盯着他。“家庭事务。”

“什么？是爸的事吗？”Sam显然注意到了哥哥的紧张。“他还是没消息吗？”

“啊？哦，不是。最后他们发现是那条路在闹鬼。他们已经把鬼魂杀死了，明天一早应该就能到这了。”Dean挠了挠后脑勺。“我只是……”

“只是什么？”Sam的眼睛瞪大了。“你要去狩猎吗？”

“Sam，”Gabriel翻了个白眼。“他只是怂了。所以说，你欠我二十块钱。”

“可你根本不需要钱！”Sam反驳道。“你快回床上去。”

“那我会在以后的交易里把它扣除的。”Gabriel宣布道。不过谢天谢地，他总算走回身后的房间里了——或者是消失去了某个次元。谁也不可能猜透Gabriel的心思。

Sam坐在了沙发的一端，这老旧的沙发还是他们原先一起住的公寓的里那套。“你真的这么害怕明天吗？”

其实，楼下的起居室里有一套真真正正的新沙发——买回来之前没被人用过的那种。当时，Dean去商店试坐了一百多套沙发，直到找到了自己喜欢的款，付了钱然后搬回了家。这一整段经历都环绕着一圈超现实的光环。事实上，整栋房子都笼罩着一股超现实的感觉：崭新而精致的家具被摆放在此，和从一元店里买回来的抹布与床单（只有他跟Castiel滚过）相映成趣。有时候，他会跑到车道上，爬到Impala的方向盘后，试图找回一些自己的生活常态。

“我才没有害怕。”他坐在沙发的另一端，双手捂脸。

“真的么？”Sam伸出傻长傻长的脚趾头戳着他的肋骨。

“我完全有正当理由担心。”

“所以你不得不在大半夜来找我对谈？就在你结婚之前的几个小时？”

“是的！”Dean从牙缝里挤出话来。

“我只想让你知道，假如你在圣坛面前丢下了Cas，那么再也不会有人搭理你了。连我也不。”

“那太冷酷了。”Dean揉搓着后颈。“我不会那样对他的。再说，也没有什么圣坛。”

“那就台阶。随便了，这不是重点。”Sam又戳了他一下。“你到底在担心什么啊？”

“把脚拿开。”Dean扇了Sam的脚一巴掌。“万一这失败了呢？万一我们开始憎恨彼此了呢？”

“这种事怎么可能发生？”Sam哼了一声。“你们俩都形影不离这么久了。又不是说你会在一年后醒来，突然发现对方是个完全不同人或者什么的。你了解他，而他亦了解你。”

Dean咬住了嘴唇。他感觉自己的肠子搅在了一起。Sam的公寓太冷了。Castiel总是将楼下的温度调得高高的，在Dean抗拒这种桑拿热潮时，他还把自己裹在了一堆滑稽可笑的羊毛衫和毯子里。通常来讲，这就已经够Dean受得了。可Castiel还是会偷偷溜过去将恒温器调高一档，直到热的冒汗。

“喂喂？地球呼叫Dean？”Sam伸出手在他脸前晃了晃。

“妈妈和爸爸就总是吵架。”话一出口，他就希望自己能把它收回来。

“什么？”Sam的手骤然掉落。

“那时候我本来应该睡着了的，”Dean使劲吞咽了一下，想抵消掉胸腔里的肿块。“他们的卧室在走廊尽头，门关着。但我还是听见了。然后爸就会离开。不算很久，一两天吧。不过我想，你出生后他就不那么做了。现在我都快记不清了。”

“我想妈妈她……”Sam的声音小了下去。因为母亲是完美的。Dean和他爸爸都是这么说的。这就是他们口中的她。他们为Sam建造起了一个完美的母亲形象，即使女人已经离去了。“我想爸爸非常爱她。”

“我猜是的。”Dean耸了耸肩。“这就是…我想说的。你可以深爱着某人，但同时又搞砸了一切。这种事无法保证。如果爸都能搞砸——”

“你不是爸。”Sam强硬地打断了他，不留任何商讨的余地。“当事情来临的时候，你不会那样的。”

“但我仍然有可能搞砸。它就在那儿，我甚至可以感觉它隐藏在我的皮肤之下。”他搓着自己的手指。“可那是Cas。我不能让他失望。”

“那就别那么做。”Sam伸出胳膊环住Dean的肩膀，用脑袋轻轻地撞了下Dean的头，仿佛他们两人依然是三英尺高的小孩子，正在汽车后座上打打闹闹。“我一直看着你俩傻傻地相爱，目睹了你俩让人反胃地深爱着彼此直到永远。即使在你最悲惨落魄的时候，Cas仍认为你是个英雄。而即使在他还是个自命不凡、颐指气使的小混蛋时，在你眼里他却彷如弥赛亚。”

“我会告诉他你是怎么讲他的。”

“去呗，”Sam翻了翻眼睛。

“那Gabriel呢？”

“他怎么了？”

“他有没打算有朝一日跟你结婚？”Dean问道。“因为我一直都满心期待你穿婚纱的样子呢，虽然我猜他已经把他的海底小精灵通气管探进你的贞操里了。”

“去你的。”Sam一把将他推下沙发，但也同他一起哈哈大笑了起来，接着便坐到了他身边的地板上。“嘿，今晚你想睡在这儿吗？跟随传统，不见新娘。”

“不。传统烂透了，还有你这沙发疙疙瘩瘩的。”Dean瞥了一眼Sam涨红的脸颊。“不过说真的，你跟他……你们没事？”

“嗯。”Sam耸耸肩。“我想我们不是结婚的那种类型。不过我们挺好的。”

“那就好。”

“如果你不想待在这里，那就走吧。”Sam打了个哈欠。“明天一早还要照相呢，别把自己搞得太难看了。”

“快闭嘴吧。”话虽如此，Dean还是伸出一条胳膊，翻身给了Sam一个拥抱，然后从地板上起身离开。

下楼的路远比先前紧张兮兮的上行要平静得多。一进入厨房Dean就听见了冰箱嗡嗡的声音。Castiel正坐在餐桌边，面前摆着一整杯水。他没有开灯。

“嘿。”Dean在他身后站定，双手抚上对方圆滑的肩膀。“抱歉，是我吵醒你了吗？”

“不是。”Castiel叹了口气。他的头向后一靠，枕在了Dean的肚子上。“睡不着。”

“害怕了？”Dean问道。他感觉到肿块正在胸膛中慢慢形成。

“不是你以为的那样。我确实很紧张，但那不意味着我无法确定。”

就算在一片漆黑之中，Dean依然可以辨识出对方那浅色的虹膜和双唇真挚而笔直的线条。他想，即便全世界都骤然沉入黑暗，他也仍旧对Castiel在他身下的身体了若指掌。那人的每一寸都为他的指尖所熟悉，为他的鼻、他的唇所知晓。

“我爱你。”Dean对他说。他曾经对他说过这句话，但从未如现在这般样子。现在他们待在自己的家里，四周静谧如水。没有任何危险和恐惧逼迫着他吐露真言，也没有性爱让一切都变得容易和明朗。只有这三个字安定地扎在他们之间，毫不动摇，平凡而质朴。

“我也爱你。”Castiel的双唇终于打破了沉着的线条，卷成了一个微笑。自他堕天以后，Dean就愈发习惯于看见这个表情了。

他们并没有立刻回到床上去。Dean挨着他坐在了桌边，和他一起喝着摆在两人之间的那杯水。当从窗户外透进来的方形光影缓缓滑开，他们终于起身，向走廊深处走去。

清晨在一片混乱中拉开了帷幕。Dean在空荡荡的床上醒来。男人感到肚子打了个结，而房子里则人声鼎沸。

“小子，你怎么还在睡？”John的喊声从门外传来，Dean受训良好的身体立刻跳了起来。他站起身，手里抄着把小刀，半饷才意识到根本没有什么紧急事件，也没有什么清晨操练需要完成。

“见鬼。”他咳嗽了一声，揉了揉眼睛。

“嘿，”John摇了摇脑袋，嘴角隐隐潜伏着笑意。“身手还没退化啊。”

“着火了！”Sam的大叫声从厨房传来。“Cas，灭火器在哪儿？”

Dean吼了回去：“在水槽下面！”

“短裤不错，”Adam从John的肩上探出脑袋，咧嘴假笑了下，“这些都是什么玩意？”

Dean低头看向自己，紧接着爆发出一声咆哮。

“海底小精灵。妈的。GABRIEL！”

等到Bobby、Ellen、Ash和Jo到来的时候，整个房子都充斥着几乎镇压不住的暴乱之调。

“你，去洗澡。”Ellen指着Dean发号施令道。“剩下的人到厨房里去。这是场婚礼，不是什么驱魔仪式。”

“遵命，女士。”Sam阴沉着脸回答道。男人的脸上挂着某种类似于蛋糕糊的东西，正顺着他的鼻尖往下滴。

Dean逃进了浴室，发现Castiel早就占据了这件蒸汽腾腾的房间，一条毛巾松松垮垮地挂在他的腰部。

“嘿，”Dean在他肩膀上落下一吻。“还好吗？”

“嗯哼，”Castiel正审视着镜子里的自己。

“觉得我太英俊了是吗，公主小姐？”Dean打开了热水。

Castiel没加以嘲讽，而是开口问道：“我该刮胡子吗？”

“想刮就刮呗，”Dean回头看向他，入眼的是对方下颚上短短的胡茬和男人略显凌乱的头发。“我喜欢你这种乱糟糟的样子。让我想起了我们还是孩子的那个时候。”

Castiel懒洋洋地抓了抓下巴。“可我那个时候还没长胡子呢。”

“是没长。但你那时候看起来总有点乱糟糟的。”

水热了起来，Dean探进了淋蓬头下面。Castiel离开之前点开了收音机，小小的浴室里洋溢着欢快的电台老歌——

_你爱我吗？你心情好吗？  
你爱我吗？你状态极佳吗？  
你爱我吗？既然我可以舞上一曲……_

“噢…拜托！难道今天我就不能听点齐柏林飞艇麽？”尽管唠唠叨叨的，可是Dean还是兴奋地跟着唱了起来。他刷了牙，梳好头发，也刮了胡须。

为了是否穿西装这件事，他们已经争论过一番了。然而，每每想到要穿着那套FBI特殊制服参加自己的婚礼，Dean就感到一阵胃痛。最终，他们决定穿一些崭新而且舒服的日常装。至此，这场可谓是Dean有史以来所经历过的时间最长的穿着讨论终于落下了帷幕。

当初，Sam一听到讨论的结果，就立刻表示了反对：“你不能只穿牛仔裤和t恤衫。”

“抬眼看看我，bitch。”

“……好吧。那至少它们得显得高档得体一点。”

说着，Sam将他拽出了沃尔玛，拖进当地一家百货大楼中。他们选定了一条深色洗的牛仔裤，而Sam则在努力说服他穿上一件暗绿色的系扣领衬衫。Dean皱着眉头换了上去，然后将小臂上的袖子卷了上去。

“你好了没有？”Bobby从门口探进头来，“大家都在等你呢，孩子。”

“好了，我猜。”Dean套上靴子，将鞋带绑好。

“那就好，因为我刚刚瞧见了你家小子跟着Ash一起往棚屋里去了。我们越快把他们赶出来越好。”

他们的房子里有一条宽阔的后廊，尽头是几节台阶，向下便会来到一个小巧但功能齐全的后院。硕果仅存的几个Winchester、Balthazar、Gabriel、Ellen、Jo和Ash都站在离台阶几步远的地方。某个极富创造精神和实践能力的家伙还在楼梯扶手上缠了白色的丝带，这些小小的东西是今天唯一的装饰。

他们并没有什么长廊要走过，Castiel已经站在台阶的最底层了。今天他穿了一件淡蓝色的宽松衬衫，风格略微有些滑稽，像是每个嬉皮士都会自豪地挂在衣柜里的那种；而下身套了条崭新的卡其色裤子，只是那裤子已经被他弄出了褶皱。当Dean从屋内走出来时，Castiel抬起头，冲他露出了一个放松的笑容。Dean走到他身边，发觉自己也正朝对方弯起嘴角，笑得像个疯子。然而紧接着，他便从对方的吐息间嗅到了一丝辛辣的气息。

他急切地低声问道：“你嗑药了吗？”

“没有。”Castiel缓缓地眨了下眼睛。“只吸了一口。足够让我冷静下来了。”

他呻吟了一声。“我真不敢相信，你居然为了我们的婚礼而嗑药。”

“可你闻起来也有威士忌的味道啊，”Castiel的笑容丝毫没有变黯淡。“从Bobby的酒瓶里灌了一口？”

“这根本不一样。你那是药品。”

“你们俩准备好开始了吗？”为了这个特殊的场合，Bobby早就摘下了帽子，将其卷起来塞进了后兜里。

“准备好了。”Dean站得更直了一点。

“请容许我打扰一下。”突然，一个女人的声音响了起来，语气温柔，带着无限的友善。

她从厨房款款而出，来到台阶之上，站在了Bobby的身边。女人长发秀丽，深红色的发间缠绕着一缕缕浓密的银色发丝。她的脸上刻着许多皱纹，双唇是一道浅而薄的细线。尽管如此，她的眼睛却十分年轻，大大的蓝色眼眸可以媲美Castiel双目的光辉。女人身着一条单薄的太阳裙，扎染成微微褪色了的紫，而双足则是赤裸的。

“布里吉特。”Dean重重地抽了一口气。上次他们相见之时，他曾以为她不过是个老了的灵媒而已。然而他清楚，Castiel早在很久以前就相信她的存在了。“嗨。”

“你好，Dean。”女人的笑容十分灿烂，整齐的牙齿似是颗颗珍珠，镶嵌在她满布皱纹的面颊上。

“给大家介绍一下，”Dean朝身后的人群挥了挥手，但视线依然没有从她的眼睛上挪开。“这位是布里吉特。布里吉特，这些是……大家。特别给你介绍一下，这是Castiel。”

“你好。”Castiel也注视着她。“我……谢谢你。”

“谢什么？”她伸出手来抚上了Castiel的头发，将它揉乱。“孩子，这都是你自己做到的。”

“很高兴见到你，女士。”Bobby歪了下脑袋，“不过我们正打算开始进行仪式呢。”

“我知道。”布里吉特转头，微笑着看向了Bobby，后者立刻脸红了起来，在两脚之间不停地转换着重心。“Robert Singer，我所求只有一刻短暂的迁就，你能否允许我来祝福这对新人呢？”

“当然了。好的。”Bobby后退了一步，将舞台让给了这位女士。

“孩子们，”她将双手分别搭上他们的头顶，霎时间，Dean感到一阵冰凉倾透了头顶，似是新鲜的水，却不带一丝潮湿。“你们还有许多路要继续旅行，但只要你们并肩而走，没有任何邪恶之物能够加害汝身。如果你们彼此分开，那么，愿你们总是可以找到回去对方身边的路，愿宽恕之词永远等在唇边。”

Dean的双眼不由自主地阖上了。那股清泉冲刷过他的全身，渗透进他的皮肤，随着心跳在血管里打着拍子，安稳地落定在他的骨头里。当他再次睁开双眼时，布里吉特已经消失了，而Castiel瞪大双眼看着他，茫然而不知所措。

众人悄然无声，John突然开口，硬生生地插入了这片寂静。“刚刚发生了什么？”他问道。

“你可以把莎士比亚十四行诗的第130首扔掉了，”Gabriel看起来仍有点处于眩晕之中，“因为你刚刚目睹了一位女神的来访。”

“好了，”Bobby耸了下肩，“我们到底还要不要继续举行婚礼了？”

经历了布里吉特送上的祝福，余下的事情本应都被弱化成了模糊的记忆，然而Dean却记得婚礼的每一分每一秒，它们在他此后的人生中永远都那么鲜明清晰。婚礼仪式充斥了一大堆传统，主要由Bobby操刀主持，老男人说的话听上去更像是一座由语言建造起来安全屋，而非一场婚礼。他早早地结束了自己的发言，然后来到了至关重要的部分——

“天使，你愿意接受这个男人并和他共度余生吗？”终于，Bobby轻轻地将书地合上，开口问道。“我建议你考虑一会再回答。”

“我愿意。”Castiel拾起了Dean的手。那枚戒指既不特别，也没有什么花纹雕刻，只是枚朴实无华的白金指环，是从某家忘了名字的连锁店里买的，当时他从店里的一排戒指中抽出了它。现在，它坐落在了Dean的手指上，就环在他父亲的戒指曾经所在的位置。

“那么Dean，你想要同这个天使一起共度余生吗？”

Dean露出微笑，笑得脸颊都痛了起来——

“我愿意。”

“好的。那么，我宣布，现在你们两人结婚了。”Bobby伸出双手拍了拍他们的后背。“你们可以亲吻彼此了——如果你们想的话。”

“哦，见鬼，我当然想了。”Dean一把拉过Castiel用力地亲吻了上去，后者因此被推得稍稍往后倾。当Dean退开后，Castiel露出了那种旧日时天使般的微笑。曾经，他就是这样微笑着，暗示自己的秘密比时光还要年长，但如果Dean问起，他便会将一切都告诉他。

“Dean。”Castiel叫了他的名字，语气深沉又肯定。

“Cas。”Dean倾身上前，再一次吻住了他，因为男人心知他必须如此。这时，整个世界突然炸开了五彩的纸屑，闪亮的银色和蓝色的碎片落满了他们的头发和双肩。

“给这对高兴得瘆人的新人们来点掌声吧？”Gabriel建议道。一阵响亮的欢呼应声响起。

Dean的手中被塞进了一罐冰凉的啤酒，紧接着，Sam的胳膊环绕在了他周围，Ellen和Jo也加入了拥抱他的行列。他一边穿过人群一边抓住机会小口啜饮，等喝完啤酒、再次站到Cas身边后，另一罐又立刻顶替了上来。

他们一直欢饮至日落时分，Ellen起身的时候有一点点摇晃，走去指挥Ash烤肉。五颜六色的纸屑里坐落着厚切牛排、烤马铃薯、还有盛在薄纸盘子上一片片炙热的苹果派。没人起身跳舞，但四处洋溢着欢笑。宾客们一个一个地渐渐离开了，或是乘车开往旅馆，或是张开翅膀飞向天堂。

Dean指着自己酒瓶的瓶颈对Gabriel问道：“你会把这些都清理干净吗？”

“我为什么要那样做？”

Sam俯身上前，朝大天使耳语了几句，后者的嘴角立刻蜷成一个坏笑，让Dean觉得汗毛一竖。

“那就如你所愿，”Gabriel一边大笑着，一边打了个响指。后院突然从一片灾难般的狼藉变成了星辰覆盖下的清新翠绿。“走吧，孩子，让我们给这对新人留下点空间度蜜月。”

说着，两人消失不见了，地上炸开了一大堆彩色纸屑。

“混蛋。”Dean跳了起来，一面从衬衫上拂下新落满的银色亮片。

Castiel开口发令，“坐下来。”

“你又不是我老板，”Dean说道。不过，他还是坐在了Castiel身边的台阶上。“我能问你一件事吗？”

“以前你从没征求过我的许可，所以这次我该感到担忧吗？”

“不必。我只是……昨天夜里你说自己很不安。然后今天又出了大麻那档子事儿，我不得不开始猜想你对结婚这事是不是很纠结……为什么？”

Castiel拿起啤酒喝了很久，然后将瓶子放到一边。他向后躺去，用手肘支撑着身体，抬起头望向群星，凝视了很长一段时间。Dean理解这片沉默。他一辈子都在做着同样的事情。于是他等待着，顺着Castiel的目光，抬眼望向黑暗之中闪烁的颗颗星辰。

“我没有父亲，亦没有母亲。”当两人之间的安静发展成熟，Castiel如同预期一般地张开了口，如是说道。“上帝创造了我，然而接下来发生的事情，却与任何人口中的‘养育’一词毫无关联。天使们无须指引。他们只接受命令。”

Dean轻哼了一声。“这话放在任何人身上都能讲得通。”

“这不是重点。”Castiel握住了Dean的手，将两人的手心相抵，直至他们的戒指碰在一起，发出了沉闷的声响。“重点是，你改变了这一切。Gabriel并不是这改变的源头——即便是他将我扔到了你这条路上。是你。你是我的孩子，我的兄弟，我的父亲，我最好的朋友。当你还是稚龄孩童时，你便与我分享了那时你所拥有的一切。你和Sam一同对我信任有加。”

“我会感到不安，是因为有些时候我在想，我怎么可能向你索求更多。”Castiel耸了下肩。“我会不安，是因为我觉得自己并不总是值得这一切。”

“真有趣，”Dean用他们紧紧相握的手将Castiel拉得更近了一些。他亲吻着男人下颚坚实的线条，描摹着对方颧骨的弓起。“我那时也在思考同样的事情。只是细节上有些不一样罢了。”

“那么，我们接下来就得去证明对方的忧虑是错误的了。”Castiel转过脸索求亲吻。

“等一下，”Dean笑了一声。“你头发上有个东西。”

“别管那些纸屑了——”

“不是纸屑。”那是一根草叶，又宽又长，还有点黏乎乎的。Dean不得不稍稍用力拽了下，才把它从Castiel那乱糟糟的头发中解脱了出来。“这就是你为了得到最后一块派而试图和Bobby掰手腕的下场。”

“他是个强悍得出人意料的对手。”Castiel将青草从Dean是手中抽了出来。“想看点酷的东西吗？”

“好啊，”Dean有种感觉，他觉得自己知道接下来发生的会是什么。“让我见识一下吧。”

Castiel将草叶放进双唇之间吹了起来。一声哨音凌空而响。

“棒极了，”Dean大声笑了起来。“我猜，这个声音就代表着你需要我，对吗？”

“只有一点点，”Castiel同意道。他站起身来，伸了个懒腰。“你凭借微弱的优势战胜了空气和食物。”

“来吧，Cas。”站起身来的时候，血液和酒精一下子涌上了Dean的头。他脚步蹒跚地朝房子里走去，晕头转向，还带着一丝兴奋和狂喜。“咱们去把结婚的最后一项事儿给办了吧。”

“好的，Dean。”Castiel伸手扶上Dean的脊背，将两人一同推进了屋子里面。

外面，在夜幕之下的远方，怪物、天使和恶魔仍然共舞共生。纯洁的灵魂蒙受苦难，谦卑之人在等待继承中流尽了耐心，孩子们向彼此讲述着躲藏在自己衣柜里的东西。Sammy和一位性格善变的神明单独待在一起，后者甚至可能在一时间的心血来潮下取走他的姓名。而老爸仍在路上奔波，身边带着的是他的儿子或撒旦，又或者二者都是。在某个地方，有人还在凝思苦想，怎么才能让整个世界化为焦土。

只有这一次，Dean对这所有的一切不再去想。他们的卧室温暖又昏暗。他们的床铺闻起来是青草的气息，是机油混合着新鲜烘烤出来的面包的香气。Castiel在他身下伸展开来，仿佛一条蜿蜒盘旋的高速公路，广阔而狂野，穿过了未知的国度。

世界可以等到明天再说。今夜属于他们。

 

第二十一章完。

 

【1】The Snorks 海底小精灵，一部卡通的主角，头顶上竖着一根通气管子用来呼吸。

 

全文完。


End file.
